Scarlet Heart Ryeo 2: Las consecuencias
by TyazzyMr
Summary: A Go Ha-Jin los recuerdos de su vida pasada como Hae So la persiguen sin descanso, pero ella hace todo lo posible para olvidar. Los dolorosos recuerdos de Goryeo y de su cuarto príncipe perdido, en su opinión no tienen espacio en su presente. Es hora de seguir adelante. Pero el destino siguió su curso y la llevo de vuelta a su persona. Desafortunadamente, él no la recuerda
1. Prologo

**Un futuro inmediato**

No era el cuarto príncipe. Pero tampoco se podía negar que era Wang So, de una manera u otra.

La lluvia golpeaba sin piedad su espalda, ella obstinadamente se giró hacia esta, dejando que la golpeara de frente. Estaba en llamas; pasar de eso hubiera sido una muy buena opción. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Ella no iba a dejarlo ir por enésima vez.

—Hablas… tontamente. —dijo él, sin molestarse en mirarla de frente —No hay tal cosa.

Su tono profundo le recordó al monarca al que tanto había amado. Todo era igual, desde el tono hasta el timbre, su voz seguía siendo la misma. Esta vez, sin embargo, no era él.

—Esto es loco, lo sabes. —continuó—No sé porque te seguí. Fue estúpido de mi parte hacerlo.

Hablaba tan fríamente que le dolía. Por otra parte, él siempre había sido ese tipo de persona. Ella no sabía que le dolía más: su rechazo o que la rechazara nuevamente. Pero sabía que era mejor renunciar a él.

—Pero me siguió. —dijo Ha-Jin hablando un poco más fuerte, para hacerse escuchar. — ¡Me creíste! Seguramente eso significa algo.

Se quedó de espalda estoicamente frente a ella, pero el ligero movimiento sugirió que sus palabras si lograron calar hondo.

 _"_ _Por favor, no me dejes ir. Por favor, mírame. Por favor"_ suplico Ha-Jin en voz baja _"No sé qué haría si no lo haces"_

Hubo un pequeño movimiento de su parte. Ella observo como su talón retrocedía, su cuerpo giraba, y sus ojos se encontraban una vez más. Aquellos ojos oscuros, -desalmados para algunos, pero atormentados para ella- le atravesaban el alma. Su mirada era suficiente como para traer a flote sus recuerdos, tanto los de pasado como los del presente.

—Estás loca. —le dijo.

Ella se mordió un poco el labio, dudosa.

—Sí, estoy loca. —Admitió finalmente, dando un paso al frente. —Soy estúpida y estoy loca. No tengo sentido. Estoy enloqueciendo.

Ha-Jin dio pequeños pasos hacia él, esperando que este no retrocediera. Había esperado lo suficiente, esperando que él también recordara. Todos esos años de anhelo no debían llegar hasta este punto.

—Pero no importa. —agrego. —Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero me niego a dejarte solo una y otra vez. Ya no te voy a dejar.

Camino hasta que estaba a una pulgada de distancia de él. La lluvia continuaba derramándose, pero a ella no le importo. Se aprovechó de la corta distancia, estudiando todos los detalles de su rostro: el rostro del hombre al que amaba.

En esta vida o en la última, siempre fue él.

—Tendrás que echarme de aquí…porque tú eres mi persona.

 **Traducción de la autora** **LittleNini1994**

 **Todos los derechos de la obra a la respectiva autora**


	2. Realidad

—Estoy bien, Chae-rin. Créeme, estoy bien.

—Go Ha-Jin, no estás engañando a nadie. No te ves bien, así que deja de mentir.

A sus 25 años de edad, Go Ha-Jin sabía que su compañera de cuarto no iba a moverse. Con sus brazos en sus caderas y una mirada severa en su cara, Chae-rin era definitivamente una persona responsable. A su parecer, Ha-Jin estaba enferma y no tenía sentido discutir.

—Está bien, no estoy bien— se rindió Ha-Jin, —Pero no voy a dejar que dictes mi vida por eso. Puedo salir aunque no me sienta bien.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, que Chae-rin inmediatamente bloqueó.

— ¿Te has visto a ti misma, Ha-Jin? Estás más pálida que un pastel de arroz —comentó Chae-rin—, y Luna me dijo que tampoco estabas bien durante la exposición de maquillaje. Si sigues presionándote, te pondré bajo arresto domiciliario.

Ha-Jin sonrió, —Oh Dios mío, ¿arresto domiciliario? ¿En qué período estás?

—Goryeo —respondió Chae-rin—, o Joseon. Tú eliges. De cualquier manera, no te dejaré... ¿Ha-Jin? Ha-jin, ¿estás bien?"

La mención de Goryeo de repente hizo a Ha-Jin congelarse.

— ¿Ha-Jin? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Te duele la cabeza de nuevo? — Preguntó Chae-rin, dejando caer su severo personaje. — ¿Quieres descansar?

—Yo... yo estoy bi...— estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero la sensación palpitante en su cabeza decía que ella estaba todo menos bien. —Yo...Supongo que necesito descansar.

— ¡Ve! —exclamó Chae-rin, agarrando fuertemente el brazo de Ha-Jin—. Ya te lo dije. No estás lo suficientemente fuerte. Necesitas Descansar. De lo contrario, sólo vas a caer sobre esa exposición. Además, puedes irte en cualquier momento.

Ha-Jin se afirmó en la más joven mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Una vez que llegaron a la cama, se dejó caer, apoyando la cabeza en la suave almohada y lanzando un suspiro.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan desesperado por volver. Quiero decir... ¡son sólo cuadros! —se quejó Chae-rin, echando una manta sobre su compañera de cuarto. —No es de vida o muerte si no vuelves lo antes posible.

La dongsaeng arropo a Ha-Jin y colocó una mano en la frente de esta.

—Te traeré un poco de sopa. — Dijo —Volveré en una hora. Hasta entonces, por favor, por amor de Dios, no te levantes.

—No lo haré —dijo Ha-Jin— lo prometo.

Chae-rin lanzó una última mirada de advertencia antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando a Ha-Jin con sus pensamientos.

Una vez que estaba sola, suspiró.

Cuando despertó de su coma hace un año, Ha-Jin no recordaba esos años en el periodo Goryeo. Estaba desorientada pero débil; Su mente vagaba locamente a pesar de su cuerpo postrado. Una enfermera asustada fue la primera cara que vio, seguido por una frenética Chae-rin que seguía gritando: "¡Dios mío, estás despierta!"

Su madre la visitó un día después, regocijándose por el hecho de que su hija finalmente despertó. Junto con Chae-rin, le contaron todo lo que se había perdido: cómo fue rescatada del lago, cómo cayó en un coma prolongado, cómo todos perdieron la esperanza porque parecía que ella no despertaría. Chae-rin también habló de los eventos menores: el ex-novio de Ha-Jin (el que la engañó) también engañó a su amiga, la tienda de maquillaje por la que ella trabajó la despidió durante su coma, y así sucesivamente.

Ha-Jin recordó estas cosas, especialmente la de su novio infiel. Recordó haber sido perseguida por clientas enfadadas y caer en el lago después de salvar al niño.

Pero nada después de eso.

Entonces, los sueños vinieron.

Ha-Jin lanzó un suspiro mientras rodaba de un lado a otro de la cama, agarrando fuertemente a su oso Nini. Su cabeza palpitaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de nuevo.

 _¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?_

Durante un año, no pensó en él, pero sus sueños se aseguraron de que lo hiciera.

Comenzó con una cara escondida detrás de una máscara. Ha-Jin siempre se preguntaba por qué llevaba esa fea máscara negra; _¿Podría estar ocultando un terrible fallo?_ pensó. Finalmente, el rostro con una máscara se convirtió en el hombre con la máscara que montaba un caballo negro, su pelo largo que volaba detrás como un aventuro en la puesta del sol.

A veces, él hablaba pero no podía oír. En otras ocasiones, él la buscaba desesperadamente. También hubo una vez que simplemente se sentó a su lado, mirando el lago tranquilo y rodeado de peonías.

Cualquiera fuera el escenario, el resultado era siempre el mismo: despertaría llorando. No sólo con los ojos llorosos, sino, llena de sollozos.

Su tristeza por este jinete enmascarado no tenía sentido. Todo el mundo pensó que podría ser un efecto secundario de su caída; después de todo, también pasó un año en coma. Durante un tiempo, Ha-Jin creyó sus palabras.

Pero ya no más.

 _"Tú... eres mi persona."_

El recuerdo de su voz la llevo a las lágrimas. Siempre tenía un tono profundo y cálido, que la hacía sentir segura a pesar circunstancias. La misma voz se rio, lloró y le suplicó que se quedara. Era la misma voz que decía que la amaba.

Era su voz.

Su cuerpo quemaba para hacer algo drástico. Si pudiera volver... si pudiera verlo una última vez.

Su retrato era lo único que tenía, mirándola de frente en la exhibición. La idea de levantarse e ir a verla una vez más le hizo desear romper su promesa a Chae-rin y partir inmediatamente. Pero su cuerpo protestó. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse con el recuerdo de su voz.

 _"Esa chica. Ella me pertenece."_

 _¿Debería llamarte "mi persona"?_

 _"Entonces, ¿debemos huir ahora? Si quisieras, lo haría"_

Ha-Jin se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas. Ahora que recuerda, ¿qué puede hacer?

—Todo está hecho. —Dijo— Ya no puedes hacer nada por él. Él se fue.

El viento golpeó suavemente la ventana, rompiendo el silencio. Era cierto: ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Cuando me tocaste la cara supe que nunca te dejaría ir"

Todo lo que podía hacer era llorar.

—Lo siento. — Dijo— So... lo siento.


	3. La exhibición

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Ha-Jin le dio a Si Eun una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras arreglaba las botellas de perfume para su exhibición de Goryeo.

—Parecía que te ibas a desmayar ayer —dijo Si Eun— ¿estás segura de que no necesitas medicina?

—No, estoy bien. Chae-rin me dio un poco anoche —dijo Ha-Jin— debería estar mejor hoy.

Ella olio los aceites de rosas búlgaros y sonrió. Si Eun, por el contrario, permanecía incierta, mirando fijamente a Ha-Jin. Esta última, dándose cuenta de que su compañera no quedaría tranquila, cambió el tema.

— ¿Qué pasó mientras yo me iba ayer?— Preguntó.

—Bueno, la exposición fue bien y mucha gente compró el perfume de aceite de rosa—respondió Si Eun. —Ese presentador hizo un gran trabajo de publicidad "Goryeo período de maquillaje". Todo el mundo se volvió loco por ello.

Ha-Jin escuchó al animado presentador haciendo su discurso una vez más. Observó cómo él repetía sus historias a una diversa muchedumbre, señalando los cosméticos viejos y cómo influenció el período de Goryeo.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó Si Eun por última vez. —Porque puedo cubrirte, te lo prometo.

Ha-Jin sonrió a Si Eun. —Estoy bien, — dijo — realmente lo estoy.

Dijo que no iba a pasar, pero Ha-Jin rompió su promesa.

Antes, ella se prometió no acercarse a la exposición de pintura de Goryeo. No puso los pies en la entrada de esta. Se iría y se iría a casa.

Pero por supuesto, ella terminó quedándose.

Se quedó mirando el masivo retrato del Cuarto Príncipe Wang So, popularmente conocido como el Emperador Gwangjong del período Goryeo. Sus ojos repasaron el texto sobre él una y otra vez, tomando cada detalle.

 _... un rey bueno y sabio que gobernó sobre la gente_

 _... emancipó a los esclavos, restaurando su condición de ciudadanos legítimos_

 _... creía en la igualdad entre los nobles y la gente de clase baja_

Recordó aquel día que estaba segura de que él sería un tirano. También existió ese miedo fugaz, sobre si haber cubierto la cicatriz hubiera cambiado la historia por completo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, las cosas no habrían cambiado.

 _"_ _Lo hizo bien"_ pensó, " _realmente lo hizo bien"_

Miró alrededor de la exhibición, apartando momentáneamente los ojos de la cara de So.

Las pinturas fueron sus recuerdos cobrando vida. Incluso esa caminata con Myung-Hee y él octavo príncipe. Se sentía sentimental, mirándolos y recordándolo todo continuamente, desde la primera vez que conoció a los hermanos hasta su último aliento.

Era mucho para tener en mente.

Sus ojos volvieron al retrato de Gwangjong. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no lo ha oído hablar? Ella trató de recordar sus últimas palabras, pero sólo se le ocurrió algo borroso. Sonaban desagradables. Debe haberlo molestado o algo así.

—Veo que estás fascinado con el emperador.

Ha-Jin gritó sorprendida ante la voz profunda. Se dio la vuelta para ver la cara sonriente del presentador del día anterior.

—Ahh... Lo siento, ¿te he sorprendido?"— Este le preguntó.

Tenía el rostro de un tío agradable- esa era la segunda impresión de Ha-Jin sobre el hombre que conoció ayer.- Pero había algo familiar en él.

—Estoy... estoy bien— dijo —lo siento.

El presentador le sonrió. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, como si la conociera desde hace mucho.

—Uhm... Me siento mejor— respondió Ha-Jin. —Gracias por su preocupación.

Los ojos del viejo centellearon mientras sonreía.

Se preguntó si lo habría visto en algún otro lugar aparte de la exposición; Ella busco en su memoria. ¿Era un cliente antes? ¿Compró cosméticos para su esposa o su hija?

Luego miró el retrato del emperador Gwangjong, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

—Dicen que Gwangjong fue uno de los más grandes emperadores del período— dijo él — ¿Sabía usted que él fue uno de los primeros en reconocer la igualdad de posición de cada ciudadano en el país? Muchos de los ministros y familias ricas lo atacaron por ello, pero él mantuvo su decisión.

Él historiador contó su historia orgulloso y continuó: —Emancipó a los esclavos y les devolvió a sus estatutos— agregó —A diferencia de sus predecesores, el Cuarto Emperador era todo acerca de la igualdad. Por supuesto, eso le ganó muchos enemigos, incluyendo a su propia Reina, pero tenía una visión que iba más allá de su tiempo.

Un poco de memoria borrosa golpeó a Ha-Jin. Recordó estar de pie frente al palacio, viendo cómo un emperador nuevo tomaba su lugar.

 _Ahora, ya no será recordado en la historia como un monarca sangriento. Te ayudaré._

— ¿Mató a sus hermanos?— Preguntó de repente.

Él presentador no se sorprendió con su pregunta. De hecho, parecía que la esperaba.

—La historia señala que el Cuarto Emperador mató a dos de sus ocho hermanos. Él le otorgó el golpe final, el décimo príncipe Eun, según lo ordenado por el ex Rey. —Dijo— Durante su reinado, el emperador Gwangjong también ordenó la ejecución del noveno príncipe, Wang Won, por traición. Su hermano bebió veneno y murió en el acto.

Tomó una corta pausa.

—También ordenó la muerte de sus sobrinos. Lo hizo para asegurar la ascensión del príncipe heredero Wang Ju al trono.

El rostro de Ha-Jin se tambaleó ante la noticia. El presentador notó este cambio de ánimo.

—Hubo rumores de que lo hizo para cumplir su promesa a la reina Daemok. —Dijo— Pero eso queda por comprobarse. Sin embargo, el rey nunca mató hasta que se sintió en la obligación de hacerlo.

Ella tocó el retrato como si todos sus recuerdos estuvieran en este. Sintió como su cabeza quemaba,- una que era agradable y también desagradable al mismo tiempo. Las caras volvieron, voces pegadas en su cabeza, los acontecimientos regresaron y-

— ¡Ji Mong!— Exclamó, sorprendiendo al presentador de la exposición.

Ha-Jin miró su rostro, finalmente recordando dónde lo vio. Él no era sólo el hombre sin hogar que encontró ese día cuando cayó en el lago.

 _"¡Señor! Me conoces, ¿no? ¡Incluso tomamos una copa juntos! "_

 _"_ _¿Qué es esta historia escandalosa?"_

 _"Soo, ¿has conocido al astrónomo Choi Ji Mong antes?"_

Era él, no era un error. En la mente de Ha-Jin, este hombre era el astrónomo en quien _él_ confiaba; Él que les dijo que el Cuarto Príncipe nació con la Estrella de un Rey -la misma que dijo que no podía casarse con el Emperador-

— ¿Ji Mong? —preguntó el presentador.

Ha-Jin cayó en la cuenta de que ella nunca le preguntó su nombre. Afortunadamente, su prendedor de empleado le reveló que era Park Ji-Hyun.

—Ahhh, lo siento, yo estaba balbuceando. — Ella se disculpó —Estoy un poco aturdido.

Ji-Hyun le dirigió una mirada de simpatía. Se frotó las manos y dijo: —Bueno, señorita Go Ha Jin, la exhibición se cerrará en una hora. Si desea echar otra mirada, no dude en hacerlo. Si tiene más preguntas, tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Estoy un poco cansado de responder a los adolescentes preguntando sobre los anticonceptivos durante el período Goryeo.

Park Ji-Hyun asintió con la cabeza y estaba a punto de salir. Fue entonces cuando Ha-Jin se dio cuenta de que tenía preguntas.

—Señor, espere. —dijo ella, siguiéndolo— Tengo una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

—Estas pinturas— dijo Ha-Jin, — ¿Las sacaste del palacio? ¿Son estas reliquias auténticas?

El presentador Park Ji-Hyun sacudió la cabeza.

—Todos estos, excepto las pinturas, son reliquias auténticas de Goryeo. — Él contestó —Un pintor apasionado se ofreció para crear las obras de arte que usted ve. Hizo esos paisajes pintorescos, excepto el retrato del Rey, por supuesto. Te lo puedo presentar cuando tengas un poco de tiempo, pero ahora mismo —dijo, mirando su reloj— Es hora de que me vaya.

—Bueno, lo siento por haberlo retenido. —dijo Ha-Jin— Mañana sería un buen día para mis preguntas.

El presentador sonrió cálidamente y se fue, dejando a Ha-Jin y a las pinturas.

Ver al astrónomo en forma de Park Ji-Hyun la estremeció un poco. Mientras se alejaba de la exposición, empezó a recordar momentos del consejero favorito de la familia real.

Salvó a todos los que pudo, y ella estaba agradecida por eso.

Pero entonces otra idea la golpeó. Si el astrónomo estaba aquí... ¿es posible que...?

La lluvia empezó a caer fuera del edificio. Apresuradamente, Ha-Jin revisó su bolsa para ver si tenía con ella el paraguas, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.

 _¡Maldición! Debo haber olvidado mi paraguas en la exposición._

Ha-Jin volvió corriendo al primer piso, esperando ver su paraguas rosado. Chae-rin se volvería loca si volvía a casa empapada. Podría ser sentenciada a algo peor que el arresto domiciliario si se enfermaba.

Llegó a la exposición de Goryeo justo a tiempo cuando el personal comenzó a apagar las luces y a limpiar. Su paraguas rosa estaba encima de un antiguo jarrón situado cerca del retrato del rey Gwangjong. Con un suspiro de alivio, rápidamente lo agarró.

— ¿Señor? Estamos cerrando. — dijo una voz — Por favor, salga del área ahora.

Ha-Jin vio a uno de los organizadores hablando con un hombre que miraba atentamente una de las pinturas.

— ¿En verdad? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Todavía puede ver las pinturas mañana, es nuestro último día. — dijo el organizador. —Sólo tenemos que limpiar temprano para el gran evento.

No dijo nada más. Con una rápida inclinación de cabeza, el hombre dejó su lugar y se dirigió a la salida. Pero antes de irse, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ha-Jin. Él la miró.

El corazón de Ha-Jin cayó.

Esos ojos profundos eran los mismos, exactamente iguales. Excepto por el pelo y la ropa, el rostro, la voz, la estatura...

Todo era igual.


	4. El extraño

—Es como si cada vez que nos vemos, estás enferma o herida. ¿Naciste con una marca de nacimiento extraviada o algo así?

Desafortunadamente para Si Eun, Ha Jin no estaba prestando atención a sus comentarios. Esta última estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de ver a la muchedumbre. Sus talones le dolían pero caminaba de puntillas, mirando por encima de las cabezas de la multitud.

— ¡Hey, Go Ha-Jin! ¿Me estás escuchando? — Se quejó Si Eun. — ¿Qué estás buscando de todos modos?

—No... Nada. — respondió Ha-Jin, todavía mirando a la gente mientras arreglaba las exhibiciones.

Si Eun sacudió la cabeza y sacó los aceites de rosas. Tomó el folleto que estaba sobre la mesa y leyó. —Wow, hoy van a pasar muchas cosas— dijo —Danza tradicional de Goryeo, una recreación de algún tipo de ritual y degustación de alimentos. Dios, estaremos limpiando hasta muy tarde.

Ha-Jin asintió con la cabeza a pesar de no escuchar. Mantuvo los ojos clavados en la gente mientras arreglaba las exhibiciones.

Su cerebro estaba demasiado preocupado para digerir todo lo que Si Eun estaba diciendo. Ella oyó hablar a su compañera de trabajo preguntando por su rodilla, que dolía como loco. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, corrió millas extras la noche anterior.

 **** ** _(Noche anterior)_**

Se congeló en el acto. Si las mandíbulas pudieran caer literalmente, la suya podría haber caído hasta el sistema de alcantarillado.

Afortunadamente, sólo su paraguas cayó al suelo.

Todo lo que necesito fue una mirada de ese hombre. Pero mirándolo bien, ya no era él.

Su cabello todavía estaba negro azabache, pero de estilo diferente y definitivamente más corto. La túnica del príncipe anticuado fue sustituida por un abrigo oscuro y una camisa de manga larga que complementaba perfectamente su oscura piel. Pero los ojos, las mejillas e incluso la nariz eran todos iguales.

La cicatriz, sin embargo, no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

El hombre notó que ella lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos (aquellos ojos de color oscuro) se transformaron, mostrando un toque de preocupación.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— Preguntó.

Ella perdió su voz. Ha Jin estaba demasiado aturdida mientras contemplaba cada detalle de su rostro.

 _Es él. Es realmente él. Oh Dios mío._

El Cuarto Príncipe la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Al ver que probablemente no iba a decir nada, él desconocido se inclinó y cogió el paraguas caído. Se la entregó a ella, dándole una mirada más cercana a sus ojos de forma única.

—Su paraguas —dijo.

Ha-Jin no podía funcionar correctamente. Sólo podía sentir las lágrimas amenazando con caer mientras miraba su mano extendida y su paraguas rosado. Su boca se abrió, pero no salió ninguna palabra, a pesar de las miles de cosas que quería decir.

Todo lo que hizo fue extender la mano hacia su paraguas con manos temblorosas.

La visión de él desencadenó una reacción dentro de Ha-Jin, que demostró que todos sus sueños tenían sentido. Quería que las lágrimas se detuvieran, pero una de ellas cayó suavemente en su mejilla mientras miraba al extraño.

Parecía desorientado con su lucha interior.

— ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó.

 _Si me dijeras que me escapara, lo haría._

Era su voz.

Ha-Jin mantuvo su respiración firme mientras trataba de reunir palabras. Su cerebro tenía docenas de respuestas, pero no salieron.

Dándose cuenta de que no diría nada, el hombre simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Su cuerpo congelado no pudo seguirlo, pero sus ojos lo hicieron. Ella le miró la espalda y se preguntó si las cicatrices todavía estaban allí. Finalmente, desapareció.

Ha-Jin tardó un minuto o dos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando el equipo de limpieza apagó las luces, sus sentidos finalmente entraron en acción.

Ha-Jin corrió hacia las salidas, con la esperanza de vislumbrar incluso parte de su cabello.

Apartó a un grupo de adolescentes que vagaban y esquivó a un conserje y a su trapeador.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron al hombre con el abrigo grande.

— ¡So! —exclamó ella.

No se dio la vuelta. Siguió caminando y Ha-Jin siguió corriendo.

El hombre se desvió por el mar de gente que se juntaba en el mercado local. Ha-Jin mantuvo los ojos clavados en él mientras se excusaba y se abrió camino. Deseaba poder correr más rápido; Ella no quería perderlo.

Se detuvo junto al carril peatonal y cruzó. Ha-Jin rezó para que pudiera alcanzarlo, forzando sus piernas a correr. Ya estaba en la otra calle cuando llegó al carril y fue detenido por una luz roja. Ella lo vio desaparecer detrás de otra multitud.

— ¡So ...!— Gritó. Nunca volvió.

Sus rodillas estaban todavía doloridas, pero Ha-Jin no les hizo caso. Todavía no podía creer lo que pasó anoche.

No había error; Fue su rostro que vio; Una versión diferente, pero definitivamente él. Ha-Jin no podía olvidar cómo la miraba cuando le ofreció su paraguas. Era la misma mirada que tenía (menos la ternura que él le reservaba especialmente para ella.)

Ella suspiró y trató de contener las lágrimas de nuevo. Ha-Jin no era del tipo bebe llorón, pero desde el accidente, era todo lo que podía hacer. Ahora que finalmente vio al hombre de sus sueños (o en la vida pasada, ella comienzo a aceptar este hecho), estaba en un nivel diferente.

Todavía había lagunas en sus recuerdos, pero él era la única cosa segura.

 _"_ _Ha-Jin, tranquilízate"_ se dijo " _dijiste que no re preocuparías tanto. ¿Por qué estás persiguiendo a un extraño sólo porque él se parece a él? No es él. Sabes que no es él."_

Ella fijó los ojos en las personas que iban y venían. Un grupo de mujeres escudriñaba alrededor de sus productos, preguntándole a Si Eun por el precio.

 _"_ _Esta es tu vida ahora. Casi romperte las rodillas por un hombre que no te conoce es inútil"_ ella continuó, " _No te hagas esto a ti misma. Siga adelante. Avanza."_

— ¡Gracias y vuelva otra vez!

Si Eun sonrió mientras entregaba la bolsa a sus felices clientes. Ha-Jin agregó otra botella al exhibidor para cubrir la brecha.

—Ahhh, no puedo esperar a ver la danza de espadas más tarde— dijo Si Eun —Le pregunté al jefe si podíamos verlo.

— ¿Danza de espadas?

—Sí, con esta expulsaban a los malos espíritus durante ese periodo —contestó Si Eun— he oído que los bailarines son increíblemente guapos.

—Pero, ¿no se cubrirían sus rostros con máscaras? —Preguntó Ha-Jin— Sé que los ritos del exorcismo funcionaban de esa manera.

Si Eun hizo una mueca. —Eres tan aguafiestas—se quejó— Sin embargo, ¿quieres verlo conmigo? Nunca se sabe.

Ha-Jin sonrió —Muy bien. —Dijo —Vendré contigo para ver a chicos guapos.

Si Eun rió entre dientes mientras entretenía el nuevo lote de clientes. Ha-Jin, por su parte, se ocupó del inventario. Quería mantener su mente fuera del calvario que fue ver a ese desconocido la noche anterior.

 _"_ _Esta es tu vida ahora, Ha-Jin,_ ella dijo, _Tú eres Go Ha Jin-una chica que vende maquillaje. No eres una señora de la corte llamada Hae Soo. Solo olvídalo."_

La danza de la espada era tan suave y entretenida como todos esperaban. Los bailarines representaban a los príncipes que dirigían la ceremonia. Todo el mundo estaba impresionado con la maravillosa coreografía _,_ los hermosos trajes, e impresionantes artes marciales.

Ha-Jin, por otra parte, trató de imaginar qué príncipe era cual.

El líder que expulsaba a los demonios era muy probablemente el Príncipe Heredero Mu. En cuanto a los demás, vestidos con trajes rojos similares, Ha-Jin sólo podía etiquetar según sus sentidos; El que caminaba a tientas fue probablemente el 10° príncipe, mientras que el otro con un agarre de espada constante fue el 14°.

Ella recordó no ver este espectáculo en vivo como Hae Soo. Estaba en el mercado con Chae-Ryung, su compañera onstante. Ella, sin embargo, terminó en el bosque con hombres peligrosos y Wang So salvando el día.

La idea de su Cuarto Príncipe borró inmediatamente la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Waah, ¿no son increíbles?— Preguntó Si Eun, — ¡Tan coordinados!—

El baile terminó con el líder persiguiendo a los demonios. Todos aplaudieron al concluir la actuación con un movimiento de barrido.

— ¡Dios mío, eso fue genial!— Exclamó Si Eun mientras los intérpretes se inclinaban y salían rápidamente, dejando el escenario para la actuación de las gisaeng* — ¿No lo fue Ha-Jin?

Ha-Jin lanzó una pequeña sonrisa —Sí, lo fue— dijo.

— ¡Esos golpes estaban sincronizados! Podrían haber expulsado a cualquier demonio —dijo Si Eun— De hecho, podrían perseguirme si quieren.

Ha-Jin se echó a reír mientras volvían por el mar de gente. Sólo podían ver la danza de la espada de modo que significa que debían volver al trabajo. La gente estaba ocupada reuniéndose alrededor de los intérpretes del baile de las espadas, así que avanzar fue más fácil para ellas.

Una vez que volvieron a su puesto, Ha-Jin volvió a desempolvar el exhibidor.

—Bueno, hola, señorita Ha-Jin.

Se volvió para ver al amable presentador desde ayer.

—Ah, señor Park —dijo Ha-Jin inclinándose cortésmente— ¿Quiere un poco de perfume?

Ji-Hyun rió de todo corazón. — ¿Es esa la pregunta que querías hacer?— Dijo —pensé que estaba relacionado con la historia de Goryeo".

 _"_ _¿Realmente quiero saber más?"_

Ha-Jin le sonrió, —Ahh no sé si tendré tiempo para eso. Parece mucho, —dijo ella— pero ¿tal vez podría interesarle en una charla sobre los aceites de rosas y por qué deberías comprarle a tu esposa uno hoy?

—Una mujer astuta, —comentó Ji-Hyun— fingiendo estar interesado en la historia sólo para vender.

Ambos se rieron.

—Ah, y por cierto, el artista está aquí —añadió— el que está detrás de esas pinturas que vio.

— ¿De Verdad?

Ha-Jin estaba insegura acerca de conocer a alguien relacionado con Goryeo. Si quería seguir adelante, tenía que dejar de hablar de cualquier cosa o de alguien interesado en ese período.

—Uhm... ¿estás seguro...?

— ¡Él está aquí!— dijo Ji-Hyun— ¡Jae-Yeongah! ¡Ven aquí! — Exclamó, llamando a uno de los intérpretes; El líder, en particular, que todavía llevaba su máscara. Se abrió camino entre la multitud, todavía sosteniendo su espada.

— ¿Es uno de los intérpretes? —preguntó Ha-Jin sin interés.

—Propósitos recreativos —explicó Ji-Hyun— ¿no es cierto, Jae-Yeongah?

El intérprete sacó su máscara y la sujetó en su cinturón. Su gran mano corrió por su desarreglado cabello, sacudiéndolo con la esperanza de un pequeño arreglo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la voz profunda.

Ha-Jin sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba una vez más.

El hombre la miró y lanzó una sonrisa pequeña y cortés; Sus ojos profundos se arrugaron un poco.

—Hola de nuevo— saludó el Cuarto Príncipe.

 ***Gisaeng:** Mujeres coreanas dedicadas al entretenimiento, similares a la oiran japonesa y a la antigua hetaira griega. Las kisaeng eran artistas que trabajaban entreteniendo a otros, tales como los yangban y reyes.


	5. La busqueda

—Hola de nuevo.

Ha-Jin abrio los ojos al verlo. Sus entrañas se enfriaron; su ritmo cardiaco iba más rápido de lo habitual.

Los ojos del desconocido se convirtieron en esa mirada preocupada con la que estaba tan familiarizada. Él miró a Ji-Hyun.

— ¿Está bien? —Susurró— Ella fue así ayer.

El presentador Ji-Hyun tocó el hombro de Ha-Jin. —Señorita Ha-Jin, ¿se siente mal de nuevo? ¿Tal vez deberías ver a un doctor...?

—Estoy bien— exclamó, enderezándose rápidamente —Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo un poco... aturdida.

Ha-Jin respiró profundamente y lo miró –al Wang So reencarnado. La visión de esta nueva versión del Emperador la sorprendió. No sabía qué sentir; Las emociones estaban mezcladas, ella quería explotar. Pero ahora no era el momento de desmoronarse.

—Lo siento. —ella dijo —Soy Go Ha-jin, es un placer conocerte. —como respuesta automática, se inclinó formal y cortésmente. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar con él como su _majestad._

— ¿No eres demasiado educada, señorita Ha-Jin? —observó Ji-Hyun, sonriendo torcidamente— Bueno, este es Hwang Jae-Yeong, un amigo de la familia —dijo, presentando a su amigo.

El nuevo Wang So, Hwang Jae-Yeong, asintió con la cabeza.

— Un placer. — Él dijo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ha-Jin no sabía qué decirle. Parecía que ella lo conocía pero no lo sabía; Era un rostro familiar, pero también un extraño.

Había tanto que quería descubrir... que preguntar.

—Él es el artista que pintó los que viste —dijo Ji-Hyun, rompiendo el silencio— la señorita Ha-Jin estaba fascinada con tu arte.

Hwang Jae-Yeong dio una risita sarcástica. —Eso es gracioso, considerando que no soy un verdadero artista— dijo —Pero gracias por la apreciación.

Parecía un tipo fuerte y silencioso, uno admirado por su seriedad. Su aura silenciosa le recordó a Ha-Jin la primera vez que conoció al Cuarto Príncipe, o quizás sus encuentros después de que su violencia se apagara. Pero había algo diferente con Hwang Jae-Yeong.

El sonido de alguien tocando el micrófono rompió el segundo silencio incómodo.

—Ahh parece que la charla está a punto de empezar— dijo Ji-Hyun —El Honorable CEO está aquí.

Ha-Jin vio a Jae-Yeong ver el escenario con una expresión aburrida pero pensativa en su rostro. —Supongo que esa es mi señal para irme— dijo.

— ¿No vas a quedarte a cenar? —preguntó Ji-Hyun.

Jae-Yeong sonrió. —No lo creo— dijo —No les va a gustar. Tú lo sabes.

—Ahh, tienes un buen punto— dijo el presentador.

Ha-Jin vio a Jae-Yeong desplegar el escenario otra mirada mientras un anciano subía. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ji-Hyun y la miró.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme— dijo —Fue un placer conocerte, señorita Ha-Jin. Mejórate. — Él Asintió con la cabeza a Ji-Hyun antes de desaparecer rápidamente antes de que Ha-Jin pudiera decir una palabra. Sus ojos le siguieron mientras él avanzaba a través del mar de gente.

 _Oh Dios mío._

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo vio cara a cara?

Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de nuevo, pero ella mantuvo su compostura. Su respiración, que fue irregular durante un tiempo, volvió a la normalidad. Se aferró a su pecho y lo frotó, con la esperanza de someter sus ataques de mini pánico.

Ji-Hyun no se dio cuenta de su pequeño episodio. Miró melancólicamente la dirección en la que Jae-Yeong desapareció.

—Ese muchacho— dijo, y luego se volvió hacia ella— Bueno, eso era Jae Yeong. No te preocupes si parecía un poco severo o sarcástico. Así es.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó— ¿Qué hace? ¿Él trabaja aquí?

—Qué corriente de preguntas —comentó Ji-Hyun con una agradable sonrisa en la cara— ¿También te gustaría saber cuál es su elección de bebidas y su banda favorita?

Ella se sonrojo. —No lo decía de esa manera. —ella explico — Yo solo…Él luce como…Yo. —Se quedó sin palabras. Ji-Hyun rio con entusiasmo ante su inestable actividad. Ella se sentía tan avergonzada.

—Jae-Yeong llama la atención donde quiera que vaya—dijo Ji-Hyun —Siempre ha sido así desde que era un niño pequeño. Cuando creció, él construyó muros a su alrededor, pero puedo asegurarle, él es un hombre interesante. No eres la primera en notar eso.

La multitud comenzó a acercarse al escenario donde un anciano pronunció su discurso. Ji-Hyun miró su reloj.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. —dijo. — Ha sido un placer conocerte, señorita Ha Jin. Si quieres saber más sobre la historia, ruega a los dioses nos permitan volver a encontrarnos.

Él tocó su mano cariñosamente y le dirigió una mirada de conocimiento.

—Tengo una buena sensación de que lo haremos— respondió Ha-Jin.

—Yo también. —Dijo Ji-Hyun— Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre el período de Goryeo o sobre las preferencias de mi esposa por fragancia, aquí tienes mi tarjeta.

Él le entregó su tarjeta de visita y, con un guiño, se fue para unirse a la audiencia.

Ha-Jin tomó la tarjeta y miró a su alrededor. Había un montón de caras alrededor, pero sólo uno se destacó en su cabeza - y él ni siquiera estaba alrededor.

"Hwang Jae-Yeong" ese era su nombre.

Su cuerpo ansiaba correr tras él, pero su mente detuvo cualquier decisión drástica. No podía romperse las rodillas por él de nuevo. Después de todo, él no era Wang So; Era un extraño al azar al que le gustaba pintar y actuar, aparentemente.

No era el Cuarto Príncipe.

Pero una parte de ella creía que también lo era.

 _"Ha sido un placer conocerla Miss Ha-Jin."_

 _—_ _No te estoy preguntando tu nombre. ¿Cuál es tu posición para que actuaría de ese modo con un príncipe?_

Incluso sus voces estaban en el punto.

 _Hwang Jae-Young._

— ¡Ha-Jinah! Ven a ayudarnos con los clientes — dijo Si Eun— ¿Puedes conseguir una caja extra de BB Cream?

—Ahhh, oh, sí—dijo Ha-Jin — ¡Lo hare!

Mientras caminaba al almacén para un segundo lote de BB Cream, Ha-Jin sabía lo que quería hacer a continuación.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza y bajo los resultados de busqueda. Ha-jin necesitaba té para calmarla. Las palabras que leyó fueron simplemente wow.

Ha pasado una hora desde que fue hasta su computadora portátil para obtener respuestas. El motor de búsqueda no falló en entregar, pero los resultados que consiguió hasta ahora fueron asombrosos.

Había muchos articulos escritos sobre Hwang Jae-Yeong, pero no sobre sus pinturas o sus actuaciones. Ha-Jin pensó inicialmente que era su profesión principal; El Internet, sin embargo, demostró su error con noticias sobre Jae-Yeong siendo el hijo adoptivo de uno de los magnates de negocio poderosos de Corea del Sur, Hwang Kwang-Soo. Jae-Yeong era él "primogénito", a pesar de haber sido adoptado. Tenía otros dos hermanos con quienes, según un artículo, trabajaba dentro de la red de negocios de su padre.

 _"_ _Sigue siendo un príncipe, entonces",_ pensó, bajando y haciendo clic en otro articulo.

Ji-Hyun estaba en lo cierto acerca de Jae-Yeong recibiendo atención donde quiera que iba; Por desgracia, no siempre fue el buen tipo.

Su adopción fue un gran problema en el mundo de los negocios, especialmente con la decisión de su padre de hacer que Jae-Yeong fuera dueño en caso de que muriera. Para Ha-Jin, tampoco tenía sentido; Después de todo, Hwang Kwang-Soo tenía dos hijos biológicos. ¿Por qué dar la empresa al adoptado?

Las otras noticias sobre Jae-Yeong cuestionaban su habilidad para dirigir. Había rumores de que paseaba por la universidad a causa del dinero, las decisiones imprudentes, y básicamente su no sentido de responsabilidad.

Eso parecía muy lejano del Jae-Yeong que conoció. Ella pensó que él era simplemente un tipo tranquilo que gustaba de pintar.

Si había alguna buena noticia acerca de él, se centró en su pasión por las artes marciales. Eso fue todo.

 _"_ _Esto es... triste"_ pensó Ha-Jin. Cerró el portátil y soltó un suspiro.

Se sentia mezclada con esta investigación / asecho que estaba haciendo. La noche anterior, ella juró que no se involucraría con su vida pasada y seguiria adelante. No más pensar en Goryeo. Los sueños pueden venir y hacerla llorar, pero ella no lo perseguiría. Ella lo dejaría solo.

Ver al Cuarto Príncipe en persona, sin embargo, cambió el juego.

No había pruebas de que Hwang Jae-Yeong era la versión reencarnada de Wang So; De hecho, Ha-Jin ni siquiera estaba seguro de que las vidas pasadas fueran reales. Pero ella sabía lo que sentia. Los sueños ya no eran imaginaciones, de las que estaba segura.

Necesitaba respuestas.

—Ha-Jinah, ¿puedo entrar?— Preguntó Chae-rin —compré algunos fideos.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Chae-rin entró con una bandeja que contenía dos cuencos de ramen humeantes. Ha-Jin sonrió vertiginosamente mientras hacía espacio para su compañera de cuarto.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, un poco mareada, pero cada vez mejor. — respondió Ha-Jin —Wah, ¡esos fideos huelen muy bien!

— ¡Lo sé! Vamos, ten un poco.

Las chicas fueron a la mesa de Ha-Jin para compartir un plato de ramen. La cálida sopa reconfortó a Ha-Jin mientras intercambiaba una historia con su compañera de cuarto. No le ha contado a Chae-rin sobre los sueños, su realidad y su vida pasada. Pensó que lo haría una vez que resolviera las cosas. En este momento, estaban ocupados con un chico específico que podría gustarle a Chae-rin.

—... Espero que él no la lie esta vez, — dijo Chae-rin— Sería un gran error si lo hace.

—Es verdad. No querrías un tramposo por novio — dijo Ha-Jin — Confia en mí. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—Te mostraré una foto— dijo Chae-rin, corriendo hacia la cama y abriendo el portátil de Ha-Jin, —Whoa! Has estado de stalker.

Ha-Jin se ahogó con sus fideos mientras su compañera de cuarto miraba su culpable investigación.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó— ¿Qué pasa contigo y... Hwang Jae-Yeong? Se ve bastante bien. ¿Es por eso que cargaste muchos artículos sobre él?

Ha-Jin saltó e inmediatamente agarró su computadora portátil de su compañera de cuarto.

—Uhm... no es nada— dijo, cerrando la computadora portátil —Investigación básica.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó Chae-rin —¿Por qué su cara está roja de repente? ¿Te gusta este tipo? ¿Planeas secuestrarlo o algo así?

Chae-rin todavía no sabía nada de Ha-Jin y la realidad de sus sueños. No sabía cómo presentarlo a su compañera de cuarto. Decir la verdad sobre Jae-Yeong también vino con historias sobre Goryeo, cómo era Hae Soo, y cómo Jae-Yeong podría ser Wang So. Pero temía que fuera demasiado.

—No, estaba en la exposición. Él pintó buenas obras allí y yo quería buscarlo. — mintió Ha-Jin.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has interesado por las pinturas?

—Desde ayer.

Chae-rin puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Quieres decir que has puesto los ojos en el pintor caliente?

—Deja de juzgarme, por favor.

Chae-rin rio mientras se sentaba en la silla de nuevo, terminando el último de sus fideos. —Parece un buen tipo— dijo. — ¿Hablaste con él?

—Un poco. Se fue inmediatamente — dijo Ha-Jin— Él parecía... agradable. Sólo dijo una palabra o dos.

—Bueno, ¿no es una buena primera reunión? —Comentó Chae-rin con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro— Tu enamorado te dice una palabra o dos. Qué romántico; Definitivamente uno para los libros.

De repente, Ha-Jin recordó una imagen borrosa, no de la exposición, sino de un mercado. No había automóviles, sólo los ciudadanos se alejaban del caballo negro y su feroz jinete; De cómo casi se cayó y él la sujeto; Y de cómo él la arrojó lejos.

 _"_ _¿Cómo puedes echar a alguien como si fueran una bolsa o algo así?"_

 _"¿Cómo puedes ir tan rápido en un camino tan estrecho? La gente viene antes que los coches, antes que los caballos. ¿Tu caballo es más importante?_

También se escuchó el sonido de un caballo y la risa sarcástica.

Un dolor palpitante en la cabeza hizo que Ha-Jin se encogiera. Ella dejo de lado su tazón para frotar el área adolorida mientras trataba de dar sentido a esa memoria.

—Ha-jinah, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele de nuevo la cabeza? —preguntó Chae-rin— Te traeré un poco de hielo. Tú te acostarás un rato.

Ha-Jin siguió el consejo de su compañera de cuarto y se cayó sobre su cama, agarrándose la cabeza.

Con el paso de los días, sus recuerdos del pasado se volvieron más vivos. Habían llegado inesperadamente, como visiones repentinas. Algunas todavía no tenían sentido, como una niña que le pide que sea la segunda esposa de alguien o que se lave la ropa y se sienta deprimida. Pero otros cayeron en su lugar, especialmente aquellos concernientes al Cuarto Príncipe.

Cuando el dolor se apaciguó un poco, respiró hondo.

—Aquí tienes, Ha-Jin —dijo Chae-rin, entregándole un paquete frío— Voy a buscarte más medicamentos. Vuelvo enseguida. Te has enfermado con frecuencia. Necesitaremos ver a un médico pronto.

Ha-Jin rodó de costado y abrazó una almohada. Cerró los ojos y permitió que los recuerdos recién recuperados se asentaran en su cabeza.

Recordó el sonido de piedras arrojadas al suelo y un grito de ira. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre; Sus ojos enloquecidos de furia y lágrimas. Debería haber tenido miedo, pero recordó sentirse compasiva.

 _"_ _Te dije que mataba a la gente."_

 _"_ _Entonces, dime por qué los mataste."_

Sus recuerdos la trajeron de vuelta a esa versión más limpia de él- el hijo adoptivo de un magnate de negocios. No tenía ese infame carácter frio, o tal vez ella no lo conocía tan bien todavía.

 _¿Es posible?_

—No necesito un médico —dijo para sí— Necesito respuestas.


	6. Un mes después

_(Un mes después)_

―... cualquiera pensaría que estamos estudiando para un título de doctorado o algo así.

― ¿No te alegras de hacer algo productivo?

―Si llamas investigar una dinastía muerta algo productivo productiva.

Ha-Jin podía notar que Chae-rin rodaba los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una botella de la nevera.

― ¡Vamos, Ha-Jinah! Vamos a bailar con las chicas. Ellos quieren que conozcamos a chicos lindos en el bar ― dijo Chae-rin―¿No es eso mejor que buscar la historia?

―Vete entonces, ―dijo Ha-Jin, bebiendo de su zumo de naranja― no estoy dispuesto a reunirme con nadie esta noche y, además, mi dolor de cabeza puede venir así que no quiero estropear tu diversión

―¡Pero chicos lindos!

―No me interesa.

Chae-rin hizo una mueca mientras retorcía su cola de caballo. ―Oh, Dios mío, Ha-Jin. ¿Cómo vas a encontrar un nuevo amor si siempre estás encerrado en tu habitación con tu investigación? ― Preguntó ― Eres una chica bonita y aquí estás ... todo aburrida.

―No estoy aburrida.

―Oh, claro, estás estudiando el período Goryeo ―dijo Chae-rin―, eso no es aburrido en absoluto.

Ha-Jin simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. ―Adelante, Chae-rin. Diviértete con Hana y la pandilla. No quiero que te lo pierdas ― dijo ― estaré bien .

Su compañera de cuarto levantó los brazos en la rendición.―"Está bien, voy a ir ahora― dijo, agarrando su bolso reluciente―"Pero no digas que estoy en lo cierto cuando la gente piensa que eres aburrida.

Ha-Jin se echó a reír y se despidió mientras su compañero de cuarto salía. Era una noche divertida para bailar, pero ella no estaba interesada en eso ahora mismo. Vestida con su camiseta y pantalones cortos de gran tamaño, procedió a las comodidades de su dormitorio, lleno de libros, impresiones y dibujos.

Ha pasado un mes desde que sus recuerdos pasados regresaron. Las semanas pasadas eran una lucha constante mientras que Ha-Jin tiraba entre las dudas y la realidad. Había momentos en que se preguntaba si todo era sólo su imaginación; Un recuerdo o dos, sin embargo, eran suficientes para convencerla de que no lo eran.

Para mantenerse al día con los parches de imágenes, Ha-Jin recurrió a pedir prestado libros y leer más sobre el período de su vida pasada.

No había ninguna señora de la corte Hae Soo registrada en ninguno de los libros pero había mucha información referente a los príncipes.

Hasta ahora, ella se entero que el emperador Gwangjong solo mato al noveno y décimo príncipe. Ha-jin recordó un sentimiento de resentimiento hacia el noveno, debido a su traición; lo que llevó a la muerte de Chae-Ryung. Sus ojos también picarón al pensar en Eun -él adorable décimo príncipe que deseaba una vida despreocupada-.

La liberación del decimocuarto principe del exilio alivio a Ha-jin. Fue castigado por el emperador por traición, y su casamiento con Wang Jung empeoro las cosas. Así que cuando leyó el decreto del emperador, la liberación del castigo, estaba extasiada. La razón no se declaro, pero no indago más.

Descubrir mucho sobre Goryeo dio lugar a una migraña de vez en cuando, pero estaba bien.

Ella quería leer más.

El reloj decía 22:30 hrs. Ha-jin ahogó un bostezo, luego cerró su libro.

 _"Aisht, tendré que continuar esto mañana por la noche"_ ella dijo _"tengo que levantarme bien temprano"_

 _"Esto es increíble"_ Pensó Ha-jin, mientras alisaba su falda de corte de lápiz. Ella se sentía incomoda, pero también un poco orgullosa. Esto no era como las mañanas usualmente iniciaban, pero a medida que ella y su jefe se abrían camino a la 12° planta, ella supo que eso estaba definitivamente pasando.

Ha-Jin comenzó el día arreglando los productos de los mostradores mientras charlaba con Luna y Si Eun sobre como las mujeres de Goryeo hacían sus por aburrir a sus amigas por enésima vez cuando su gerente se acerco a ellas y le pidió a Ha-jin que ella lo acompañara a una reunión.

― La línea de productos Goryeo fue tan buena ― dijo él Manager Park, ― Los organizadores de la exhibición invitaron a nuestra marca a colaborar. Nos reuniremos con gente de primera línea aquí, así como con los financiadores, los patrocinadores, y algunos de los altos mandos.

― Pero ... ¿por qué yo? ― Ha-Jin preguntó imprudentemente ― Quiero decir ... Soy sólo una vendedora.

― Te he oído hablar con estos dos ― respondió el Gerente Park, indicando a Luna y Si Eun ― Parece que tienes mucha información. En caso de necesitar alguna indicación sobre el período Goryeo, te necesitaré en algún lugar cercano. Además, también eres bueno en llevar mis cosas.

Ha-Jin se sintió honrada pero también nerviosa con las expectativas de su jefe. Claro, ella iba a quedarse afuera y esperar, pero ¿y si su jefe mandaba mensajes de texto acerca de algún rey de Goryeo y ella sonrojara, ella no sabía qué contestar?

― Te vas a sentar fuera de la sala de conferencias y esperar por mi texto. ― dijo la Manager Park ― La Internet es libre puedes usarla. ― Ella le entregó su bolsa a Ha-Jin ― Oh y si alguna vez necesito información acerca de Jabón, tendrás que entrar. Prepárate, ¿de acuerdo?

Ha-Jin tragó saliva, esperando que no hubiera necesidad de eso. ― Claro ― contestó ella. Su manager le sonrió y se dirigió a la zona de la conferencia. Ha-Jin, por otra parte, se escondió detrás de las pantallas, esperando que nadie notara su presencia.

 _Ella no va a necesitarme ahora, ¿verdad?_ Se preguntó, _podría tomar café ahora para calmarme._

Ha-Jin buscó en el piso una máquina expendedora. Necesitaba desesperadamente la cafeína para calmar sus nervios. Afortunadamente, había una cerca. Rápidamente se dirigió a la máquina y sacó algunas monedas de su bolsillo.

― Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si ella llama y aquí estoy eligiendo café? ― Preguntó en voz alta, poniendo monedas en la máquina tragaperras ― ¿Por qué dormí temprano anoche? Podría haber leído sobre esos rubores y jabones. Pero no, tuve que dormir. Tuve que ser perezosa.

La máquina emitió un pitido mientras se disponía a soltar una de las latas. Entonces, se quedó atascado.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Ha-Jin, tocando el vaso ― ¡Aisht! De toda la mala suerte.

Volvió a golpear la máquina, esperando que la lata cayera. Necesitaba la cafeína y ahora, las estrellas debían estar alineadas contra ella.

― ¡Vamos, necesito esto! ― exclamó, sacudiendo la máquina.

― ¿Quizá pueda ayudar?

Una mano más grande apareció de la nada, seguida por unos hombros anchos. Ha-Jin vio cómo el dueño de la voz le daba a la máquina un gran golpe en el costado. Se sacudió violentamente, pero dejó caer su lata de café. La agarró y se la entregó.

― Aquí.

― Wow, gracias ― dijo Ha-Jin ― ¿Cómo ...?

Se detuvo ante la visión del octavo príncipe sonriéndole. No llevaba la túnica azul real que conocía tan bien ni el pelo en un moño principesco. En su lugar, parecía nítido y pulcro en su traje de oficina emparejado con gafas.

― Es una cosa ― respondió ― He aprendido a lidiar con esta máquina malvada desde que llegué aquí.

Ha-Jin perdió momentáneamente la voz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio esta cara.

― ¿No vas a tomar tu café? ― preguntó ― Casi destruí la máquina para ti.

Era extraño ver al Octavo Príncipe tratando de ser humorístico, pero de nuevo, Ha-Jin se recordó a sí mismo que no era Wang Wook. Pero su apariencia debe significar algo.

― Ahh, gracias ― dijo finalmente.

El hombre miró su nombre y sonrió. ― Vaya Ha-Jin ― él leyó ― Ése es un nombre bonito. Va bien con la cara bonita.

 _"Soo, no tengas miedo. ¿No confiarás en mí y saldrás afuera?_

― _Por mí, por favor ... déjala ir."_

Ha-Jin perdió ligeramente su equilibrio a medida que los recuerdos la inundaban. Casi se cayó cuando un agarre robusto apoyó su brazo.

― Señorita, ¿estás bien?

Ella estaba cara a cara con este Wang Wook encarnado. Sus ojos reflejaban la misma preocupación que el marido de su prima solía tener. Fue la misma mirada que atrajo a su joven corazón en primer lugar.

― Estoy ... Estoy bien ― dijo ― Sólo un poco mareada.

― Tienes que sentarte entonces ― sugirió, aún apoyándola ― Vamos.

Él mantuvo su fuerte agarre sobre ella mientras la llevaba al banco cercano. Ha-Jin, por el contrario, mantuvo los ojos en su nuca, sorprendida por esta visión. Había algo familiar con la imagen de él que la llevaba a algún lado.

Y entonces recordó la nieve.

― Aquí tienes ― dijo, ayudándola a sentarse. ― ¿Necesitas medicina? Nuestra clínica está abajo. Puedo ayudarte si ...

― No, estoy bien ― dijo Ha-Jin. ― creo que sólo necesito descansar un poco. Pero gracias ... por el café y el tipo de ayuda que le das a un ancianos.

Él le sonrió. ― No hay problema. No te estreses, señorita Ha-Jin ― dijo ― Si necesitas algo, estaré allí. ― indicando a la reunión dentro de la sala de conferencias ― Sólo pregunta por Tae Won si necesitas esos medicamentos.

― ¿Eres tu?

― Nadie más.

Hubo un brillo en sus ojos que le hizo confiar inmediatamente en él. Era el mismo brillo que Wang Wook siempre había tenido, menos los patéticos intentos de coquetear y bromear.

― Voy a seguir adelante Miss Ha-Jin ― dijo. Con una última sonrisa, la dejó allí, sin palabras y sorprendida. Agarró con fuerza la lata de café frío mientras contemplaba lo que acababa de suceder.

El universo estaba conspirando contra ella ... o planeando algo grande. Tres encarnados de personas de su vida pasada se dieron a conocer. ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? ¿Cuál es el plan?

― Necesito caminar.

Las paredes prístinas del edificio eran calmantes. Ha-Jin disfrutó de su corto paseo y turismo mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios. Su primera lata de café había desaparecido hace tiempo, sustituida por otra lata. Si no tuviera cuidado, se regocijaba con la cafeína y se arrepentía.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Ella se preguntó, _Esto ya no es coincidencia. No puede ser._

Ya no era un juego de niños. Parecía fuera de este mundo que tres personas del pasado estaban de vuelta en carne y hueso justo después de que ella recuperó sus recuerdos. Pero, de nuevo, todo ha salido de este mundo.

 _Debo estar volviéndome loca. Pero todo también tiene sentido. Sé que yo era Hae Soo, sé que era una dama de la corte._

 _No es imaginación. Todo sucedió._

Su teléfono no había sonado desde que se fue, lo que significa que su gerente estaba bien. Ha-Jin apreció ese hecho; Le dio más tiempo para pensar. Tomó a la izquierda y terminó en otro pasillo vacío cerca de la sala de conferencias.

 _Voy a necesitar algo más que investigación. Si no resuelvo nada, podría volverme loco._

En primer lugar, el astrónomo, entonces Wang So, y ahora Wang Wook. Había algo allí. Los innumerables pensamientos eran demasiado, tenía que inclinar la cabeza y mirar al suelo. Los azulejos blancos la calmaron.

 _Tengo que mantenerme unida. No puedo seguir cayendo a pedazos. Puedo darle sentido a esto._

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se topó con alguien accidentalmente. La respuesta automática de Ha-Jin fue acariciar su lugar herido, aunque falso.

― ¡Ayiee, ow, ouch! ― Gritó ella.

Se frotó la frente, lista para darle al culpable un pedazo de su mente.

― Tu tropezaste contra mí.

― Bueno, no es que quisiera hacerlo a propósito. ― dijo ella, levantando la vista.

Hwang Jae-Yeong la miraba fijamente, con las manos en la espalda. Sintió que paraba su corazón.

― Mirar por donde vas ayuda a veces, ― dijo en un tono plano ― si no, siempre. Incluso puede salvar vidas.

Estaba molesta por la forma en que hablaba. Ha-Jin estaba muy tentada a hablar o pensar en un comentario sarcástico para ponerlo en su lugar. ¿Por qué le habla así a ella?

 _Oh, claro, no es el Cuarto Príncipe._

― Lo siento ― dijo Ha-Jin.

Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a verlo en este ambiente moderno. Era extraño ver al Cuarto Príncipe sin su atuendo principesco o emperador. El relajado jersey de manga larga y pantalones era una combinación tan nueva.

Sin embargo, su mera presencia en esta vida le dio una sensación de alivio que vino con una sensación de falta.

― ¿Por qué me miras así? ― preguntó de repente ― ¿No es grosero?

 _¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo?_ Ha-Jin se quejó a sí misma.

― Yo no estaba mirando ― ella respondió. ― Y no estoy siendo grosera. Lo siento si creías que lo era.

― ¿No es cierto? ¿O te dolía la cabeza otra vez?

 _¿Qué en el mundo-?_

Su primera reunión dejó la impresión de que era un tipo serio -en opinión de Ha-Jin. No sabía que tenía ese lado de él.

O tal vez lo atrapó en un momento realmente malo.

Jae-Yeong sacudió la cabeza. Parecía molesto y Ha-Jin sintió que no era sólo por ella; Ella era probablemente la guinda en la parte superior de la torta. Pensó que era mejor dejarlo en paz, a pesar de que quería permanecer cerca.

― ¡Jae-Yeong, ahí está usted!

Ha-Jin vio otra cara familiar acercándose a ellos.

― ¡Ah, señorita Ha-Jin, estás aquí!

― Señor. Ji-Hyun, es bueno verte ― saludó Ha-Jin con una pequeña reverencia. Jae-Yeong, por el contrario, se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

― Te he estado buscando ― dijo el presentador Ji-Hyun a Jae-Yeong. ― Todo el mundo está. Eres parte de la reunión y aquí estás, abandonando. ¿Dónde has estado?

― ¿Incluso me quieren allí? ― Preguntó Jae-Yeong.

― Hacer una aparición demuestra que usted es serio. ― dijo Ji-Hyun. ― Y si te gusta o no, el proyecto caerá sobre ti. Así que, ¿no es mejor que sepas mucho sobre ello?

― Ya he leído la propuesta. Lo sé. Simplemente no quiero estar con esas falsificaciones.

Ji-Hyun suspiró exasperadamente y lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Ha-Jin. ― Lo siento, señorita Ha-Jin. No tienes que soportar estas tonterías, ― dijo ― puedes seguir adelante.

Jae-Yeong ni siquiera parecía interesado en decirle adiós o incluso disculparse. Él sólo la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Su comportamiento no sólo molestó a Ha-Jin, sino que le dio una idea -una que posiblemente podría sacar al Wang So que ella amaba.

― ¿No te vas a disculpar? ― Le preguntó.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me disculparía?

― Eres grosero.

 _"Si me disculpo, entonces tienes que morir."_

Ha-Jin se mantuvo firme. ¿Tal vez actuar un recuerdo del pasado lo traería de vuelta?

Jae-Yeong la miró con incredulidad. No tenía una espada, así que Ha-Jin confiaba en que no iba a matarla. Pero de nuevo, ella está arriesgando mucho con este experimento. ¿Funcionaría o no?

Parecía que iba a replicar y Ha-Jin se preparó. Pero antes de que pudiera, se detuvo. Su mirada exigente y molesta había desaparecido, reemplazada por una expresión estóica y muerta. ¿Podría funcionar su experimento? Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera puede decir que lo siente? ― Preguntó ― ¿No es esorudo?

― Tendrás que perdonar a mi _hyung_ Él vive para todas las cosas groseras. ― dijo otra voz.

Ha-Jin se dio la vuelta y vio lo que Jae-Yeong estaba mirando. De repente, de ella se apoderó un miedo inexplicable: recuerdos de desgracia, torturas y una mirada enloquecida antes de que regresara la muerte.

El tercer príncipe levantó una ceja a su hermano. Llevaba esa mirada tan bien, Ha-Jin nunca podría olvidarla.

Detrás de él había otra cara familiar. Estaba sosteniendo su mano firmemente, indicando una relación especial. La diferencia, sin embargo, entre la princesa Yeon Hwa y esta chica era que ella no miró a Ha-Jin con desprecio. De hecho, ella estaba mirando fijamente a Jae-Yeong.

Fue Ji-Hyun quien rompió el incómodo silencio que siguió.

― Has vuelto de tu viaje, Il-Sung. ― dijo ― ¿Disfrutaste de Nueva York?

― No estaba allí para disfrutar, Ji-Hyun. Como siempre, lo sabes. ― respondió Il-Sung ― Tengo todos los papeles firmados para que papá no me condene por salir con mi novia, ¿no crees?

Ha-Jin observó lo que parecía un escenario dolorosamente desagradable. Había fricción allí pero ella no sabía la raíz.

Claramente, los hermanos no estaban bien y tenía que ser algo relacionado con el negocio, o con una chica.

― ¿Cómo estás, Nari? ― Preguntó Ji-Hyun.

― Estoy bien, Ji-Hyun-nim ― respondió la chica. ― Ha sido un tiempo.

― La verás con frecuencia, Ji-Hyun. ― dijo Il-Sung ― Estoy seguro de que es un placer para todos. ― Luego lanzó a su hermano otra mirada. Cuando Jae-Yeong no respondió, Il-Sung notó a Ha-Jin.

― Lo siento por la grosería de mi hermano. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. ― dijo ― Ahora, si nos disculpas, Nari y yo tenemos algo que hacer.

Envolvió un brazo alrededor de la chica, que evitó la mirada de Jae-Yeong. Pasaron por Ha-Jin y Ji-Hyun, dejando atrás una atmósfera fría y muy incómoda. Ha-Jin esperó a que alguien dijera algo. No se sentía cómoda con el ambiente, y mucho menos con el hecho de que la intensa expresión de Jae-Yeong seguía allí.

Sin decir nada más, Jae-Yeong caminó hacia la sala de conferencias. Ji-Hyun suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

― Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. ― se disculpó con Ha-Jin ― Parece que Jae-Yeong siempre te deja con una mala impresión.

― No, está bien ― dijo Ha-Jin. ― Estoy acostumbrado a gente así.

― ¡Ha-Jinah, ahí estás!

La Gerente Park salió de la habitación, papeles en la mano. Verla le recordó a Ha-Jin de por qué estaba allí, lo que le causó pánico. ¿Le escribió su manager?

― Manager Park, lo siento! ¿He necesitado un texto? ― Preguntó.

― No, muchacha tonta. ― dijo ―Oh, hola, señor Park.

― ¿Ah, entonces Ha-Jin está bajo tu tutela? ― Preguntó Ji-Hyun. ― Entonces, ¿ella será una de las que nos este ayudando?

― Sí, he puesto su nombre en el equipo de investigación y desarrollo. Le aseguro, Ha-Jin es una espléndida adición al equipo.

― ¡Eso es genial!

Ha-Jin sonrió cortésmente mientras tomaba las alabanzas de su manager. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba en otra parte otra vez.

Tenía todo el derecho a asustarse; Después de todo, ella sólo encontró a cinco de las personas de su pasado en carne y hueso, y en una habitación. Ha-Jin sabía que ya no era nada simple. Pero en vez de volver a pensar en vidas pasadas, se centró en un aspecto.

El dolor en los ojos de Jae-Yeong era tan obvio para Ha-Jin. Y por alguna razón, también le dolía.

N: En verdad lamento la tardanza, he tenido mucha tarea últimamente. En unos días voy de viaje, así que creo que el próximo capitulo no vera la luz hasta mediados de septiembre, aunque seguro lo termino antes.


	7. Sus luchas

_Las grandes rocas hicieron que su pequeño viaje desde Damiwon hasta el lado del lago fuera difícil para sus rodillas que fallaban. Ella tropezó dos veces pero tuvo que obligarse a levantarse. Si ella era lo suficientemente honesta, no quería estar ahí; Deseaba estar lejos, de los problemas y del sitio._

 _Pero allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo polvoriento junto a un inquieto Cuarto Príncipe._

― _¿Por qué has preguntado por mi?_ ― _le preguntó ella._

 _Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y fue sólo entonces ella consiguió una buena mirada de él. Tenía los ojos rojos e inyectados de sangre, como si hubiera estado llorando._

― _Pensé que si me dirigía a ti, nunca me perdonarías,_ ― _dijo entre lágrimas_ ― _pero ... tal vez comprendas._

 _Había demasiado dolor en su rostro y en su voz. Obviamente, estaba roto. Esperó a que continuara su trágica historia._

― _Yo ... apuñalé a mi hermano._ ― _confesó antes de romperse._

 _No sabía qué la sorprendía más: el hecho de que ya matara a uno de sus hermanos o cómo su actitud rebelde y valiente se desmoronaba ante sus ojos. Ella sabía que uno de los Príncipes moriría por él. Pero al verlo llorar, dolorido y lleno de pesar, arrojó una nueva luz a esa visión._

 _Allí estaba demasiado herido; No podía ignorarlo más._

 _Tentativamente, extendió la mano hacia él y le palmeó los hombros. Sus gritos se intensificaron y antes de que ella lo supiera, ella lo atrajo hacia un abrazo. Mientras sollozaba, Soo hizo todo lo posible para consolarlo._

 _Su dolor era demasiado grande y lo mejor que podía hacer era compartirlo con él._

Ha-Jin se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos por vez enésima. Se puso las manos en la cara, frotándose los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. Pero no pudo; Sólo seguían viniendo y ella no podía dejar de llorar.

El dolor de su sueño era demasiado familiar. Recordaba que quería hacer que se sintiera mejor, a pesar de sus temores. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse allí y estar con él.

Ha-Jin abrazó sus rodillas y enterró la cabeza en ellas.

Si ella tenía una opción, ella quería que todo se detuviera. Ella sólo quería ser maquilladora, viviendo una vida tranquila. No quería quedar atrapada en el recuerdo de Hae Soo o Wang So- todo acerca de Goryeo.

Pero ahora mismo, una cosa era tan clara como el día:

 _Yo lo extraño mucho._

―Es gracioso que tu jefe te permita pasar por nuestra oficina a pesar de tu turno. ― dijo el presentador Ji-Hyun mientras acompañaba a Ha-Jin.

―Ella pensó que sabría más mejor sobre el período, supongo. ―respondió Ha-Jin. ―Ella no es un gran fan de Goryeo, por desgracia. Así que la responsabilidad cayó sobre mis hombros. Pero está bien; Me gusta este proyecto.

Ji-Hyun sonrió. ―Estoy feliz de tener otro co-amante a bordo. ― dijo. ―Es como si hubiéramos estado destinados a conocernos en la exposición, señorita Ha-Jin.

Ha-Jin se echó a reír mientras cambiaba los planos de un brazo a otro. Junto con Ji-Hyun, acababan de conceptualizar los nuevos productos de la línea Goryeo. Se divirtieron hablando sobre el tipo de jabones que podían hacer, así como el uso extensivo de los aceites color de rosa de Bulgaria para las máscaras faciales. Ahora, estaban en camino para presentar el material.

Han pasado casi dos meses desde la colaboración. Ella pasaba de vez en cuando para ver si habían desarrollos de producto y reuniones con los jefes, que incluían a Jae-Yeong.

Ha-Jin estaba nerviosa, especialmente porque volvería a ver a Jae-Yeong. Trabajar con él no era exactamente agradable como ella esperaba. Tenía dos estados de ánimo: terribles y más terribles. Incluso sus sonrisas parecían sarcásticas. Es casi como si el tipo viviera por todas las cosas negativas. Siempre que Ji-Hyun decía que Jae-Yeong no era generalmente así, no podía creerlo.

―Así que ... la Corporación Hwang maneja nuestra línea de maquillaje, ¿eh? ― Le preguntó a su superior.

―Ellos manejan un montón de cosas en Corea, para ser honesto. ― dijo Ji-Hyun ― Hwang Kwang-Soo es realmente bueno en la construcción de redes, lo que explica por qué tiene un montón de negocios. Incluso la exposición fue encabezada por uno de los suyos.

―Wow, básicamente tienen todo.

―Podrían poseerte si quisieran.

Ha-Jin lanzó una expresión de horror, que hizo reír a su superior.

―Sólo estoy bromeando, señorita Ha-Jin. ― dijo Ji-Hyun ―Pero de hecho, ellos poseen casi todo. Él afortunado Kwang-Soo tiene tres hijos. Al menos, su legado no morirá.

―Pero he oído que planea hacer que sólo uno de ellos sea el dueño.

Ji-Hyun se rió entre dientes, ―Y el que él eligió es el que tiene demasiado vapor y problemas. ― comentó ―Impresionante crianza, ¿no crees?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ji-Hyun la condujo hacia otra sala de conferencias donde esperaban dos personas.

―¡Ah, señorita Ha-Jin!

La versión reencarnada de Wook, Tae-Won, la saludó con la mano. Se sorprendió por su aparición y verlo junto a Jae-Yeong no ayudó. Era extraño para ella verlos tan cerca, considerando el hecho de que antes eran enemigos.

 _Espera, no son los príncipes. Son diferentes. Deja de llamarlos príncipes. Por lo que sabes, no están relacionados._

Jae-Yeong estaba ocupado mirando propuestas de negocios y no se molestó en reconocer su presencia. Firmó uno tras otro y los colocó dentro de los sobres.

―¿Incluso los leísteis? ― Preguntó Ji-Hyun.

―Soy un lector rápido. ―respondió Jae-Yeong, firmando otro contrato y entregándolo a Tae-Won. Ji-Hyun sacudió la cabeza mientras Ha-Jin se sentaba en una silla cercana, esforzándose por no dejar que su mente se volviera loca de nuevo.

―Ah, por cierto, ¿vendrás esta noche? ―preguntó Tae-Won.

―No puedo, ―dijo Jae-Yeong sin rodeos― tengo una cita.

Tae-Won tenía una mirada de advertencia en su rostro. ―Madre quiere verte ―dijo.

 _¿Espera, madre?_

Jae-Yeong firmó el último papel y lo colocó en las manos de Tae-Won. ―¿Quiere verme o quiere ver si ya he fallado? ― Preguntó sarcásticamente ―¿Por qué querría verme cuando te tiene a ti y a Il-Sung?

Tae-Won, advirtiendo a Ha-Jin ya Ji-Hyun, les lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa mientras trataba de hablar con su hermano.

―Hablaremos de esto más tarde, _hyung,_ ―dijo.

―No, no lo haremos. ―dijo Jae-Yeong ― No ire.

Tae-Won suspiró y guardó silencio en su lugar. Reunió todos los demás papeles y salió. Pero antes de salir, sonrió a Ha-Jin ya Ji-Hyun.

―Nos vemos luego, ¿verdad Ji-Hyun? ― Preguntó.

―Sí, estaré allí. Tu padre y yo tenemos muchos asuntos de los que hablar. ―contestó Ji-Hyun. Tae-Won sonrió con aprecio y volvió su atención hacia Ha-Jin. Podía sentir sus músculos tensándose ante la visión del Octavo Príncipe (¡ _Es Tae-Won, no Wang Wook!)._

―Me alegro de verte, señorita Ha-Jin. ―dijo ― Llevas dos por aqui, pero todavía no hemos hablado bien. Deberíamos tomar un poco de café.

Ella le sonrió. ―Eso estaría bien. ― dijo.

―¿Has terminado de coquetear? El departamento de marketing los necesita ― comentó Jae-Yeong. Ha-Jin vio cómo la sonrisa de Tae-Won se deslizaba de su cara mientras él asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Ella lo observó mientras se alejaba, desgarrado entre sentirse mal por él y molesto por esta encarnación de Wang So.

―¿Qué te trae aquí? ―preguntó Jae-Yeong a Ji-Hyun ―¿Esas son las muestras para la línea Goryeo?

―Sí, la Srta. Ha-Jin y yo terminamos la línea y llegamos con productos impresionantes. ― se jacta Ji-Hyun ―Ella es una estrella. El equipo de desarrollo apreció su visión.

Ha-Jin se sonrojó ante el comentario de Ji-Hyun. Jae-Yeong, por su parte, la miró por primera vez.

―Bueno, por supuesto que tiene que serlo ― dijo ― De lo contrario, ella sería una horrible especialista en cosmética.

 _¿Disculpe?_

Ha-Jin evitó criticar sus comentarios desagradables. Se obligó a mantener la calma y sonreír.

―Eso es verdad. ―fue todo lo que dijo.

Jae-Yeong la miró fijamente, mirando de arriba a abajo. Era como si estuviera estudiándola. Ha-Jin recordó que el Cuarto Príncipe siempre la degradaba y a veces la amenazaba con la muerte. Pero en un día normal, él no era así de condescendiente.

―Veo que no eres tan veloz como pensé que eras. ― continuó ― O tal vez no he presionado los botones adecuados todavía.

Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de reaccionar positivamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué era tan negativo? ―No me gustaría eso, ―replicó ella en un momento.

―¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres una gran pelea?

 _¿Qué rayos-?_

―Jae-Yeong, ― comenzó Ji-Hyun― Eso es suficiente burla.

―No. ― dijo Ha-Jin ―No es eso. A diferencia de algunas personas, sé respetar.

Su temperamento era lo mejor de ella. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos.

―No quiero perder el tiempo luchando con los mocosos inmaduros. ― ella escupió. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Ha-Jin se levantó y se inclinó ante Ji-Hyun.

―Me voy Ji-Hyun-nim. ― dijo ―Por favor, llámame en caso de que haya cambios.― Sin una palabra más a él o de Ji-Hyun, ella se fue.

Ha-Jin ni siquiera pasó el segundo piso cuando se rompió. Las lágrimas llegaron de repente y no pudo detenerlas una vez que comenzaron.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que soñaba era real, quería ser la protagonista de sus sueños. Recordaba los intensos sentimientos de anhelo que experimentó durante sus últimos días, de cómo quería quedarse en sus brazos y morir allí. Quería ver esa sonrisa infantil en su rostro, oír su risa profunda y sentir el calor de su abrazo.

Así que, cuando finalmente apareció en la realidad, Ha-Jin tenía muchas esperanzas. Ellos no iban a retomar exactamente donde quedaron, pero debe haber algo allí.

Desafortunadamente, este Wang encarnado ... no era Wang So.

Nunca sería él.

Ella enterró su rostro en sus manos mientras sollozaba.

 _Le extraño._

―¿La orden de siempre te alegraría?

Ha-Jin sonrió al joven barista, que también tenía una sonrisa descarada en su rostro.

―Sería más feliz si fuera gratis. ― bromeó, haciendo pucheros.

El barista se burló de una expresión desgarrada en su rostro. ― No soy tan viejo como para pagar por chicas bonitas. ― contestó ― Por mucho que quiera.

Ha-Jin se rió ―Nah, está bien, Ji-Woo. Tendré lo de siempre, ―dijo ― eso sería genial.

Cuando el barista se puso a trabajar, comentó la historia que acababa de contar. ―Wow, ese jefe suyo es un gran imbécil, ¿eh? ― Preguntó. ―Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que tiene contra ti o alguien? Es como si estuviera enfadado con el mundo.

―Él tiene muchos problemas, supongo. ―comentó Ha-Jin.

―Pero suena como un tipo en su período.

―Oye, no uses términos relacionados con las mujeres para burlarse de gente inmadura como él. ― agregó.

Ji-Woo sacudió la cabeza mientras mezclaba la leche y el chocolate. ―¿Es por eso que estás aquí casi todos los días? ―Preguntó. ―¿Estresada o algo así?

―Sí, es bueno que tu cafetería se haya abierto cerca del apartamento. ― dijo Ha-Jin ―Y también es afortunado que un barista como tú tenga tiempo para escuchar los estúpidos problemas de su cliente.

Ji-Woo sonrió mientras servía la bebida en una taza y la remataba con crema batida. ―Tienes suerte de que seas una bonita noona ―dijo― De lo contrario, no hablaría contigo.

Ambos se rieron. Ha-Jin tomó un sorbo de su bebida, permitiendo que el suave chocolate calmara su garganta y su genio. Bebidas eran su pan de cada día cada vez que tenía un mal encuentro con Jae-Yeon. Ella estaba muy agradecida por este nuevo café, así como por el lindo dongsaeng barista.

―Recuerda, yo estaba estresada cuando hablamos por primera vez ― dijo. ―No hablé contigo porque pensé que eras lindo.

Ji-Woo se burló de una mueca y sonrió mientras limpiaba la encimera.

―Si tu jefe es un dolor en el trasero, ¿por qué permanecer allí? ―Preguntó.

―Él no es mi jefe ― explicó Ha-Jin, ―Él es sólo un líder del equipo.

―Bueno, si él no es tu jefe, más razones para olvidarlo, ¿verdad? ―preguntó el barista.

Ha-Jin agitó su bebida con la paja. Ji-Woo tenía razón; Ella podría dejar el proyecto ya que ella no era una parte tan grande. Ella sólo le dirá a Manager Park que sus migrañas fueron peores que nunca y las horas extras no ayudaron. Su vida será más fácil.

Desafortunadamente, algo la mantuvo allí ... o alguien.

Ella soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué no fue fácil?

Ha-Jin miró su reloj. ―Wow, ya son las diez, ―dijo ―mejor me voy. Voy a devolver la taza mañana. A tu jefe no le importará, ¿verdad?

Ji-Woo sacudió la cabeza. ―Sólo nos conocemos desde hace un mes y te estás aprovechando de mí de esta manera, noona ― se quejó. Ha-Jin movió la nariz con el dedo y se echó a reír.

―Lo devolveré tan pronto como me despierte ―dijo, levantándose de su silla ― Además, parece que volveré mañana para más rondas.

Tomó su bolsa y la taza y le dijo adiós a Ji-Woo.

―¡Espero la copa y esas historias mañana, noona! ― Exclamó el barista. Ha-Jin asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que ella lo hiciera, ella volvió a mirar el dongsaeng ondeando.

Su sonrisa calentó su corazón. Fue bueno ver de nuevo al decimocuarto príncipe. Realmente lo era.

―¿Es realmente tan malo?

Ha-Jin rodó los ojos mientras se inclinaba sobre la pantalla del mostrador. ―Si Eun, si un hombre tuviera un período menstrual, él es el testimonio vivo. ― dijo.

―Pero le vimos que una vez Manager Park nos trajo. ― dijo Luna, quien estaba organizando la exhibición. ―Él nos sonrió. Fue sólo por un segundo, pero el hombre, esa sonrisa era increíble.

―¡Dios sí!― Exclamó Si Eun, ―Incluso nos ofreció café ... bueno, ordenó a su ayudante que nos trajera café.

―Sólo es agradable si sabe que no eres un subordinado directo― explicó Ha-Jin ―Pero debajo de todo eso, es un tipo malo que dirige a la gente alrededor. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto sonreír genuinamente.

Era la hora de cierre y las chicas estaban limpiando, excepto Ha-Jin. Observó cómo Luna y Si Eun arreglaban su pequeña tienda antes de que Parker pudiera decir algo.

―Tal vez él es así, el tipo frío de que todo el mundo se enamora. ― comentó Si Eun.

Ha-Jin rodó los ojos mientras lanzaba un suspiro. Si le gustaba o no, también era una enamoradiza de hombres malos.

Pero el Cuarto Príncipe no era tan malo ...

―Hey Ha-Jinah, ayúdanos con esta caja. ― dijo Luna ―No te quedes ahí parada.

―Muy bien. ― dijo Ha-Jin, alzando las manos y estirándose. ―Pero mi migraña ...

―¡No tienes migraña!

―¡Deja de usarlo para alejarte de las responsabilidades!

Ha-Jin se echó a reír mientras levantaba una caja y la colocaba en el estante, cogiendo una botella tras otra. Ella los arregló ordenadamente, admirando la botella rosada de su fragancia de aceite de rosa. El timbre de la puerta de la tienda sonó, haciendo que se preguntara Ha-Jin quién compraría cosméticos a esta hora de la noche.

―Hola.

Se detuvo al ver a Hwang Jae-Yeong.

― ¡Ah, hola señor!" Saludaron Si Eun y Luna.

Jae-Yeong se veía como joven jefe de la mafia con su camisa oscura y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Tenía el pelo azotado por el viento; La vista de una motocicleta fuera confirmó las sospechas de Ha-Jin.

Una mano envuelta alrededor de su casco, la otra metida en sus bolsillos, él parecía un jefe de negocios, pero no lo era.

Él asintió con la cabeza a Si Eun y Luna pero mantuvo los ojos firmes en Ha-Jink. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

― ¿Todavía quieres esa disculpa?", Preguntó.

― ¿Qué? ―-preguntó Ha-Jin.

Se enderezó. ― Dijiste que te debo una disculpa, ¿recuerdas?― Dijo, ― ¿Todavía la quieres?

― Yo ... yo ...―" tartamudeó Ha-Jin.

Él sonrió tortuosamente. ―Te la voy a dar. Ven conmigo.


	8. La disculpa

Ha-Jin jugueteaba nerviosamente con la pulsera de plata alrededor de su muñeca. Una parte de ella quería saltar del coche; seguro, estaría herida (o probablemente muerta), pero estaría fuera de esta situación. Pero la idea de saltar en su vestido muy caro era horrible.

Miró fuera del coche, admirando las estrellas. Vagamente recuerda discutir con el Cuarto Príncipe acerca de la Estrella del Norte; insistió en que sabía más desde que estudió astronomía. Ha-Jin sabía mejor, por supuesto, después de todo, era del futuro.

Las estrellas le recordaron las joyas y el vestido que llevaba. Su pelo estaba en una trenza francesa, que complementaba su vestido blanco. En una noche regular, ella se habría sentido lujosa e incluso feliz de estar usando tales lujos. Ella también se burlaba de ella, insistiendo en que no estaba hecha para fiestas caras y baratijas.

Esto no era una noche normal, aparentemente.

Echó un vistazo a Jae-Yeong, que se sentó a su lado. Una mano en volante, mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino. Debe de pensar mucho, dado que no ha dicho nada desde el comienzo de la noche. Ha-Jin se preguntó qué estaba pensando, y por qué la trajo aquí.

( _La noche anterior)_

Los ojos de Ha-Jin ya eran más redondos que de costumbre, pero lo que Jae-Yeong acababa de decir les hacía ir más allá de los límites.

―¿Perdón?― Preguntó.

El joven magnate de negocios la llevó a un parque cercano por su supuesta disculpa. Al principio, pensó que había fallado en las propuestas o en la línea. Estaba nerviosa cuando le pidió salir de la tienda y la dejó sola en el parque casi vacío.

Pero al parecer no se trataba de eso.

Tenía una expresión seria en su rostro. Habrías pensado que solo estaba pidiendo dulces.

―Te dije que salgas conmigo mañana― repitió ―Necesito una cita.

Todo parecía una broma colosal; había tantas preguntas. ¿Por qué el futuro CEO Hwang Jae-Yeong montaría una bicicleta a través del pueblo a esta hora de la noche buscando una cita? Siguiente pregunta: de todas las mujeres por ahí, ¿por qué ella?

No tenía sentido.

―¿Me estás jodiendo? ―preguntó ella de repente.

Sus ojos se abrieron en incredulidad. ―¿Qué?

Ella cruzó los brazos. ―¿De qué fecha estás hablando? ― Preguntó, ―¿Cuál es el evento?

―¿Tienes que saberlo?

―Me estás arrastrando en algo que ni siquiera sé. ¡Por supuesto, tengo que hacerlo!

―¿Es así como hablas con alguien que dirige tu equipo?― Replicó.

―Bueno, no creo que ser tu cita sea parte de mi descripción de trabajo.

Su aplauso le silenció, quitándole esa sonrisa exigente en su rostro. Ha-Jin no podía entender por qué salió con esto tan de repente. ¿Que quería el? ¿Y en que parte del mundo esta la disculpa que le prometio?

Jae-Yeong se metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró.

― Eres realmente valiente*, ¿no? ― Preguntó.

Ha-Jin no respondió, pero se mantuvo firme. Él podría ser el hijo de un perro de primera y ella podría estar trabajando bajo él (así como la encarnación posible de su amor perdido), pero este era un tema diferente.

― Hay una fiesta de compromiso mañana, ― dijo ― necesito traer a alguien. Eres la primera persona en la que pensé.

Eso la sorprendió.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― Preguntó ― ¿No tienes otros amigos a los que molestar?

Se rió sarcásticamente, ― No soy amigable con las mujeres. ― dijo ― Si fuera mi decisión, no haría esto. Pero tengo que. Y he llegado a la decisión: eres tu o yo me arriesgaría a no ir de nuevo y toda mi familia me repudiaría.

Jae-Yeong se apoyó en el árbol y cruzó los brazos, fingiendo como si no hubiera dicho algo importante. Debía estar disfrutando del rostro de Ha-Jin; había una mirada condescendiente en su rostro.

― No puedo seguir evadiendo eventos como estos ― agregó ― Entonces, ¿vas o no?

― ¿Por qué yo? ― Preguntó ― Ni siquiera me agradas.

Jae-Yeong dejó su lugar y se acercó hasta que estaba a sólo tres pulgadas de distancia. Se inclinó a su nivel, con los brazos detrás de él, y una mirada de conocimiento en su rostro. Ha-Jin se puso rígida ante la cercanía; los recuerdo en su cabeza comenzaron.

― No tengo que agradarte, ― dijo ― estoy necesitado.

 _"¿Debería llamarte ... mi persona, entonces?"_

Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer, pero ella mantuvo su compostura. No podía llorar así cada vez. Ha-Jin hizo todo lo posible para enfrentarlo de frente.

― ¿Qué hay para mí? ― Preguntó.

Él sonrió, ― Mi disculpa.

La disculpa de Hwang Jae-Yeong, sin embargo, no vino en la forma verbal. Al día siguiente, una de sus secretarias personales cayó por el apartamento de Ha-Jin para recogerla para un día de "... vestirse y mimarse en el salón", como dijo la secretaria.

Esa fue su disculpa.

Ha-Jin pasó la mitad del día visitando tres tiendas y un salón. Estaba vestida con un precioso vestido de lentejuelas blanco, sin hombros (que costaba la mitad de su alquiler) y tacones (que costaban el doble de su renta). También estaba adornada con joyas sencillas pero elegantes, con el pelo atado a una glamurosa trenza francesa que caía sobre sus hombros.

Antes de las 5 pm, el hombre llegó a recogerla.

Y así terminó sentada junto a Hwang Jae-Yeong en su auto.

Jae-Yeong finalmente aparcó frente a un glamoroso hotel, rodeado de otros autos caros. Ha-Jin tuvo que mantener su boca de caer en el hermoso escenario. Ella salió de sus pensamientos y fue recibida con luces de hadas y el sonido de la alegría cerca.

― Wow ― susurró ella.

Jae-Yeong salió y se arregló los gemelos. A diferencia de ella, no parecía impresionado con la decoración. De hecho, sólo parecía que estaba allí por negocios. Sin embargo, Ha-Jin no pudo evitar admirarlo con su traje negro, abrió un poco en el cuello para revelar un pecho bronceado y tonificado.

 _Oh, Dios mío, para de hacer eso,_ se dijo.

Se acercó a ella y miró los alrededores antes de acomodar su rostro de nuevo*. Sin decir una palabra, sólo extendió su brazo, como si la invitara a tomarlo.

― Vamos ― dijo en un momento ― Terminemos esto.

Él tomó su mano y la ató alrededor de su brazo antes de conducirla hacia la alegría. Había una sensación de familiaridad con su toque. A pesar de su comportamiento desagradable, Ha-Jin se sentía segura y a salvo ... y un poco menos asustada.

― ¡Ah, Jae-Yeongah!

El presentador Ji-Hyun se acercó a ellos, vestido con un traje azul marino. Su expresión se volvió más estática al ver a Ha-Jin.

― Bueno, ¿no tienes una cita bonita? ― le preguntó a Jae-Yeong ― Te ves más hermosa, señorita Ha-Jin.

Ha-Jin se sonrojó, ― Gracias ― dijo. ― Por cierto, ¿de quién es esta fiesta de compromiso?

― ¿Dónde se supone que debo ir ahora? ― preguntó Jae-Yeong, ignorando la pregunta de Ha-Jin.

― Sígueme ― dijo Ji-Hyun ― Me alegra que aparecieras. Esto detendrá todas las conversaciones y estoy seguro de que tu padre también lo encontrará favorable.

― ¿Están todos allí?

― Ya verás.

Jae-Yeong asintió pensativamente antes de mirar a Ha-Jin. No dijo mucho, pero su mirada le envió escalofríos por la espalda. No sabía si no le gustaba su traje o si estaba pensando en otro comentario desagradable.

Él no dijo nada. En su lugar, la llevó a otro gran salón.

― ¡Ah hyung!

Una voz agradable recibió su atención, seguida por la presencia de Tae-Won. Ha-Jin pensó que se veía tan respetable en su traje oscuro y gafas. Pero, de nuevo, el Octavo Príncipe siempre había sido respetable.

― Ha-Jinah! ― Saludó. ― ¿Qué ...? Wow, es ... es bueno verte aquí.

Sonrió tímidamente, lo cual calentó hasta el corazón de Ha-Jin. Había algo burbujeante y adorable en él.

― ¿Dónde están nuestros asientos? ― le preguntó Jae-Yeong a su hermano menor.

Tae-Won miró a su hermano, ― No sé, probablemente con nosotros ― respondió ― Para ser honesto, creo que los organizadores pensaron que no aparecerías. Pero ... me alegro de que lo hicieras. ― Él dio una palmadita en la espalda de su hermano. Ha-Jin esperaba que Jae-Yeong tirara el brazo de su dosaeng, pero se sorprendió cuando él asintió con la cabeza.

― Ahh, ahí está mi hijo.

Ha-Jin se volvió y vio a otra pareja acercarse a ellos. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido, no se sorprendió de su aparición, pero siempre hubo ese pequeño choque que vino con el encuentro con alguien del pasado.

Hwang Kwang-Soo (que tenía una apariencia similar al emperador Taejo, menos la barba) sonrió cálidamente a sus hijos. A su lado estaba la malévola reina Yoo - sólo que esta vez, sus joyas y ropa no eran de la vieja era. Ella lucía glamorosa en su vestido de seda y collar de plata.

Ha-Jin sintió que su garganta se apretaba al verla. Los flashbacks de acusaciones y esquemas venenosos casi la desmayaron. Pero éste era el presente; seguramente, esta reina encarnada no era tan mala como antes...

Todavía sostenía el brazo de Jae-Yeong, así que lo sintió tensarse un poco. A pesar de sus preocupaciones, tenía curiosidad de ver si algo había cambiado en su relación madre-hijo.

Jae-Yeong se inclinó respetuosamente. ― Hola, padre ... madre. ― dijo.

Hwang Kwang-Soo sonrió cálidamente a su hijo mayor mientras su esposa miraba estoicamente. Basándose en los informes de noticias que leyó, Ha-Jin se enteró de que esta mujer (Hwang Shin-Hye) sólo tenía dos hijos biológicos: Il-Sung y Tae-Won. Cuando se casó con Kwang-Soo, acababa de tomar a un Jae-Yeong de 1 año de edad. Los rumores dicen que la esposa del magnate de negocios no estaba satisfecho con su decisión, especialmente la que hizo a Jae-Yeong su sucesor futuro.

― Gracias por tratar con esos desagradables contratistas el otro día ― dijo su padre. ― Me mantuvo sin estrés toda la noche.

― El placer es mío, padre ― respondió respetuosamente Jae-Yeong.

Su madrastra se tomó un minuto o dos antes de decir algo.

― ¿Estás comiendo bien? ― Le preguntó.

Ha-Jin vio una sonrisa insegura en su rostro cuando respondió ― Sí, madre. Gracias por su preocupación. ― dijo.

― Bueno, ¿quien es esta chica con la que estas? ― preguntó Kwang-Soo. Ha-Jin saltó de sorpresa al ser abordado por el Emperador ( _CEO, él es un CEO_ ). Jae-Yeong también sintió su sorpresa, pero permaneció estoica y formal.

― Sólo una chica interesante que ayuda con la línea de Goryeo ― respondió. ― Ella es Go Ha Jin.

Hwang Kwang-Soo tenía una sensación paternal sobre él, algo que le faltaba al emperador Taejo. Sonrió a su hijo y a ella. Ella hizo una reverencia cortés.

― Ah, esperamos que te lo pases bien esta noche ― dijo él con agrado.

― Tome un refrigerio cuando pueda. ― agregó la Sra. Shin-Hye. Ha-Jin encontró extraño que la reina le sonreía.

Pero ella le dio su mejor sonrisa y asintió.

― Cariño, debemos irnos, ― dijo la esposa. ― tenemos que establecernos. Creo que el evento está a punto de comenzar y algunos de los invitados quieren vernos.

― Ahh la tarea de la socialización ― dijo el CEO ― Disculpen y disfruten. Tae-Won, ¿vendrás?

― Sí, papá ― dijo Tae-Won. ― Luego tomó la mano de Ha-Jin y le dio un pequeño beso, para su sorpresa.

― Te veré por ahí, señorita Ha-Jin ― dijo y luego siguió a sus padres, dejando a Jae-Yeong y Ha-Jin en la entrada.

― Vamos ― dijo ― antes de que alguien me obligue a socializar. ― La acercó a una de las últimas mesas cerca del bar.

― Uhm bien, mientras estamos en ello, ¿puede decirme de quién es esta fiesta? ― Preguntó, ― ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

― Bueno, mira quién vino.

Jae-Yeong y Ha-Jin se detuvieron de nuevo. Su hermano vino a saludarlos, pero no a Tae-Won. Era Il-Sung ya su lado estaba Nari.

Il-Sung llevaba la sonrisa del Príncipe Yo tan bien. Su estatura orgullosa sugirió que ésta era su noche. Ha-Jin podía sentir un ligero desprecio mezclado con la burla en alguna parte. Nari, por otro lado, llevaba una expresión de shock en su rostro.

Pero ese anillo en su dedo le dio a Ha-Jin una idea.

― Me alegro de verte aquí, hyung ― dijo Il-Sung ― pensé que habías cancelado.

La boca de Jae-Yeon brilló en una sonrisa delgada y controlada. ― ¿Por qué cancelaría? Es tu día. ― respondió ― Y también es una buena oportunidad de negocio.

― Eso es cierto, pero manten la socialización al mínimo primero, hyung ― dijo Il-Sung. ― Después de todo, Nari y yo todavía estamos para disfrutar de nuestra noche especial.

Había tensión en el aire y Ha-Jin jugueteó con su pulsera una vez más. Incluso Nari parecía incómoda con la situación. Ambas chicas miraron a sus parejas, esperando que no causaran una escena o algo así.

Il-Sung entonces notó a Ha-Jin y ella se congeló.

― Veo que mi hermano ha traído una bonita cita. ― dijo ― Gracias por venir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso, señorita ...?

― Ha-Jin, Go Ha-Jin ― respondió ella automáticamente.

Él le sonrió (y ella lo encontró inquieto). ― Disfruta de la fiesta señorita Ha-Jin. Espero que estés en buenas manos. Mi hermano es una buena compañía, especialmente si sabes cómo tratarlo bien. ― dijo ― Desafortunadamente, mi prometida y yo debemos saludar a nuestros invitados. Seguiremos adelante.

Ha-Jin se hizo a un lado mientras Il-Sung y Nari pasaban hacia el vestíbulo principal. Miró a Jae-Yeong nerviosamente. No ha hablado ni una palabra y su rostro llevaba esa misma expresión tensa: la que se rompía entre el dolor y la ira.

Quería tocarlo, como siempre lo hacía, pero sintió que no tenía derecho.

Un minuto después, él la miró.

― Bueno, vamos a entrar- ― dijo.

Una hora más tarde, Ha-Jin se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la influencia de Jae-Yeong en el negocio, bueno y malo. Después de ese incómodo incidente con Il-Sung y Nari, volvió automáticamente al modo jefe, conociendo a todos y a todos a su alcance. Un número diría buenas palabras acerca de él, preguntando a la próxima empresa. Pero había algunos que tenían comentarios, especialmente cuando no estaba a su alcance.

― Es bueno saber que finalmente apareció.

― Por supuesto, él tiene que mantener la tradición familiar

― Todavía es una maravilla por qué Hwang Il-Sung no fue nombrado el futuro sucesor. Míralo, honorable. Comparado con esto ... "

No le hablaba mucho. Durante la primera mitad, él la arrastró alrededor, permitiéndole conocer nuevas personas. Eventualmente, ella se cansó y optó por verlo desde el bar. Pero a medida que la gente iba y venía, ella perdió la cuenta de él y ahora no sabía dónde estaba.

Ella terminó explorando el lugar en su lugar. La fiesta se estaba volviendo demasiado solitaria ya que apenas conocía a nadie. Ha-Jin miró los diferentes salones y jardines; ella estaba disfrutando de la vista de la gente feliz y tíos borrachos ocasionales. Definitivamente era un lugar para los ricos y famosos; ella hizo su camino a los balcones, ella contó ya cinco celebridades.

Las luces de hadas en el balcón desierto eran bonitas. Hicieron una gran iluminación, especialmente para una selfie.

― Wah, yo debería tomar una selfie ― dijo. ― No quisiera que estos lujos se desperdiciaran.

Ella sacó su teléfono y hizo clic en la cámara. Posando contra los rosales, ella hizo una mueca y chasqueó. Ha-Jin miró y sonrió satisfecho con los resultados.

― Luna y Si Eun estarían celosas ― dijo.

― ... ¿era esto lo que querías?

Oyó que la gente se acercaba a su camino. En pánico, metió el teléfono dentro de su bolso y, en lugar de volver a caminar como cualquier persona normal, se escondió detrás de los arbustos.

― Esto no es lo que yo quería. ― dijo una voz femenina frustrada.

― ¿Estás seguro de que esa bonita roca no es suficiente? Porque pareces estar disfrutando. ― dijo el tono sarcástico de Jae-Yeong.

Ha-Jin se quedó inmóvil al oír el sonido de su voz. Dio un vistazo desde donde se escondió y vio a Jae-Yeong enfrentándose a una Nari de cara roja. Parecía bastante enojado mientras ella tenía una expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro.

― Jae-Yeong. ― dijo ella en un tono exasperado. ― Por favor no hagas esto.

Se rió sarcásticamente. ― ¿Hice esto? ¿De Verdad? ¿Estás seguro de eso Nari? ― preguntó ― no fui yo quien se fue.

― Jae-Yeongah, por favor ― dijo, su voz disminuyendo. ― Sabes que nunca quise lastimarte.

Ha-Jin miró cómo Nari sostenía su brazo. Ella lo miró, suplicando por alguna razón desconocida. Compartieron un intenso contacto visual; hizo sentir a Ha-Jin como si estuviera invadiendo en un momento íntimo. ¿Era posible-?

La sola idea de ello causó un desagradable palpitar en su pecho. No le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía dejar de mirar.

― ¿Estás durmiendo bien? ― preguntó. ― He oído que te estás pasando mal desde ...

― No es asunto tuyo.

― Jae-shii.

El tono frustrado de Nari había desaparecido, sustituido por una cariñosa súplica. Su mano todavía estaba en el brazo de Jae-Yeong y había esa mirada en sus ojos. Ha-Jin ya no podía verlos; ella no quería ver lo que sucedería después. Se apresuró a salir de los arbustos. Desafortunadamente, sus pies atraparon con una de las ramas.

Y tropezó justo delante de ellos.

Nari saltó de espanto al verla. Ha-Jin se encogió ante el dolor punzante de su costado, frotándolo constantemente para que el dolor desapareciera.

― ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!. ― Se quejó. Sus dedos cruzaron la costura rasgada de su costado; ella podía sentir un bulto. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que estaba frente a los dos. Inmediatamente, ella se levantó sobre su tacón roto.

― Ahh, lo siento ― dijo, inclinándose continuamente. ― lo siento.

Nari había sacado las manos del brazo de Jae-Yeong y se habia alejado de él. Ella le dio una última mirada antes de decir, ― Voy a seguir adelante, Jae-Yeong. Su cita necesita compañía. ― Ella asintió con la cabeza a Ha-Jin antes de dejarlos solos.

Una fuerza desconocida mantuvo a Ha-Jin plantada en los dedos de los pies. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir ni siquiera cómo manejar la expresión ilegible de Jae-Yeong. Sus ojos se dirigían a los rosales; nuevamente, estaba en un profundo pensamiento. Ella estaba asustada de su mirada frustrada, especialmente cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en ella.

 _Oh dios, aquí viene._

― Encuentra un coche de regreso a casa ― dijo él. ― me voy.

― Espera, ¿que?

Le dio la espalda y la miró. ― Dije, me voy. ― entonces sin otra palabra, se fue.

― ¡Oye, no puedes dejarme aquí! ― le gritó, tratando de correr tras él con su tacón roto. El dolor de su lado, sin embargo, le impidió alcanzarlo. ― Esta es una patética excusa para una disculpa!"

Pero nunca regresó. Dejó a Ha-Jin sola con un tacón roto, una parte posterior dolorida, y la creciente afluencia de emociones negativas. Quería estallar, saltar o romper un jarrón, pero no pudo.

No sabía cuál era doloroso: su espalda o cómo miraba a Nari con dolor y -posiblemente - afecto.

 ** _Siento mucho el retraso, tenia este capitulo casi listo, pero lo fui aplazando hasta que me quede sin tiempo para terminarlo. Perdón si tiene algún fallo o una frase algo rara, es domingo y no he terminado un trabajo para mañana a primera hora, termine de traducir este capitulo en menos de una hora así que estoy casi segura que algo se me paso._**

Notas de traducción:

Valiente: En el texto original él se refiere a Ha-jin como fearless, que vendría significando "sin miedos". A mi parecer queda mejor el valiente.

Acamodar su rostro de nuevo: Vendría siendo algo así como poner su expresión de siempre. No sabia bien como traducir esa parte, lo siento mucho.

Comenzare a poner estas pequeñas notas al final, ya que siempre hay algo que no me gusta de la traducción y termino escribiendo frases sin mucha coherencia.


	9. Re descubriendo

―¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Alguna vez ha oído hablar de modales ?

Ha-Jin descargo su ira con su amigo. Las cejas del dongsaeng se juntaron en el centro, sus ojos se abrieron mientras agregaba virutas de chocolate en su bebida.

―Dios mío, y pensar que es un magnate de negocios. Quiero decir, sé que es rico, pero eso no le da el derecho de salir de su cita en medio de la nada y dejarte con un tacón roto ― continuó ― Eso es simplemente grosero. ― Añadió una pajilla y dio a Ha-Jin su helado de chocolate.

―Mantén la calma, Ji-Woo. Yo soy la que se supone que está super enfurecida, ¿recuerdas? ―Preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su última creación.

El sábado por la noche, la cafetería era tranquila, del modo que le gustaba. Le dio tiempo para trabajar en paz, así como charlar con su barista favorito. Ella chasqueó los labios y le sonrió.

―Esto es delicioso. ― dijo.

―... waah, qué daría para golpear a ese tipo en la cara ― se quejó Ji-Woo, limpiando la encimera furiosamente ―¡Él no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres! ¿Por qué lo pateaste en el ...? ―soltó la toalla del fregadero.

Ha-Jin reprimió una risa mientras miraba a este Wang Jung encarnado expresar su frustración.

―Tranquilízate allí ― dijo Ha-Jin ―De todos modos estoy bien, llegué a casa a salvo. No hay necesidad de asustarse. ―Ella extendió la mano para pellizcar las mejillas de Ji-Woo.

El solo sacudio la cabeza. ―Odio cuando ocurre ese tipo de cosas. Usted no lo merece, noona. ―dijo ―Usted es uno de los clientes más agradables que he conocido.

Ella sonrió mientras bebía otro sorbo. Realmente disfrutó de la compañía de Ji-Woo; la trajo de regreso a buenos recuerdos del decimocuarto príncipe, salvo que esta vez no estaba usando una espada, era un maestro de licuadoras y crema batida.

―Pero, ¿cómo llegaste a casa? ―preguntó. ―¿Has caminado?

 **( Anoche )**

Ha-Jin salió cojeante de la gran sala del hotel, frustrada. Estaba enfadada por todo, por Jae-Yeong, por ser un idiota, por su tacón roto y, cuando empezó a gotear la lluvia ella no tenía suficiente dinero para tomar un taxi y caminar a casa no era una opción.

Se sentía tan patética con su bonito vestido y sus tacones rotos. Ha-Jin miró su teléfono y envió a Chae-rin un mensaje desesperado. Ella no había respondido todavía.

 _Aisht, ¿cómo voy a llegar a casa?_ se preguntó, _¡ Ese imbécil desconsiderado! Dejándome aquí en el frío._

Pensó reservar una habitación en el hotel, pero dado la recomendación de 5 estrellas, los precios de la habitación no eran exactamente barato.

 _¿Tal vez pueda dormir en una de las áreas de espera? Voy a explicar al personal que no estoy en las mejores condiciones para ir a casa? ¿Creerán que estoy borracha?_

―¡Ah, señorita Ha-Jin!

Se dio la vuelta para ver la agradable cara de Tae-Won. Se había quitado el abrigo y sólo llevaba la camisa blanca de manga larga que le quedaba bien.

―Hola ― ella saludó.

Tae-Won miró a su alrededor. ―¿Has visto a Jae-Yeong? Mis padres se preguntaban adónde iba― dijo.

―Bueno ... se fue ―respondió ella.

―¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que se ha ido?

Ella asintió. ―Se fue hace treinta minutos, ―dijo― pero no dijo dónde.

Tae-Won la miró. ―¿Cómo vas a casa entonces?

Ha-Jin miró su tacón roto y se sintió tan avergonzada. ―Yo ... en realidad no lo sé ― respondió ―Él me dejó aquí.

Tae-Won miró su talón roto y luego la lluvia. Su rostro reflejó una mirada decepcionada, que inmediatamente fue seguida por una sonrisa. Tu pensarias que una bombilla de luz apareció en su cabeza o algo.

―Espera ahí ― dijo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se había ido. Y un minuto después, estaba en su auto.

―Realmente no tienes que llevarme a casa ―le dijo una vez que estaban dentro ―Quiero decir ... podría quedarme en el hotel y caminar mañana.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras aceleraba el motor. ―Eso no va a suceder. Su tacón está roto y está lloviendo ― dijo ― No voy a dejarte allí .

―Pero, ¿tus padres no te buscarán?

Tae-Won rió entre dientes. ―No es mi fiesta de compromiso de todos modos ―dijo ―Los invitados se reunirán cerca de Il-Sung hyung y Narin.

Observó su rostro bondadoso mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino. Él era como recibir una llamada del primer amor de Hae Soo, y Ha-Jin no sabía qué sentir. Recordaba momentos vagos con él, sentados en una cueva oculta, una propuesta de matrimonio, y que caminaban en la nieve. Pero también recordó cómo se fue cuando Hae Soo lo necesitaba.

Pero esto no era Wang Wook.

―Lo siento por mi hermano, por cierto ―dijo― Entre los tres, suele ser lo impredecible. Pero eso no es una excusa. Lo siento.

―Está bien ― ella respondió. ―Quiero decir, estoy acostumbrado a que él sea así. No pensaba que me dejaría en el frío, pero estaré bien.

―Hablaré con él sobre esto ...

―No, está bien, de verdad ―dijo Ha-Jin.

―No ha sido él mismo últimamente ―agregó Tae-Won. ―Ha tenido un duro par de años, especialmente con la compañía descansando sobre sus hombros y la mala prensa. Espero que entiendas.

La amabilidad en su voz era demasiado familiar para Ha-Jin. Era ese tono cariñoso y cariñoso que Hae Soo siempre había admirado de Wang Wook: la sensación de seguridad y la seguridad de que él está allí para ti. No podía evitar sentir lo mismo.

―Sí, lo hago. ― dijo ―No voy a matarlo, no te preocupes. No quiero perder mi trabajo. Me encanta.

―Entonces, ¿siempre te ha fascinado el maquillaje y el período Goryeo?

―Maquillaje, desde que era un niña ― respondió ella ―Goryeo, hace poco.

―Eso es interesante. Solía dormir en mis clases de Historia en la universidad ―dijo ― nunca encontré historias de épocas confiables en mi vida. Quiero decir ... están muertos. ¿Cómo va a afectar mi futuro?

Ha-Jin lo miró pensativo. ―A veces, una mirada a ayer te da una imagen más clara del mañana ― dijo. Tae-Won se echó a reír mientras giraba a la derecha.

―Whoa, ¿no eres un filosofo? ― Dijo ―Creo que deberías ser presidente de la compañía.

Ella negó con la cabeza ―No, estoy mejor donde estoy ― dijo ―¿Qué se supone que eres?

Tae-Won tomó otra derecho. ―Futuro asistente del futuro director ejecutivo ― dijo sin ambages ―Quienquiera que tenga esa posición.

―Wow, y aquí estoy hablando contigo como si fueras mi nivel.

Él sonrió y la miró. ―Honestamente me gusta ― dijo. ―Pensar que esta es nuestra primera conversación seria en dos meses.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. ―No es mejor que una cafetería, pero funciona, ¿verdad?

Ha-Jin sonrió al recordar su conversación con Tae-Won. Pasaron toda la noche hablando de la compañía y el maquillaje (Tae-Won estaba especialmente estresado con nombres ridículos de maquillaje). Cuando la dejó, ella no podía estar más que agradecida, pero él le rozó su gratitud, diciendo que no podía esperar a que ella se quedara de nuevo para que él pudiera ―... echarte y cambiar más historias de maquillaje. *

―Hola noona, ¿has terminado con esa taza? ― Llegó la voz de Ji-Woo.

―Ah, sí ― dijo, entregándoselo ―¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

―Mientras no conozca a ese tipo, creo que estoy bien ―respondió ―Pero ese otro tipo que te llevó a casa, me gusta.

―¿De Verdad?

―Sí, de hecho, creo ... bueno, no sé ...

―¿Qué?

Ji-Woo la miró con atención. ―Creo que podría estar un poco enamorado de ti ― dijo ―quiero decir ... es obvio.

―¿Qué? De ninguna manera. Hwang Tae-Won es realmente agradable. Él es conocido por ello.

El joven barista se inclinó con una expresión confusa en su rostro ―No lo sé, pero soy un tipo, que solo habla sobre la base de tus historias, puedo decir que le gustas. ― dijo ― Tal vez no tan enamorado, pero un poco de amor.

―Hey, deja eso. ― dijo Ha-Jin. ―¿Por qué no me traes otro gofre?

―Ah, soy tu esclavo de nuevo, ¿no? ― Preguntó Ji-Woo, ―¡enseguida vuelvo, mi ama Noona!― El dongsaeng corrió a la esquina de pastelería para conseguir lo que ordenó, dejando a Ha-Jin con sus pensamientos.

Odiaba que estuviera demasiado atrapada por el pasado. Es cierto que esperaba que Jae-Yeong fuera la encarnación del amor no correspondido de Hae Soo. Realmente creía que había algo en las revelaciones de estos personajes de su vida pasada, particularmente la encarnación de Wang So. Pero dado el ritmo de los eventos, parece que no puede haber nada.

¿Podría Jae-Yeong simplemente parecer Wang So y nada más?

Ella estaría mintiendo si decía que todavía tenía sus esperanzas, pero la llama estaba disminuyendo lentamente. Fue doloroso, pero así es el destino, entonces el destino es cruel.

Los domingos en el museo convocaron a familias y amigos en una aventura artística. Algunos de ellos visitaron por el bien de ir a algún lugar en un fin de semana, otros esperaban capturar selca-digno tiros.

Era diferente para Ha-Jin.

En medio de la gente ocupada y los niños corriendo alrededor, se paró frente al gigantesco retrato del emperador Gwangjong del período Goryeo, mirando con nostalgia. Pasó la primera mitad de su visita mirando las reliquias, recordando cómo las había usado antes. Treinta minutos más tarde, terminó de nuevo frente a su imagen.

Sumergirse en las reliquias de su vida antes de alentar una avalancha de recuerdos, algunos de ellos iguales, otros eran nuevos. Pero todos se volvieron hacia él: el Emperador.

Ha-Jin recordó sentirse preocupado por salir del Palacio. Quería quedarse, pero el derramamiento de sangre era demasiado.

―Yo quería quedarme. Sabes que lo hice. Quería estar allí para ti ― le dijo al retrato ― lo siento por haberte dejado.

Mirar su cara familiar le dio una sensación de seguridad, así como una de falta. Era un recordatorio de que existía, de que no estaba soñando, y de que había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Quería llorar pero estaba cansada.

Así que se limitó a seguir mirando el rostro de Wang So.

―¿Por qué siempre te encuentro mirando a la cara del rey? ―preguntó una voz familiar.

Ha-Jin se sobresaltó al ver la cara amistosa de Presenter Ji-Hyun.

―Ahh, Ji-Hyun-nim. ― ella saludó ―No esperaba verte aquí.

―Bueno, tampoco esperaba verte en esos lugares, señorita Ha-Jin ―respondió. ― Sin embargo, siempre estás mirando al Emperador.

―Sólo me has visto dos veces.

Ji-Hyun se rió. ―Eso es justo ―dijo ― Es cierto que pasar los domingos admirando el arte y la historia es mejor que ir de fiesta. ―Luego la miró con atención. Ha-Jin se preguntó si el mayor podía leer mentes. ―¿No es por eso que estás aquí?

―Uh ... sí ― dijo. ―supongo que siempre me ha fascinado este período.

―En verdad, la batalla por el trono por parte los príncipes es algo en lo que vale la pena poner atención. Es una historia de engaño, derramamiento de sangre y lazos familiares rotos ― comentó Ji-Hyun. ―Todo era político, incluso matrimonios. El amor no siempre fue parte de la ecuación.

Ha-Jin observó mientras Ji-Hyun miraba el retrato pensativamente. Se acordó del astrónomo Ji Mong.

―El emperador Gwangjong era el puño de hierro de su época. La gente no sabía si le gustaba o no, porque era despiadado y justo al mismo tiempo. ―continuó. ―Dijeron que no tenía sentido de afecto, un gobernante sin emociones que funcionaba con poder, inteligencia y tácticas militares. Incluso su primogénito afirmó que su padre no sabía cómo amar, ni siquiera a su hijo.

―No lo creo. ―dijo de repente.

Ji-Hyun la miró y sonrió. ―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Yo ... Yo sólo pienso que es injusto etiquetar a alguien sin emoción sólo por lo que vieron ― razonó Ha-Jin. ―Nadie puede vivir sin amor.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza, ―Hay historias de que el Emperador amo a una dama de la corte ― dijo. ―Cuando era sólo el Cuarto Príncipe, Gwangjong, dicen los rumores que dedicó su vida a esta mujer especial. Si esa historia es cierta, entonces es una dama con suerte, incluso la reina Daemok no disfrutó del estado cariñoso de su marido.

 _"Tu eres mi persona."_

 _"Ella es mía, dije. Ella es mía."_

 _" Cuando me tocaste la cara, decidí que nunca te dejaría ir"._

―Siempre me he preguntado quién era esa señora de la corte ―continuó Ji-Hyun ―Hubiera estado bien demostrar que Wang So no estaba tan sin emociones como la gente dice ...

―¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? ―exclamó Ha-Jin de repente.

Ji-Hyun se sorprendió con su pregunta. Sabía que él podría pensar que estaba loca, pero debería aprovechar esta oportunidad. Parecía sabio con la historia; tal vez sabía una o dos cosas sobre la reencarnación.

―Bien ―dijo Ji-Hyun. ― he tocado la reencarnación durante mis estudios de posgrado; era un pasatiempo. Disfruté sentado en clases que discutieron vidas pasadas y otros conceptos religiosos. Yo no era un gran creyente, pero no estoy cerrando ninguna puerta. ¿Por qué preguntas?

 _¿Vas a decírselo?_

―Yo ... bueno, mi amiga está escribiendo una historia sobre eso y yo quería saber qué piensas acerca de la reencarnación. ―dijo. ―¿Por qué suceden?

―Bueno, el concepto de la reencarnación es el alma que se corrige a sí misma, básicamente. Al manifestarse en otro cuerpo después de su muerte, su objetivo es mejorar. Si lo miran desde un punto de vista budista, el alma se regenera hasta que haya alcanzado el nirvana. ―comenzó Ji-hyun. ― La vida pasa por un proceso de maduración a través de diferentes velocidades. Cuando el alma siente la necesidad de corregirse, lo hace un ciclo tras otro .

―¿Las personas reencarnadas recuerdan sus vidas pasadas? Quiero decir, ¿es normal?

―La mayoría de la gente no, pero hay esa sensación de instinto o el cambio. ― dijo. ―Es mejor para el yo a olvidar y espero empezar de nuevo. Supongo que el universo pensó que inculcar demasiados recuerdos en una sola persona podría hacer explotar sus cabezas. Pero hay casos especiales en los que el individuo reencarnado recuerda fragmentos. Se manifiesta a través de recuerdos que no tienen sentido ni siquiera sueños.

Ha-Jin recordó aquella noche de insomnio una semana después de despertarse de su coma. Ese hombre de la máscara perseguía sus sueños. ¿Quién habría pensado que había querido que él la acosara en la realidad también?

―¿Y si el individuo reencarnado recuerda todo? ― Preguntó. ―Y ve a la gente de su vida anterior también?

Ji-Hyun lanzó una mirada curiosa. ―¿Qué clase de libro escribe tu amigo?

―Una extraña.

Afortunadamente, esto hizo que la risa fuera mayor.

―Bueno, en ese caso, el alma tiene un propósito más profundo. ―continuó. ―Por lo que puedo recordar, no sucede con frecuencia, pero cuando lo hace, es significativo. Significa que la vida está dando una segunda oportunidad a las personas involucradas, particularmente a quien se acuerda de todo. Comprender y cumplir ese propósito, sin embargo, descansa en sus hombros también. Recuerdo que mi profesor me dijo que la vida se corregirá cuando sea necesario. La razón varía, pero por lo general es debido al impacto. Tales escenarios se producen porque afectará a un número de personas. ― dijo. ― Pero una unión colectiva de almas reencarnadas en un período es complicado porque no todo el mundo aceptará. Los que rechazan son los que alteran los supuestos planes de la naturaleza.

―¿Por qué rechazarían? ― Preguntó Ha-Jin. ―Sigue siendo tu vida. ¿Por qué no aceptarlo?

―Porque el alma es frágil, Ha-Jinah. Eso es lo que dicen. ― explicó. ― No todo el mundo está aceptando lo que saben por dudas y lógica. Eso es una mala noticia para el alma regenerada, porque no puede completar su propósito.

Hubo un silencio aún cuando Ha-Jin digirió esta nueva información.

Recordar todo y ver a estas personas de su vida anterior ya no era sólo una coincidencia. Todo lo que Ji-Hyun decía tenía sentido - hacía que su situación fuera más real. Desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta de que las cosas ya no eran simples.

―¿Qué pasa si falla?

Ji-Hyun la miró.

―Eso ... no lo sé.

Había pesadez en el tono que hablaba; asustó a Ha-Jin. Pero su serio rostro se transformó inmediatamente en una sonrisa brillante.

―Bueno, esta conversación ha sido muy perspicaz. ― comentó. ―Usted probó mi memoria y he demostrado que escuché bien durante esas clases. Espero que esto ayude a la historia de su amigo.

―Ah ... oh sí. ―dijo Ha-Jin. ―Pero ... ella podría necesitar saber más. ¿Sabes cómo puedo ayudarla?

―Creo que aún tengo notas de esa clase, puedo prestartelas si quieres, ― dijo Ji-Hyun ―Además, Internet es útil.― Luego miró su reloj. ―Ahh, debería irme . Mi esposa está preparando una comida deliciosa y le prometí a mi hija que iría a ver el juego con ella. Te dejaré aquí, señorita Ha-Jin.

―Muy bien, gracias por acompañarme. ― dijo. ―Y gracias por la información. ¡Fue útil!

El presentador se despidió de ella y salió, dejando a Ha-Jin sola con sus pensamientos.

Todavía había muchas preguntas sin respuesta sobre su situación, pero también había algo de luz. Finalmente comprendió por qué se acordaba, pero tenía miedo de su siguiente paso. Ella estaría mintiendo si decía que las palabras de Ji-Hyun sobre el alma que no recordaba no la asustaron. Si ella era parte de la naturaleza corriendo a sí misma, ¿qué pasa con los demás? ¿Esto caería sobre sus hombros?

Sin embargo, le daba esperanza. Si ella recuerda, entonces seguramente, su Wang So estaba en esta vida.

Simplemente no la recuerda.

 **Notas de traducción:**

 **... echarte y cambiar más historias de maquillaje. *: Sinceramente lo traduje literalmente, aun no sé que estaría queriendo decir.**


	10. Esa noche

―¿Soy yo o tu pila de libros está creciendo más cada día?

―Probablemente es solo tu imaginación.

―O te estás volviendo más aburrida a cada minuto.

Ha-Jin rodó sus ojos mientras apilaba un libro sobre el otro y colocaba la pila en el borde de su escritorio. Cerró su laptop y revisó la mesa en busca de algún desorden.

―Dime, ¿planeas estudiar de nuevo o algo así? ― Preguntó Chae-rin ― Porque has estado leyendo y definitivamente no son revistas o libros sobre cosméticos.

―Es por la línea; es una línea inspirada en Goryeo, ¿recuerdas?

―¿Pero acaso no terminaste el desarrollo como hace un mes o algo así? ― Preguntó su compañera de cuarto, mirando a través de sus libros ―¿Y desde cuándo la reencarnación se convirtió en parte de la línea de maquillaje? ¡Quiero decir, mira esto! ―Ella tomó un libro titulado _Budismo y Segundas Oportunidades: Lo que_ _significa la reencarnación._

Ha-Jin le arrebató el libro a Chae-rin y lo colocó sobre su pila. ―¿No puedo vivir?― Se quejó,― Por favor, aprecia mis cambiantes intereses.

―No sé lo que te causó ese accidente, pero seguro que has cambiado― dijo Chae-rin ―Primero lloraste mucho y ahora lees mucho. Nunca voy a ahogarme por un niño pequeño. Ni siquiera si me empujas.

―Nadie te presiona a que lo hagas, a menos que no dejes de molestarme― dijo Ha-Jin ―Ahora déjame limpiar en paz para que podamos salir para samgyupsal lo antes posible.― La chica más joven le sacó la lengua a su unnie antes de irse con una risita.

Echó un vistazo a su escritorio. Se parecía a alguien que estaba estudiando para su título en historia, con todos los libros y papeles esparcidos en su escritorio. Pero Ha-Jin estaba decidida a estudiar, no para fines educativos, sino para obtener respuestas. Ella las necesita.

Pero primero, samgyupsal.

Jae-Yeong fingió que no sacó a Ha-Jin ese fatídico viernes por la noche. De hecho, cuando se vieron una semana más tarde, ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse por haberla detenido. Ha-Jin ya esperaba esto, Jae-Yeong siendo él mismo. Sin embargo, él era menos severo comparado con sus primeras semanas con él.

Se dio cuenta de que siempre parecía cansado; ¿Estaba durmiendo lo suficiente? Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos contaban muchas noches de insomnio. Con la prensa persiguiéndolo recientemente, ella no estaba sorprendida.

―Esta es la enésima vez que esos tontos mencionan su estado de adopción ― se quejó Ji-Hyun el otro día. Tae-Won y Ha-Jin estaban ocupados planeando el concepto de diseño de las botellas cuando arrojó el periódico al otro lado de la habitación.

―¿No hay nada más de lo que puedan hablar? ― Preguntó. ―¿Y qué si él es adoptado? Kwang-Soo lo considera un hijo. No es de su incumbencia.

―Ah Ji-Hyun, esto ya no es nuevo ― comentó Tae-Won. ―los enemigos del padre siempre tratarán de encontrar lagunas cuando puedan. Si llamar a un hijo adoptivo como el siguiente sucesor es lo que se necesita para derrocarlos, lo harán.

―Carece de sentido; es como una pelea de niños, Jae-Yeong ya tiene mucho con lo que lidiar.

―Lo sé. No ayuda que Il-Sung hyung se deleite con eso.

Tae-Won suspiró exasperado mientras trazaba el plan, pero ver a Ha-Jin mirándolo hizo que sonriera.

―Lo siento por la aburrida charla de negocios. ―dijo ―es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo el "¡Hwaiting!". Él se rió entre dientes, mostrando esa sonrisa con hoyuelos que hizo que Ha-Jin se sonrojara.

Si hubo algo bueno que salió de ese viernes por la noche, parecía que Jae-Yeong decidió dejar sola a Ha-Jin. Él le hablaría sobre negocios pero eso era todo. El hecho de que él no hablara mucho significaba que ella lidiaba con comentarios menos condescendientes y con desagradables insultos. Pero eso la hizo preocuparse por él.

Después de todo, existía la posibilidad de que su Wang So estuviera allí. Solo una pequeña posibilidad.

Una mañana ella se lo encontró estando solo al final del pasillo del décimo piso. Él solo estaba mirando hacia la ventana, respirando pesadamente. Su cabeza se apoyó en la pared y se quedo inmóvil. Ella estaba muy tentada de tenderle la mano y decir algo, pero sabía cuál era su lugar.

Hubo una vez que él reconoció su presencia. El día anterior, se encontraron después de una reunión de negocios. Estaba arreglando los archivos de la presentación y apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en la habitación con él. Él tampoco la notó pues estaba ocupado enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono.

Pasó un minuto antes de que ambas partes se dieran cuenta de la presencia del otro. Ha-Jin inmediatamente retiró su mirada, pero notó que la miraba fijamente, antes de aclararse la garganta, asentir y marcharse.

―¿No es genial, cierto? Finalmente te está dejando sola.

―Sí, pero es extraño.

―Ah, noona, ¿qué demonios? ¿Quieres que te moleste?

Ha-Jin bebió un sorbo de su botella de cerveza y chasqueó los labios.

―No dije que quería que él me molestara― se defendió. ―Es simplemente extraño.

―Confía en que Ha-Jin se deje llevar por su jefe al no ser un imbécil― comentó Chae-rin, quien tomó otro bocado del kimari.

Era un viernes por la noche y Ha-Jin quería una bebida o dos. Invitó a su compañera de habitación y, curiosamente, al joven barista de la planta baja. Afortunadamente, el gerente de Ji-Woo tuvo la amabilidad de dejar salir al joven. Después de todo, él estaba haciendo un gran trabajo en el café.

―¿Se te permite beber? ― Le preguntó Chae-rin.

―Bueno, simplemente no digas nada ― dijo Ji-Woo. ―luzco de 20 de todos modos.

El trío se rió mientras se deleitaban con samgyupsal, kimari y rondas de cerveza. Ha-Jin pensó que había tenido una carrera difícil; era hora de pasar un buen rato con la gente que le gustaba.

―Ah noona, por cierto. ―dijo Ji-Woo. ―tengo un amigo que viene a trabajar conmigo al café. Él tiene la razón más patética para presentar una solicitud, para ser sincero, pero quiero que conozcas a Ki- Joo. Él es agradable. Te gustará.

―¿Qué tipo de razón patética haría que tu amigo se postule como barista?

―Ahh verás cuando lo encuentres.

Ha-Jin asintió con la cabeza y tomó otro bocado del chapchae. La comida reconfortante siempre fue la mejor, especialmente cuando estaba estresada por el trabajo. Ella mordió con avidez la carne chisporroteante y suspiró.

―Tal vez tu jefe entró en remisión o algo así ― propuso Chae-rin. ―O tal vez se dio cuenta de que es un imbécil y esta es su forma de disculparse.

―Al no decir nada? Es una gran idea.

―Qué cobarde. Lo que daría por darle un puñetazo en la cara. ― dijo Ji-Woo ― ¡Lo haría con uno y dos! "

―No querrías eso. Probablemente terminarías sin hogar o algo así.

Ha-Jin se rió y tomó otro trago. La noche todavía era joven y estaba agradecida por la compañía de dos personas especiales. Con suerte, ella olvidaría sus vidas pasadas, la reencarnación, la línea de maquillaje y Jae-Yeong.

Eran las 12 AM cuando Ha-Jin decidió irse a casa. Ji-Woo se adelantó a sus noonas en la cuenta de que ya estaba borracho y que su madre lo regañaria si llegaba tarde a casa. Chae-rin no iría con Ha-Jin porque tenía que ver a su hermana. Al final, Ha-Jin se encontró caminando sola por el largo camino de los establecimientos en el camino a casa.

Ella respiró hondo y apreciaba el aire fresco. Solo tenía una botella o dos así que no estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para tropezar. Tenía el estómago lleno y se iba a casa con buenas historias y risas.

Fue una buena noche.

Ha-Jin dio vuelta a la calle vacía cerca de los bares locales. Le sorprendió que la calle vacía habitual no lo estuviera en absoluto; al final había dos hombres esperando. A juzgar por su apariencia, deben haber estado borrachos.

 _De acuerdo, no. No ir por ahí,_ pensó para sí misma.

―Hola cariño, ¿quieres un trago?― Preguntó uno de ellos.

―¡La noche es joven!

Ha-Jin inmediatamente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Pero un fuerte brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros, deteniendo su movimiento.

―Vamos, muñeca bebé, no huyas. ― arrastraba uno de ellos. ―Podemos pasar un buen rato.

―Sí, no nos abandones. Te haremos pasar un buen momento.

―Un _muy_ buen momento.

Rieron amenazadoramente mientras trataban de llevarla hacia su auto. Ha-Jin intentó gritar a todo pulmón, pero uno de los hombres le tapó la boca. Ella luchó contra ellos, luchando y pateando cuanto pudo. Ella aprovechó la mano del hombre en su boca; lo mordió furiosamente.

―¡Agh! ¡Oye!

Trató de correr, dejando su bolso atrás. Pero uno de los hombres la agarró por la rodilla y la hizo tropezar. Él tenía un firme agarre de su rodilla mientras ella luchaba; el otro se acercó a ella, limpiándose la sangre de sus manos.

―¡Tenemos un mordedor aquí! ― Exclamó ― Esto será divertido.

 _Dios querido, no yo. Por favor, déjame salir de aquí,_ pensó con miedo cuando los hombres la atrajeron.

―¡Oye!

Otro insulto borracho rompió la conmoción. Ha-Jin y los dos hombres miraron al final de la calle y vieron una figura oscura acercándose. Ella se estremeció. ¿Fue otro miembro de la pandilla?

Pero para su sorpresa, ella estaba equivocada en un punto. El hombre estaba borracho pero no era otro miembro.

Jae-Yeong, con la botella en una mano y la otra secándose los labios, se acercó a ellos. Miró fijamente a los hombres antes de beber.

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?― Les preguntó.

―¿Qué crees que tu estás haciendo?― Le preguntaron.

Sus ojos luego cayeron sobre la figura arrugada de Ha-Jin en el suelo. Las comisuras de su boca se crisparon mientras tomaba otro trago.

―¿No sabes que es grosero arrastrar mujeres así? ― Preguntó.

―¿Quien diablos eres tú?

Jae-Yeong se rió sarcásticamente, ―Debería hacerte esa pregunta. ― dijo.

―¡Pequeño punk! ―Exclamó uno de los hombres, a punto de golpear a Jae-Yeong cuando los fuertes reflejos de este último desviaron el golpe. Sonrió amenazante antes de arrojar al hombre sobre su espalda. El otro soltó a Ha-Jin y se enfrascó en la lucha contra Jae-Yeong.

La embriaguez de Jae Yeong no le impidió pelear. Él desvió, golpeó y atacó a los dos. Ha-Jin observó horrorizado mientras trataba de luchar por su cuenta. Él la vio mientras lo miraba.

―¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ― Le preguntó ―¡Sal de aquí!

Ella estaba congelada en su lugar. Correr era la mejor idea, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella no podía dejarlo así.

―¡Ayuda! ¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí! ―Gritó a pleno pulmón. ― ¡Ayuda!

Jae-Yeong golpeó a sus oponentes sin piedad. Golpeó al otro matón en la cara y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

―Tu ...― golpe ―No ...― otro golpe ―... te metas con la gente equivocada.

Uno de los matones pateó a Jae-Yeong en el estómago, haciendo que se arrugase. Cuando Ha-Jin vio al otro hombre a punto de darle un mal golpe en la cabeza, ella corrió y se quitó el zapato. Inmediatamente, ella lo golpeó en la cabeza.

―¡Ayuda! ― Gritó de nuevo, golpeando al hombre una y otra vez. Ella sintió que su compañero intentaba agarrarla pero Jae-Yeong lo venció. Con un movimiento rápido, se llevó al hombre y lo tiró al suelo. Ha-Jin también vio la oportunidad de patear al otro en la ingle, causando que se cayera.

Con ambos hombres luchando en el suelo, Jae-Yeong vio la oportunidad de correr.

―Vamos ― dijo, sosteniendo su mano firmemente y llevándola lejos. Juntos, huyeron de la escena y se dirigieron hacia la dirección opuesta. Ha-Jin esperaba que los dos no pudieran seguirlos pero correr con Jae-Yeong también la hacía una corredora rápida. Él mantuvo un fuerte agarre en su mano.

La hizo sentir segura.

Después de algunas derechas e izquierdas, terminaron en la calle cerca del departamento de Ha-Jin. La respiración de Jae-Yeong era pesada y podía sentirlo tambalearse cuando se detuvieron junto al letrero de la calle. Se apoyó en el letrero de la calle, escupiendo sangre. Fue entonces cuando Ha-Jin se dio cuenta de lo gravemente herido que estaba.

―Oh Dios mío. Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital ― dijo, sacando su teléfono. ― Llamaré a una ambulancia ...

Jae-Yeong le arrebató el teléfono y negó con la cabeza.

―No, ahora no. ― dijo ― Llévame a tu casa.

―Pero estás herido-

―La gente hablará ― dijo entre respiraciones ―No puedo ... no pueden verme así.

Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas antes de mirarla de nuevo. ―¿Estás ... te hicieron daño?

―No.

Él solo asintió y se estremeció, sosteniendo su lado dolorido.

―Vamos a llevarte a un doctor

―¡No! No― gritó. ―Lo resolveré ... mañana ...

Ha-Jin pensó que no tenía sentido discutir con él. No podía caminar correctamente ya que estaba borracho y herido; Ella lo rodeó con un brazo firme y miró hacia atrás, esperando fervientemente que los matones no los siguieran. Ella tomó su otro brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de su hombro.

―Vamos, vivo cerca. ― dijo, apoyándolo. Todo su peso dependía de su fuerza; Ha-Jin forcejeó mientras medio arrastraba, medio tiraba de Jae-Yeong hacia el apartamento. Agradeció al cielo que viviera en el primer piso; de lo contrario, hubiera sido más difícil.

Abriendo la puerta, ella lo jaló y lo acostó en el sofá. Jae-Yeong cayó sobre la suave superficie, gimiendo como lo hizo. Sus heridas no fueron muy severas, pero tampoco se veían bien. Inmediatamente, Ha-Jin agarró el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenían y comenzó a trabajar en él con lo poco que tenía.

Ella atendió su cara primero, aplicando antiséptico en las heridas. Él tenía un labio cortado, que se crispó cuando ella agregó la medicina. No sabía si estaba luchando contra el antiséptico o solo estaba sufriendo, o probablemente más borracho de lo que pensaba.

Ella se quitó la camisa para ver si había algún corte. Aparentemente, la sangre en su camisa era de su labio cortado. Hasta el momento, no hubo heridas alarmantes. Ella aplicó presión a cada parte. Cuando ella le tocó el costado, él se estremeció y sostuvo su muñeca.

―¡Lo siento! ― Exclamó.

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta la mitad, mirándola. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero se contentó con respirar profundamente. Finalmente, se cerraron por completo y se durmió.

Verlo era demasiado familiar. Ella recordó haberle atendido de la misma manera, pero con hierbas y gasas anticuadas. Sus heridas no fueron muchas, pero su brazo fue rozado por una flecha.

Ha-Jin vio como Jae-Yeong sucumbía a su sueño y borrachera. Su respiración era trabajosa, lo que la hizo preocuparse. Pero ella pensó que podrían atenderlo mañana, ya que no quería visitar a un médico.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando otra urgencia de mirarlo la detuvo.

Parecía pacífico mientras dormía. No había rastros de esa agresividad similar a un tigre que otros lo odiaban. De hecho, parecía un niño con el labio partido. Ella miró su perfil completo, lo tomó y comparó. Además del pelo y la cicatriz, no mucho ha cambiado.

Su mano tentativamente extendió la mano hacia su rostro, esperando que no se inmutara. Cuando no lo hizo, sus dedos trazaron los pequeños detalles: sus ojos, el puente de su nariz, su boca. Su anhelo por Wang So alimentó este deseo de mirar la cara de Jae-Yeong para siempre, si fuera posible.

―Llegaste justo a tiempo. ― susurró ―Como siempre.

Él no respondió. Jae-Yeong estaba flojo y profundo en su sueño mientras Ha-Jin luchaba con una serie de emociones. Sin embargo, en lugar de actuar sobre ellos, ella estaba satisfacía tocando su rostro.

―Gracias. ― dijo ella.


	11. La mañana siguiente

El sol cegó los ojos de Ha-Jin, obligándola a despertarse.

Le dolía la espalda al estirarse y bostezar, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormida junto al sofá. Su extraña posición sentada era la culpable de su falta de cooperación en la espalda. Ella hizo una mueca ante ese dolor obstinado que se desarrollaba cerca de su espina dorsal y en sus caderas. Para colmo, su cabeza latía.

 _¿Que hora es?_

Buscó el reloj y vio que ya eran las siete de la mañana. El sol siguió molestándola mientras ella se ponía de pie, tambaleándose por los eventos de la noche anterior.

 _Anoche..._

―Oh, Dios mío― , exclamó, mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la sala de estar. Ya no estaba en el sofá.

Ha-Jin consiguió sus calcetines y comenzó a buscar a su paciente. ¿Ya se fue? Corrió alrededor de la cocina y la sala de estar.

―¿Hwang Jae-Yeong? ―Ella gritó, ―¿Dónde estás? ¿Sigues aquí?

 _¿Ese tipo estúpido se fue sin previo aviso otra vez? Juro por Dios que si él saliera sin molestarse en atender sus heridas, yo misma las abriré._

Corrió más haya del baño y la habitación de Chae-rin. Él no estaba ahí. De repente, se sintió nerviosa; ¿Ella acaba de imaginar todo anoche? ¿Jae-Yeong realmente la salvó de esos tipos por la calle anoche? Porque la idea de que su jefe la salvara realmente parecía ridícula ahora que lo pensaba.

El sonido de un revoloteo en su habitación la asusto. Ella caminó silenciosamente hacia su habitación y echó un vistazo.

La espalda desnuda de Jae-Yeong estaba frente a ella. Estaba demasiado ocupado repasando sus cosas para darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo sus libros, esos libros. Lo mismo que habló sobre la reencarnación o sobre Goryeo. Ha-Jin observó en silencio mientras repasaba sus libros.

―Sé que estás mirando―, dijo de repente, atrapándola con la guardia baja.

Ha-Jin se enderezó sorprendida cuando Jae-Yeong dejó el libro y se enfrentó a ella. No ayudó el hecho de que se quedara de pie junto a la ventana, permitiendo que el sol lo deleitara en todo su esplendor. Ella se sonrojó al verlo e intentó ocultarlo.

―¿Estás ... estás bien?―, Le preguntó, desviando la mirada, ―¿Cómo te sientes?

Tocó su frente y luego su labio. ―He estado peor―, respondió en breve. Volvió su mirada a la colección de libros y notas de Ha-Jin.

―¿No deberías ir al médico ahora?―, Preguntó ella.

―Me siento bien―, dijo, hojeando páginas, ―Solo un poco aturdido, pero estoy bien.

Su cuerpo alto y tonificado hipnotizó a Ha-Jin por un momento o dos antes de que recuperara el juicio. Ella lo vio leer sus libros y tuvo una idea: ¿podría recordar algo si leyera su propia historia?

―No es de extrañar que te tomaran en la línea―, comentó, ―eres un gran admirador de Goryeo―. Cerró el libro y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

 _¿Eso es?_

―Creo que será mejor que me encuentre la camisa y me vaya―, dijo Jae-Yeong, ―Bonita habitación, por cierto.

Estaba a punto de pasar a Ha-Jin cuando ella habló.

―Gracias―, dijo, ―por la noche pasada. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no vinieras.

Se detuvo justo frente al marco de la puerta, justo frente a ella. Ha-jin miro su fornido cuerpo y vio los restos de los problemas de la noche anterior en su rostro. También descubrió un moretón que se desarrollaba en su brazo, así como un rasguño en su hombro. Jae-Yeong la miró, una comisura de sus labios se convirtió en una sonrisa.

―Entonces, ¿ya no te debo una disculpa?―, Preguntó.

 _Oh Dios mío. Está herido, pero todavía es arrogante._

Ella lo miró desafiante, ―Eso no es justo ―, se quejó. Jae-Yeong era obviamente condescendiente con ella, pero fue un cambio nuevo para Ha-Jin. No le habló mucho desde la noche en que la dejó.

―Ya me lastimé por ti ― razonó, ―¿No son suficientes los moretones?

―¡No tienes que ayudarme!

Jae-Yeong se inclinó más cerca, su cara estaba a solo dos pulgadas de la de ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella con esa mirada arrogante por la que era infame.

―Pero lo hice ― dijo, ―la próxima vez, trata de no meterte en problemas―. Golpeó levemente su frente antes de enderezarse y salir de la habitación. Ha-Jin lo observó agarrar su camisa de la encimera de la cocina antes de sentarse en una de las sillas.

―¿Qué tan lejos está la oficina de tu apartamento? ― Preguntó, enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono.

―Un viaje en tren.

Lo consideró primero y luego asintió. ―Creo que puedo llegar tan lejos.

―¿Estás loco? ― Exclamó Ha-Jin, ―Te acaban de dar una paliza anoche. Caminar a la oficina no lo ayudará a mejorar. ¡No voy a dejar que hagas eso! Necesitas ver al doctor.

Jae-Yeong estaba sorprendida con su tono; estaba claro en su rostro. Luego, ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¿No me vas a dejar? ―Preguntó: ―¿Tú? ¿No me lo vas a permitir? Soy tu jefe.

―No, no lo eres ― respondió ella, ―Esta no es la oficina y no puedes controlarme. Estás en mi departamento, bajo mis reglas. Si sales de la puerta para ir al trabajo, te juro por Dios que tendrás que arrastrarme primero.

Ha-Jin habló tan rápido que tuvo que recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Y qué demonios acaba de decir?

Jae-Yeong parecía perdido por las palabras. Su codo se deslizó de la encimera cuando ella le gritaba. De repente, Ha-Jin tuvo esa burbuja de miedo, al darse cuenta de que acababa de gritarle a un futuro CEO y magnate de los negocios. Él podría hacerle la vida imposible si quisiera.

―Wow― fue todo lo que dijo.

Ha-Jin exhaló un suspiro exasperado. ―Haga que un conductor lo recoja. No puedes caminar. ― dijo. Ella no iba a permitir que fuera estúpido por enésima vez. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, esperaba que él tomara sus palabras en serio. Arrastrarse no sonaba tan bien.

Él no dijo nada más una vez que ella comenzó a cocinar los huevos. Su cabeza estaba nadando en furia, impaciencia, y entre otros. Ella no podía lidiar con su inmadurez en este momento. Claro, la salvó, pero si iba a ser un malcriado

―Eso huele bien.

Jae-Yeong había aparecido a su lado, observando su cocina.

Eso fue impactante; esa fue la primera cosa agradable que le dijo en meses.

―Siempre has sido luchadora, ¿no? ― Preguntó. ―Nadie te enseñó buenos modales.

―Guau, dice el tipo que dejó a la persona a la que le pidió un favor sola bajo la lluvia ― dijo con sarcasmo: ―Es gracioso.

Jae-Yeong estaba perplejo por enésima vez; verlo de esa manera le dio a Ha-Jin la satisfacción de vengarse.

Ella arrojó el huevo, le dio a la sartén un buen batido y lo sacó. Rebuscó en el gabinete por cualquier kimchi, pensando que el arroz frito sonaba como una buena idea. Sus dedos de los pies se inclinarón, tratando de alcanzar el tarro de kimchi en el estante superior.

Su largo brazo se extendió más allá de ella y bajó la jarra.

―Gracias ― dijo y continuó cocinando. El sonido de burbujeo fue el único rompehielos entre ellos.

―Lo siento.

 _¿Esperar que?_

Ella tomó un descanso de la cocina para enfrentarlo. Los ojos de Jae-Yeong estaban en el suelo, con las manos en la espalda. Parecía sincero y avergonzado al mismo tiempo, como un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto. Pasando una mano por su cabello, la miró.

―Allí, lo dije. ― dijo, haciendo pucheros como lo hizo.

―Aisht, ¿es tan difícil ser humilde por una vez en tu vida? ― Se quejó, salpicando con una espátula. De nuevo, ella fácilmente olvidó las diferencias en sus niveles. Este era Hwang Jae-Yeong, el hijo de un magnate de los negocios y su jefe durante la noche. Y allí estaba ella, Go Ha-Jin, un simple especialista en cosmética, y le daba las herramientas de cocina.

Esa sensación de familiaridad era demasiado fuerte, no podía reprimirla.

―Oye, solo porque este es tu departamento, no significa que puedas faltarme el respeto así ― disparó Jae-Yeong, ―En realidad, has sido así desde el principio. ¿Por qué? ¿Soy tu junior o algo así? ¿No sabes lo que puedo hacer?

―NO he sido así desde el principio. Solo me defiendo cuando tengo que hacerlo, ―replicó ella, revolviendo el arroz,― Tú eres el que siempre actúa como un idiota. Solo porque eres poderoso, eso no te da el derecho de menospreciar a la gente. ¿Eres un rey? Pensar que heredarás la fortuna de una empresa y controlarás a los demás.

Sofrió el arroz, añadió el kimchi y un poco de sal. Después de unos minutos, los sirvió a todos en un bol y lo cubrió con huevo. Ella colocó una cuchara y se la arrojó.

―Allí, come ― le dijo, ―Envíale un mensaje a alguien para que te recoja.

Sin decir una palabra más, ella lo dejo y se dirigio a una habitación para limpiar. Ella se sorprendió de si misma y de la confianza que mostraba. Wang So o Hwang Jae-Yeong, nadie tenía el derecho de controlar a la gente o pretender que no hicieron nada malo. Ella no dejaría que nadie se salga con la suya.

Ha-Jin apiló furiosamente sus libros sobre el emperador Gwangjong y su reinado sobre los libros de la reencarnación. Ella tenía que mantenerse fría; de lo contrario, explotaría en el hombre que acaba de salvarle la vida.

―Nadie me hizo arroz frito con kimchi como este.

Lo dijo tan casualmente mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Estaba comiendo una cucharada después de la otra.

―Mis padres siempre estaban afuera y las criadas no eran exactamente buenas cocinando―, continuó, ―esta es la primera vez que probé arroz frito kimchi casero.

―¿Por qué no le preguntaste a tu madre?

Había silencio. Ha-Jin vio caer su rostro un poco.

―Mi madrastra ... no era muy aficionada a la cocina― explicó, ―O a mí.

―Oh.

Dio otro bocado y masticó pensativamente. Ha-Jin se preguntó si realmente disfrutaba de lo que cocinaba o simplemente estaba jugando. Pero devoró el cuenco como un perro hambriento y su cuchara, por si acaso.

―Envié un mensaje de texto a una secretaria para que me recogiera ― le dijo ―Debería estar aquí en un minuto.

―Bien ― dijo ―tengo vendajes si necesitas más.

―No, ya hiciste un buen trabajo.

Ella pasó junto a él y hacia la sala de estar, limpiando los pañuelos y vendas de la noche anterior. Chae-rin estaba destinada a regresar pronto también; tener Jae-Yeong fuera de su alcancé lo antes posible sería mejor.

El sonido del grifo corriendo sugirió que limpiara sus propios platos.

 _Al menos es bueno para limpiar los platos_ , pensó, recogiendo la basura. Agitó las almohadas y despejó el sofá de otra suciedad o evidencias. Por el rabillo del ojo, ella lo vio colocar su cuenco sobre la encimera y darle una mirada.

―Oye― dijo, ―te agradecería si no mencionas lo que sucedió anoche. La historia será que me caí de mi bicicleta

―Claro ― respondió ella, ―Voy a pretender que no pasó nada.

―Eso es frío.

Ella no podía entenderlo en absoluto. Wang So no era así, también tenía cambios de humor, pero Hae Soo podía decir lo que quería o no. Este chico, por otro lado ...

Él no es Wang So.

Ella no respondió y caminó hacia el baño en su lugar. Sacó analgésicos y los colocó sobre la mesa.

―Toma esos una vez hasta que el dolor disminuya ― dijo. ―debería ayudar ― Ha-Jin se ocupó de doblar los paños.

Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, se apoyó en la encimera y la miró.

―¿Estás loca? ― Preguntó.

―¿Me veo como si estuviera enojada? ― Le espetó.

―Eso suena loco.

―¡Aisht!

Él se rió entre dientes.

―¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres interesante cuando estás enojada?

El sonido de llaves y plásticos alborcándose junto a la puerta detuvo a Ha-Jin de replicar. Miró a la puerta y escuchó a su compañera de cuarto gritando algo detrás de la puerta.

― ¿... alguien está buscando a alguien?" ― Preguntó Chae-rin.

Chae-rin se congeló al ver a Ha-Jin y Jae-Yeong, sus manos ocupadas con las llaves y los víveres. Un silencio incómodo siguió.

―¿Qué?― Preguntó Ha-Jin.

―Uhm ... dije que había alguien buscando a alguien ― respondió Chae-rin, mirando a Jae-Yeong, asombrada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

―Ese es probablemente mi secretario ― respondió, ―Ella está aquí.

―¿Ella? No es un hombre ...

―Jae-Yeongah

La boca de Ha-Jin cayó al ver a Nari al lado de Chae-rin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? ¿No dijo Jae-Yeong que le pidió a su secretario que lo recogiera? Este definitivamente no era su secretario.

Nari miró como si corriera a su apartamento, pero aun así se las arregló para parecer impecable. Tenía las llaves del auto en una mano, lo que sugiere que fue ella quien condujo hasta allí para recogerlo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Preguntó Jae-Yeong, ―Se suponía que Soo-Kyung iba a buscarme.

―Lo sé, pero estoy aquí ahora ― respondió Nari, ―Ya se lo dije. Tú vienes conmigo.

Había ese aire tenso que rodeaba el apartamento cuando ambas partes se miraron fijamente. Ha-Jin no sabía si tenía que presentarse, si Jae-Yeong lo haría, o si la torpeza simplemente continuaría.

Jae-Yeong se enderezó la camisa y se enfrentó a Ha-Jin.

―Gracias por la noche pasada ― dijo ―te veré en la oficina―. Luego caminó hacia la puerta y saludo a Chae-rin.

―Lo siento mucho por molestar a tu compañera de cuarto ―dijo ―pero es un placer conocerte ― Y sin decir una palabra más, pasó junto a Chae-Rin y Nari y se fue por su camino. Nari parecía molesta con este pequeño gesto.

Sus ojos entonces aterrizaron en Ha-Jin.

Este último no sabía si era molestia o sospecha en los ojos del otro que ella veía. Pero Nari asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Jae-Yeong, dejando a Chae-Rin sorprendida junto a la puerta.

―Entonces ... ¿hay algo que deba saber? ―Preguntó ella.

Días después de su encuentro con los matones, Ha-Jin se mantuvo fiel a su promesa de fingir que no pasó nada. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba a Jae-Yeong sobre su rasguño o se cortó el labio y ella estaba dentro de la habitación, él decía que se había caído de la bicicleta y ella no decía nada.

Es como si toda la noche nunca hubiera existido, para Ha-Jin, al menos.

Volvieron a su estilo comercial habitual de comunicación, pero la actitud arrogante de Jae-Yeong hacia ella regresó. De vez en cuando, hacía un comentario sobre sus sugerencias o al azar. Ha-Jin, sin embargo, se había vuelto pasiva.

Hubo momentos en que estaba segura de que Jae-Yeong y Wang So eran personas diferentes, que el primero nunca estaría a la altura de la personalidad de este último. El Cuarto Príncipe, a pesar de su oscura historia, conocía su lugar y exhibía madurez; el último, sin embargo ...

Pero Ha-Jin siempre recordaría esa conversación sobre vidas pasadas con Ji-Hyun. Eso y sus estudios recientes sobre la reencarnación tienen sentido. Ella sintió la carga de cumplir algo; el problema era que ella no sabía de qué se trataba. ¿Era Jae-Yeong una gran parte de eso? Si todo fuera una tontería, ¿por qué regresan estas personas del pasado?

Sus sueños sobre el Cuarto Príncipe tampoco ayudan a su situación. Hay días en que no vienen, pero cuando lo hacen, a veces ella piensa que no son solo sueños, sino recuerdos reales.

Y luego ella se despertaba llorando.

Visitó nuevamente el Edificio Principal de Cooperación de Hwang para enviar copias de las propuestas finales para la colaboración. Antes de hacerlo, Manager Park bromeó diciendo que Ha-Jin podría considerar irse a trabajar a tiempo completo para los grandes jefes. Ella solo sonrió ante el comentario, pensando que nada podría hacerla irse.

Bueno ... nadie.

Colocó los papeles finales en la mesa de Ji-Hyun con una nota que decía que volvería mañana para el control final.

―¡Ah, Ha-Jinah!

Tae-Won estaba parado junto a la puerta de Ji-Hyun, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Hola ―saludó, ―¿Vas a casa?

―Estaba a punto ― dijo ―¿Te estás yendo? Podría caminar contigo.

―¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia? ― Preguntó Ha-Jin mientras cerraba la puerta.

―Ahh estoy a punto de verlos para la cena. Están todos en una gran reunión para poder verlos después de una o dos horas ―, explicó,― Y Jae-Yeong hyung podría ir conmigo ... si tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Caminaron por el pasillo vacío, junto con los otros que están a punto de ir a casa.

―Sabes, el otro día estaba leyendo acerca de los aceites de rosas―, dijo Tae-Won ―Eran ingredientes realmente populares en la línea de Goryeo.

―Entonces, estás leyendo sobre maquillaje ahora ¿eh?

―Me interesaste por ellos ― dijo ―Además, pensé en un nombre mejor para esa sombra '¡Oh, Dios mío, rojo!

―¿Qué?

―REDy or Not, Here I Come! ―, Dijo con una cara divertida a juego. Ha-Jin se rió de la broma tonta de Tae-Won y los intentos cojos de ser gracioso.

―Ahh Tae-Wonah, deja de ser gracioso ― le dijo, ―Eres demasiado cursi por tu propio bien.

―No es justo. ¡Lo hago lo mejor que puedo!

―Pero terminan fracasando miserablemente.

―Wah, ¿crees que eres todo eso?

Ha-Jin rodó sus ojos hacia él mientras Tae-Won se rendía a su capricho. A ella le gustaba la vergüenza de segunda mano, la actitud de cachorro que tenía. Era lindo, un gran alivio del estrés, especialmente cuando su hermano mayor actuaba.

―Tal vez si practicaras tus bromas con más frecuencia, perfeccionarías el arte ― le dijo ―de lo contrario, solo estás siendo patético.

―Y crees que estás mejor con las bromas, ¿verdad, señorita Ha-Jin?

―Me gustaría pensar eso, Sr. Tae-Won

Había un brillo travieso en su ojo que Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sonrojarse también. Era difícil ver la actitud seria del Octavo Príncipe en su versión encarnada. A diferencia de Wang Wook, Tae-Won fue la mejor combinación de humor ligero y seriedad. Ella lo apreciaba

―¡Ah, hyung!― Gritó Tae-Won. Ha-Jin miró y vio a Jae-Yeong caminando hacia ellos. El cuerpo de Ha-Jin se endureció automáticamente, la sonrisa se convirtió en un serio ceño fruncido. Él la miró inquisitivamente antes de sonreír a su hermano.

―¿Ya te encontraste con el Sr. Jung y Park? ― Le preguntó a Tae-Won.

―Sí, solo anoche. Nos visitarán mañana para una segunda reunión, pero ya les dije que clasifiquen los bonos primero ― dijo Tae-Won,― Parecían interesados en nuestras sugerencias. Haré que firmen, no te preocupes.

―Eso es bueno. Lo dejo en tus manos. Mejor que coquetear V comentó el mayor, haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara ― Solo envíame un mensaje de texto cuando lo hayas hecho. Si no están de acuerdo, enviaré una copia de seguridad.

―Célebre. Te veré esta noche para la cena familiar ―dijo Tae-Won ― Vamos Ha-Jinah.

―En realidad, esperaba hablar con la señorita Go ― dijo Jae-Yeong, ―si no te importa.

Tae-Won miró insegura a Ha-Jin, que no quería que la dejara atrás. ¿Qué podría Jae-Yeong posiblemente querer de ella?

―Oh uh ... está bien― dijo el más joven. Se volvió hacia Ha-Jin con esa alegre sonrisa. ―Continuaré y practicare mis bromas. Cuando regrese, estarás muerto.

Ella sonrió. ―¿Querés apostar?

Tae-Won se rió mientras se inclinaba ante su hermano y se abría paso, dejándolos a los dos en una burbuja de incómodo silencio. Ha-Jin se sintió tan incómodo en su presencia; seguro, parecía el amor de su vida pasada, pero no era él.

―¿Sigues enojado? ― Preguntó.

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Ha-Jin centró su mirada en su camisa prístina, admirando cómo la camisa era tan blanca a pesar de su dueño.

―¿Por qué estaría enojado?― Preguntó ella.

―Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando.

―No, yo no.

―Si, tu sabes.

Dijo que debería fingir que no pasó nada. ¿Por qué está preguntando ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Jae-Yeong no se veía sarcástico ni enojado. En todo caso, parecía molesto.

―No tienes que estar enojado ― le dijo ―dije que lo sentía.

―Señor, realmente no sé de lo que está hablando― respondió ella ―si me disculpa, tengo que irme a casa. ―Ha-Jin se inclinó cortésmente hacia él y pasó junto a él, resistiéndose al impulso de gritar o hacer algo impredecible. Afortunadamente, él no siguió.

Hubo algo en ese día que molestó a Ha-Jin. ¿Fue por el orgullo? ¿La arrogancia? ¿El menosprecio? ¿La aparición repentina de esa chica Nari y sus ojos sospechosos? Ella ni siquiera lo sabía ella misma.

Todo lo que sabía era que no le gustaba estar con él ... en este momento.

―Aisht, ¿por qué dejé mi teléfono? ― Se quejó Ha-Jin mientras volvía a revolver su bolso buscando su teléfono. Ella negó con la cabeza y aceleró el paso. En lugar de irse a casa, ella terminó yendo a la oficina a buscar su teléfono.

Ha-Jin esperaba que no lloviera, no tenía un paraguas a mano.

―... por qué todavía insistes en que un hijo adoptivo debe tomar tu lugar.

Se detuvo ante la voz aguda quejándose en una oficina cercana. La puerta estaba entreabierta, lo que explicaba por qué la reunión no era privada.

―Jae-Yeong es más que capaz de manejar todo cuando llegue el momento. ¿Por qué debe su estado ser un factor consistente?

―¡Él no es tu verdadero hijo!

―Es tan bueno como uno

Ha-Jin se encontró caminando hacia la sala de conferencias, parada justo detrás de la puerta. Ella echó un vistazo y vio al CEO Hwang Kwang Soo mirando a la gente que lo rodeaba, dos de ellos eran su propia esposa e Il-Sung.

―Señor, Jae-Yeong no es una forma estable de apoyo para su negocio ― dijo uno de los asesores, ―Es imprudente; no a todos les gusta. Es malo para la compañía, especialmente si se hará cargo de todo.

―Está bien. Il-Sung aquí, por otro lado, ha estado ocupado creando buenas relaciones con socios relevantes ― dijo Hwang Shin-Hye,― Ha reunido más socios que Jae-Yeong. ¿No es eso lo que importa?

―Siempre has dudado en tomar a Jae-Yeong como propio; ¿Está subestimando su mecanismo de afrontamiento? ―escupió el CEO. Ha-Jin vio a la esposa del CEO mirando perpleja por las acusaciones de su marido.

―Pero la señora Hwang tiene razón, señor ― dijo otro consejero, ―Hwang Il-Sung tiene mejores posibilidades de mejorar el negocio en comparación con su hermano ― Lo último que escuché es que Il-Sung estableció buenas relaciones con los grandes magnates en China.

―Entonces, Jae-Yeong ―, dijo la voz del presentador Ji-Hyun, ―Simplemente no publica sus esfuerzos tanto como su hermano menor. Él hace lo que debería y va más allá, menos la prensa. Lo odia. Aún así, creo que no está bien que hablemos de este asunto sin Jae-Yeong. Esto es una conspiración.

―Mira aquí, Ji-Hyun. No vayan por ahí acusándonos de conspiración ― dijo un consejero ― O podríamos pensar que solo favorece a Jae-Yeong.

―Suficiente ― dijo Hwang Kwang-Soo, ―Eso es suficiente. No haré que arrojen a mi hijo mayor solo porque es adoptado. Él sigue siendo el mayor, aún mi hijo, y tendrá los mismos derechos que sus hermanos.

Ha-Jin lo vio mirar a Il-Sung, que parecía decepcionado con la decisión de su padre.

―Esto no significa que menosprecie lo que puedes hacer, hijo ― explicó, ―Esta es solo mi decisión. Francamente, estoy decepcionado de que te unas a esta causa. Pensé que lo harías saber y ser el hombre más grande.

―Siempre he tratado de ser el hombre más grande, padre ― dijo Il-Sung, ―pero es difícil cuando los favoritos entran para jugar, especialmente cuando ni siquiera es tu hijo. ¿Por qué tengo que probarme constantemente a mí mismo por alguien que ni siquiera hace ningún esfuerzo?

―Eso no es cierto. No sabes lo que hace tu hermano ― defendió Ji-Hyun,― trabaja lo mejor que puede ".

―Así dice el hombre que siempre lo ha favorecido.

Hubo un silencio rígido entre los miembros y el CEO. Ha-Jin sintió que no debería estar viendo la reunión, pero sus pies estaban congelados en el suelo. No podía creer que el mismo escenario estaba ocurriendo de nuevo ...

más o menos.

―Cariño― dijo la Sra. Shin-Hye, ―No estoy diciendo esto porque estoy menospreciando a Jae-Yeong. Sé cuánto lo has amado siempre. Pero estamos hablando de negocios aquí. La mayoría de nosotros estamos preocupados por el bienestar de la compañía si cae en sus manos. No queremos que tu duro trabajo se desperdicie.

―Entonces, si Jae-Yeong lo toma, todo se arruinará, ¿dices?

Hubo otro silencio. El CEO chasqueó la lengua y miró a sus subordinados, su esposa y su hijo.

Ha-Jin no podía ver más. Se sentía mal, no solo por escuchar a escondidas, sino por Jae-Yeong. Él era un idiota, pero no se merecía este tipo de reacciones violentas. Ella esperó fervientemente que la noticia de esta reunión de conspiración no le llegara.

Dio un paso atrás y chilló al pisar los pies de alguien.

―Oh, Dios mío ― exclamó en susurros, ―Lo siento mucho.

Jae-Yeong parecía no haberla escuchado. Solo estaba mirando la puerta abierta, una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Sus labios se crisparon, sugiriendo que tampoco le gustaba lo que acababa de oír. Sus puños estaban apretados.

Luego la notó. Fue doloroso para Ha-Jin ver una sonrisa falsa extendida en su rostro. Sin decir una palabra más, caminó hacia la escalera de incendios. Ella habría preguntado por qué fue, pero de otra manera.

Entonces, comenzó la lluvia.

Ha-Jin podía escuchar las furiosas balas de lluvia cayendo fuera del edificio. Mientras el trueno retumbaba con la lluvia torrencial, fuertes sentimientos se asentaron dentro de ella. Tenía los ojos clavados en la salida de emergencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba allí ... solo ... bajo la lluvia.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia la salida de emergencia. Empujó la pesada puerta y sintió las gotas tocar sus pies.

Jae-Yeong estaba al borde, mirando a ninguna parte. Por un segundo, temió que intentara saltar. Pero él solo se quedó allí bajo la lluvia, con las manos en los bolsillos y, posiblemente, sin emociones.

Sus pies la acercaron más hasta que estuvo detrás de él. Ella lo observó mientras inclinaba la cabeza y lanzaba un frustrado suspiro.

A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, verlo abajo todavía le molestaba.

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre los dos; apenas podía ver nada más que su espalda. Ella podría irse a su casa en lugar de estar detrás de este CEO que pronto será desgarrado. Ella podría haber entrado y haberlo ignorado.

En cambio, ella extendió la mano y le sostuvo el hombro.


	12. Su escape

**Por favor leer las notas al final del capitulo.**

Ha-Jin miró los remolinos que ella hizo en su taza de café. Las personas pensarían que ella era rara por estar muy obsesionada con revolver su taza de café, pero era su manera de echar fuera muchos pensamientos. Además, era su café. Ellos no tenían que decir nada.

— ...Ella no esta aquí, idiota.

— Oh, Ji-Woo, ¿por qué estas siendo así?

— Yo debería preguntarte por qué siquiera estas aquí. — devolvió Ji- Woo al barista. — Chicos ricos como tu trabajando en un café por motivo de una chica.

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy estúpido?

— Si, lo estoy.

— Tu pequeño...

Eran las tres de la tarde y Ha-Jin estaba teniendo su taza de cacao de los sábados. El café esta repleto de clientes, a pesar de los dos jóvenes baristas tambaleantes que atendían la barra.

— ¡Dale a tu cliente su chocolate caliente primero! — demando Ji-Woo.

El breve trance de Ha-Jin fue rotó por el movimiento de cabeza frente a ella. Ella reprimió una risa. Tres días atrás, cuando ella conoció al nuevo amigo de Ji-Woo (y escucho que él deseaba ser un barista) ella casi se ahogó en su café.

Pero entonces, fue agradable ver a Ji-Woo discutiendo con él décimo príncipe de nuevo. En este caso, su nombre era Choi Ki-Joo.

Ki-Joo le entregó a regañadientes al cliente su taza de chocolate caliente antes de discutir con su amigo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué esta mal con ser un chico rico que trabaja? — él preguntó, — ¿ No deberías estar orgulloso de mi, porque estoy ayudando con la economía en vez de estar durmiendo por ahí?

— Pero, ¿por una chica que con suerte te conoce? Por favor.

— Cállate, ni siquiera sé porqué somos amigos, — se quejó Ki-Joo, — Ayúdame aquí, Noona. No estoy siendo estúpido, ¿cierto?

— Hey, ella es mi noona, no la tuya.

— ¿Por qué? No veo tu nombre en su frente.

Ji-Woo estuvo a punto de golpear a su amigo en la cabeza otra vez cuando Ha-Jin le dio una mirada de advertencia.

— Bueno, yo pienso que es dulce que estés aquí buscando a esa chica —. dijo Ha-jin — y estoy encantada de que estés contribuyendo a la economía. Los mocosos consentidos y privilegiados no son cool.

— ¡Ja! ¿Ves, Ji-Woo? — dijo Ki-Joo, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

— No he terminado aún — dijo Ha-Jin, revolviendo su café — Aunque es cool y todo, se supone que tu debes trabajar bien. Olvidar las ordenes de los clientes solo porque estés mirando alrededor de las mesas no es una excusa.

— ¡Ja! ¿Ves? — dijo Ji-Woo — El gerente definitivamente te va a despedir su no tomas esto enserio. Entonces no veras a tu preciosa...¿cual es su nombre?

— Hanna. Park, Hanna, — respondió Ki-Joo, su voz sonaba soñadora — Mi compañera de clases en psicóloga. A ella le gusta pasar su tiempo en este café y su amiga dijo que este es su lugar de estudio.

— La he visto. Pero hombre, esto es una A en clases de stalking — dijo Ji-Woo, — ¿No piensas eso, Noona?

Ha-Jin no esucho la pregunta de Ji-Woo. Ella no pudo explicar porque se estaba muriendo de nervios y excitación al mismo tiempo. ¿Estaba ella siendo tan estúpida cómo Ki-Joo con esa chica? Las mariposas en su estomago no le dieron una respuesta directa.

— ¿Noona?

— Ah, ¿si?

Los dos dongsaengs estaban a su lado mirandola con curiosidad.

—¿Por quien estas esperando esta vez? preguntó Ji-Woo.

— Ella obviamente espera por su cita. — remarco Ki-Joo, — Mira como esta vestida.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de mal con mi vestido? — preguntó ella, su voz sonaba tensa. ¿Habia algo mal con vestir un vestido floreado? ¿Debería ella haber venido con un look más profesional? ¿Era esta acaso siquiera una cita? No lo era, ¿lo era?

— ¡Nada, nada! — exclamó el dongsaeng, viendo a su Noona nerviosamente. — Solo digo que luces como si fueras a una cita.

— ¿Vas a una? — Preguntó Ji-Woo.

— Espera, ¿qué? No — dijo Ha-Jin — No es una cita. Es un encuentro de trabajo.

— Wah, luces muy linda para un encuentro de trabajo. — comentó Ki-Joo. — Si no me gustara Hanna, probablemente estaría detrás de ti.

— Hey, para eso, — dijo Ji-Woo. — ¡Estás asustando a Noona!

Entonces, un auto negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento enfrente al café. Ha-jin miro hacia las ventanas, preguntándose si se trataba de él. Su celular brillo, significando un mensaje de texto.

 _ **Estoy aquí.**_

 **(Dos noches atrás)**

La lluvia finalmente había desistido, pero el suelo estaba empapado. Ha-Jin pudo sentir las gotas de agua en sus jeans cuando se sentó en los escalones, pero no le importó. Ella estaba en shock de todas formas; bien podría aprovechar al máximo eso.

A su lado estaba Jae-Yeong, empapado como ella.

Él todavía no había dicho una palabra desde su pequeña charla (¿fue siquiera una charla? Él no dijo nada). Su cara no estaba tan frustrada como la vio por primera vez hace un tiempo; en cambio, él usaba esa expresión en blanco que ella conocía tan bien.

Su teléfono sonó continuamente, pero no lo recogió. Probablemente, él sabía quién estaba del otro lado.

Ha-Jin no supo qué decirle. ¿Debería ella decir algo más?

—¿Estás estresada? — , él preguntó repentinamente de la nada.

—¿Eh?

Jae-Yeong la miró como si ella no acabara de presenciar cómo veía a su madrastra negarlo frente a los asesores de la empresa. Él mostró una pequeña y torcida sonrisa.

—Te pregunté si estabas estresada —, repitió, —¿Estás tan cansada como yo de todo en este momento?"

Ella pensó sobre eso. —Supongo que sí —, respondió ella, —Demasiado trabajo y estar bajo control es estresante—. Ha-Jin luego se mordió el labio. ¿Era correcto quejarse de ser mangoneada cuando él te que manda no esta precisamente bien?

En cambio, Jae-Yeong se rió entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza.

— ¿Me estás culpando? — preguntó.

—Bueno, quiero decir ... me preguntaste.

Jae-Yeong no respondió como solía hacerlo. Asintió pensativo y luego miró su reloj. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, observó su perfil lateral. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Va a actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

— Go Ha-Jin —, habló de nuevo,—¿Quieres desestresarte de todo esto?

Sus ojos brillaron cuando dijo esas palabras, pero eso solo confundió más a Ha-Jin.

—¿Eh?

Ella les dijo adiós a los dos dongsaengs con la promesa de que les diria todo, a pesar de que no era una cita.

Ha-Jin salió del café, sin saber qué esperar. Todo parecía tan repentino, y ahora ella estaba aquí. Entonces, allí estaba él también.

Jae-Yeong estaba parado al lado de su auto. Había un aire de confianza y arrogancia mientras permanecía allí con sus gafas.

—Wah, ¿qué pasa con la orgullosa pose del coche? — Ella le preguntó.

Él la miró. —¿Qué pasa con el bonito vestido de flores? — replicó.

Ella negó con la cabeza ante su comentario molesto, pero se sintió aliviada con este lado de él. No estaba garantizada la felicidad, pero era mucho mejor que un imprevisible Jae-Yeong.

—Vamonos—, él dijo, abriendo la puerta para ella.

Unos minutos después, estaban en el camino.

Todavía no sabía dónde planeaba llevarla. Todo lo que sabía era que él era un conductor rápido que amaba manejar con una sola mano en el volante, escuchando música clásica.

Su teléfono seguía sonando de lado, pero por alguna razón él no lo respondia.

—¿A dónde vamos? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—Al lugar donde suelo ir cuando estoy estresado—, respondió breve.

—¿Por qué me llevas?

Él la miró de soslayo. —Porque pensé que también estabas harta de vida—, dijo, —y necesitaba a alguien para acompáñame.

—Tsk, ¿qué soy yo, una asistente personal que arrastras?

Él rió. —Wah, esa personalidad luchadora regresa — comentó, —Después de varias semanas de frío.

Ha-Jin negó con la cabeza, pero tuvo que retener una sonrisa. Se sintió bien escucharlo reír, incluso si a expensas de algo que él mismo dijo. A pesar de él siendo un dolor constante en el cuello, ella aún así lo miró bien. Al ver esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro, la hizo sentir mejor.

Los paisajes cambiaron. Durante unos minutos, vio edificios a cada lado. Ahora, ella veia árboles y montañas. Una hora más tarde, llegó a un edificio ubicado lejos de los distritos comerciales. Era un lugar apartado rodeado de árboles y otras zonas verdes. A Ha-Jin le pareció extraño que a un Iron Man como él le gustara un lugar como este.

Cuando salieron del auto, ella lo vio tomar una respiración profunda, una sensación de satisfacción vino al respirar en el aire fresco. Ella tampoco podía culparlo; cuando ella salió por primera vez al aire libre, sintió la brisa fresca besando su cara.

Fue un buen cambio de escenario.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —, preguntó ella.

—Ya verás—, respondió, —Sígueme.

Ha-Jin siguió a Jae-Yeong mientras se dirigía hacia un camino con piedras y arbustos. Los árboles se balancearon perezosamente con el viento, dando al ambiente una atmósfera calmante y relajante. Él se dirigió hacia un pequeña casa de campo: era una casa pintoresca, en la que te imaginarías a los tres osos viviendo.

Ella lo siguió hasta el final del camino.

—Baek Minsuk-ah! Sal de tu casa. ¡Estoy aquí! — gritó.

La puerta de madera se abrió, revelando a un hombre que estaba anticipando la llegada de Jae Yeong. Él tenía una cálida sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos brillaban. Ha-jin, por otro lado, inmediatamente pensó en una persona.

 _¿Baek-ah?_

Sus recientes flashbacks habían revelado su existencia. Ha-jin vió la cara del treceavo príncipe en partes borrosas, pero recientemente, ella lo había recordado. Ahora, aquí estaba...saludando a la encarnación de uno de sus hermanos. A diferencia de su antigua encarnación, este Baek -Ah lucia un cabello más corto.

—Hola, Hwang Jae-Yeong. ¿Te estás poniendo ansioso nuevamente? — preguntó Baek Min-Suk — Mi esposa no lo esta apreciando las visitas de emergencia.

— Te lo estas inventando. Sabes que tu esposa ama cuando vengo de visita —dijo Jae-Yeong —Ella espera que el bebé luzca cómo yo, no cómo tu.

Cómo si fuera una señal, la mujer bonita estaba de pie junto a Baek-Ah ( _Es Min-Suk. ¡Baek Min-Suk!_ ) Acariciando su panza, mientras saludaba a Jae-Yeong con una sonrisa.

Ha-Jin no pudo contener más su sorpresa. Ver la cara de la princesa fue la guinda de la torta.

— ¡Hola! — ella dijo, dándole a Jae-Yeong un abrazo, — Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que viniste.

—Si puedes llamar mucho tiempo a un mes — remarcó Min-Suk —Es un milagro que él nos este visitando. Probablemente este sufriendo muchas migrañas de nuevo.

La esposa de Min-Suk rió; su hermosa risa trajo de vuelta las memorias de Hae Soo acerca de Woo Hee a la mente de Ha-Jin.

Habia una increíble sensación de cariño cuando su mente se hubo refrescado con esas memorias. Con Baek-Ah ( _¡Min-Suk!_ ) en al ciudad, casi todo estuba completo.

—Oh, bueno, ¿quien esas linda chica que te acompaña? —preguntó la esposa de Min-Suk, su cara brillaba de la curiosidad.

—Ah, ella es Go Ha-Jin —presentó Jae-Yeong, —Ella es una especialista cosmetica que esta asociada con nuestra compañia en una nueva linea de maquillaje —entonces, el miró a Ha-Jin y le presentó a sus dos amigos —Go Ha-Jin, él es Baek Min-Suk y su esposa, Yoo-Hee

—Es un placer conocerte, — dijo Min-Suk, extendiendo su mano para saludarla. Le tomó a Ha-Jin un segundo el darse cuenta que su forma de dar la mano era muy parecida a la de Baek-Ah. Su esposa la saludo ansiosamente con un abrazo, golpeándola con su vientre de embarazada.

— Lo siento, ha estado creciendo, — dijo.

— Igual que su padre, —comentó Jae-Yeong. Min-Suk tocó su barriga (que no presentaba signos de crecimiento) y miró a su amigo. Jae-Yeong juguetonamente golpeó a su amigo seguido por un —Estaba bromeando —comentó.

—Entonces, ¿has venido a relajarte? —preguntó Yoo-Hee.

—Sip, lo necesito. La ciudad esta hecha un desastre.

—He leído los periódicos. De hecho, estaba esperando que vinieras antes. —comentó Min-Suk mientras entraban al hogar de la pareja. —¿Las cosas no están yendo tan bien como nosotros esperábamos?

— Es el mismo drama, con más sabor, drama y gente que me molesta mucho.

Min-Suk le dedicó una sonrisa a Ha-Jin. —¿Conoces a la gente que lo molesta?

— Ah...bueno...No lo sé, — respondió Ha-Jin, —Solo soy una simple asistente en la compañía.

—No eres simple. Jae-Yeong nunca trajo a nadie aquí —. dijo Min-Suk, —Tu debes ser especi-

—No hagas suposiciones, idiota—dijo Jae-Yeong, —No espantes a la maquillista.

La pareja los condujo a su humilde morada, que era simple pero hermosa en opinión de Ha-Jin. Todavía se preguntaba qué hacia Jae-Yeong aquí, así como su relación con la encarnación de Baek-Ah. Parecía que incluso en este mundo, los dos hermanos estaban destinados a estar del mismo lado.

—¿Todavía conoces las técnicas?—, preguntó Min-Suk, —He repuesto el stock en la habitación.

—Creo que sí, estoy un poco oxidado. No he practicado mucho — admitió Jae-Yeong.

—No te preocupes, Jae-Yeongah. Una vez que toques tu paz interior, volverás a dominarlo —, dijo Yoo-Hee — pero estarás a cargo de Ha-Jinsshi aquí. No podemos enseñarle, ya que tenemos una clase en la sala principal.

—No, está bien —, dijo—, cuidaré de ella. Ustedes disfruten.

Min-Suk los condujo a una habitación al final del pasillo.

—Nos vemos tarde para tomar un café—, dijo —Señorita Ha-Jin, espero que se divierta tanto como este idiota.

Ella se rió y Jae-Yeong puso los ojos en blanco. La pareja les dio un cortés adiós mientras salían de la cabaña, dejandolos atrás. Jae-Yeong inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Reveló una espaciosa habitación llena de ventanas abiertas y pinturas.

Muchas de ellas.

Ja-Jin recordó ese día que lo conoció. Ji-Hyun dijo que iba a presentarle al hombre que pintó los escenarios aleatorios que coincidían con sus recuerdos. Jae-Yeong acababa de terminar su danza ritual y con indiferencia le dijo que pintó para divertirse.

Entonces ... ¿esta era su terapia?

La habitación era el refugio perfecto para los problemáticos o con exceso de trabajo. Caminó alrededor, tomando el aire fresco de las ventanas y suspirando.

—Se lo que estas pensando — , dijo —¿Cómo podría un tipo como yo estar en una cosa como esta?

Él se dirigió a la mesa llena de pintura, pinceles y paletas, así como delantales salpicados con pintura. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, miraba las pinturas en las paredes. La mayoría de ellas eran imágenes de la naturaleza, la gente ... y de la era de Goryeo.

— La pintura es divertida, especialmente cuando estás demasiado estresado—, continuó Jae-Yeong,—Min-Suk me metió en ello la primera vez que nos vimos. Él y su esposa, Yoo-Hee, me han estado ayudando a superar tiempos difíciles con su enfoque de vida llamado 'holistico*'. Hasta ahora, es útil.

Él ya llevaba uno de esos delantales manchados de pintura y tiraba de un caballete y un lienzo.

—¿Pintaste todo esto? —, preguntó.

—Parecen las manos de un aficionado, así que sí, Lo hice —, dijo—Puedes pintar también si quieres, pero no soy tan bueno enseñando, así que ... la mano libre será lo tuyo. Solo déjame hacer lo mío.

Ha-Jin no sabía si ella estaba lista para pintar así que le dejó hacer lo suyo en paz mientras miraba los retratos. Había una imagen de un niño mirando la corriente constante; otro representaba los ojos de una mujer mirando detrás de su abanico. Cada pintura tenia detalles intrincados; no entendía cómo él podía pensar que pintaba como un aficionado.

Entonces recordó cuán puntuales eran sus pinturas de Goryeo. Las escenas tan precisas, ella se preguntó cómo las pintó en su lienzo.

—Me gusta cuando dibujo. Es un buen descanso del estrés —, comenzó a decir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto?

—Como un año. Min-Suk llegó al lugar correcto en el momento correcto; él me ayudó con cosas difíciles al enseñarme a limpiar mi mente a través de la pintura. Por cierto, poseen el centro al pie de la montaña.

Ha-Jin continuó explorando la selección de imágenes. Una pintura era de la época de Goryeo; era la imagen de una gisaeng en Gyobang, bailando con sus espadas.

—Cuando las cosas no salen según el plan, vengo aquí. Me ayuda a concentrarme en otras cosas, excepto por el trabajo y la familia —, continuó —cuando eres adoptado, tienes que hacer ajustes.

—Entonces ... eres adoptado —, repitió Hae-Jin.

Jae-Yeong la miró desde su caballete y negó con la cabeza. —Creí que habias oído hablar de eso muchas veces —, comentó — no te sorprendas.

—No, quiero decir ... eh ... ¿cómo?

—Lo normal. Una pareja no quería a su bebé, pensó que todavía me merecía la buena vida, así que me colocaron fuera de la puerta de uno de los CEOs de Corea del Sur —dijo —Durante ese tiempo, el Abuelo había arreglado el matrimonio de mi padre con mi madrastra. Su forma de vengarse de todos fue adoptandome.

—¿Y nadie se quejó?

—Nadie se atrevió, supongo. Después de todo, le estaban haciendo pasar un mal tiempo —,dijo Jae-Yeong —y no pudo decirle que no a un bebé llorando fuera de su casa.

Ha-Jin se sentó en un taburete colocado directamente frente a él. Ella se quedó mirando mientras él untaba pintura en el lienzo, arrojando ese duro exterior de magnate para dar paso a un tipo arrogante enamorado de los colores. Era una buena imagen -una extraña.

—Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso, por cierto — dijo —se supone que las reuniones deben ser a puertas cerradas. Por alguna razón, se convirtió en una puerta semicerrada. No tenias que escuchar todas esas cosas.

—¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Eres tú eres quien realmente debe-

De acuerdo, Ha-Jinah, podrías decir algo fuera de lugar.

Jae-Yeong la miró desde su caballete, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—¿Disculpa? — preguntó, —. Estoy bien. Estoy acostumbrado a ver hablar a mi madrastra a mis espaldas. Y para ser sincero, entiendo por qué ella es así.

—¿Cómo puedes entender eso? —Exclamó: —Se supone que es tu madre.

—Bueno, ella no lo es. No soy su hijo. Es normal que ella quiera a uno de sus hijos propios haciéndose cargo de la compañía de su marido —. dijo Jae-Yeong,—No seas demasiado dura con ella. Así es como es.

Ha-Jin no podía entender cómo él aún podía sentir comprensión por una mujer así. Ella recordó a Wang So y su amor incondicional por su madre no amorosa. ¿Era el destino cruel con Jae-Yeong repitiendo el mismo escenario una y otra vez?

—Para ser justos, ella no era así antes de que mi padre me nombrara el siguiente sucesor. — dijo Jae-Yeong. —Ella no estaba a gusto conmigo, pero tampoco eran tan fría. Ella hizo todo lo posible para cuidarme cómo a uno de sus hijos. Creo que la sucesión la cambio —él la miro. —¿Te sientes mal por mi? —preguntó.

Su rostro sugería que no quería la pena de Ha-Jin. Pero si ella iba a ser honesta, ella no sentía pena por él.

Ella solo pensaba que él se merecía algo mejor.

—No realmente —contestó, — ¿Cómo podría sentirme mal por alguien que constantemente se burla de mi?

Jae-Yeong se rió mientras continuaba su trabajo.

Habia algo fascinante en lo concentrado que él estaba en su lienzo. Su cara, por lo usual con una sonrisa o con el ceño levemente fruncido, él estaba relajado y sonreía más de lo que alguna vez ella lo había podido ver.

Sus manos barrieron a través del lienzo con el pincel, cómo si el realmente supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella entonces se dio se dio cuenta de cual seria su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuál es tu inspiración detrás de las pinturas? —Preguntó ella.

Él mezcló dos tonos antes de contestar. —Las imágenes en mi cabeza — dijo —pinto las imágenes que mi cerebro me dice.

—¿Algo así como una salida?

—Exactamente.

Él manchó algunas de las esquinas del lienzo antes de mirarla. —Me estás viendo de una manera en que otros no lo han hecho —comentó —,probablemente debería dejarte aquí o algo así.

—Bueno, no te dije que hablaras más —respondió ella.

Él suspiró. —Es verdad. Este lugar tiene un efecto relajante sobre mí; me hace sentir más abierto —explicó —. O tal vez me estoy abriendo más de lo debido.

El viento sopló las campanas, lo que dio lugar a sonidos calmantes tintineantes. Jae-Yeong se mantuvo enfocado en su pintura, dando un paso atrás de vez en cuando para ver su trabajo. Ha-Jin disfrutaba mirándolo. Si bien era extraño ver a la encarnación de Wang So pintando (porque el Cuarto Príncipe siempre había sido el tipo de hombre de guerrero), también era fascinante.

—Aisht, derramé pintura en el piso — se quejó, —tendré que usar disolvente para limpiarlo más fácilmente.

Jae-Yeong salió de la habitación, dejando a Ha-Jin en sus pensamientos.

Tenía curiosidad por ver lo que pintaba el joven magnate de los negocios. Antes de que pudiera regresar, Ha-Jin echó un vistazo a su obra de arte.

No estaba terminado, pero era demasiado familiar: la vegetación, las hermosas hojas y el agua clara.

 _"Es un lago llamado Dongji. Es el primer lugar donde sale el sol en el palacio "._

 _"Pinto las imágenes que mi cerebro me dice que haga"._

Ha-Jin tocó el lienzo, sus ojos se abrieron. Ella no había estado en ese lugar, pero Hae Soo había sido una visitante constante.

 _¿Qué?_

 **Nota de la Autora:** Ha sido una montaña rusa de emociones, pero espero que aprecien esta reciente incorporación a mi opinión sobre Scarlet Heart Ryeo 2. Suelo ser una escritora angustiada, pero trato de hacer justicia a la historia equilibrando buenos y malos momentos. Después de todo, no todo debería ser terrible, ¿no crees?

 **Nota traductora:** Hola a los que aún sigan esta historia. Me he tardado siglos en subir esta parte, y en verdad lo lamento. Me he quedado sin Internet desde mitad de enero, y antes de eso no tenia casi nada del capitulo traducido. Sin Internet no podía buscar las palabras que no sé su significado, porque mi ingles aun es intermedio. No puedo prometer que subiré seguido, porque no se exactamente cuando tenga libre.

El año anterior termine cuarto medio y debía rendir una prueba para ingresar a la universidad, pero no me prepare nada así que este año deberé volver a darla, esta vez con muchas más preparación. He decidido ingresar a un preuniversitario lo que absorberá mucho de mi tiempo libre, pero desde ahora me pondré como obligación traducir por lo menos tres capítulos al mes (empezando desde abril). Espero que puedan entender y seguir al pendiente de esta historia, que al igual que ustedes la voy leyendo a medida que traduzco. Estamos juntas en esto y prometo no decepcionarlas, Scarlette Heart 2 tiene para mucho tiempo, porque son cincuenta capítulos, así que nos estaremos leyendo por todo este año y el otro.

Desde ahora dejare la nota de la autora, porque muchas veces son graciosas y dan pista de lo que pasara, espero que les guste.

 ***holístico:** El holismo es una posición metodológica y epistemológica que postula cómo los sistemas y sus propiedades, deben ser analizados en su conjunto y no sólo a través de las partes que los componen.


	13. Más explicaciones

—¿Por qué me estas mirando?

Ha-Jin saltó sorprendida, apretando el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su pecho. Ella chilló, sorprendida de que la atrapara.

—¿Yo que?

Jae-Yeong la miró de soslayo mientras conducía. —No creas que no me doy cuenta —,dijo —Me has estado mirando de vez en cuando. Y has estado muy callada. ¿Qué pasa?

Ha-Jin no pudo inventar una mentira decente. Ella buscó a tientas en su asiento, tocando el cinturón de seguridad nerviosamente.

—Yo ... yo no estaba mirando —mintió —,solo estaba ... mirando afuera.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes mirar tu lado de la ventana? —. le respondió.

—Tu punto de vista ... es mejor.

—Mi punto de vista y el tuyo son iguales.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ha-Jin ya no podía pensar en una excusa adecuada; en lugar de volver a mentir, ella solo miró por el lado de la ventana. Ella hizo todo lo posible por no mirarlo de nuevo. En cambio, ella recordó lo que acababa de pasar.

El resto de la tarde la pasó en compañía de Min-Suk y su esposa. Le contaron sobre cómo Min-Suk y Jae-Yeong se conocieron en una pelea de bar, ambos ebrios, y cómo después de eso terminaron siendo amigos. Yoo-Hee hablaba con frecuencia de su marido, tocando el bulto de su bebé y luego tocando sus mejillas. Jae-Yeong a menudo bromeaba sobre cómo el bebé probablemente terminaría luciendo como él.

Eran una pareja agradable y a Ha-Jin le gustaron al instante. Según sus observaciones, Min-Suk, además de parecerse a Baek-Ah, también cumplía el mismo rol que el 13° Príncipe. Era uno de los mejores amigos de Jae Yeong.

Las estrellas ya estaban afuera y Ha-Jin intentó distraerse con ellas. Ella no quería mirarlo de nuevo; ya se había quedado sin excusas.

 _"Pinto las imágenes que mi cerebro me dice que haga"._

Esa imagen del lago en su lienzo la perseguía. No ayudó que cuando él la terminó, había pintado hasta el ultimo detalle. Era como si estuviera mirando el lago real.

 _Oh, Dios mío, no creo que vaya a dormir esta noche_ , pensó para sí misma, frotándose la frente. Casi todos los de su vida pasada estaban aquí: los siete hermanos (si tuviera que conocer al Noveno Príncipe, ella no sabia que haria), el Emperador y su Reina, e incluso Woo-Hee.

No ayudaba que Jae-Yeong mostrara signos de recordar el pasado.

 _¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?_

Ella le lanzó otra mirada secreta. Jae-Yeong mantuvo su mirada en el camino, sin idea de la batalla interna que comenzaba dentro de la cabeza de su pasajera. Ha-Jin estaba dividida entre la pregunta de la vejez*: ¿era Wang So o no?

 _Si no muero de daño cerebral, no sé qué me matará._

Treinta minutos después, estaban estacionados frente al edificio principal de Hwang Corporation. Ha-Jin le había pedido que no la dejara en casa, insistiendo en que ella quería tomar el tren. Ella no podía ordenar bien sus pensamientos teniendolo a él tan cerca. Ella se enojó, y eso pareció ser suficiente para que él dejara de insistir acerca de ir a dejarla.

Ella salió del auto justo como él lo hizo. Él la miró desde su costado; ella, por otro lado, trató de evitar su mirada. Pero antes de que ella pudiera irse, él se abrió paso en frente de ella.

—Entonces, ¿estas desestresada?— preguntó.

—Uh ... sí — dijo, —Gracias por traerme. Me gusta el cambio de escenario.

— Uh, esto es raro.

—¿Qué?

La estaba mirando con esos ojos inquisitivos suyos.

—Hace solo unos minutos, estabas mirándome, — comentó — ahora, ni siquiera puedes mirarme. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡No estaba mirandote! — Exclamó Ha-Jin, —Y puedo mirarte. ¿Ves? ¡Te estoy mirando! —Ella le dijo, abriendo aún más sus ojos— ¡Te estoy mirando!

Ella se sorprendió de inmediato cuando Jae-Yeong empujó su rostro hacia el de ella, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, solo dos pulgadas los separaba. Ha-jin se apoyó en el auto, la cara de Jae-Yeong tan cerca de la suya. Su cuerpo estaba congelado en estado de shock.

Él estaba tan cerca.

Ella podía ver cada detalle de su rostro, desde sus espesas cejas hasta sus ojos de águila. Ella no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Esto se siente incómodo?—. le preguntó con esa sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

 _Di algo, idiota_ , se dijo, _Dile algo. Disparale de vuelta. ¡CUALQUIER COSA!_

Todo lo que Ha-Jin hizo fue inquietarse y mirar hacia atrás. ¿Que quería el? ¿Por qué estaba tan cerca? ¿Qué era ese impulso repentino de simplemente acercarlo más? ¿Y por qué se sentía culpable por eso?

—Esta es tu recompensa por todo lo que hiciste — dijo.

— Bueno, si no es mi hyung — llegó otra voz.

Ha-Jin saltó sorprendida mientras Jae-Yeong mantenía la compostura al ver a Il-Sung y Nari, el primero luciendo una mirada condescendiente en su rostro, esta última parecía escandalizada (¿o era shock? Ha-Jin no podía señalar cual era).

Jae-Yeong metió las manos en sus bolsillos. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora de la tarde y un sábado? — preguntó, —¿No se supone que debes estar con mamá?

—Acabamos de visitarla en realidad. Nari y yo le hablamos sobre nuestros planes de boda—. dijo Il-Sung,—Decidí pasar por aquí para recoger algunos documentos para la próxima semana. No creí que me encontraría contigo y ... ¿tu cita?

El segundo hijo de Hwang miró a Ha-Jin de arriba a abajo, sonriendo ladinamente.

—Veo que es la especialista en cosmética —. comentó—Encantado de volver a verla, señorita Go.

Inmediatamente, Ha-Jin se inclinó cortésmente. Cuando se levantó, vio que Nari la estaba mirando con la misma expresión sospechosa que tenía hace una semana. Ni siquiera era solo una sospecha, era una mezcla de incredulidad y molestia.

—¿A dónde fueron ustedes?— preguntó Il-Sung.

— A algún lugar del norte—respondió Jae-Yeong, —Tenia que hacer algunas cosas.

—Como ir a una cita.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Nada —.se encogió de hombros Il-Sung, una sonrisa engreída, similar a la de su hermano, se extendió por su rostro, —Voy a dejar a Nari en su casa. ¿Te veré de vuelta en casa o vas a ir solo otra vez?

—Te sorprenderé — dijo Jae-Yeong, —Será mejor que te vayas. Nari parece que podría resfriarse.

Il-Sung miró a su prometida y la rodeó con un brazo. —Te veremos mañana, hyung. Vamos a tener un almuerzo familiar —dijo,— ¿Por qué no traes a la señorita Ha-Jin?

—Eso no será necesario — dijo Jae-Yeong, mirándola, —La he arrastrado lo suficiente.

Había esa familiar de tensión que rodeaba a los dos hermanos. Ha-Jin odiaba estar entremedio de esos dos, pero tenía que soportar a Nari. Antes de que algo se saliera de control, Il-Sung asintió a su hyung y tomó a su prometida de la mano, dejando a Ha-Jin con un Jae-Yeong tenso.

 _Uf ... ¿por qué soy yo siempre la que desactiva la bomba?_ se quejó, maldiciendo mentalmente a Il-Sung por provocar siempre a su hermano. Ella anticipó que la frialdad llegaría en cualquier momento.

Jae-Yeong silbó y desvió su atención hacia ella otra vez. Sorprendentemente, él no estaba furioso ni enojado.

—Creo que estas son las buenas noches —dijo.

—Yo ... supongo que sí.

Él lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, —La próxima vez, no mires a la gente. Es grosero — dijo—¿Entiendes? "

Ha-Jin inclinó la cabeza, esperando que su pelo cubriera sus mejillas ruborizadas. —Sí ... sí — dijo ella —Gracias—. Luego, con una profunda reverencia, se despidió y siguió su camino.

Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado. Con todo lo que sucedió hoy, no sabía cómo ordenaría sus pensamientos. Ha-Jin sintió que estallaría ante las revelaciones y lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Podría ella dormir? ¿Podría ella guardar esto para mañana?

Ella sacó su teléfono y marcó. Después de un tonó o dos, él respondió.

—Hola, soy yo—dijo, —¿Tienes tiempo?

* * *

—Es extraño tenerte aquí a las diez de la noche, señorita Ha-Jin — dijo el presentador Ji-Hyun —pero esto debe ser importante para ti.

—Solo estoy ayudando a un amigo necesitado, Ji-Hyun-nim —respondió Ha-Jin, leyendo detenidamente sus libros sobre la reencarnación y las vidas pasadas. El superior negó con la cabeza mientras observaba a su hijo leer detenidamente sus libros en su mini biblioteca.

—¿Te gustaría una taza de té o café? — le preguntó, —Esto parece ir para largo.

Ella rió. —No realmente ... bueno, tal vez. Creo que solo tengo curiosidad — dijo —Y no, gracias, estoy bien.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere tu amigo autor esta vez?

Ha-Jin se enderezó mientras hojeaba un libro de historia —Uh ... esperaba tu idea sobre uno de sus personajes —respondió ella, —Me preguntaba si estoy fuera en la vida real ... qué podría significar.

—Ahh parece que la obsesión de tu amigo por las vidas pasadas se te ha contagiado — comentó —¿Cuál es la historia?

—Bueno uhm ... ¿qué sucede cuando la protagonista sospecha que uno de los otros personajes es parte de su vida anterior? — preguntó, —Quiero decir, este personaje, la protagonista inicialmente pensó que solo se veía así ... cómo su amigo del pasado. Pero luego, él obtiene estos tipos de recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdos?

—Como ... una imagen del pasado, pero él no la considera significativa. Él piensa que es solo una imagen en su cabeza.

—Ahh ... ¿así que te preguntas si esa persona podría ser parte de la vida pasada de la protagonista?

—Uh ... sí.

Ji-Hyun la miró pensativo. —¿No debería estar preguntándole a su amigo autor? Después de todo, es su historia —dijo.

—Pero solo tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué pasa si sucede en la vida real? ¿Qué significa eso?

El senior se tomó un momento para pensarlo; Ha-Jin, por otro lado, se preguntaba si sonaba demasiado urgente. Después de todo, ella solo estaba preguntando sobre un libro ficticio de un amigo autor ficticio. ¿Vería el presentador a través de ella?

—Entonces, eso significa que él recuerda.

 _Oh Dios mío._

La esperanza inundó a Ha-Jin mientras asimilaba este nuevo detalle. Entonces, ¿es posible que Jae- Yeong-?

—Pero, igualmente, él no lo hará.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

— ¿Disculpa?

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de que la vida intentaba corregirse a sí misma y cómo podría afectar a los que usa para hacerlo?— preguntó.

—Sí.

—Creo que hay una posibilidad de que el otro personaje de tu amigo también tenga un papel que desempeñar en dicho cambio— explicó Ji-Hyun, —si sucediera en la vida real, significa que podría ser que la anterior encarnación es incapaz de cumplir su trabajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él no puede recordar. Lo hace, pero a la vez no lo hace — dijo su superior. — Me hace pensar que el amigo de tu personaje podría quedar atrapado en el medio. Su vida anterior debe haber sido demasiado turbulenta como para que su yo anterior se debata entre querer recordar y desear olvidarlo todo, si ese es el caso.

Ha-Jin estaba perpleja. —Así que ... el alma ... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que simplemente se dé por vencida?

—Depende del alma, supongo. Si ha vivido una vida problemática y desea no hacerlo todo de nuevo, podría convencer a la presente encarnación de olvidar. Pero si el papel del Ser es significativo, dudo que el destino lo deje ir así de fácil — dijo Ji-Hyun —Es similar al concepto paranormal de el paso entre la vieja alma a el nuevo cuerpo*, que rechaza las intenciones del primero.

— Su amigo está organizando un personaje trágico interesante pero a la vez, señorita Ha-Jin —agregó,—a este tipo de personaje le espera un viaje desagradable.

—Espera, ¿por qué es eso?

Ji-Hyun estaba mirando su vela encendida, observando la llama. —Todos sabemos que nuestro mayor enemigo somos nosotros mismos. En este caso, tu personaje está luchando sin saberlo — explicó —Sin embargo, solo prevalecerá un lado. En la mayoría de los casos, no debería ser dañino, pero cuando la persona entra demasiado profundo y esta demasiado confundida, podría autodestruirse.

—¿Auto destrucción? ¿No es eso un poco ... demasiado?

—En la ficción, apenas. En la vida real, sin embargo, podría ser —. dijo Ji-Hyun,—No sé cómo termina, pero el individuo podría terminar rechazando una vida por completo. Esta es la razón por la cual algunas personas se mantienen alejadas de la regresión a vidas pasadas; no desean estropear las cosas.

Hubo una ola de silencio cuando Ji-Hyun leyó su libro.

—¿Tu amigo está tratando de incorporar conceptos fantásticos? Esto suena demasiado familiar — preguntó — como el destino tratando de recuperar la compostura por segunda vez.

—¿No hay forma de ayudarlo?— Ha-Jin preguntó: —¿Está condenado a la autodestrucción?

—Los desencadenantes, dicen, por lo general ayudan, pero no sé de qué tipo —respondió,—Mi señorita Ha-Jin, parece que realmente está interesada en esta historia. Estoy empezando a pensar que ya no se trata solo de ayudar a un amigo.

La estaba mirando seriamente; ¿Estaba tratando de adivinar qué era lo que realmente estaba buscando?

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente.—Estoy tratando de ayudar a una amiga —, respondió ella, —Invertí realmente en ello. Cuando se haga famosa, no podrá negar mi ayuda.

Esto pareció haber satisfecho la curiosidad del presentador mientras se reía a carcajadas y ordenaba sus libros. —Ella es una amiga afortunada en ese momento—comentó—pero su tema es muy interesante, hace que uno piense en su posible vida pasada. Siempre pensé en mí mismo como chef o maestro durante esos períodos.

Ella miró al presentador pensativo mientras amontonaba felizmente un libro encima del otro. Ha-Jin recordó las noches llenas de estrellas y el astrónomo confiable que enseñaba sobre ellas al Cuarto Príncipe.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Si yo fuera el protagonista en el cuento de tu amiga, no lo presionaría—dijo —quién sabe qué podría pasar cuando uno manipula un alma confundida.

 _¿Alma confundida?_

—Pero una vez más, ¿qué es una buena historia sin el problema ... tengo razón, señorita Ha-Jin?

* * *

—Esta es definitivamente una de las ventajas de nuestro trabajo — comentó Si Eun mientras sacaba cajas de productos,—Podemos ver una sesión de fotos nosotras mismas.

—La línea de Goryeo parece tan prometedora—dijo Luna, tomando una botella de perfume,—No puedo esperar para ver cómo tus conceptos cobran vida, Ha-Jinah.

Ha-Jin sonrió mientras miraba su entorno ocupado. Fue otro día de trabajo, pero no en la tienda de maquillaje ni en la Cooperación Hwang. Esta vez, todos estaban en un estudio local para el rodaje del comercial. Manager Park envió a las tres chicas para supervisar los preparativos, así como el manejo de sus productos.

—Me pregunto quién es la modelo — se preguntó Si Eun —Tiene que ser súper guapa para hacer justicia a estos productos. Quiero decir, ¡mira estas botellas!

—Guau, esto es lo que se siente estar en un set, ¿eh?—Dijo Luna,—¡me siento especial! ¡Oye, Ha-Jinah, tomame una foto!—Dijo, entregándole el teléfono y adoptando una pose. Ha-Jin tomó la foto tipo "modelo" de su amiga. Si Eun se unió a la diversión y mostró su mirada más feroz, sosteniendo la botella aquí y allá.

La gente estaba demasiado ocupada con sus propias responsabilidades así que ignoraban a las especialistas en cosméticos. El conjunto vio productores, fotógrafos y diseñadores. Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, a pesar de la molesta preocupación de vez en cuando por las revelaciones de Ji-Hyun.

El darse cuenta de que Jae-Yeong podría ser Wang So resultó ser una bendición y una maldición. Si era cierto que él podía recordar, eran buenas noticias; pero si se destruía a sí mismo en el proceso, podría significar un desastre. Ha-Jin, sin embargo, quería aprender más. Ella no quería renunciar a él. Ha-Jin sabía que Hae Soo estaría enojada con ella si lo hacia.

Después de todo, había otras cosas que Ji-Hyun reveló esa noche, no solo sobre su conocimiento sobre vidas pasadas, sino también sobre Jae-Yeong.

—Ahh! ¡Veo a una mujer bonita allí! ¡Se están reuniendo sobre ella! ¡Debe ser ella!—Exclamó Luna. Tanto Si Eun como Ha-Jin se pusieron de puntillas para ver en medio de la multitud.

—¡Waah, ella es tan hermosa! —Dijo Si Eun, —Glamorosa y hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Ha-Jinah?

Ha-Jin estuvo de acuerdo en que la modelo era hermosa, pero la sorpresa que le ocasiono sin dudas era lo mejor de la modelo.

Mientras Kang Nari caminaba por el estudio, rodeada de asistentes y fans, Ha-Jin sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces, la encarnación de la Princesa Yeon-Hwa era una modelo. A Ha-Jin también le resultó extraño ver a Nari sin Il-Sung, seguida por asistentes y estilistas. Vio como una maquillista aplicaba un sonrojo de última hora sobre las esculpidas mejillas de Nari. Esta último sonrió gentilmente a la gente a su alrededor, obviamente encantada. Uno pensaría que ella era una princesa saludando a sus leales súbditos.

—¡Go Ha-Jin!—Llamó la directora, —¡Por favor trae las botellas aquí!

—Uh ... sí, de inmediato!— dijo ella, inmediatamente agarrando una caja. Su corazón latía salvajemente mientras se acercaba al escenario principal. El personal se abrió paso y le abrió el camino hasta que llegó a la directora.

—Ah, estas botellas son hermosas—. dijo—No puedo esperar a ver el resto de sus productos, señorita Ha-Jin.

—Muchas gracias—respondió ella, —No puedo esperar a que los vea también.

—Déjame presentarte a nuestra estrella primero—dijo, luego desapareció por un tiempo y regresó, tirando de Nari,— Go Ha-Jin, esta hermosa dama estará modelando tu producto. Nari, este es Ha-Jin, una especialista en colaboración con la Cooperación Hwang.

Ha-Jin se sorprendió cuando Nari mostró una sonrisa agradable. De cerca, ella era hermosa más allá de las palabras; esos hoyuelos complementaban su sonrisa angelical y sus ojos brillaban. No ayudó que ella se vistiera tan fabulosamente. Ha-Jin se sentía insegura con su atuendo de maquillista.

—Nos hemos encontrado. La he visto en la compañía cada vez que Il-Sung me trae—dijo.

—¡Oh, sí, tu eres prometida de uno los hijos!—Comentó la directora —Así que has visto a la señorita Go.

—Sí, pero nunca hablamos mucho—dijo, —Siempre estamos ocupadas y todo eso. Pero me alegra que estés aquí, Ha-Jinah. La nueva línea se ve increíble.

—¡Se verán aún más increíbles cuando los modeles!—Exclamó la directora. —¡Lo cual me recuerda que es hora de comenzar la sesión de fotos! ¡Puedes hablar con Ha-Jin más tarde, señorita Nari, pero por ahora, debo fotografiar su belleza!

Nari se sonrojó y miró tímidamente a la directora, —Estoy más que honrada, directora Nim — dijo, luego miró a Ha-Jin,—creo que te veré más tarde—. Las dos luego procedieron al set para su sesión, dejando a Ha-Jin asombrada.

—¡Wah, pudiste hablar con la modelo!—dijo efusivamente Luna cuando Ha-Jin regresó a su lugar —¡Eres muy afortunada!

—Parecía agradable, ¿no?—Preguntó Si Eun,—escuché de uno de los productores que ella también es la prometida de Hwang Il-Sung. Dios, qué niña tan bendecida. ¡Ella es hermosa, agradable, y tiene un tipo rico a cuestas! Lo que daría todo por ser ella.

Las cámaras parpadearon cuando Ha-Jin observó a Nari desde lejos. Todos admiraban su belleza cuando cambiaba sin problemas una postura tras otra.

—¡Hwang Il-Sung es un hombre afortunado!

—Ella es la combinación perfecta de todo. Leí sobre sus obras de caridad; ella es una gran inspiración .

—Leí que ella terminó un posgrado en educación especial. Ella es tan apasionada en hacer la diferencia.

—¿Crees que puedo usar maquillaje para copiar su aspecto?

Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de Nari. Todavía no lo había confirmado, pero estaba segura de que algo habia sucedido entre ella y Jae-Yeong. De lo contrario, ¿por qué él se vería herido cada vez que Il-Sung y Nari estaban juntos? Todavía podía recordar esa mirada en sus ojos cuando los miró durante su fiesta de compromiso.

No ayudó que Ji-Hyun también la llenara de información sobre ellos.

 _Ella sigue siendo una princesa en esta vida, al parecer._

—Dios, ¿cómo no puedes enamorarye de esa mujer?—Suspiró Si Eun, —Estoy leyendo más sobre ella. No es de extrañar que mi hermana la idolatre.

Las cámaras continuaron capturando la belleza de Nari. Ha-Jin todavía no podía creer que la modelo le sonriera genuinamente. Su sonrisa amable era muy diferente de las miradas sospechosas que le dio en los últimos meses. ¿Ella tuvo un cambio de corazón o algo así?

Una hora más tarde, la directora levantó las manos.

—¡Y eso es todo! —Declaró y se giró para mirar a su personal,—¡Gracias a todos por la ayuda! su trabajo duro es muy apreciado. Y gracias a Kang Nari por honrarnos con su presencia.

Nari agitó sus manos y negó con la cabeza.—No, el placer es mío. ¡Cualquier cosa para ayudar!—Dijo— ¡una botella gratis de este perfume es suficiente pago!

Su risa tintineante resonó en el estudio, asombrando a todos. El personal comenzó a cerrar mientras que otros se tomaron el tiempo de pedirle a la modelo una foto.

—¡Guau, ella fue increíble!— comentó Luna, empacando las botellas devueltas,—¿Crees que podemos pedirle una foto?

—Una vez que la multitud se disperse, creo—dijo Si Eun,—¡Pero maldita sea, qué chica!

Ha-Jin no dijo nada; ella fingió estar demasiado ocupada con el maquillaje como para darse cuenta.

No sabía si su preocupación por Wang So o estos nuevos sentimientos de inseguridad eran la principal causa de su malestar. Todo lo que sabía era que quería salir de la habitación.

 _Tengo que estudiar. Tengo que investigar. Realmente, solo tengo que salir de aquí._

—Ah, Ha-Jinah, ahí estás—llegó una voz melodiosa.

Ha-Jin se volvió y vio a Nari con su asistente, ambas sonriéndole. Ha-Jin podía escuchar a sus amigas contener sus gritos detrás de ella. Inmediatamente, ella cortésmente se inclinó ante la modelo.

—Estuviste genial hoy, señorita Nari—dijo.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Nari,—¿Y estos son tus amigas?

—Ah, sí. Esta es Si Eun y Luna, mis compañeras de trabajo —presentó Ha-Jin. Sus amigas se inclinaron vertiginosamente ante la modelo y le estrecharon la mano, llenándola de halagos de fan. La cara de Nari se iluminó ante sus palabras, humildemente alejándolas.

—Es todo en un día de trabajo—dijo.

—¡No, estuviste genial, señorita Nari!—exclamó Luna, —¡Tan fabulosa!

—Realmente significa mucho para mi tu aprecio— dijo Nari,—¡Gracias! Pero si no les importa, ¿puedo hablar con Ha-Jin por un segundo?

—¿Yo? —preguntó sorprendida Ha-Jin.

—Sí, tú —dijo Nari, —Se trata de la línea. Tomará solo un segundo, lo prometo. ¿Me seguirías hasta ahí?—Preguntó, señalando una pequeña esquina en el set.

—Uhm ... claro—respondió Ha-Jin con incertidumbre. Nari asintió con la cabeza a su asistente y se despidió de las otras dos mientras avanzaba con Ha-Jin a cuestas. Esta último no sabía qué esperar. ¿Qué preguntas tendria ella sobre la línea?

Una vez que llegaron a la esquina, Nari miró alrededor del set y luego sacó su teléfono. El silencio era demasiado incómodo para la comodidad de Ha-Jin; ella pensó que al menos debería romperlo.

—Estabas realmente hermosa hoy, señorita Nari—comenzó —los anuncios seguramente no tendrán precio debido a tu-"

Nari cerró su teléfono y solo miró a Ha-Jin.

—Tú—comenzó,—mantente alejada de Jae-Yeong.

* * *

 **N / A** : Me preguntaba: ¿nadie notó la aparición del 10 Príncipe Eun en el último capítulo? Esperaba que alguien hablara sobre él, pero aparentemente, Baek-Ah llamó mucho la atención. ¿Debo hacer más de Eun para que se note? Me encanta Baekhyun, eso es todo.

De todos modos, Yeon Hwa, en esta vida o en la última, siempre será esa bruja cruel. ¿O es ella? No se. Tú decides.

 **N/T:** Dos actualizaciones en menos de cuatro días, es un milagro para mi. Esperó terminar otro capitulo antes de que termine el mes. La historia se esta poniendo interesante y el drama se esta haciendo presente, me gusta eso.

Dare un pequeño anunció (espero que alguien siquiera lea las notas al final) necesito alguien que me ayude con la historia. No me refiero a la traducción, eso lo puedo hacer muy bien sola y es algo que me encanta hacer, sino, en la corrección ortográfica y de los tiempos.

Traduzco siempre sin fijarme si estoy escribiendo en pasado, presente o futuro, y se que leer una historia con tantas alteraciones en el tiempo de narración es muy exasperante y confusa.

Por esta razón, si alguien se ofrece de voluntario que me hable por mensaje y nos ponemos de acuerdo, en verdad estaría muy agradecida.

Nos leemos pronto Xx.

 ***la pregunta de la vejez** : La traduje literalmente, porque no sabia y aún no sé que querría decir la autora. Si alguien sabe que puede significar le agradecería enormemente que me lo dijera.

 ***El alma antigua en cuerpo nuevo** : Es la ultima etapa de la reencarnación. Es la etapa en la que el alma debe terminar todos sus propósitos que no haya podido completar en vidas pasadas, porque ya no volverá a reencarnar. (O eso es lo que dice google)


	14. ¿Cita de café?

Ha-Jin no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ella escuchó mal a Nari? ¿La modelo realmente le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de Hwang Jae-Yeong?

A juzgar por la cara de Nari (esa mirada seria y familiar con una mezcla de desprecio), no lo malinterpretó.

—¿Disculpe?— preguntó Ha-Jin.

—Me escuchaste. Te dije que te mantengas alejada de Jae-Yeong,—dijo secamente.—No lo obligues a aguantarte.

 _Dios mío, ella sigue siendo la misma._

—No estoy forzándolo a aguantarme—respondió Ha-Jin,—Y no sé de qué estás hablando.

Nari rió sarcásticamente.— No creas que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer—replicó,— Jae Yeong no suele salir con mujeres. Si crees que seducirlo es la clave para lograr tus sueños, estás tristemente equivocada.

Eso se metió con los nervios de Ha-Jin.

—NO lo estoy seduciendo—dijo,—y para que conste, no creo que tengas el derecho de ordenar a la gente. O juzgarlos cuando ni siquiera los conoces.

Ella vio la sonrisa de Nari temblar. Ha-Jin sintió que la modelo estaba tratando de mantener la compostura para evitar que otros vieran su pequeña discusión. Estabaa punto de abofetear a Nari, pero decidió lo contrario. Ella no quería hundirse a ese nivel.

—Tienes el coraje para hablar cuando eres solo una especialista en cosméticos—respondió Nari—¿No sabes con quién estás hablando?

Ha-Jin no iba a aguantar la actitud de Nari. Dios la ayude si no ponía a esa chica en su lugar.

—Te estoy hablando—, respondió Ha-Jin,—a menos que, no sé ... ¿he estado hablando sola todo este tiempo?

Los labios de Nari se crisparon en enojo, lo que hizo que Ha-Jin se regocijara internamente. No iba a retroceder, no en este período.

—Por qué tu, pequeña-

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó una voz profunda. Ambas chicas se voltearon para ver a Hwang Jae-Yeong, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando con curiosidad a las dos.

—Ah, Jae-Yeong, —saludó Nari, inmediatamente dejando caer su cara de queja,—Estás aquí.

Él asintió y miró a su alrededor. —Es un día ocupado, ¿eh?—Preguntó, ¿Están listas las fotos para la linea iSOi Goryeo?

—Sí, ha sido fantástico—respondió Nari,—¿Por qué te pasaste? ¿Estás aquí para verme?

Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse molesta con la modelo. Aquí estaba ella, actuando como si no solo tratara de disuadir a Ha-Jin. Fue una vista repugnante; ella había tenido suficiente gente falsa para toda la vida (o dos). Ella no quería seguir participando en esta escena.

Jae-Yeong sonrió.—Es agradable tropezarse con Nari, pero en realidad estoy aquí para ver a la señorita Go Ha-Jin—dijo, mirando a Ha-Jin. Nari pareció un poco retraída con la respuesta de Jae-Yeong; la dulce sonrisa se deslizó de su rostro. Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, mantuvo sus ojos en Ha-Jin.

—¿Hablamos de negocios, supongo?—, preguntó Nari.

—Eso, entre otras cosas—respondió Jae-Yeong,—Il-Sung podra recogerte en diez minutos, así que lo siento si tengo que robarte a Ha-Jin. En este momento, ella me pertenece.

Un incidente similar apareció frente a los ojos de Ha-Jin, pero esta vez, no fue solo una conversación grosera la que la metió en problemas. Podía recordar la dolorosa picadura del palo en la espalda cuando la princesa la golpeó. Ella solo estaba tratando de defender a su amiga.

Entonces, los príncipes vinieron, y él también. Su mano tomó la mano de la princesa antes de que le doliera la espalda otra vez.

La princesa le preguntó qué era la niña para él. Él sonrió y dijo: "Ella me pertenece".

Jae-Yeong tiró de Ha-Jin por la muñeca, lejos de la vista de Nari. Ha-Jin vio a la modelo mostrarle una mirada asesina escondida detrás de sus hermosos ojos. Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por Nari. Jae-Yeong la alejó de ella, alejándola de ella y del resto del set.

Una vez que salieron, él soltó su muñeca.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó ella.

Él la miró con reprobación, —Oh, ¿es así como se supone que debes hablar conmigo?—preguntó,—Estamos en el trabajo.

Ha-Jin sacudió su cabeza mientras le sonreía.—Lo siento, señor —dijo, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra,—¿Hay algo que quiera de mí?

—Sí. No se olvide de enviar la última ronda de propuestas mañana. No puedo firmarlas la próxima semana; Me iré—, le dijo,—Entonces, si hay algo que necesite firmas urgentes entre nosotros y tu tienda, hazlo mañana.

—Anotado. Lo haré.

Luego se inclinó sobre el pilar cercano.—¿Estás bien?— preguntó con indiferencia.

—¿Qué?

Él se aclaró la garganta, indicando su falta de respeto.

—Quiero decir, ¿qué quiere decir, señor ?— preguntó ella.

—Conozco la cara de Nari cada vez que está increpando a alguien—comentó,—Tiene ese rostro que parece agradable para un extraño, pero para esa persona con la que está hablando, no lo es. Y muestras signos de angustia.

 _Él la conoce tan bien_ , pensó, _que incluso podría decirle cada vez que ella está enojada con alguien simplemente mirándola a la cara._

La idea le trajo recuerdos de su conversación con Ji-Hyun. Una sensación desagradable se deslizó dentro de su pecho mientras trataba de empujarlos hacia atrás.

—¿Por te estaba ella preguntando?—Preguntó Jae-Yeong.

 _Si le dices lo que ella acaba de decirte, es posible que no lo crea. O tal vez, si lo hiciera, se sentiría halagado_. _Después de todo, es obvio que ella todavía lo ama. Entonces él se va a enamorar de Yeon-Hwa, quiero decir, Nari._

—No fue nada—, mintió Ha-Jin,—Ella solo estaba ... hablando de la marca.

—¿Qué, ella se estaba quejando de las botellas?

—Algo así.

Él la estaba mirando con incredulidad; claramente, Jae-Yeong no creía completamente lo que estaba diciendo. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer ella? Decir la verdad no parecía una opción.

—Entonces ... ¿te vas a ir?—, le preguntó antes de poder seguir.

—Sí, me iré por una semana—dijo,—Tengo una importante reunión de negocios en Taiwán. Mi padre insiste en ir y ser el hijo obediente que soy, así que obedezco.

—Ah, bueno, está bien. Le preguntaré a mi gerente si necesita firmar algo más— dijo. Pensando que la conversación había terminado, Ha-Jin se inclinó cortésmente. —Ten un vuelo seguro—, culminó. Ella quería decir más, pero pensó que debería conocer su lugar. Estaba a punto de irse cuando él volvió a hablar.

—Realmente me confundes—, dijo.

—¿Qué?

Se bajó de la columna y se acercó a ella.—A veces, tienes agallas para decir las cosas en mi cara. Otras veces, eres dócil como un ratón—comentó,—realmente no puedo leerte, Go Ha-Jin.

 _¿Qué se supone que significa?_

—Uhm ... ¿lo siento?—Ella se disculpó, sin saber bien el porqué. Esto hizo que el joven magnate de los negocios sonriera mientras leía un mensaje en su teléfono. Un automóvil había llegado para recogerlo.

—Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que te hace interesante—dijo,—me voy. No olvides esos papeles mañana, Go Ha-Jin.—Antes de irse, volvió a golpear su frente. Ha-Jin se frotó la cabeza cuando Jae-Yeong subió a su automóvil y se fue.

El aguijón estaba allí, pero Ha-Jin sintió ganas de aferrarse al dolor. No pudo evitar notar la diferencia en la actitud de Jae-Yeong hacia ella: fue un cambio drástico del arrogante y grosero jefe al aún arrogante y rudo jefe pero con un toque de ... ¿preocupación?

¿Estaba cambiando de alguna manera?

Pero luego pensó en por qué él fue al rodaje. ¿Quería ver a Nari? Solo pensar en eso la ponía enferma del estómago. En el presente, ella no tenía el derecho de ponerse celosa, pero como Hae Soo, era difícil ver a su hombre siendo arrebatado por la misma mujer por segunda vez.

* * *

—Es pacífico cuando él no está aquí y yo soy su hermano. Eso es decir algo.

Ha-Jin se rió mientras ella y Tae-Won terminaban las últimas rondas de papeleo. Eran las 11 de la noche y todavía estaban ocupados firmando, imprimiendo y garabateando imágenes en el costado. Su estómago ya estaba dolorido por la risa de las bromas patéticas de Tae-Won y la vergüenza ajena.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—, Preguntó Ha-Jin mientras grapaban las propuestas.

—No se. Creo que me siento menos presionado—, admitió Tae-Won, firmando el último grupo de propuestas de colaboración,—Tengo menos problemas y no tomo tanto café.

—Tu sistema digestivo debe agradecerte por ello.

—Mucho.

Ha-Jin se rió entre dientes, caminando hacia los archivadores. Habian pasado cuatro días desde que Jae-Yeong se fue y para ser honesto, ella entendió lo que Tae-Won quería decir. A pesar de sus sospechas de que él podía ser el amor de su vida, la presencia de Jae-Yeong a veces llegaba con una nube oscura.

Se sintió bien respirar.

—¿No deberías estar acostumbrado a esto ahora?— preguntó,—Él es tu hermano.

Ella lo escuchó soltar un suspiro. —Lo sé, pero él no siempre fue así—respondió,—Quiero decir, él siempre ha sido el más tranquilo. Entre los tres, él no era el mayor admirador de la gente, pero lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Su mal comportamiento empeoró recientemente. Pero realmente, él no es así.

—Te gusta mucho defender a tu hermano—, comentó Ha-Jin.

Él sonrió tímidamente.—Los defiendo a los dos mucho—, dijo,—pero sobre todo a Jae-Yeong hyung. La gente siempre lo está atacando por ser ... adoptado. Y no ayuda que Il-Sung hyung se una a los detractores.

—¿Porqué es eso?

—Mis hermanos son demasiado complicados para su propio bien—, respondió —pero hago todo lo posible por unirlos.

El sonido de la máquina de café fue el único ruido cuando terminaron su trabajo. Ha-Jin apreció su nueva relación con el Octavo Príncipe (o su encarnación, al menos). Era divertido, respetuoso y con el humor ligero que necesitaba cada vez que no se sentía bien.

—Oye, ¿sabes qué sería genial?—, él le preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Tae-Won se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos.—Si tú y yo finalmente pudiéramos salir a tomar un café—, dijo, —ha sido una cita de larga data.

 _¿Cita?_

—¿Huh?

Él le sonrió mientras arrojaba el último montón de papeles.—Tú y yo ... tenemos que hablar fuera de la oficina—, comentó,—Siempre estamos hablando aquí y eso nunca es suficiente para mí. Siento que estamos hablando de abuelas cuando estamos aquí.

—Abuelas chismosas ... eso es nuevo—, comentó,—pensé que solo estábamos de chismosos.

Él rió. —Pero hablo en serio, Ha-Jinah—. dijo—Vamos a pasar el rato este fin de semana. El café es bueno para mí.

—No estoy seguro.

Tae-Won hizo un puchero; ella no podía evitar admitir que se veía adorable cada vez que hacía eso.—¿Por qué no?—preguntó,—¿Estás ocupada?

—Realmente no.

—Entonces dame una buena explicación.

Ha-Jin pensó en por qué se sentiria incómoda saliendo con él -incluso si era solo por una taza de café-. Ella no sabía exactamente el por qué; eran muchas razones. Además de parecerse a su primer amor fallido, se sentía mal ... de alguna manera.

—Vamos, Hajinah—, dijo—¡tenemos mucho de qué hablar! Y ...—titubeó. Ha-Jin vio que se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente.—No se. Solo quiero conocerte mejor.

Tae-Won se sonrojó pero trató de esconderlo de la mirada de Ha-Jin. Desafortunadamente, ella captó ese susurro de rosa en sus mejillas. Ella no sabía qué decir. ¿Estaba invitándola a salir? Él dijo que era una cita de café.

Pero Tae-Won no era Wang Wook. Claro, que se parecía el Octavo Príncipe, pero él era una persona completamente diferente. Y parecía decidido a hacerla ir. A juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos hace un rato, él estaba genuinamente interesado en ella.

Después de todo, eran amigos.

Ella le sonrió.—Sabes, hay una gran cafetería cerca de mi apartamento—, dijo.

* * *

—... ¿Y así es como la invito a salir?

—No puede ser tan complicado, ¿verdad?

—¡Cuando eres yo, lo es!

Ha-Jin se rió, casi ahogándose con su café ante la expresión afligida de Ki-Joo. Ella recordaba con cariño al Décimo Príncipe; su cara cada vez que las cosas no salían como él quería. Tanto ella como Ji-Woo se partieron de risa cuando Tae-Won intentó apaciguar al joven barista.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan complicado?—Le preguntó a Ki-Joo,—Eres guapo y muy trabajador. Todavía tengo que encontrarme con un hijo rico para hacer un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una cafetería y aquí estás.

—Porque esa chica ... ella no es normal—, respondió Ki-Joo.

—¿Ella es una alienígena?

—¿Ella es un perro?

—¿Ella es un hombre?

—¡Ustedes!

El trío se rió del angustiado barista.

—Bueno, debe ser única en su especie, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que vas a hacer todo lo posible para verla—, comentó Tae-Won, —Si yo fuera una chica, me enamoraría de ti. Ese nivel de determinación merece mi atención.

—Ugh hyung, deberías verlo cuando ella estudia en la mañana—, dijo Ji-Woo,—Él le mira con los ojos como platos cuando ella no está mirando, pero él ni siquiera se mueve para invitarla a salir. Él solo está aquí para verla estudiar.

—¡Estoy esperando mi oportunidad!—Ki-Joo se defendió,—No puedo invitarla como a un idiota. Ella pensará que soy raro.

—Sí, así que solo la mirarás desde lejos. Sin su conocimiento,—comentó Ji-Woo,—¿Sabes qué? Eso no es extraño en absoluto. _Realmente_ no lo es.

—¡Aisht, bola negativa de energía negativa!—Exclamó Ki-Joo, golpeando a Ji-Woo con una toalla en la cabeza. Ha-Jin vio como Tae-Won disfrutaba las payasadas de los chicos. Desde que llegaron aquí, había estado muy complacido con las bromas y argumentos de los dongsaengs.

Eran ya las diez de la noche y el hermano Hwang más joven parecía tener suficiente energía. Habían estado allí durante dos horas y allí estaba, todavía feliz como una almeja.

Ella sugirió tener su cita de café aquí, pero con la presencia de los adorables baristas. Una vez que todos fueron presentados, los dongsaengs se sintieron inmediatamente cómodos con su nuevo hyung. Tae-Won escuchó sus historias y les dio consejos fraternales cuando fue necesario. Él sabía mucho y eso impresionó a los chicos.

—Entonces, hyung—, comenzó Ki-Joo,—¿De verdad eres el hermano de Hwang Jae-Yeong?

Tae-Won tomó un sorbo de su café antes de contestar,—Sí. Sé que no es obvio, pero definitivamente estamos relacionados—, dijo,—¿Por qué?

—Mi padre habla mucho de él. Es como uno de los hombres de negocios más jóvenes que hay—, dijo Ki-Joo,—Dijo que debería tomar notas de él.

—Puede ser poderoso, pero joder, ¡es cruel!—exclamó Ji-Woo,—Sin ánimo de ofender, hyung. Pero he escuchado cómo es él y Dios ... él es realmente malo. No puedo creer que ustedes estén relacionados.

Tae-Won miró a Ha-Jin, probablemente preguntándose si ella era la informante sobre el comportamiento desagradable de Jae-Yeong. Esta última solo se encogió de hombros y dio un mordisco a su pastel mientras los dongsaengs esperaban la respuesta de su hyung.

—En realidad, no están relacionados—agregó Ki-Joo,—escuché que él es adoptado.

—Pero aún así mi hermano—, dijo Tae-Won,—Sí, él tiene sus momentos malos, pero ¿no es así? Piénselo: tiene solo 28 años y pronto heredará demasiado; por supuesto, él tiene el derecho de estar estresado y ser malo a veces.

—¡Pero no con mi noona!—Argumentó Ji-Woo, mirando a Ha-Jin,— Ella es como una de las personas más agradables del mundo.

—Ah Ji-Woo, solo dices eso porque te gusta—bromeó Ki-Joo, causando que el otro dongsaeng se sonrojara y lo fulminara con la mirada al mismo tiempo.

—¡Por qué tú-!—Exclamó, persiguiendo a Ki-Joo alrededor de la caja registradora. Fue una suerte que no hubiera muchos clientes y que su gerente no estuviera allí; de lo contrario, los niños estarían en problemas. Pero Ha-Jin y Tae-Won disfrutaron de verlos.

—No puedo culparte Ji-Woo—, dijo Tae-Won,—Hiciste una buena elección.

Luego lanzó a Ha-Jin una mirada significativa combinada con su sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era como ver al Octavo Príncipe a través de los ojos de Hae Soo una vez más, antes de que le diera la espalda, es decir. Wang Wook o no, sin embargo, Ha-Jin no podía negar que le gustaba hablar con Tae-Won y los chicos. Aparentemente, él tenía ese lado fraternal con todos.

Finalmente, los clientes llegaron al mostrador y los muchachos volvieron a estar ocupados, dejando que los dos hablaran solos.

—Sabes, esta no era exactamente la cita de café que tenía en mente—admitió Tae-Won.

—¿De Verdad? Lo siento; es solo que, realmente me gustan esos chicos y pensé que deberías conocerlos

—¡No, estoy realmente feliz de que lo hayas hecho!— explicó,—Esos dongsaengs me agradaron y definitivamente valieron mi tiempo. Es solo que ... No sé. Pensé que aprendería más sobre ti.

El rubor se arrastró sobre sus mejillas cinceladas una vez más; Ha-Jin fingió no darse cuenta.

—¿Por qué?—, preguntó—para ser sincera, soy muy aburrida.

—No tu no lo eres. Te enfrentaste a mi hermano mayor cuando apenas lo conocías; diseñaste una línea completa basada en un período muerto; y no olvidemos tu humor, que es superior al mío —dijo —¿De dónde viene toda esa valentía?

Ella tomó el último bocado de su pastel. —Supongo que proviene de una base sólida desarrollada desde pequeña —,explicó en broma,—Solo porque eres alto y poderoso, no te da el derecho de controlar a la gente. Ese es mi mantra.

Tae-Won se rió entre dientes mientras bebía de su taza de nuevo,—Eso es gracioso. Cuando era pequeño, mi madre siempre me decía que no permitiera que otras personas me controlaran porque yo era el jefe— dijo,—estaba tan cerca de creerlo. Eso fue hasta que mis hermanos comenzaron a darme órdenes

— ¿Por qué no te están fijando para el puesto de CEO?—Ha-Jin preguntó,—¿Por qué siempre es Il-Sung contra Jae-Yeong?

—Soy el más joven; naturalmente, a la gente no le importo—explicó Tae-Won,—En este caso, ambos son los mayores. Jae-Yeong hyung fue el primer hijo que mi padre cuidó mientras que Il-Sung hyung fue su primer hijo biológico. Yo ... solo soy el tipo que sigue a sus hermanos.

—¿Estás contento con eso?—, preguntó Ha-Jin, recordando de repente la sed de poder de Wang Wook. Tae-Won lo pensó, haciendo que se preguntara si compartía esa similitud con su encarnación del pasado. En su opinión, sería desafortunado si lo hiciera.

—No creo que tenga otra opción— respondió—Todo lo que sé es que nací para servir a mi familia. Estudié duro para servir a mis hermanos y a Corea del Sur. Pero para ser sincero, me alegro de no ser el próximo sucesor. ¿No sabes lo difícil que será?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El próximo sucesor de la Cooperación Hwang tiene una gran carga sobre sus hombros. Manejamos muchas compañías, acciones e inversiones; un movimiento equivocado tiene un gran impacto en la economía del país—explicó—todo está interrelacionado con nosotros; un pequeño error puede provocar un gran impacto negativo, si no tenemos cuidado. La gente puede perder sus trabajos, se puede desperdiciar una gran cantidad de dinero ... todo eso.

Él se frotó la frente y suspiró. —Es un gran par de zapatos para llenar y no creo que pueda. Solo Jae- Yeong hyung e Il-Sung hyung pueden—dijo—.Por eso estoy bien tomando el asiento trasero y ayudándolos a salir. Prefiero estar en el backstage que ser el actor principal.

Ella lo miró mientras él tomaba su taza y sacaba su teléfono. Tae-Won era la versión más sana y más agradable de Wang Wook. También fue más fácil para ella separarlo de su encarnación principesca; él tenía su propia personalidad, lo que hacia que cualquiera gravitara fácilmente hacia él. Era tranquilo, encantador, agradable y amigable.

Y a él ella si le importaba.

Ella sonrió mientras lo miraba. Fue muy agradable tener a Tae-Won a su lado, especialmente si necesitaba que alguien lo entendiera.

—Tus hermanos tienen suerte de tenerte—comentó,—Pero estoy de acuerdo, es mejor pasar al segundo plano. Menos reacción, por si acaso.

Él cerró su teléfono y frunció el ceño. —Dije que quería pasar esta noche conociéndote—, dijo— pero aquí estás, sabiendo más sobre mí y sobre los problemas de mi familia.

—Bueno—dijo Ha-Jin, mirando su reloj —Todavía tenemos tiempo. Y esos dos todavía están ocupados... así que, pregúntame cualquier cosa.

—¿Estás segura?—, preguntó.

—Sí.

Se puso de pie y acercó su silla a la de ella, con aspecto decidido y tan Tae-Won a la vez como pudo. —Está bien, señorita Ha-Jin. Tenemos un trato—dijo.

* * *

La brisa nocturna hizo que las mejillas de Ha-Jin empeoraran los colores rosados que ya tenían. Su sonrojo no era solo por el viento. Ella colocó sus manos enguantadas sobre ellas, esperando disminuir los colores para que no tener que darle explicaciones a Chae-rin.

Ella y Tae-Won pasaron más horas preguntándose sobre sus cosas favoritos, lo que terminó con intercambiar historias sobre momentos vergonzosos en el aula, trágicos primeros besos y ataques de ex. Se conocieron mucho más el uno del otro esa noche, pero lo que hizo sonrojar a Ha-Jin fue el mero hecho de que él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima toda la noche.

Cuando la dejó frente a su apartamento, él le dijo que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, aunque fue simple. Y ella podía ver la genuina felicidad en sus ojos.

—Realmente disfruté esta noche, Ha-Jinah—dijo,—Diez veces mejor que ir de fiesta.

—Ahh, yo también. ¡Gracias por perder el tiempo con nosotros esta noche!— dijo.

—Oh y ¿Ha-Jinah?

Ella echó un vistazo a la ventana abierta de su auto.

—Espero que podamos tener más de esto—dijo—Definitivamente vale la pena mi tiempo—. Y con un gesto de su mano, cerró las ventanas, y luego se fue, dejando a Ha-Jin sin palabras y con un rosa en las mejillas.

Su corazón todavía latía mientras ella buscaba sus llaves. Ella no sabía qué pensar de Tae-Won, sus intenciones, sus palabras, y básicamente, toda la noche. Pensar que ella no quería presionar con la cita del café al principio ...

La puerta aparentemente estaba desbloqueada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa con Tae-Won que no se dio cuenta de la puerta abierta. Chae-rin probablemente estaba adentro; ella no podía esperar a explotar. Al entrar a su departamento, dejó caer su bolsa y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ahhh Chae-rin, no vas a creer lo que me ocurrió esta noche—, comenzó, caminando alrededor de la casa mientras se quitaba los zapatos—No sé qué sentir. Es tan raro. —Ha-Jin se quitó los calcetines y los arrojó al sofá, mientras se dirigia a su dormitorio.

—Dios, creo que necesito aspirina o algo así. No sé cómo reaccionar o responderle—continuó.

—¿Responder a quién?

La voz no era la voz chillona y aguda de Chae-rin. Ha-Jin se congeló junto a su puerta, su interior se enfrió en un segundo.

Dentro de su habitación estaba Hwang Jae-Yeong, luciendo una larga y afilada camiseta verde, estaba sentado en su taburete, justo frente a ella.

* * *

 **N / T** : Prometí que subiría un capitulo antes de que se acabare el mes y casi lo cumplí, solo me pase por unas horas.

El lunes comienzo mis clases y ya no tendré casi anda de tiempo libre, pero prometo que habrán por lo menos tres capítulos al mes, como mínimo.

Sin dudas este ha sido mi capitulo favorito. Ya quiero saber como continua todo eso, esta mejor que telenovela mexicana.

Perdón si hay algún error, traduje y corregí todo eso muy rápido y siempre se eme escapa algo.

 **N / A** : ¿No te gustaría estar en los zapatos de Ha-Jin? Pero, de nuevo, dada su situación, preferiría no hacerlo. Desgarrada entre dos hombres y dos historias = hola a los mayores dolores de cabeza en la historia.

Pero si son ellos, vale la pena ¿no?


	15. Hola

—¿A quién tienes que responder?— preguntó de nuevo.

Ha-Jin todavía estaba en estado de shock; después de todo, no todos se topan con su jefe en el medio de su habitación. Fue un espectáculo extraño: Jae-Yeong sentada despreocupadamente en su taburete favorito, no luciendo como un futuro CEO con su camisa verde de manga larga.

Tu no pensarías que él se entrometió en la casa de alguien, por la forma en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Qué ... estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó ella.

—Acabo de llegar a casa después del viaje de negocios— le respondió —me adelanté a mi padre, por eso llegué un día antes.

—Si todo bien. Pero ... ¿por qué estás aquí en mi habitación? ¿En mi departamento?—preguntó,—¿Cómo entraste? ¿Dónde está mi compañera de cuarto?— entonces sus ojos se abrieron con miedo,— Dios mío, ¿qué hiciste con ella?

Jae-Yeong se puso de pie y tímidamente metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.—Chae-rin estaba en casa cuando llegué aquí, pero su hermana llamó—le informó,—Ella me dijo que me quedara y me sintiera como en casa. Puedes revisar la nota que dejó en la nevera.

Cierto, cuando Ha-Jin entró corriendo a la cocina, vio un Post-it rosa, diciendo que Chae-rin tuvo que ir a ver a su hermana y que volverá mañana. Regresó a su habitación y encontró a Jae-Yeong jugando con su móvil de flores.

—Está bien, pero eso no explica por qué estás aquí—le dijo —son casi las doce de la noche. ¿No se supone que debes irte a casa?

Llevaba su famosa expresión de "diablo-del-que-cuidarse" cuando sus dedos abandonaron el móvil y tocaron su mesa, sacudiendo el polvo.

—No sé, creo que estoy aburrido—respondió,—Y tú eres la persona más entretenida que conozco.

 _¿Que se supone que significa eso?_

Fue una de esas veces que los sentimientos de Ha-Jin se sintieron desgarrados; ella había aceptado por mucho tiempo que Jae-Yeong podría no ser Wang So, pero ese destello de esperanza ponia en fuego algunos de sus sentimientos pasados. A veces, le gustaba estar con Jae-Yeong; la mayoría de las veces, ella no sabia si estar molesta.

—Lo siento, no canto ni bailo para la gente cuando estoy en mi apartamento—explicó—Especialmente cuando están sentados allí. Deberías ir a casa.

—¿Por qué me estás echando?— le preguntó, acercándose a ella—¿Estás asustada ... de algo?

Él se estaba burlando de ella con esa mirada en sus ojos. Jae-Yeong ya había desarrollado el hábito de interpretarla, lo cual era lindo y molesto al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí?— ella preguntó,—¿Necesitas algo?

Él lanzó un suspiro,—No lo sé; este parece un lugar para estar—,respondió, luego sus manos se abrieron camino a través de los libros de Ha-Jin ,—He estado una hora aquí, por cierto, así que perdóname, pero revisé tus cosas.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?— preguntó ella, imaginando a Jae-Yeong revisando sus armarios, desordenando su maquillaje, o incluso riéndose de las fotos de su escuela primaria.

Él levantó uno de los libros.—Te gustan dos cosas en la vida: la reencarnación y el período de Goryeo—, dijo. Ha-Jin observó mientras él hojeaba las páginas y señalaba pasajes destacados,—En realidad, te gustan tres cosas: la reencarnación, el período de Goryeo y el emperador Gwangjong.

Se sintió raro ver a Jae-Yeong hablar sobre el Cuarto Príncipe, dado el hecho de que él parecia ser la encarnación de Wang So. Él estaba casualmente mencionándose a sí mismo sin su conocimiento.

 _Los desencadenantes, dicen, por lo general ayudan, pero no sé de qué tipo_

Ji-Hyun dijo que las almas desorientadas pueden recordar con desencadenantes. ¿Podría ella finalmente-?

—Parece que te gusta mucho—, continuó —Mira, destacaste su nombre innumerables veces. Leyó los libros,—¿Quién es Wang So-? Oh, espera, es el Emperador. Él era un cuarto príncipe, ¿eh?

Ha-Jin decidió aprovechar la oportunidad.

 _Por favor, funciona._

—Uh ... sí, era uno de los hijos mayores del emperador Taejo de Goryeo.

Jae-Yeong estaba mirando uno de los bocetos del Cuarto Príncipe. Ha-Jin recordó las pinturas que ofreció a la exposición. ¿No debería saber mucho sobre ese período también? Sus pinturas, después de todo, reflejaban las imágenes en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué tiene una máscara?— preguntó, señalando la imagen del libro,—De todos los príncipes, él es el único que lo lleva puesta. ¿Era especial o algo así?

—Su madre lo lastimó con un cuchillo cuando era niño. Lo hizo para evitar que el Emperador se volviera a casar, pero no funcionó—explicó,— en realidad, su madre no era muy fan de él.

Jae-Yeong resopló.—Bueno, parece que tenemos eso en común.

Ha-Jin continuó mirándolo mientras leía. Parecía muy interesado en los pasajes del libro, asintiendo mientras pasaba de una página a otra. Tardó un minuto antes de darse cuenta del silencio incómodo.

—Aquí dice que era un emperador bastante decente—dijo, —es bueno saberlo; él sería un rey patético si no fuera así.

—Wang So siempre fue decente. Él no parecía así; todos tenían miedo de él. Probablemente pensó que moriría como un Príncipe no amado—dijo, —el destino tenía otros planes para él. A pesar de la incontable oposición, terminó siendo el Emperador.

Jae-Yeong la miró significativamente. —Entonces, ¿él es tu favorito?

—Él es el más interesante.

—¿Porqué es eso?

Él parecía sinceramente curioso.

—Porque él es la tragedia de un Príncipe mal entendido por todos. Todos tenían conceptos erróneos sobre él; decían que era malvado o incluso portador de mala suerte, pero no lo era. Él era mucho más— dijo,—Trató de hacer lo correcto cada vez que podía, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que poner a otros en frente de él.

Se sacrificó tanto por el bien de los demás. Pensar que podría fácilmente haberlos abandonado a todos y dejado a sus hermanos en la miseria. Pero se quedó—continuó,—Quería hacer la diferencia, y lo hizo, pero hizo sacrificios costosos por ello.

Ella notó ese tono melancólico en su voz. Recordar a Wang So fue una alegría pero un dolor al mismo tiempo. Los recuerdos de él casi le hicieron llorar, pero recordó que tenía compañía (Irónicamente, se parecen).

—Wow—dijo Jae-Yeong,—¿Conocías a este Emperador?

—Yo ... no, estoy muy apegada a su historia, supongo—explicó.

Estaba sentado junto a su mesa de estudio, mirándola. Sintió el rubor en sus mejillas; ella debio haber dicho demasiado.

—¿No se supone que debes saber esto?— Le preguntó, con la esperanza de cambiar de tema.—¿Has pintado esas imágenes de Goryeo para la exposición?

Pasó una mano por su pelo.—Esa es una historia divertida—dijo,—no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué?

Jae-Yeong comenzó a juguetear con el móvil otra vez, fingiendo estar fascinado con él.—A veces, cuando pinto, mi cerebro enciende el piloto automático; dirige mi mano—. explicó—una vez, terminé pintando un gato callejero con todo detalle sin saber cómo lo hice. Lo mismo se aplica a la mayoría de esas pinturas. Solo descubrí que estaban inspirados por Goryeo cuando Ji-Hyun las vio—continuó—fue entonces cuando sugirió que, aparte de realizar los ritos de exorcismo, debería mostrar mi trabajo. La gente no tenía que saber que lo hice de todos modos, bueno, excepto tú.

Ha-Jin se sentó en su cama, sorprendida con lo que escuchó.

¿Jae-Yeong pintó imágenes sin saber lo que eran? ¿Su cerebro intentaba decirle algo o su alma intentaba hacerle conocer su pasado y él no podía entenderlo? ¿Él también tenía sueños como los de ella?

—Entonces, ¿encarnación?— preguntó de repente—¿Crees en eso?

—Uh ... en realidad, todavía no lo sé—respondió sinceramente,—Creo que estoy realmente interesada en cómo funciona. ¿No te gustaría saber quién eras en el pasado?

—No realmente—dijo,—no soy un gran creyente en estas cosas.

El último destello de esperanza se extinguió de repente cuando dijo esas palabras. Mientras Jae-Yeong miraba su reloj, Ha-Jin comenzó a tener sus mini ataques de pánico. Trató de someterlos, agarrando su pecho.

Ella no podía dejarlo ver la lucha.

—Ahh, bueno, realmente tengo que irme—dijo,—siento haber entrado en tu casa—.Jae-Yeong pasó junto a ella y agarró sus llaves en el mostrador (pensaría que él vivía en el apartamento). Ella lo siguió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 _¿Eso es? ¿Solo pasas por aquí? ¿Dejándome con un montón de preguntas? ¿Matarme la esperanza? ¿Eso es todo, Hwang Jae-Yeong?_

—Ah, ¿y recuerdas lo que me preguntaste hace un rato?

—¿Huh?

—Me preguntaste por qué estaba aquí

Parecía tan alto como su antiguo yo parado junto a su puerta, esa sonrisa engreída en su rostro. Realmente le fue difícil descifrarlo. Hace solo unos meses, parecía que la odiaba y estaba decidido a hacerle la vida difícil a ella y a todos los demás. Ahora, aquí estaba él, entrometiéndose en su departamento de la nada y examinando sus cosas.

Ella no sabía cómo responder adecuadamente, así que solo asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

—Creo que solo quería comenzar la semana bien—dijo en breve,—Cuídate, Go Ha-Jin—. Y con un mini saludo hacia ella, cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a la confundida Ha-Jin con sus pensamientos.

La tranquilidad de la habitación le recordó la noche que tenía por delante. Sabía que, por más que lo intentara, no dormiría esta noche.

Había una razón por la cual Hwang Jae-Yeong (y todos los demás) entraron en su vida en el momento en que recuperó sus recuerdos pasados, pero Ha-Jin no podía entender. Él era un personaje complejo que ella trató de entender- al igual que Wang So.

* * *

( Hace dos semanas )

Ha-Jin se bebió el té como si fuera bebida, y lo terminó de una vez. Afortunadamente, Ji-Hyun no notó su angustia. No podía dejarle saber que estaba impresionada por lo que acababa de contarle sobre las almas confundidas. Eso solo la estresaría aún más.

Ella necesitaba una distracción.

—Entonces ... ¿cómo estuvo tu mañana en el centro recreativo con Jae-Yeong?—preguntó el presentador de repente. Ha-Jin estaba sorprendida; _¿Cómo lo supo?_

Ji-Hyun se rió de su expresión facial. —Le pregunté a dónde había ido—,respondió—Dijo que estaba contigo y que solo tenía que pintar—. Se sirvió una taza de té y terminó la última pila de libros. —¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Todo fue muy agradable; el paisaje y las pinturas eran calmantes. La pareja, Min-Suk y su esposa, fueron muy amables —respondió—Min-Suk y Hwang Jae-Yeong eran como mejores amigas, a juzgar por la forma en que interactuaban.

—Ah, de verdad—, respondió Ji-Hyun,—creo que Baek Min-Suk es uno de los pocos amigos de confianza que tiene Jae-Yeong. Es un buen apoyo para el joven empresario, dado con todo lo que le ha sucedido recientemente. Él necesita amigos en quienes pueda confiar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Ha-Jin.

Ji-Hyun rebuscó entre su escritorio, revisando los papeles y las almohadillas. Finalmente, sacó una fotografía vieja. se lo entregó a ella. Ha-Jin sostuvo la foto y vio a tres niños, uno de ellos estaba sobre la espalda del otro mientras que el tercero tenia su brazo alrededor del hombro de su hermano.

Una cara familiar se destacó y ella encontró esa genuina sonrisa en su rostro ... desconcertante.

—Esos tres hermanos solían ser muy unidos; a pesar de la negativa de su madrastra de aceptarlo como su propio hijo, la familia logró sobrevivir. Il-Sung, Tae-Won y Jae-Yeong se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente—, explicó—pero a medida que crecían, la competencia se interponía entre ellos, particularmente entre Jae-Yeong e Il-Sung.

Ha-Jin podría señalar quién era quién en la foto. Il-Sung era el que jalaba un Tae-Won de mejillas rechonchas y casi desdentado mientras Jae-Yeong agarraba a su hermano por el hombro. Sintió una pinta de tristeza mientras miraba sus caras.

—Todos se veían tan ... felices—dijo.

—Cierto. Echo de menos esos días en que los niños estaban despreocupados. Jae-Yeong en particular era el más misterioso, pero era un niño feliz —explicó el presentador—Pero la competencia comprometió su relación con Il-Sung y su madrastra, especialmente cuando Hwang Kwang-Soo lo declaró sucesor. No olvidemos el problema de Nari, también—agregó.

Eso llamó la atención de Ha-Jin. Su codo se deslizó de la mesa.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ji-Hyun.

—Sí, solo ... soy un poco torpe— se excusó,—Entonces él ... ¿tenía una relación con Nari?

Ji-Hyun estaba agarrando una foto, que él enseguida le entregó. Ha-Jin vio a un joven Jae-Yeong, probablemente de unos trece años, sentado al lado de un Nari preadolescente. Fue un tiro franco; Nari estaba riendo alegremente, mirando al fotógrafo. Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, solo la estaba mirando.

Ha-Jin sintió ese dolor en su pecho.

 _Entonces, a él le gustaba ella._

—Nari era una visitante constante ya que su familia es estrecha con ellos. Siempre sentí que esos dos compartían algo en secreto, a juzgar por la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro— explicó el presentador—Entonces, solo puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando Il-Sung la presentó como su novia ante la familia. Ahí fue cuando todo fue de mal en peor.

Ha-Jin colocó la foto boca abajo sobre la mesa; ella no podía verla más.

—De todos los hermanos, siempre vi a Jae-Yeong como el que tenía que aguantar mucho—,continuó Ji-Hyun—pero hizo todo lo posible para hacer frente cada vez que podía. No tengo favoritos, pero con ese chico ... sentí la necesidad de ayudarlo. Cuando la prensa comenzó a perseguirlo y comenzaron las controversias, supe que él no podía hacerlo solo.

—Eso explica esa actitud negativa que tiene, entonces—comentó Ha-Jin,—Él solo está tratando de sobrevivir.

—Como cualquier persona en la cima—agregó Ji-Hyun—Ha tenido un año difícil. Espero que el próximo sea más amable con él—luego sonrió a Ha-Jin,—Gracias por acompañarlo. Sé que es un dolor en el cuello, pero te agradezco que lo aguantes cuando te molesta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.—Es parte de mi trabajo, supongo. Aunque, siempre me pregunto por qué él cree que valgo la pena cómo para molestarme—confesó—antes no le agradaba.

—También me pareció extraño—dijo el presentador,—pero cuando veo el efecto que tienes en él, ya no lo cuestiono.

—¿Efecto?

Él simplemente le sonrió, sin molestarse en responder.

* * *

Ha-Jin apretó más fuerte su oso nini.

 _¿De qué efecto estaba hablando?_

El año estuvo lleno de sorpresas y las revelaciones de Hae Soo y su vida pasada fueron las más grandes. Diciembre se aproximaba y luego otro año. Ha-Jin no sabía qué esperar. Una parte de ella quería olvidar completamente esta cosa de la vida pasada y seguir adelante.

Pero si lo que Ji-Hyun decía era cierto, que la vida tenía grandes planes y se corregía, no tenía escapatoria. Ella estaba obligada a enfrentarlo.

Cuando sus párpados cayeron, ella deseó una cosa:

 _Espero poder enfrentarlo junto a él._


	16. Navidad (parte 1)

La nieve de diciembre era fascinante desde donde ella se encontraba, dentro de la tienda. Ha-Jin se apoyó en una de las encimeras, observando cómo cada copo se abría paso hasta el suelo. La Navidad llegaba pronto y ella no podía esperar más.

— Ahhh no es la nieve simplemente maravillosa —suspiró.

—Oye Ha-Jinah, has estado mirando con los ojos como platos la nieve —se quejó Si Eun — Vamos a empacar para que podamos ir a casa temprano.

—Wah, pero es tan hermoso —, dijo efusivamente, y finalmente se enderezó, —Me encanta verla. Cuando era joven, mi madre me acompañaba cada vez que esperaba que cayera el primer copo. Era tan mágico.

—Estoy tan emocionada por las vacaciones —exclamó Luna, —¡Mi familia va a Jeju y puedo llevar a mi novio!

—Suerte —, suspiró Ha-Jin —Apenas tengo planes para las vacaciones.

—¿No vas a salir de la ciudad con tu madre y tu hermano? —,preguntó Si Eun —¿No vas a visitar la tumba de tu padre?

—No. Kyung-Soo sale de la ciudad por negocios mientras que el asma de mamá hace que todo sea complicado; ella necesita descansar —, respondió Ha-Jin, —Ella me está alentando a salir, pero no sé a dónde ir. Por lo tanto, supongo que es solo una distracción para mí.

—Desearía que pudieras acompañarme en mi viaje familiar —dijo Si Eun, —pero el automóvil ya está lleno.

— Ah Si Eunah, no me dejes participar en el fin de semana de vacaciones de tu familia —dijo Ha-Jin, —estaré bien, de verdad. Tal vez mamá y yo solo podemos ver repeticiones de Descendientes del Sol o algo así. —Ella regresó a la ventana y miró la hermosa nieve. —Va a ser genial —dijo.

—No será genial —gimió Ha-Jin mientras enterraba su cabeza bajo sus brazos, dejando a Ki-Joo y Ji-Woo confundidos.

—¿Qué pasa, noona? —, Preguntó Ji-Woo, —Pensé que ya tenías tus planes para vacaciones.

Ha-Jin negó con la cabeza mientras ensartaba su waffle y tomaba un bocado frustrado. —Mi madre me canceló. Ella va a visitar a uno de sus amigos en Busan —dijo, —mi madre me abandona en un fin de semana de vacaciones, ¿puedes creer eso?

—¿Por qué está eligiendo a sus amigos antes que a ti?

—Porque es la primera vez que ese amigo está en Corea, así que mamá tiene que ser la guía turística. Dios, uno pensaría que ella no tiene asma y una hija —, se quejó Ha-Jin, —Tal vez necesito que me coman para que se dé cuenta.

—No digas cosas como esa noona —, reprendió a Ji-Woo que estaba ocupado limpiando la encimera mientras Ki-Joo atendía a sus clientes, —estoy segura de que no puede ser tan malo.

—No puedo creer que esté pasando las vacaciones sola —dijo ella —mamá deberá traerme algo bueno de Busan o de lo contrario...

— Hola, noona, si no estás planeando nada, ¿puede interesarte en una oferta? —preguntó Ki-Joo, terminando su venta. Le dio a su cliente su cambio con una sonrisa agradable y luego se acercó a la descontenta Ha-Jin. Ji-Woo lo miró con curiosidad, luego exclamó de la nada.

—Ahhhh! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?—Dijo, sacudiendo el brazo de Ki-Joo salvajemente, — ¡Ella podría decir que sí!

—¡Estaba a punto, idiota! —Dijo Ki-Joo, pellizcando el brazo de Ji-Woo.

—¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Ha-Jin, —Mejor que no sea tráfico de drogas o algo así. No quiero pasar mi navidad en la cárcel con un grupo de estudiantes universitarios.

—¡No, no eso! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? — pregunta un Décimo Príncipe afligido ( _¡ Ki-Joo! Dios, has estado mezclándolos_ ). Ha-Jin se rió de su expresión y lo reprendió para continuar con su oferta.

—Bien, ¿qué es eso?

Él se inclinó hacia ella. —Mis padres también están de vacaciones, pero es por negocios. Como no pueden llevarme a Alemania con ellos, me dieron las llaves de su ático en Grove Residences at Incheon —, dijo Ki-Joo —tiene todo: piscinas, billares, bufés, senderos naturales, ¡todo! Y la mejor parte es que me permitieron invitar amigos.

—Me invitó a ir con él —agregó Ji-Woo, —le pregunté a mi mamá si podía ir y me dijo que sí. Está bien, ya que estará ocupada entreteniendo a la prometida de mi primo.

Ha-Jin miró a los dos chicos, sus caras vertiginosas diciéndole el próximo plan.

—Entonces ... ¿me estás preguntando si quiero ir?

—Bueno ... si quieres —, dijo Ki-Joo —después de todo, es gratis todo. Y La Residencia también tiene funciones y celebraciones a las que podemos asistir.

—¡Vamos a conducir hasta allá! —exclamó emocionado Ji-Woo, —¿Qué dices, noona? ¿Quieres hacer un viaje por carretera con tus baristas favoritos?

—En caso de que te preocupes por las habitaciones, no te preocupes —agregó Ki-Joo, —¡Tendrás tu propia habitación! ¡Pero cuando tenemos que celebrar, tendrás que encontrarte conmigo y con Ji-Woo en la sala de estar y la cocina conjuntas!

Ha-Jin pensó sobre eso. El fin de semana iba a ser sombrío ya que su madre iba a ir a Busan. Chae-rin se iba a casa con su familia, por lo que su apartamento no era una opción. Era Navidad de todos modos y sabía que merecía un buen descanso, incluso si estaba en presencia de dos adorables bichos raros.

Además, todo era gratis.

—Supongo que ustedes dos necesitaran la supervisión de un adulto —dijo finalmente —Está bien. Cuenta conmigo.

—¡Hurra! —exclamó Ji-Woo, —Dios mío, esto va a ser divertido. Vamos a tener una gran fiesta de Navidad!

Ella soltó una risita mientras los dongsaengs bailaban, regocijándose por el hecho de que su noona favorita vendría a su fin de semana festivo. La sombría Navidad de Ha-Jin recuperó algo de luz y chispa; su emoción regresó. Por fin podía ver la nieve con sus príncipes favoritos.

* * *

—Guau, no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que este lugar era realmente lujoso —dijo Ji-Woo. Ha-Jin no podía culpar al dongsaeng por mirar el lugar con las mandíbulas caídas. Ella apenas podía contener su asombro también.

Incheon's The Grove Residences era el refugio perfecto para los ricos que deseaban alejarse de las vibraciones de la ciudad. Todo en él gritaba sofisticado; desde el patio hasta el conserje e incluso los pasillos estaban más pulidos que ella. Cualquiera que posea incluso la habitación más pequeña debería tener al menos una pequeña montaña de fortuna.

—Te lo dije —dijo Ki-Joo, —Esto es demasiado elegante para mis estándares, pero mis padres lo querían y lo tenemos para las vacaciones así que no hay quejas aquí.

Los botones caminó detrás de ellos, remolcando las bolsas del trío y otros artículos de mano. Ha-Jin se sintió como una princesa cuando le abrieron la puerta y se ofrecieron a llevar sus maletas. Ki-Joo les habló con un aire majestuoso que la hizo pensar que no solo era rico, sino que era muy rico.

Y sin embargo, trabaja como barista siempre que puede.

—El spa está allí —señaló, —y si quieres hacer ejercicio, el gimnasio está en el séptimo piso. ¿Pero quién quiere eso verdad? Podríamos comer algo en el buffet.

—Eso es verdad —, coincidió Ji-Woo, —Oye noona, ¿te estás divirtiendo?

—Apenas, pero todo es tan elegante —, dijo, mirando las vigas pulidas, —¿Estamos casi en el ático?

—Tendremos que tomar el ascensor de nuevo, pero la mujer del vestíbulo tiene que conseguir mi llave primero —respondió Ki-Joo, — Esperemos allí en el salón. La llamaré para que nos encontremos allí.

El trío se instaló en un mini-salón donde solo quedaban unas cuantas personas. La música alegre del pianista cercano completó el ambiente confortable. Ha-Jin se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas, tratando de ser formal y correcta. Sentía que tenía que sentarse derecha y mantener una buena postura para ser digna de las sillas.

—Quiero probar los senderos naturales —le dijo ella a Ki-Joo, —¿Puedo?

—Hmmm no sé noona —respondió —la nieve es bastante espesa afuera. No creo que permitan caminar sobre ella. Veamos sin embargo.

—¡Solo quiero dormir, comer y comer un poco más! — bostezó Ji-Woo, estirando los brazos — Entonces podemos pedir un pastel y comer y comer.

Ha-Jin se rió, golpeando la cabeza del dongsaeng. —Yah Ji-Woosshi, no sé cómo puedes mantener esa buena figura a pesar de comer tanto —dijo. Él le guiñó un ojo adorablemente.

—Estoy bien así

—Vaya, mira esta cabeza tan grande* —se quejó Ki-Joo, —Tal vez no debería haberte traído aquí.

—Oye, soy a quien deberías agradecer. Te conseguí ese trabajo para que pudieras ver a esa chica que nunca será tu novia.

—¡¿Por qué tú-?!

Ha-Jin obbservó los dongsaengs con cariño, recordando al Catorceavo y Décimo Príncipe. Fue agradable verlos reunidos en esta vida, sin las tensiones del palacio.

—¡Ha-Jinah! —gritó una voz familiar.

Ha-Jin se dio vuelta y vio a un emocionado Tae-Won corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Tae-Won?

Tenía el pelo por toda la cara, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de emoción cuando la abrazó de repente. No se habían visto durante dos semanas desde que Ha-Jin no tenía ningún negocio en la Cooperación Hwang.

—¿Estás aquí para las vacaciones también? — preguntó, y luego miró hacia atrás, —¡Los chicos también están aquí!

—Hyung, ¿estás de vacaciones también? — preguntó Ji-Woo. Tae-Won asintió y liberó a Ha-Jin de su abrazo y chocó manos con los dongsaengs.

—Eso es genial —dijo Ki-Joo, —¡Te veremos por aquí!

—Lo sé, ¿no? —, dijo un emocionado Tae-Won, sonriendo a Ha-Jin. —Es muy afortunado que mi familia haya elegido pasar la Navidad aquí en The Grove.

Ella sintió su sonrisa congelarse. —¿Tu familia?

Como si fuera el momento, un grupo de personas apareció detrás de Tae-Won. Ella se asomó detrás de sus anchos hombros y reprimió un pequeño chillido. Hwang Kwang-Soo estaba acompañado por su esposa y estaban en una profunda conversación sobre algo. Justo detrás de ellos, Il-Sung mantuvo un firme agarre alrededor del hombro de Nari (Ha-Jin tragó saliva al verla), imitando a la pareja mayor al también estar en conversaciones cercanas. Y siguiendo detrás de ellos no era otro que Jae-Yeong.

Ella no lo había visto en dos semanas también. Después de ese encuentro en su departamento, ella no supo nada de él. Las noticias, sin embargo, fueron suficientes para explicarle sus idas y venidas. Acababa de cerrar un trato con un inversor estadounidense, lo que significaba que tenía que volver a volar para verlos.

Su bata blanca complementaba perfectamente su piel oscura mientras enviaba mensajes de texto.

—Sí, rara vez pasamos las vacaciones juntos —respondió Tae-Won, recordándole a Ha-Jin su presencia, —Padre decidió que deberíamos tener una Navidad apropiada este año. Jae-Yeong hyung casi se escapa, pero padre lo convenció para que viniera.

La familia Hwang se detuvo junto al ascensor. Ha-Jin sintió las mariposas en su estómago hacer una aparición no deseada. Vio que Hwang Kwang-Soo echó un vistazo a su hijo más joven, lo que le notificó la presencia del trío, especialmente a Ha-Jin.

—¡Padre, mira con quién me encontré!

—Ah, bueno, si no es la señorita Go Ha-Jin de los cosméticos de iSOi —, dijo felizmente. Ante el sonido de su voz, toda la familia miró a Ha-Jin y a sus amigos; sus reacciones se mezclaron.

Nari, por supuesto, se vio atrapada entre el shock y la molestia, que ocultó inmediatamente con una mirada en blanco en su rostro. A diferencia de su prometido, Il-Sung reconoció su presencia pero parecía aburrido. La Sra. Hwang le sonrió gratamente (lo cual era nuevo para ella ya que su encarnación pasada siempre estaba enojada o loca).

Jae-Yeong levantó la vista de su teléfono; Ha-Jin vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Él no sonrió ni nada, pero como de costumbre, solo la miró.

—Hola —, saludó, haciendo una reverencia a la familia, —Es un placer verlos a todos.

—También están pasando Navidad aquí —, dijo Tae-Won.

—Ah, eso es maravilloso —, dijo Hwang Kwang Soo, —¿Y quiénes son tus amigos detrás de ti?

Los dongsaengs se acurrucaron detrás de ella; notó que Ji-Woo se movía tímidamente detrás de Ki-Joo, quien parecía conocer a la familia pero también era tímido al reconocerlos.

—Estos son mis amigos, Lee Ji-Woo —, presentó, —Y Choi Ki-Joo.

Ambos muchachos hicieron sus respetuosos saludos e hicieron una reverencia. Hwang Kwang Soo estaba mirando a Ki-Joo y luego miró a su esposa.

—Choi Ki-Joo —, repitió.

La Sra. Shin-Hye miró a Ki-Joo pensativamente, —¿No eres el hijo de Choi Bo-Soon? —preguntó, —¿Él propietario de los transportes de cargas?

—Ah sí, lo soy —,respondió Ki-Joo, —mis padres hablan muy bien de tu familia.

—¿Dónde están?

—En un viaje de negocios en Alemania —, respondió, —volverán el próximo año.

Era extraño ver cómo el burbujeante y juvenil Ki-Joo se transformaba en un joven respetable y de buenos modales. Ha-Jin reprimió una carcajada, tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar de verlo.

—Has llegado a ser un buen hombre, entonces —, felicitó Kwang-Soo, —Dile a tus padres que me encantaría reunirme con ellos pronto. Park Ji-Hyun se está impacientando con tu padre, tú se lo dices.

—Sí, señor —, respondió Ki-Joo, —Transmitiré el mensaje.

Hwang Kwang-Soo asintió y miró a Ha-Jin, —Es agradable encontrarse con todos —, dijo.—Afortunadamente, nos encontraremos a menudo este fin de semana festivo. Nos encantaría seguir hablando, pero debemos seguir adelante. Vamos, —le dijo a su familia. La Sra. Shin-Hye asintió gentilmente hacia ellos. —Te veremos por aquí.

El ascensor se abrió y uno a uno, la familia Hwang siguió a su padre. Tae-Won sonrió vertiginosamente a Ha-Jin otra vez.

—Te veré, ¿verdad? —, Preguntó.

—Por supuesto.

Luego corrió al frente del grupo para apoyar a su padre. Hwang Il-Sung se limitó a asentir con la cabeza ante su presencia mientras su prometida trataba de ocultar su mirada de desprecio. Ha-Jin pensó que Jae-Yeong había vuelto a su habitual ser esnob cuando pasó junto a ellos, sin molestarse en decir nada. Pero una vez que entró en el ascensor, ella vio que la comisura de sus labios se contraía en una sutil sonrisa.

 _Hola_ , murmuró, luego el ascensor se cerró.

Sus mejillas se calentaron; estaba segura de que eran rojas y no por el frío.

Finalmente, una mujer se acercó a Ki-Joo y le entregó la tarjeta de acceso. Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al ascensor, los dos chicos ocupados discutiendo sobre la gente a la que acababan de conocer. Cuando Ki-Joo explicó quién era quién para Ji-Woo, Ha-Jin sintió las mariposas una vez más.

Este no sería un fin de semana normal de Navidad después de todo.

* * *

El ático era demasiado espacioso para el gusto de Ha-Jin. Cuando llegaron hace tres horas, no pudo evitar sentirse mareada en la gran área. Un emocionado Ji-Woo corrió por la sala de estar y la cocina mientras Ki-Joo revisaba la despensa para ver si la criada tenía suficiente comida. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, estaba tan asombrada que simplemente se sentó en el sofá.

Ella esperaba que los niños corrieran más, pero tres horas más tarde, todavía estaban dormidos y muertos para el mundo.

Ella estaba mirando la nieve desde el balcón. Parecía un buen momento para disfrutar del paisaje solo. Además, Ki-Joo dijo que podían hacer cualquier cosa siempre que tuvieran una cena elegante esta noche en el restaurante. Como ambos muchachos estaban profundamente dormidos, Ha-Jin pensó que ella también podría escapar.

Se metió la bufanda y se ajustó el abrigo cuando abrió la puerta derecha de la residencia. El viento besó sus mejillas, instantáneamente las puso rosadas.

El hermoso patio trasero debia ser colorido en cualquier mes de primavera, pero ese día estaba cubierto con una capa de nieve esponjosa. Había solo unas pocas personas caminando por los espaciosos jardines; Ha-Jin pensó que preferirían descansar y disfrutar del clima frío. Ella, por otro lado, no echaría de menos salir sola.

Sus botas cavaron en la nieve profunda. Le dio una sensación agradable, recordando esos momentos con su padre. Caminó hacia los arbustos, tocando los cardos cada vez que podia.

—¡Ajá, sabía que te encontraría aquí!

La voz detrás de ella sorprendió a Ha-Jin, haciendo que casi se cayera de bruces; pero una cálida mano enguantada alcanzó su brazo justo a tiempo y la hizo girar. Chocó contra el pecho de la voz. Cuando levantó la vista, vio la cara preocupada de Hwang Tae-Won.

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho —se disculpó, —¿Estás bien?

Ella todavía estaba en estado de shock, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos. Entonces, Ha-Jin se dio cuenta de que él la abrazaba con fuerza y que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

—¡Yo ... estoy bien! — exclamó, de repente alejándose de él —Me sorprendiste.

—Lo siento, no sabía que te sorprendes fácilmente —, dijo, ajustándose su abrigo azul de invierno, —Nunca volveré a hacer eso.

Se veía realmente adorable con su abrigo azul con adornos de piel falsa. Sus mejillas cinceladas eran más claras en comparación con el resto de su rostro bronceado cuando soplaba el viento.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? — bromeó Ha-Jin, quitándose la nieve de sus brazos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te estoy siguiendo? — preguntó, arqueando una ceja burlonamente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. —A menudo apareces de la nada —, acusó, —¡justo ahora, estás aquí!

La expresión burlona de Tae-Won se transformó en una sonrisa burlona. Ha-Jin estuvo aturdida por un momento. Tenía la misma hermosa sonrisa que Wang Wook, que fue suficiente para hacer que se sintiera bien con el mundo.

—Bueno, ¿y si te estoy siguiendo? ¿Qué es eso para ti? —preguntó.

Sabía que solo estaba bromeando, pero a veces, Ha-Jin podía sentir que había algo más detrás de sus palabras. Tentador como era, no quería abordarlo. En lugar de responder, ella simplemente le sacó la lengua y se rió.

—Vamos —dijo —, vamos a caminar.

La vegetación estaba cubierta de mullidas mantas de nieve, pero Ha-Jin aún disfrutaba del paisaje. A pesar de la nieve profunda, Ha-Jin y Tae-Won lograron caminar (aunque de manera tambaleante). Ella lo escuchó mientras relataba el divertido viaje en automóvil antes de que su familia llegara a la residencia. Él estaba caminando delante de ella, pero ella todavía escuchaba cada detalle.

—... Creo que sera la última vez que mamá haga pis en una estación de servicio público. Es así de elegante.

—Obviamente, tu madre es de la alta sociedad —comentó Ha-Jin —Ella nunca debería usar los baños públicos. Creo que nadie debería, en realidad.

Entraron en un lugar apartado con un arco para una entrada. Ha-Jin imaginó los hermosos colores que normalmente tendría en un día soleado; pero por ese momento, era un País de las Maravillas de Invierno.

—Siempre es hermoso aquí en esta época del año —comenzó Tae-Won, —cuando éramos pequeños, nuestra familia solía venir aquí cada Navidad. Madre y padre preparaban una gran fiesta para nosotros en nuestra habitación mientras nosotros, hermanos, peleábamos por quién debía encender la vela. Jae-Yeong hyung siempre dejaba ganar a Il-Sung hyung o a mí. Pero a veces, él obtenia su turno.

—Entonces, ¿siempre has venido aquí?

—Hasta que ingresamos a la escuela secundaria —respondió, —nunca fallamos en pasar la Navidad aquí. Fue la mejor época del año porque Padre y Madre pasaban más tiempo con nosotros. Mis hermanos y yo íbamos y lanzábamos bolas de nieve. A veces, explorábamos el bosque y veíamos si podíamos encontrar una cabaña escondida.

Ella podía escuchar esa sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

—Fueron buenos tiempos —dijo, —Buenos tiempos.

—¿Dónde está el resto de tu familia? —preguntó ella.

Tae-Won se encogió de hombros. —Es gracioso que estemos aquí para un viaje familiar, pero todos están haciendo lo suyo —respondió, —como de costumbre, mi padre está en su teléfono y mi madre está en el spa con Nari, supongo. Il-Sung hyung intenta cerrar un trato con un hombre de negocios que acaba de conocer en el café. Y Jae-Yeong hyung ... No sé dónde está.

Había un toque de tristeza en su voz. El corazón de Ha-Jin se fue hacia él; ella siempre lo vio como el único miembro unificador de la familia Hwang. Según las otras historias que le contó, sabía que quería recuperar a su familia anterior, al igual que Ji-Hyun.

Ella quería tocar su hombro y consolarlo. Pero su pie resbaló en la nieve.

—¡Ah!

Tae-Won logró atrapar su brazo justo a tiempo antes de caer.

El acto fue suficiente para traer al frente otro recuerdo: de la caída de Hae Soo y de la salvación del Octavo Príncipe. Se encontró mirándolo con la misma intensidad que él. Había estado demasiado concentrada en esperar que su Cuarto Príncipe recordara, nunca se le había ocurrido que quizás él no era el único que se suponía que debía recordar.

—Mi, Ha-Jinah — remarcó Tae-Won, —Sigues tropezando.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, tirando de su brazo de nuevo, —Creo que soy así de torpe.

Él negó con la cabeza y se rió. —Vamos, sigamos caminando. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar —, dijo y comenzó a caminar delante de ella. Ella lo observó mientras él serpenteaba el camino, pensando en su reciente descubrimiento.

Tal vez, el Cuarto Príncipe no era el único que necesitaba recordar.

Pasaron la siguiente hora caminando y disfrutando de la vista mientras intercambiaban historias. Ha-Jin no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado una hora hasta que revisó su teléfono. Acababan de reírse de su historia de quedarse atrapada en el baño de las niñas durante la escuela secundaria.

—Dios debe haber sido embarazoso —, comentó Tae-Won.

—¡Dejar de reír! Por supuesto que fue.

Ellos finalmente habían vuelto al inicio.

—Wow, deberíamos tener más de esto —, dijo Tae-Won —Además de quemar grasa caminando, nos burlamos el uno del otro. Me gusta.

—Te gusta porque piensas que soy una perdedora.

—No ayuda que tus historias te hagan sonar como una.

—¡Oye!

Ella golpeó con su puño el pecho de él. Tae-Won trató de evitarlo, pero terminó sosteniendo su mano y burlándose de ella. Intentó zafarse diciendo algo, pero algo le comió la lengua.

—Tae-wonah —, dijo otra voz, sorprendiendo a Tae-Won y Ha-Jin —Ahí estás.

Jae-Yeong estaba de pie junto a la entrada, con las manos detrás de él. No pareció sorprenderse al ver a los dos molestarse entre ellos, pero estaba usando sus infames expresiones ilegibles y serias.

—Ah, hyung —dijo el joven —solo estaba caminando.

—Obviamente —dijo el senior. Hubo una pausa incómoda entre los tres que hizo sudar a Ha-Jin a pesar del clima frío. Jae-Yeong solo los miraba, pero sintió que estaba atrapada en un problema.

—Padre quiere verte —dijo Jae-Yeong, —Vamos.

—Ah ... ¿es eso así? — preguntó Tae-Won. Luego se volvió hacia Ha-Jin y mostró una sonrisa de disculpa, —Ha-Jinah, hoy tuvimos una agradable caminata. Trataré de no seguirte tanto ... pero ya sabes.

Le diouna palmadita en la cabeza y se adelantó a su hyung.

Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, se quedó por un segundo. Ella no podía leer esa expresión en su rostro. ¿Fue desprecio? ¿Frustración? ¿Tristeza? ¿O estaba siendo un snob de nuevo?

Él solo la miró y luego se alejó, dejándola confundida como siempre.

En su vida pasada, podrían haber tenido una relación, pero no era lo mismo hoy en día. Ha-Jin sabía bien que no tenían nada.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sintió culpable?

* * *

—¡Este es un brindis por una maravillosa Navidad con mi amigo bueno y rico Ki-Joo y la super bonita noona, Ha-Jin! — anunció Ji-Woo, —¡Salud!

El trío tintineó sus copas de vino, riendo de la forma como lo hicieron.

—Pero en serio, noona, te ves muy bonita esta noche —felicitó Ji-Woo, —El vestido se te ve increíble.

—¿De Verdad? Pensé que era demasiado simple —preguntó Ha-Jin, mirando su cuello de tortuga blanco y su vestido sin mangas. Cuando Ki-Joo le dijo que debían vestir elegantemente para la Nochebuena, buscó en su armario algo remotamente glamoroso. El vestido que llevaba estaba patrocinado por Chae-rin mientras sus brillantes pendientes colgantes eran de Si Eun. Ella remató el atuendo tirando de su pelo hacia atrás en una elegante cola de caballo.

—No realmente —dijo Ki-Joo después de beber su champaña, —Te ves muy hermosa. Tal vez ese sea solo tu rasgo personal.

—Yah, normalmente nuestra bonita noona tiene el poder de hacer que todo lo que se refiere a ella sea bonito, porque ella es bonita.

—Ahh Ji-Woo intenta sorprenderte de nuevo, noona —bromeó Ki-Joo, —No caigas en su trampa.

— ¡Yo no estaba!

— Oye, oye, no peleas —reprendió Ha-Jin, —es Nochebuena y todos deberíamos celebrar!

—Noona tiene razón, podemos pelear mañana de todos modos

El restaurante del Grove estaba lleno de gente esa noche. El dulce viento se convirtió en una ventisca suave afuera, pero todos estaban calurosos dentro de las Residencias.

La mayoría de los invitados acudieron a las mesas, pasando la noche con familiares, amigos y seres queridos. Los camareros revoloteaban de una mesa a otra, sirviendo champán y otras bebidas. La gente también se alineó en la mesa del buffet, probando los mejores manjares que Incheon tenia para ofrecer.

Ha-Jin ya estaba disfrutando de su ensalada griega y esperaba obtener más de esa carne asada. Pero ella no quería que los chicos pensasen que ella era que hambrienta.

—Llamé a mis padres hace una hora. Dijeron que traían cerveza alemana a casa para que la bebiéramos cuando volvieran —dijo Ki-Joo.

—¿Por qué no te ves muy impresionado?

—Porque papá tiene demasiada cerveza en la nevera. No es una vista bonita—explicó Ki-Joo,—si la gente fuera a nuestra casa y viera nuestro refrigerador, pensarían que yo soy el borracho porque se supone que él debe cuidarse. No sé cómo mamá le permite salirse con la suya.

—No puedo quejarme sin embargo. Tus padres nos dieron su lugar para pasar las vacaciones —, dijo Ji-Woo —Diles que estoy eternamente agradecido.

—Yo también —añadió Ha-Jin —Esta es una de las mejores Navidades que he tenido. Me encanta pasar tiempo con mis dongsaengs favoritos.

—Aw noona.

—Lo dices porque estás comiendo bistec caro.

El trío se rió por el ruido de la conversación simultánea y el tocar del piano. Ha-Jin tomó otro bocado de su ensalada y suspiró con satisfacción.

—Entonces, noona. Tengo una pregunta —dijo Ki-Joo.

—¿Que es?

Ella notó un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Él vaciló al principio, pero luego se acercó más a ella.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Hwang Tae-Won?

Ha-Jin casi se atragantó con su vino mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No, no —dijo ella —Quiero decir ...no, no estamos saliendo. Sólo somos amigos.

—¡Lo dije antes! ¡Dije que Tae-Won estaba enamorada de ella! — acusó Ji-Woo, —Pero ella no me creería. Ahora, es demasiado obvio.

—No me quiere.

—Sí, él lo hace. Dios, la forma en que te abrazó, estaba demasiado atolondrado para alguien que no te quiere.

Los dos dongsaengs se juntaron contra ella, interrogándola con tal descaro. Tenían mucha curiosidad por Tae-Won y ella no podía culparlos. Porque si ella iba a ser sincera, tampoco estaba segura de él.

—Ah, ustedes dos, hablando tonterías —dijo —¡Ahora tengo una pequeña mancha de vino en mi vestido! Tendré que ir al baño.

—¡Noona, no puedes escapar de nosotros para siempre! —Se burló Ki-Joo cuando Ha-Jin se levantó y se dirigió al baño más cercano. Ella caminó a través del balcón, que reflejaba la maravillosa vista exterior a pesar de la pequeña ventisca.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, Ha-Jin no pudo evitar pensar en la sugerencia de los chicos sobre Tae-Won. Él había sido muy amable con ella y ella fue una de sus primeras amigas en la compañía. Su personalidad cálida y amistosa era algo a lo que nadie se podía resistir, especialmente porque contrastaba marcadamente con la personalidad distante y sarcástica de Jae Yeong. Y también él dijo cosas que la hicieron pensar dos veces.

 _"Definitivamente vale la pena mi tiempo."_

 _"Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor"._

 _"Bueno, ¿y si te estoy siguiendo? ¿Qué es eso para ti?_

Ella no sabía si hablaba en serio o si sus palabras tenían un doble significado. Ha-Jin esperaba que no lo hicieran, pero no podía negar que también querían saberlo. Las mariposas en su estómago regresaron mientras ella se preocupaba.

¿Era posible que esperara que la persona equivocada la recordara?

La cara de Jae-Yeong, sin embargo, volvió al primer plano de su mente también.

 _Ha-Jin, no pienses en estas cosas ahora mismo. Es Navidad_ , se dijo, _mereces un descanso y una copa de vino extra. No pienses en nadie ahora mismo ... solo tú y los chicos._

Ella respiró hondo y miró al espejo.

—¡Hwaiting! — gritó.

Ella salió del baño con un espíritu nuevo. Ha-Jin decidió que no iba a permitir que ningún asunto la distrajera de las festividades. Habia sido un año de agitación, accidentes y vidas pasadas; era hora de descansar un poco.

—... no creas que no sé lo que estas tratando de hacer.

La voz familiar de Nari detuvo a Ha-Jin en seco.

Ella casi corrió hacia una Nari elegantemente vestida (cuya espalda estaba de cara a ella) que estaba ocupada enfrentando a un Jae-Yeong apuesto. Eran las únicas personas (aparte de Ha-Jin) en el balcón desierto. Según sus expresiones, las cosas no iban bien.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando — dijo Jae-Yeong.

—Esa chica ... ese especialista en maquillaje —dijo —la estás usando para llegar a mí. Te conozco.

Jae-Yeong no habló. Él solo estaba mirando desagradablemente a Nari.

—Nunca perderías el tiempo con una chica así —continuó ella —pero aquí estás, saliendo con ella de vez en cuando. ¿No crees que lo notaría?

—¿Por qué actúas así?

— ¡¿Por qué estás siendo así ?!

Su argumento era en voz baja, pero Ha-Jin podía sentir la intensidad; cualquiera podría escucharlos.

Pero ella tenía demasiados pensamientos que la distraían.

—No tienes derecho a hacerme esto —respondió Jae-Yeong.

—¿No crees que no me arrepiento? — preguntó —Il-Sung nunca será tan bueno como tú.

—Pero ya estás con él, ¿qué más podrías querer?

—¡No quiero que ninguna chica te rodee en absoluto, eso es lo que quiero! — explotó Nari —No esa especialista en maquillaje, ni nadie, porque tú eres la persona que quiero.

Luego, sus manos se extendieron hacia su rostro y lo atrajeron para un beso.

El tiempo se detuvo para Ha-Jin. Todo dentro de ella se volvió frío, como si hubiera un botón de pausa golpeado severamente por su sistema inmune. Ella no podía moverse; ella no podía pensar. Todo lo que podía hacer era solo mirarlos.

Su mano dejó caer la bolsa, lo que provocó un fuerte ruido que resonó en el balcón y alertó a Jae-Yeong y Nari de su presencia.

Ambos se sorprendieron al verla, pero la cara de Nari se transformó en desprecio una vez más. Jae-Yeong, sin embargo ...

—Ha-Jinah —dijo, su voz en estado de shock.

La respiración de Ha-Jin comenzó a agotarse. Había demasiados sentimientos, pero uno se destacaba por encima del resto y no era agradable. Podía sentir su pecho apretarse.

—Yo ... lo siento —dijo ella.

Ella tuvo que salir de allí.

Ella corrió tan pronto como Jae-Yeong la llamó, dejando atrás sus lágrimas.

* * *

 **N / T:** Solo puedo decir algo, OMG. Cuando comencé a traducir el capitulo creí que seria algo tierno, un descanso del drama que se estaba formando. Pero todo me estallo en la cara. En verdad no tengo palabras. Tratare tener el próximo lo antes posible, pero comencé a traducir un manga y eso quita mucho de mi tiempo libre.

Disculpen si hay algún error.

 **N / A:** Siento como si Scarlet Heart Ryeo no ganara mucho reconocimiento como debería. La gente a menudo lo ignora, diciendo que no es un gran drama. Personalmente hago una campaña de SHR, recomendándola a cualquiera que diga que está haciendo un maratón de drama. Sé que las tragedias no son las mejores, pero esta volvió a despertar mi amor por los dramas coreanos. Deseo que SHR reciba el amor que se merece. Es por eso que existimos.

 ***Pero mira que cabeza para más grande:** se refiere al ego


	17. Navidad (parte 2)

Ella no sabía a dónde iba. Ahora que lo piensa, ella tampoco sabía qué tan lejos había corrido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado corriendo? ¿Habia pasado un minuto o una hora? ¿Era posible correr por una eternidad? Ella no lo sabía.

Todo lo que Ha-Jin sabía era que estaba sufriendo.

El corto maratón que había corrido la distrajo de la desagradable imagen que se le pegaba a la cabeza: Nari tirando de Jae-Yeong para darle un beso, uno algo apasionado. Solo pensarlo fue suficiente para reducirla a un montón de lágrimas.

Pero ella siguió corriendo.

Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba dentro del reconfortante interior de la Residencia. La fuerte mordida de los vientos y la vista de los árboles sugirieron que ella estaba afuera, Dios sabe dónde. Sus sentidos entumecidos, sin embargo, le impidieron comprender completamente el peligro. Ni siquiera podía oír el aullido de los vientos, solo el sonido de su corazón palpitante.

Sus doloridas rodillas la obligaron a detenerse. Ha-Jin respiraba pesadamente, desesperadamente aspiraba aire para satisfacer sus pulmones resecos. Ella se aferró a un árbol cercano, agarrada con fuerza a la superficie, como si estuviera aguantando en su vida.

 _—La estás usando para llegar a mí. Te conozco._

Eso explicaba su repentino cambio de actitud hacia ella. Jae-Yeong debe haberla visto como un posible escape o algo así. No confirmó ni negó la acusación de Nari; pero si su respuesta fue la primera, eso fue increíblemente cruel. Ella no nació en esta vida para ser utilizada.

 _¿Qué estaba pensando? No tengo ningún derecho sobre él,_ se dijo, _él no es Wang So. No soy Hae Soo hoy. Es diferente._

Ella se aferró al árbol para estabilizarse.

 _Soy una idiota._

Ha-Jin miró a su alrededor. Todo era blanco en su vista; ella no sabía si esto se debía a su cansancio o a la nieve. Los vientos soplaban con dureza, haciéndola estremecer por primera vez. Entonces se dio cuenta de su situación actual.

 _Dios mío, ¿dónde estoy?_

La ventisca no parecía ser una gran amenaza desde el interior del hotel, pero ahora que estaba afuera, recibió una ráfaga completa del desagradable clima. Su atuendo actual no estaba ayudando.

Se secó las lágrimas para obtener una mejor visión. Pero el recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar seguía llegando, lo que no ayudó en absoluto.

 _—La estás usando para llegar a mí. Te conozco._

 _Detente, detente, por favor,_ suplicó internamente, tapándose las orejas como si pudiera oír a Nari una y otra vez. _Has que se detenga._

Ella decidió seguir adelante; era la única manera de mantener su mente fuera de todo lo demás. Después de todo, parecia que estaba perdida.

Ha-Jin dejó el árbol y siguió su camino. El viento combinado con la nieve pinchaba su piel y empeoraba el cansancio que sentía. Correr le había pasado factura; la mayor parte de su energía se había agotado. Ya no podía correr, así que tuvo que arrastrarse sobre sus talones.

Como su caminar era bastante tambaleante, estaba segura de que sus talones estaban rotos. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. Ella había sido una tonta, pensando que Jae-Yeong podría ser la pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas de vidas pasadas. Su aparición fue tan oportuna, justo después de la revelación de su vida como Hae Soo. Como Go Ha-Jin, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la decisión de su vida pasada de irse. Ella quería volver a hacer esa parte, hacer las cosas bien. Ella pensó que él era la solución, que tal vez, él era su amor perdido.

Pero dadas las circunstancias, ella estaba convencida de que todo era solo estupidez.

Jae-Yeong pertenecía a otra persona.

Tal vez la misión de Hae Soo en la vida no era reunirse con el Príncipe, pensó con tristeza: _Tal vez, solo tengo que vivir una buena vida y ser feliz._

Los vientos se estaban haciendo demasiado fuertes para su gusto, pero Ha-Jin continuó. Trató de encontrar el camino de donde vino, pero ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Todo lo que podía ver era blanco, algunas luces y oscuridad.

Sus rodillas estuvieron tentadas a ceder. La fuerte nevada y los vientos eran demasiado fuertes para la frágil Ha-Jin; toda su fuerza se ha ido de la agitación emocional y corriendo. Pero ella no podía simplemente quedarse allí con ese clima terrible.

 _—La estás usando para llegar a mí. Te conozco._

 _¡Uf, para!_

Intentó correr otra vez, sus pies se hundieron en la nieve profunda. Su respiración era cada vez más trabajosa por segundo, sus rodillas se quejaban. Sus intentos de correr eran inútiles y ella misma lo sabía.

 _Go Ha Jin, eres tan idiota. Ahora, aquí estás ... en el medio de la nada._

Su visión comenzó a nublarse. Ella luchó tan duro para recuperarla pero la nieve empeoraba las cosas. Incluso su cosa más favorita en el mundo se volvió contra ella; eso sirvió como la guinda del desagradable paste.

 _Tienes que ... moverte_

El cuerpo de Ha-Jin, sin embargo, comenzó a cerrarse. Sus piernas ya no podían caminar y su corazón latia rápidamente. El frío era demasiado pero parte de ella comenzó a entumecerse; ella ya no podía sentir nada.

 _¿Es así como acabare? Hae Soo estaría decepcionada._

Ella no podría resistirse más. Poco a poco, su visión pasó de difusa a blanca pura. Ha-Jin sintió que su cuerpo la estaba fallando. Finalmente, la gravedad obtuvo lo mejor de ella. Ella cayó sobre las mantas de nieve, en el medio de la nada.

La nieve se sentía reconfortante bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Aún podía sentir, pero sabía que sus sentidos se apagarían uno por uno, y que su oído sería el último.

 _Hwang Jae-Yeong, idiota,_ fue su último pensamiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sucumbiera por completo a su debilidad, pero no hasta que escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Entonces, se desmayó por completo.

* * *

La dama de la corte Soo no esperaba que su cumpleaños terminara así. Por otra parte, ella realmente no esperaba mucho de ese día. Ella pensó que sería un día tranquilo, similar al resto. Pero cuando el Cuarto Príncipe la invitó a dar un paseo nocturno por el lago, sintió que algo iba a suceder.

Y ella tenía razón.

Él la miró con esos ojos unicos, casi como si la atrajeran a él. Él simplemente le pidió que no le diera más falsas esperanzas.

Y por el momento, La dama de la corte So no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por el Príncipe. A diferencia de antes, ella ya no le temía ni tampoco le desagradaba. Servir juntos al Emperador, había reparado su relación, pero ella no estaba segura si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Ella no estaba segura si acaso sentía algo. Si acaso tenia sentimientos.

Él príncipe la miró anhelante, quizá esperando la respuesta que tanto anhelaba. Ella sabia lo mucho que él la amaba y ella se sentía indigna de esa devoción. Sin embargó, ahí estaba él, esperando que ella cambiara de opinión.

Él hizo pequeños movimientos. Él estaba inclinado hacia ella y Hae-Soo sabia para que era eso. Ella levanto su mano para detenerlo.

—¿No dijiste que obtendrías mi permiso? —ella preguntó.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—No, no puedo.

Él cuarto Principe se miraba decepcionado mientras aclaraba su garganta. Miró al suelo y al entorno, pero Hae-Soo sabia que él tenia otro truco bajo la manga. Cuando su cabeza se giró hacia la de ella, ella estalló.

—Dijiste que no lo harías, y lo ibas a hacer ¿no?

Él sobresaltado principe termino limpiando el polvo de su ropa y prometió que no volvería a hacerlo. Ella captó ese tono molesto en su voz.

— A este ritmo el Rey te casara como segunda esposa de un hombre rico y poderoso — dijo.

— Eso nunca sucederá, el Rey me favorece mucho.

Él sonrió,—Que espectáculo.

Ella ocultó una sonrisa cuando el Cuarto Príncipe exhaló un suspiro y se recostó sobre su espalda. Contempló las estrellas con una sonrisa en el rostro. La dama de la corte disfrutó verlo tan feliz, era un marcado contraste con el problemático Cuarto Príncipe que ella conoció.

—Tienes un día libre en unos pocos días, ¿verdad?— Preguntó,—vayamos juntos a la torre de oración.

—¿Torre de oración?

—Quiero decirte algo—dijo,—creo que debería decírtelo allí.

Ella estaba sorprendida con su oferta. ¿Por qué querría encontrarse con ella en la torre de oración? ¿Qué podría él querer decirle?

—Vendrás, ¿no?

La estaba mirando con esa mirada esperanzada y amorosa que siempre tuvo. Ella siempre se preguntaba qué veía en ella lo que lo hacía tan devoto. Pero la pregunta más importante era: ¿por qué no podía reconocer lo que sentía?

Tal vez ella lo haria en la torre de oración.

* * *

Un dolor palpitante en su cabeza la despertó de la oscuridad.

Todo comenzó como un borrón. Trató de reconocer lo poco que podía ver mientras sus sentidos intentaban reiniciar. Había una sombra amarillenta que cubría la mayoría del espacio y el sonido del crepitar. Esa pesada sensación en su cabeza, sin embargo, la hizo caer.

Sus ojos continuaron ajustándose, finalmente obteniendo una imagen más clara. La apariencia de madera desgastada le daba la sensación de estar en una cabaña o algo así. El cacareo provenía de un pequeño fuego, que se encendió en una chimenea vieja y polvorienta. Finalmente pudo oler el olor a madera quemada y polvo.

Una vez que el dolor era manejable, parpadeó. Sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

 _¿Lágrimas?_

Ha-Jin se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre un pedazo de tela tendido en un piso de madera. Su dolorida espalda la obligó a intentar sentarse, haciendo que su cabeza se tambaleara un poco. Ella se aferró a lo que parecía un taburete de madera y se levantó.

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

Parecía una cabina destartalada llena de nada más que muebles viejos, telarañas y polvo. Ella se estremeció por la fuerza del viento, pero el fuego cercano hizo las cosas mejor. Ella se agarró a la manta improvisada que estaba sobre ella y se cubrió. Sus manos se frotaron la frente, tratando de reprimir el dolor.

 _¿Que pasó?_

Aparecieron destellos de imágenes: ella corriendo por la nieve, preguntándose dónde estaba; queriendo salir del restaurante; y ver a Nari y Jae-Yeong en el balcón. El recuerdo de ellos trajo una claridad inmediata que la hizo encogerse.

—Ow—, gimió, sosteniendo su frente.

Ella pensó que estaba sentada en un lago; aparentemente, ella estaba atrapada en una cabaña de madera. Cuando sus sentidos recuperaron la fuerza, recordó soñar sobre el Cuarto Príncipe por enésima vez. Era de él pidiéndole que no le diera falsas esperanzas.

La idea de él la hizo desear llorar aún más. Su masivo dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, la detuvo.

 _Tengo que acostarme_ , pensó, _pero, ni siquiera sé dónde estoy. ¿No debería estar en pánico? Debería entrar en pánico. ¿Donde esta mi telefono?_

Ella tocó su vestido.

 _Ah, claro, lo olvidé en el restaurante._

El dolor punzante continuó, obligándola a abrazar sus rodillas para apoyarse. No podía decir si estaba enferma o no; todo se sentía frío bajo su toque.

—¡Go Ha-Jin!

La profunda voz sobresaltó a la ya débil Ha-Jin. Ella se enderezó, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. Ella hizo todo lo posible por ver quién era.

Hwang Jae-Yeong la estaba mirando desde el rincón oscuro de la habitación. Trató de ajustar su enfoque, preguntándose si sus ojos la estaban engañando. Pero una vez que se acercó, ella estaba realmente segura de que no era otro que él.

 _¿Qué esta haciendo él aquí?_

Llevaba una camisa blanca gastada con las mangas arremangadas; en la mano sosteniendo lo que parecía ser su celular. Ha-Jin se preguntó qué pasó con el traje azul marino que llevaba en el restaurante. Mirando hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que su manta era su chaqueta.

—Estás despierta—dijo.

El fuego iluminó la sombra que dejó atrás. Él se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su nivel. A pesar de las innumerables veces que habia empujado su rostro cerca del de ella, todavía se sentía raro verlo mirarla, especialmente cuando sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

Ella no podía mirarlo.

—¿Cómo ... cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?—Preguntó ella.

—Probablemente una hora más o menos—respondió,—perdí la pista.

Los aulladores vientos arañaban la ventana afuera. La ventisca debe haber sido bastante mala; fue una suerte que ya estuvieran adentro ... Dios sabe dónde.

—¿Dónde estamos?

Jae-Yeong miró a su alrededor. —En una cabaña desierta en medio del sendero natural del Grove—dijo,—Afortunadamente, estaba cerca.

Ha-Jin recordó vagamente que Tae-Won había mencionado una cabaña que él y sus hermanos solían buscar cuando eran niños. Probablemente era esta. Todo en ella sonaba viejo y antiguo, como describió Tae-Won.

Una pregunta apremiante jugó al final de su lengua pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Cuando finalmente lo miró, lo vio examinándole las muñecas. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que una banda blanca estaba atada con seguridad en uno de ellas. El repentino aguijón la hizo estremecerse.

—Debes haberte golpeado las muñecas con algo—dijo—estaban raspadas y sangrando cuando te encontré.

Ella estaba perpleja.—¿Me encontraste?

Sus labios se crisparon en esa familiar sonrisa unilateral.—¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?—, Le preguntó.

Si la había encontrado, eso significaba que la seguía. Nadie pasaría casualmente por el sendero con este tipo de clima. Pero eso no tenía sentido para ella. ¿Por qué la seguiría cuando Nari lo besaba?

—Si todavía tienes frío, la chaqueta es lo único que tengo—dijo,—aunque no puedo darte mi camisa, ya está rota.

Cierto, su camisa blanca remetida estaba rota en un costado. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? Luego miró sus muñecas y vio esa banda blanca alrededor.

 _Oh._

Jae-Yeong también lucía un corte él mismo; uno pequeño encima de su ceja. Su pelo alborotado estaba desordenado cuando intentó llamar o pedir ayuda por mensaje de texto.

—Estoy tratando de pedir ayuda, pero la señal está muerta aquí—explicó—Parece que saldremos mañana. No te preocupes, sé el camino. Solo necesito el sol. Si trato de llevarte de regreso en este estado, podríamos terminar de peor manera.

Todavía estaba presionando botones en su teléfono, pero fue en vano. Jae-Yeong se rindió y lo dejó a un lado mientras exhalaba un suspiro. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, todavía se preguntaba por qué estaba allí. ¿Cómo la encontró en el bosque?

El silencio era tan incómodo. Ella no sabía qué decirle. Hace apenas una hora, su corazón se rompió en un millón de pedazos porque él estaba besando a alguien más. Ella juró que no se acercaría a él si pudiera. Pero aquí estaba él, arrodillado justo en frente de ella ... y salvándola por enésima vez.

¿Qué podría decir ella?

—¿Por qué huiste?—Preguntó de repente.

—¿Qué?

Jae-Yeong parecía decepcionado y curioso al mismo tiempo.—No deberías haberte escapado—, le dijo.

—¿Qué ... qué podrías haber hecho en mi lugar?—preguntó—¿Me quedo y los observo?

Hubo un mordisco de dolor en su voz, notó. Ha-Jin esperaba que no le prestara atención.

—Eso hubiera sido grosero —agregó—Además, ya he oído suficiente.

Ella recordó que Nari acusó a Jae-Yeong de usar a Ha-Jin para olvidarse de ella. La voz de Nari resonó dentro de su cabeza otra vez, causándole dolor físico y emocional. Ella sostuvo su cabeza, esperando hacer que las voces se detuvieran.

—Woah, ¿qué está pasando?—preguntó Jae-Yeong, agarrando sus hombros. Automáticamente, ella se apartó con tanta fuerza que lo dejó atónito. Ella no quería su simpatía o preocupación; si realmente estaba jugando con ella, Ha-Jin no quería nada de eso.

—Estoy bien.

Él dio un paso atrás, sintiendo su molestia e irritación. Jae-Yeong luego sacudió el polvo de la tela y se sentó, estudiándola a la vez. Él apartó la mirada, esperando no molestarla.

—Lo que sea que dijo Nari ... eso no era cierto—, comenzó.

—¿En serio?—soltó,—Entonces, ¿realmente no me estás usando para recuperar a la chica que amas?

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó.

Ha-Jin no pudo mirarlo correctamente. Sabiendo lo que tenía con Nari, era imposible que no tuviese ni un gramo de sentimientos por esa mujer. Ella podría haber sido una herramienta conveniente para él.

—Sé que soy solo una especialista en cosméticos, pero no tienes el derecho de usarme así — continuó,—no me pagan por ser un cebo o algo por lo que puedas recuperarla.

Expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta dolía aún más. Ella sostuvo sus muñecas heridas, estremeciéndose al hacerlo. Tal vez el dolor físico podría hacer que todo desaparezca.

—¿Por qué pensarías que te estoy usando?— preguntó detrás de ella.

—Yo ... no sé—respondió ella,—simplemente tiene sentido.

Pero si ella iba a ser honesta, no fue así.

 _¿Por qué no puedes dejarme sola?_ ella expresó en sus pensamientos: _¿Por qué siempre me das falsas esperanzas?_

—Lo siento—comenzó.—No debería ... haberme topado contigo.

Se frotó los brazos, esperando algo de calor extra. El viento era el culpable del exceso de frío, pero sabía que la circunstancia actual era la culpable.

Ella sintió sus manos colocar su chaqueta sobre sus hombros. El piso crujió por su peso mientras caminaba y se sentaba frente a ella otra vez. Ha-Jin no pudo leer su expresión; ¿Se ofendió con sus acusaciones?

Ha-Jin no quería mirarlo. Ya había tenido suficiente gente usándola para ganancias sin sentido, incluso si él era la encarnación de su posible amor no correspondido.

Los dedos se extendieron hacia ella y antes de que ella lo supiera, él levantaba su barbilla para que ella lo mirara.

—No te estoy usando—dijo,—Créeme cuando te digo eso.—Soltó su rostro de inmediato, sintiendo su incomodidad; sus ojos, sin embargo, continuaron buscándola.—Nari solo decía esas cosas por enojo—continuó,—pero usarte nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.

Su voz sonó sincera, pero ¿por qué no podía descansar?

—Es ... solo ... tu cambiaste. No ... eres así con las mujeres—razonó,—Empezaste a ser ... un poco más agradable. Solías ser tan malo. Entonces, de repente, me llevas a tus cuadros. Apareces en mi departamento de la nada. Tú ... me dices cosas.

—Entonces, ¿crees que te estoy usando porque te revelé detalles sobre mí?

—No entiendo ... nadie podría—dijo Ha-jin,—ni siquiera Nari.

En lugar de ofenderse, Jae-Yeong se rió.—Wow, a veces eres crédula, ¿no?—preguntó.

Ha-Jin no respondió. Todo era confuso para ella y lo último que necesitaba su dolorida cabeza era más engaño.

—¿No escuchabas cada vez que te decía que eras interesante?— preguntó,—lo he dicho en innumerables ocasiones".

—¿Qué?

Se mordió el labio antes de hablar,—Pensé que me había aclarado. Aparentemente, no he estado haciendo un buen trabajo al respecto—dijo,—¿Por qué crees que corrí detrás de ti esta noche?

—No lo sé.

Jae-Yeong negó con la cabeza mientras agitaba su cabello y lanzó un suspiro.—Go Ha-Jin—, comenzó,—No creo que entiendas lo atraído que estoy por ti.

* * *

 **N/T** : Juro que grite cuando leí la ultima parte, no sé ustedes pero no me lo esperaba.

Ahora, pasando a lo serie, ¡tercer capitulo del mes! por fin cumplo algo que prometí. Espero la otra semana tener un capitulo traducido, porque las cosas se están poniendo más buenas que pan caliente (expresión chilena, no sé si en sus países la usaran)

Nos leemos pronto.


	18. Navidad (parte final)

—¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

Todavía estaban atrapados en esa vieja cabaña en medio del bosque. Los vientos continuaban aullando furiosamente, golpeando la ventana. Estaba completamente oscuro afuera, lo que indicaba que estaban en lo profundo de la noche. Ha-Jin ya había perdido la noción del tiempo; ella asumió que debía ser medianoche o algo así. Pero ahora no podía pensar bien.

—Ve Ha-Jin, responde mi pregunta. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?

Uno pensaría que Jae-Yeong no dejó caer una bomba (más o menos) sobre ella. Él la miró con preocupación, mirando una posible hematoma en su frente.

—Yo ... estoy un poco mareada—, dijo—estaré bien.

Él tocó su frente.

—Estás un poco caliente— comentó—Te tendremos que conseguir un medicamento mañana. Con suerte, la nieve habría disminuido. No quiero precipitarte al frío cuando estás usando eso.

Jae-Yeong se sentó en el piso y miró el fuego detrás de él. Arrojó un pedazo de madera para mantenerlo encendido. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, todavía estaba perdida por las palabras. Ella no sabía qué decir.

 _"No creo que entiendas lo atraído que estoy por ti"._

¿Qué quiso decir?

Ella miró el fuego, tratando de diseccionar sus pensamientos. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella resistió el impulso de saltar.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún no puedes entender lo que acabo de decirte? —preguntó.

—Yo ... ¿cómo?— Cuestionó.—Solo soy especialista en maquillaje.

—Eres solo una especialista en maquillaje, una que no sabe cómo respetar a sus superiores, respondiéndole— comentó con el ceño fruncido,—solo una especialista en maquillaje que no le importa su propio negocio—. Luego sonrió —Una especialista en maquillaje que entiende.

Habia una mirada significativa en sus ojos. El fuego detras de él imulinaba su figura, proyectando una silueta tranquilizadora a su alrededor. Él frotó sus manos. Él debía tener frió; esa camisa blanca no debía ser suficiente.

¿Acaso él pensó en la lluvia?

—¿Quieres... recuperar tu chaqueta?—Ella preguntó.

—No, es tuya—él dijo—,quiero mantenerte caliente.

Ella agarró con fuerza la chaqueta que él le prestó. Habia muchas preguntas que ella queria hacer, pero se sentía muy vergonzoso hacerlas.

—Nari...—ella dijo y su voz se apagó.

Jae-Yeong estaba jugando con un palo en el suelo cuando la escuchó mencionar ese nombre. Ha-Jin tuvo miedo por un momento: ¿acaso golpeó un nervio? Ella no pudo leer su expresión. él se mordió el labio y la miró.

—No sé cuanto sabes sobre Nari y yo —comenzó,—Si te preguntas si me gustaba, la respues es si. ¿Fuimos algo oficial? No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no pude entenderla. Ella dijo que no estaba lista para una relación, pero si lo fuera, sería yo—.explicó— Nari no era del tipo que se metia fácilmente en las relaciones. Ella era selectiva. Entonces, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos queríamos, le di tiempo para pensarlo. Entonces, un día, Il-Sung la trae a casa como su novia—, concluyó—Te puedes imaginar mi sorpresa.

Hubo un atisbo de resentimiento en la voz de Jae Yeong mientras continuaba agarrándo el palo. Ha-Jin se preguntó si todavía podría tener al menos un gramo de afecto. ¿Por qué sonaba decepcionado o incluso molesto?

—Entonces ... ¿todavía te gusta ella?— Preguntó.

Él le sonrió.—Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta de que no debería querer a alguien así—, respondió—debería estar con alguien que me valorara de la misma forma en que la valoro. Ella no era, y ella tenía Il-Sung. Me dolió durante un período de tiempo, pero finalmente lo superé hace cinco meses.

—¿Cómo?

Él sonrió a sabiendas a ella,—Porque cierta chica me hizo compañía bajo la lluvia esa vez—dijo.

 _Esto se siente surrealista_ , pensó Ha-Jin mientras lo miraba. _Esto no se siente real. ¿Que esta pasando?_

—¿Te estas burlando de nuevo?—, Se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Qué? No, —suspiró exasperado— Dios mío, Go Ha-Jin. No confías en mí, ¿verdad?

—Apenas me conocías esa vez y yo ... hice lo correcto. Estabas tan solo; cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho.

—No, nadie lo hubiera hecho ... pocos lo harían y tú eres uno de ellos— insistió—confía en mí cuando digo que incluso yo no me entiendo. He estado peleando esa batalla en mi cabeza durante meses. Sé lo extraño que parece, pero créanme, intenté razonar conmigo mismo.

Arrojó el palo al fuego.

—Pero de alguna manera, lograste atraerme— terminó—no entiendo cómo. Acaba de suceder.

El fuego disminuía, arrojando solo luz de repuesto. Jae-Yeong se levantó para recoger más del exceso de madera tendida alrededor de la cabaña mientras Ha-Jin procesaba sus pensamientos.¿Simplemente dijo que sus sentimientos simplemente sucedieron?

Arrojó otro palo al fuego.

—Esta tiene que ser la confesión más débil del mundo— comentó,—y no puedo creer que lo esté haciendo en el medio de la nada.

Había una sensación de alivio en el pecho de Ha-Jin cuando lo vio atender el fuego. No dijo que la amaba, eso hubiera sido demasiado rápido, considerando que todo era nuevo (y probablemente no podría ser Wang So). Pero el mero hecho de que él se sintiera atraído por ella ... ¿qué podría significar eso?

Su cabeza volvió a latir, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Su mano automáticamente tocó su frente, frotándola para un poco de alivio.

—Yo ... creo que debería acostarme— dijo, cayendo de nuevo al suelo. Apoyó la cabeza en la madera dura y fría y respiró hondo.

 _¿Es esto un sueño? ¿Estoy soñando? Porque si lo es, sería horrible._

Jae-Yeong se sentó a tres pulgadas de ella. Apoyó la espalda en la pared polvorienta y se abrazó las rodillas. Ha-Jin casi lo invita a dormir junto a ella, pero eso no se sentía bien.

—¿Todavía estás enojada, Go Ha-Jin?— preguntó, con la cabeza enterrada bajo los brazos.

—No.

Él la miró,—Soy complicado, lo sé— explicó—pero sé que lo entiendes o de lo contrario no podrías haber lidiado con ello.

Ella lo miró y vio esa extraña sonrisa genuina, la feliz.

—Tal vez por eso me gustas—.Él añadió antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a esconder la cabeza bajo los brazos, presumiblemente para volver a dormir. Ella terminó mirándolo mientras él finalmente sucumbía al sueño, roncando ligeramente como lo hizo. Ha-Jin temía que se cayera, pero ella sabía que él era fuerte.

 _No sé qué va a pasar después_ , pensó, _pero me alegra que estés aquí._

* * *

 ** _(hace 5 meses)_**

Ha-Jin temió que él le quitara la mano en el hombro. Sorprendentemente, sin embargo, Jae-Yeong permaneció firme bajo la lluvia torrencial. Él no dijo nada en absoluto, pero ella sintió que estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Cualquiera en su posición sentiría el mismo nivel de dolor.

—¿Me tienes lástima, Go Ha Jin?— preguntó, levantando la voz.

Su mano todavía estaba sobre sus hombros cuando surgió la pregunta. Ella no sabía qué más hacer. ¿Debería quitar su mano? ¿Debería decir algo?

—No necesito tu compasión—, continuó con voz fría—No necesito la pena de nadie.

Pero aún así, él no se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién dice que tengo que compadecerme de que estés aquí?—Respondió ella.

Jae-Yeong se giró para mirarla, finalmente convenciéndola para que retirara su mano de su hombro. No estaba segura de si eran lágrimas o lluvia en su rostro, pero ese dolor en sus ojos era muy evidente.

Estaban inyectados en sangre, llenos de ira y dolor reprimido.

Eso no la detuvo.

—Sé que duele— continuó—pero sabes que no eres lo que dicen. Estás lejos de eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— Espetó.

Ella lo miró.—Entonces, ¿eres lo que dicen que eres?— preguntó,—¿Eres un bueno para nada como hijo adoptivo? ¿Eres inestable? ¿Estás descalificado?

Eso llegó a él. Ha-Jin observó como la ira se desintegraba de sus ojos mientras procesaba su aluvión de preguntas. La lluvia empeoraba, pero ella aprovechó la oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe qué pasaría después de esto?

—Si cedes ante ellos, entonces estás demostrando que están en lo cierto—continuó—que eres un bueno para nada y que los arruinaras.

Ha-Jin se dio cuenta de que él podría enloquecer, especialmente con las cosas que estaba diciendo. Un poco de filtración ayudaría, pero en ese momento eso no estaba en su mente. Él tenía que ver lo que no podía.

—Pero sé que no eres eso—dijo,—sé que eres más que eso.

Él no dijo nada, sino que simplemente la miró. La lluvia continuó cayendo sobre ellos, pero ninguno de ellos hizo un movimiento; se miraron el resto de la noche.

* * *

El sol se asomaba por las ventanas polvorientas de la vieja cabaña. Ha-Jin se vio atrapado entre el sueño y el despertar a la realidad. Deseó poder dormir para siempre, pero su cerebro le recordó dónde estaba en ese momento.

Cuando los rayos del sol siguieron cerrándola, ella se rindió a su voluntad y se despertó.

Su lado derecho estaba dolorido; ella debe haber dormido en el lado derecho toda la noche. Ella se estremeció al sentir su hormigueante pierna y eligió girar a la izquierda. Una vez que lo hizo, sin embargo, ella terminó estando a una pulgada de distancia de la cara de Jae-Yeong.

Reprimió un chillido al ver su figura. Ella pensó que él había sentido sus movimientos rápidos; afortunadamente, todavía estaba profundamente dormido. Aparentemente, él se había caído de su posición de sentado y terminó durmiendo a su lado. Sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a él; debe haber estado tratando de calentarse del frío. Ha-Jin, todavía agarraba la chaqueta (que se convirtió en su manta improvisada), sintió sentimientos de culpa. Él ni siquiera se molestó en mantenerse caliente solo para mantenerla cómoda.

Jae-Yeong se veía tan tranquilo en su sueño; de hecho, era como un niño roncando a la ligera. Ha-Jin se encontró estudiando cada centímetro de su rostro de la misma manera que cuando la rescató de esos matones.

Todo fue lo mismo

 _¿Fue anoche solo un sueño?_ ella pensó, _espero que no._

¿Realmente le dijo que le gustaba ella? ¿Realmente dijo eso o todo fue una ilusión por el frío?

A pesar de las preguntas, deseó poder verlo para siempre.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos antes de que Jae-Yeong abriera los ojos. Ha-Jin no tuvo tiempo de esconder lo que estaba haciendo; Inmediatamente, ella se sentó. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse, sabiendo que podría haberla sorprendido mirando.

Ella lo escuchó bostezar y sintió grandes movimientos mientras él se sentaba y se estiraba. No se atrevió a mirarlo o de lo contrario él vería sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Fue su primera pregunta.

—Yo ... me siento mejor ahora— dijo, sosteniéndose la frente—creo que el dolor de cabeza se ha ido.

—Eso está bien—, dijo y bostezó nuevamente,—¿Puedes caminar o ponerte de pie?

Ella lo sintió ponerse de pie, sus pesados pasos dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Jae-Yeong se asomó afuera para ver las condiciones climáticas.

—Creo que es seguro salir ahora—, confirmó—mi teléfono murió anoche, así que no sé cuál es la hora. Pero sea la que sea, deberíamos irnos.—Luego se acercó a ella y extendió una mano— Vamos, Go Ha-Jin. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta.

Ella miró su mano y luego a él. Era extraño ver esa chispa en sus ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí?— preguntó,—¿después de todo lo que te dije anoche?

 _Era real._

Sin perder otro segundo, ella tomó su mano. Él la levantó hasta que estuvo a solo centímetros de él. Él la miró con esos ojos oscuros.

—Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

* * *

La nieve todavía estaba en las profundidades, mientras Ha-Jin y Jae-Yeong pasaban por el bosque. Tenía un mejor sentido de la orientación, a pesar de que a Ha-Jin todo le parecía blanco. Él debió haber estado aquí tan seguido, que ya sabía a dónde ir. Una vez que miró un árbol y dijo: "Sí, deberíamos seguir este camino".

Uno de sus brazos estaba envuelto alrededor de su hombro para apoyo. Ha-Jin todavía estaba un poco inestable por su caída la noche anterior, por lo que él insistió en que cuidara de ella. Su otra mano sostuvo la suya para evitar que tropezara.

—¿Te sientes mejor?— le preguntó.

—Sí, solo un poco adolorida, supongo—respondió ella,—pero mi espalda mejorará.

—No, quiero decir ... ¿todavía estás enojada?

Él no la estaba juzgando; él era sinceramente curioso.

—¿Por qué estaría enojada?—preguntó—No tengo derecho.

Él se burló,—Siempre has estado enojada conmigo incluso si no tienes el derecho—respondió—¿Qué hace que esto sea diferente?

Sabía que él le estaba tomando el pelo; esa infame sonrisa hizo su aparición una vez más. Fue bueno verla de vuelta.

—Qué broma—murmuró.

—Ahh, ¿después de que te acabo de decir de lo que te encontré de interesante? ¿De Verdad? Estoy herido,—comentó con voz lastimada—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me quieras.

Ha-Jin pensó que las respuestas obvias eran —¡Sí!—, Pero se contuvo. Todo este tiempo, estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Jae-Yeong, pero cuando lo mencionó, hubo un pequeño problema. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba enamorada de Wang So, pero ¿se pueden aplicar los mismos sentimientos a Jae-Yeong?

Él notó su silencio.—¿Te asusté?—preguntó—No te preocupes; No voy a forzarte a que me gustes. Tendré que trabajar duro para eso. Me gusta más cuando sé que he ganado algo.— Jae-Yeong mantuvo un firme agarre en su hombro mientras seguían caminando por el camino.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovida.

—Pero no me des falsas esperanzas, ¿de acuerdo?— él agregó,—No me lastimes demasiado.

—Yo ... wow ... eso no es justo.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella frunció los labios.—Crees que te lastimaré cuando ni siquiera me conoces demasiado bien—explicó,—Eso es un poco crítico.

Él se rió,—Bueno, supongo que tendré que saber más sobre ti—sugirió.

A diferencia de la noche anterior, la nieve cayó suavemente y los vientos silbaron, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Todo parecía sacado de una película de terror la noche anterior, pero ahora, Ha-Jin se sentía segura en los brazos de Jae-Yeong.

Se sentía familiar, cómo la abrazaba. Sabía que alguien la tenía con la misma sensación de seguridad y que no era su tramposo ex novio. Sus dedos agarraron fuertemente la camisa de Jae-Yeong para que no se cayera. Ella lo miraba de vez en cuando, tratando de asimilar todo lo que decía.

¿Era así como se sentía la esperanza?

—¿Soy yo o son esas ambulancias?— preguntó. Ha-Jin se inclinó hacia adelante, ajustando su vista al perímetro lejano. Efectivamente, había luces parpadeantes rojas y azules acompañadas de una pequeña sirena. Un grupo de personas también caminaba y agitaba las manos. Sus charlas se volvieron más claras a medida que ella y Jae-Yeong se acercaban.

Una vez que llegaron al medio, las voces se hicieron más fuertes y más familiares.

—¡AHH NOONA!

Dos figuras altas corrían hacia ella. Inicialmente, parecían borrones con pelo vibrante, pero una vez que se acercaron, Ha-Jin pudo ver las caras preocupadas de Ji-Woo y Ki-Joo. Antes de que ella lo supiera, estaba fuera de los brazos de Jae-Yeong, envuelta en un fuerte abrazo con sus dongsaengs favoritos.

—NOONA ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ ? ¡ESTAMOS TAN EMPEORADOS! —gritó Ji-Woo, abrazándola con fuerza,—¡LA BUSCAMOS TODA LA NOCHE!

—¡PENSAMOS QUE ERA UNA GONNER* O ALGO!— agregó Ki-Joo,—¡NO NOS DEJE NUEVAMENTE NOONA!

Ha-Jin sonrió cuando sus manos temblorosas rozaron las cabezas de los chicos. La soltaron y verificaron su rostro y sus manos.

—Ah, noona, ¿por qué tienes una venda sangrante?

—¿Estás bien? ¡Te ves pálida!

—¿Que pasó? ¿Por que te fuiste?

—¡Si esto es porque dije que Ji-Woo intenta impresionarte, es culpa suya, no mía!

—Estoy bien, solo un poco herida, eso es todo—les aseguró. Los niños continuaron zumbando a su alrededor, preocupándose por su presión arterial. Sus ojos, sin embargo, siguieron a Jae-Yeong mientras caminaba para ver a su familia. Tanto Nari como Tae-Won corrieron hacia él; su padre, su madre y Il-Sung lo siguieron.

—¡Hyung, gracias a Dios estás a salvo!— exclamó el más joven,—¿Dónde has estado?

Nari no dijo nada, pero su mirada transmitía muchas emociones. Ha-Jin pudo ver que quería abrazar a Jae-Yeong, pero con Il-Sung cerca, ella no se atrevería. En cambio, ella simplemente se acercó a él con esa expresión de confusión y frustración en su rostro.

—Paseo nocturno—respondió Jae-Yeong,—¿Por qué todos se irritan?

Il-Sung se burló,—¿Ven? Te dije que estaba cerca—, dijo—No estaría perdido. Él conoce este lugar como la palma de su mano.

—Pero los muchachos aquí dijeron que Ha-Jin desapareció y luego Nari dijo que tú también—, dijo Tae-Won,—Nunca volviste a cenar y después de eso. Naturalmente, estábamos preocupados.

—Un texto simple hubiera sido apreciado, hijo—dijo Hwang Kwang-Soo—Simplemente desaparecer en ninguna parte. ¿Quieres que tu padre muera de preocupación?

Hwang Shin-Hye se mantuvo estoicamente junto a su esposo. Ha-Jin se preguntó si la madrastra distanciada incluso se preocupaba por su hijastro durante toda la noche. Il-Sung no podría haber sido más frío, pero ¿era una madre tan despiadada?

—Lo siento Padre—se disculpó Jae-Yeong—No te hare preocuparte así de nuevo. Mis paseos, sin embargo, me llevaron a encontrar una Go Ha-Jin perdida. Espero que lo compense.

—Ha-Jinah, luces pálida y tienes arañazos. Deberías ir a la ambulancia—dijo Tae-Won—Te llevarán a la clínica más cercana. Vamos, agárrate a mí.

—¡La traeremos, hyung!— se ofreció voluntariamente Ji-Woo,—Vamos, noona. Nos dirigimos a la ambulancia—. Ki-Joo se aferró a su brazo mientras que el otro dongsaeng la sostenía por la espalda.

Tae-Won se adelantó a los chicos y los llevó a la ambulancia.

—Hyung—gritó Tae-Won—Deberías ir a que vieran ese corte.

—Estaré bien. La señorita Go Ha-Jin necesita que la revisen primero—, dijo Jae-Yeong.

Ha-Jin vio a Jae-Yeong quedarse al lado de su padre. Il-Sung estaba negando con la cabeza, quejándose por el tiempo perdido mientras Nari estaba detrás de Jae-Yeong, su rostro en total incredulidad. Ha-Jin sabía que volvería a escuchar sobre eso, pero por ahora ese no era el enfoque.

Jae-Yeong solo la estaba mirando. Él simplemente dijo "Te seguire" para ella.

Y mientras Ji-Woo la ayudaba a subir a la ambulancia, ella sabía que él lo haría.

* * *

—Pasar Navidad en una clínica; confía en noona para agregarle un toque extraño a sus vacaciones.

Ha-Jin se rió y se estremeció cuando la enfermera le aplicó la última capa de antiséptico en la herida.

Ella se estremeció por el aguijón, pero la visión de la cara de Ji-Woo fue suficiente para hacerla olvidar.

—Es verdad. Pensé que pasaríamos la mañana de Navidad esquiando —agregó Ki-Joo, —No pensamos que estaríamos en una clínica sin estar heridos.

—Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche. No pudimos dormir porque no sabíamos dónde estabas.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado —, se disculpó —si los hace sentir mejor, pagaré el doble la próxima vez que ordene en el café.

Agradeció a la enfermera después de aplicar la última venda en su muñeca lesionada. Una vez que estuvieron completamente solos, los niños se sentaron más cerca de su noona. La afición de Ha-Jin a los dos creció cuando le mostraron cuánto se preocuparon durante todo el viaje en ambulancia. Se sintió culpable por hacerles preocuparse.

—¿Qué pasó, noona? ¿Adónde fuiste? —Preguntó Ki-Joo —En un momento comías con nosotros, lo siguiente que supimos fue que te habías ido. Nos encontramos con Tae-Won hyung y esa otra chica una hora más tarde y nos enteramos de que Hwang Jae-Yeong también estaba desaparecido.

—¿Te llevó a algún lado? —preguntó Ji-Woo —¿Fue cruel contigo otra vez? Si ese tipo te hizo algo, lo juro por Dios ...

—No lo hizo —dijo Ha-Jin, —Fue él quien me encontró en el bosque.

—¿Qué?

—Me ... perdí un poco —continuó, —quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, así que me alejé del camino.

—¿Durante una tormenta de nieve?

—Lo sé. Supongo que había bebido demasiado —mintió —Lo siento. Pero por favor no culpes a Jae- Yeong. No creo que estaría vivo si él no me hubiera encontrado.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Ese gran jefe arrogante te salvó? — preguntó en incredulidad Ji-Woo, —pensé que no tenía corazón.

Ha-Jin lanzó un suspiro. —Aparentemente, no —dijo ella.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes contra Hwang Jae-Yeong de todos modos?" Ki-Joo le preguntó a Ji-Woo, "Es un tipo relativamente agradable. Quiero decir, no es tan cálido como Tae-Won hyung, pero es un buen tipo. Mira, incluso recuperó nuestra noona. Así que deja de ser tan crítico.

—Pero noona dijo que solía ser este jefe malvado que la intimidaba mucho —explicó Ji-Woo, — No pensé que fuera él quien la salvaría.

Miró afectuosamente a sus niños mientras uno reprendía al otro.

—Lo siento si estamos pasando Navidad aquí por mi culpa —, se disculpó de nuevo —Tal vez podamos compensarlo más tarde o algo así.

—¡No te preocupes, noona! Todavía podemos soplar un pastel de Navidad —aseguró Ji-Woo. Sacó un cupcake pequeño de su bolsillo, —Lo compré en la tiendecita de la clínica y luego les pregunté si tenían un encendedor. ¡Ta-da! —Sacó un encendedor pequeño —¡Ahora podemos fingir que es un gran pastel de Navidad!

—Dios, ¿no eres ingenioso? — comentó Ki-Joo.

—¡No te veo con un pastel!

—¡Detente, detente! — exclamó Ha-Jin, —¡Vamos a soplar nuestro pastel de Navidad!

Ji-Woo abrió el cupcake mientras Ki-Joo presionaba el encendedor. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, el trío sonrió ante su propio pastel de navidad improvisada.

—¡Feliz Navidad! —Todos aplaudieron.

—¡Y un bendito año nuevo, y que noona no se pierda en el bosque otra vez! —Agregó Ji-Woo. Juntos, soplaron el encendedor (que Ki-Joo apagó) y aplaudieron. Ha-Jin abrazó a sus muchachos baristas y les dio las gracias de nuevo.

Su pequeña alegría fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

—Yo ire —, se ofreció voluntariamente Ki-Joo. Cuando Ha-Jin le dio un mordisco al bizcocho de Ji-Woo, un preocupado Tae-Won entró corriendo.

—Ha-Jinah, ¿estás bien? — preguntó, acercándose a su lado de la cama, —Oh, Dios mío, estaba preocupado cuando estos dos dijeron que desapareciste anoche. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? ¿Te dieron suficiente medicina?

—Tae-Wonah, relájate, relájate — ella lo calmó —estoy mejor. La enfermera me cosió, ¿ves? —Ella le mostró su muñeca recién vendada, —Y ya me dieron analgésicos. Estoy bien ahora. Muchisimas gracias por preguntar.

Parecía un poco agotado; su pelo volando por todas partes y círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. Por un segundo, a Ha-Jin le preocupaba que su desaparición también le hubiera costado su precioso tiempo.

Los sentimientos de culpa volvieron, dos veces peor.

—No vayas a desaparecer en el bosque durante una tormenta de nieve —le dijo —¿No sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Tu hyung me trajo a esta cabaña de la que me hablaste —respondió ella, —La que está en el medio del bosque.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allí?

—Aparentemente, noona vagó por el sendero para tomar un poco de aire fresco y terminó perdiéndose —, explicó Ki-Joo. Los ojos de Tae-Won se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

—Estaba un poco achispada —defendió Ji-Woo, —Se fue cuando no debería haberlo hecho. Córtala un poco, hyung. Es una suerte que ella esté aquí con nosotros, ¿está bien?

Las líneas en la frente de Tae-Won desaparecieron lentamente. Suspiró mientras tomaba la mano de Ha-Jin en la suya.

—No hagas eso otra vez, Ha-Jinah. Dios sabe lo que podría haberte sucedido —dijo, —si querías aire fresco, podrías haber estado en el balcón. No desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Me Tuviste preocupado toda la noche.

 _¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano?_

Hablando de su hermano ...

—¿Dónde está Jae-Yeong? —Preguntó ella.

— Está en la habitación 6C. La ventisca no le sirvió de nada; tiene fiebre alta — , respondió Tae-Won, —Cuando la ambulancia te recogió, mi padre dijo que Jae-Yeong hyung comenzó a sentirse débil. Lo metieron en el auto y los doctores dicen que solo está sufriendo de fiebre. Lo están cuidando ahora.

—¿Él está bien? ¿Tomó sus medicamentos?

—Sí. Solo fui a verlo hace un momento —, respondió —Está bien, Ha-Jinah. En este momento, debes preocuparte por ti misma.

Su cálido contacto fue reconfortante para la manita de Ha-Jin. Ella le dio un apretón tranquilizador y una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por venir a verme —le dijo —siento haberme molestado tanto. He interrumpido tu Navidad.

—No, está bien. Me alegra que estés todo bien —, dijo —de todos modos, nunca serás una interrupción.

Su comentario la hizo sonrojar casi al instante. Podía ver a los dos dongsaengs flotando en la esquina, susurrándose unos a otros. ¿Estaban hablando de este momento supuestamente íntimo entre ella y Tae-Won?

—Ah ... muchas gracias —, dijo en una forma demasiado educada.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Un pálido Jae-Yeong había entrado en la habitación, para sorpresa de todos. Pero sus ojos notaron asombro por su presencia. Sus ojos encontraron que Ha-Jin sostenia la mano de Tae-Won.

* * *

 **N / A:** Me di cuenta de que darle a alguien una nueva personalidad era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Aprendí, sin embargo, que algunas cosas no están destinadas a quedarse. En este caso, espere cambios en todas partes, queridos lectores. No confíes demasiado en lo que ves ahora, pero no temas demasiado el futuro. Entonces, cuando las cosas son extrañas o no lo que esperabas, solo fluye con ellas. Las cosas tendrán sentido en el futuro.

 **N /T:** Me esperaba ese final desde el principio del capitulo. Lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada, y ayer (cuando pensaba terminar el capitulo) me llevaron al hospital por tener demasiada fiebre, lo bueno es que estoy en cuarentena en mi casa hasta que este completamente sana porque el virus que tengo es contagioso, así que durante unos días voy a tener mucho tiempo para traducir y poder subir los dos capítulos restantes del mes.


	19. Giro de 360

—Entonces ... ¿te gusta él?

Ha-Jin no podía creer con quién estaba hablando. Sus ojos estaban decepcionados; era muy obvio, pero él hizo todo lo posible para no parecer herido. Su reacción fue la combinación perfecta de incómodo, molesto ... y lindo. Curiosamente, Ha-Jin temía su reacción hace solo unos minutos.

Todos se callaron cuando Jae-Yeong entró inesperadamente en la habitación. A pesar de la palidez, había manchas rojas en su rostro, lo que indicaba temperaturas corporales elevadas. Él no se veía muy bien; pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en las manos de Tae-Yeong y Ha-Jin ... parecía un poco peor.

Por supuesto, ella inmediatamente sacó su mano de Tae-Won al verlo. Por un segundo, ella pensó que él iba a explotar ( ¿pero por qué lo haría? ); pero cuando tímidamente preguntó si podían hablar afuera, no tenía ningún motivo para objetarlo.

Los otros no se atrevieron a negarse, incluso Tae-Won se disculpó después de preguntar sobre el estado de su hermano.

—¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó a Jae-Yeong.

—Oh ... eh ... sí—, respondió el hermano mayor aturdido—Madre te estaba buscando.

Todo en la habitación terminó en una nota tan incómoda y, sin embargo, allí estaban, los dos, de pie en medio de un pasillo de hospital vacío. Los dongsaengs se quedaron preguntando dentro de la habitación, probablemente charlando sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Ha-Jin medio esperaba que estuvieran en la puerta, empujando sus oídos para obtener información

Ha-Jin pensó que tenía algo serio que decir; parecía inexpresivo cuando salieron. Ella ya estaba preparando una especie de excusa ( _una vez más, ¿por qué tengo que excusarme?_ ) Pero cuando él abrió con la línea "¿te gusta?", era difícil mantener la cara seria, especialmente si la persona que lo decía se suponía que debía mantener la compostura de un poderoso CEO, pero fracasó enormemente.

Era extraño verlo con una bata de hospital endeble y zapatillas suaves. Fuera de su traje o vestuario relajado, él no era el alto y poderoso Jae-Yeong. No había otra definición para eso más que esponjoso.

—¿Yo ... qué?—preguntó una Ha-Jin desorientada,—¿Eso es todo?

Él pareció sorprenderse con su respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir ... ¿es por eso que viniste a verme?—preguntó,— _¿Te gusta?_

—Quería ver cómo estabas. Tae-Won dijo que la enfermera te estaba aplicando un parche, así que ...quería pasar por allí. Pero él se adelantó —explicó,—Entonces ... quería verte por mí mismo y ...

Él se calló así como así.

Era una visión refrescante pero extraña, una Jae-Yeong de apariencia mansa mirando al suelo, una gran diferencia con el CEO Iron Man y la imagen grosera a la que estaba acostumbrada. ¿Su fiebre era tan alta que se estaba volviendo extraño?

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Le preguntó—Me dijeron que tenías fiebre alta.

—Es solo fiebre—, se encogió de hombros—no soy ajeno a los medicamentos de todos modos. Por lo tanto, estoy hablando más de lo habitual.—Su persona alta y poderosa intentó regresar, pero Ha-Jin vio un pequeño tambaleo en su postura. Su rostro también parecía cansado; esas ojeras bajo sus ojos lo decian.

—Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte— comentó,—creo que deberías volver a tu habitación. Te ayudaré.

—No, estoy ... estoy bien—insistió,—y todavía no has respondido mi pregunta.

—¿Qué?

Jae-Yeong parecía serio.—Mi hermano—, comenzó—¿Te gusta él? Quiero decir ... ¿hay algo entre ustedes?

 _Oh Dios mío_. _Él no está bromeando._

Inmediatamente recordó al Cuarto Príncipe preguntándole acerca del hombre que amaba. Las primeras dos veces que preguntó, tuvo una actitud calmada que dijo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Sospechaba de Baek-Ah y Jung; ella podía recordar lo aliviado que se veía cuando ella dijo que no era ninguno de ellos. Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, reflejaba la misma actitud, pero había más urgencia en su voz.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué?—preguntó,—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Es un sí? ¿Te gusta él? ¿Qué?

Ha-Jin negó con la cabeza,—Wow, eres tan paranoico, ¿eh?— Bromeó.

—Dios, solo responde la pregunta.

Parecía un poco agitado y nervioso, esto último probablemente debido a su fiebre. Trató de contener su risa al verlo.

—Vamos— dijo, tomándolo del brazo y guiándolo,—Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a tu habitación. Necesitarás descansar un poco. No queremos darles a las enfermeras algo de lo que preocuparse, ¿verdad?

Una mano le sostenía la espalda mientras la otra se agarraba a su brazo. Su piel estaba muy caliente en sus frías manos, indicando cuán alta era su fiebre. Podía oírlo jadear e incluso sentir sus pies inestables.

—Te dije que no me lastimaras mucho, ¿recuerdas?— Dijo,—¿Por qué estás así?

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso dije que me gustas? — Respondió ella.

Jae-Yeong le lanzó una mirada herida. Se habían detenido en el medio del pasillo de nuevo.

Obviamente, estaba perplejo con lo que acababa de decir. Ella podía escuchar a Hae Soo prácticamente recriminándola por sus acciones.

—Oye, Hwang Jae-Yeong— dijo ella,—Lo siento. No estoy en mi sano juicio ahora, así que todo lo que diga será una tontería.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta él?— Preguntó de nuevo.

La mirada en sus ojos sugería que no estaba bromeando ni jugando.

—Él es mi hermano— continuó,—solo quiero saber de antemano lo que podría pasar. No quiero parecer un idiota por enésima vez.

Probablemente estaba pensando en Nari e Il-Sung. Ha-Jin no conocía la historia completa, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Ella quería golpearse a sí misma por ser tan insensible.

—Me gusta Tae-Won— dijo.

Él se mordió el labio.—Oh— dijo,—¿Por qué?

Ella extendió la mano y tocó su mano.

—Es un buen amigo mío— respondió ella,—Realmente muy bueno.

Si una sonrisa pudiera arrancarle la cara, Jae-Yeong lo hubiera hecho. Comenzó con la típica contracción unilateral, que se extendía al resto de su rostro. Trató de ocultarlo, pero el joven futuro CEO resolvió esconder su rostro, fingiendo toser.

—Es bueno saberlo—, dijo—Quiero decir ... al menos, las cosas están claras.

Ha-Jin sostuvo su brazo y le sostuvo la espalda otra vez mientras continuaban caminando hacia su habitación. Podía sentir ese ligero salto en su paso, a pesar de la fiebre alta. Parecía fuera de lugar, pero de nuevo, el Cuarto Príncipe tuvo los mismos momentos.

—Entonces debería comenzar mi plan—, dijo Jae-Yeong.

—¿Qué plan?

Hubo un brillo en sus ojos.—Oh, ya lo verás— dijo.

Ha-Jin se sintió nerviosa. ¿Qué podría querer decir? ¿Se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido? Pero, de nuevo, ¿no es esto lo que ella ha estado deseando en secreto todo el tiempo?

—Hwang Jae-Yeong, ¿qué estás planeando?—preguntó—si eso es algo desagradable, preferiría no ser parte de eso.

Él la miró con incredulidad.—Realmente no confías en mí, ¿eh?— Comentó, sacudiendo su frente.

* * *

—Creo que este tono sería mejor si fuera más liviano— explicó Ha-Jin,—Durante la era de Goryeo, buscaban looks más naturales. Los colores de las mejillas eran rosa o melocotón. Por lo tanto, creo que este rubor debería mantenerse entre esos dos tonos ".

—Entonces, ¿preferían los colores comunes?—, Preguntó otro especialista—¿No son demasiado claros?

—Bueno, era el período de Goryeo, así que no les gustaban los colores vivos— respondió Ha-Jin—Todo se trata de agregar un toque de color, sin exagerar. El color más audaz para los labios era el fucsia oscuro; si agregabas un poco más, la gente podría pensar que eras una gisaeng.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

—Antes si. Pero si quieres mantenerte fiel a la línea, te sugiero ir ligero—, recomendó Ha-Jin.— La simplicidad es belleza ... para siempre y siempre, o algo así. No eran fanáticos de nada excesivo, por lo que nuestras sombras deberían hacer lo mismo. Las regalías se resolvería con más joyas en lugar de aplicar demasiado maquillaje.

El fabricante asintió mientras tomaba notas y volvía a mirar sus muestras. Ha-Jin se sonrojó y se lo colocó en el antebrazo. Le gustaba el bonito color melocotón y recordaba vagamente lo bien que se veía en las mujeres de Goryeo.

—Guau, la señorita Go Ha-Jin seguro conoce su historia—, comentó el fabricante.

—Sí, es una de las mejores cosas de ella— comentó el presentador Ji-Hyun,—Ella comparte mi pasión por ese período; solo amplía su alcance tocando cosméticos y la vida de la corte en el palacio. Estoy sorprendido también, créanme. Uno pensaría que ella realmente vivió allí.

Ha-Jin reprimió una sonrisa.

 _Si tan solo supieran._

—El resto de las barras de labios son increíbles— dijo,—No demasiado livianas ni demasiado oscuras. Solo el tono perfecto.

—Bueno, seguimos tus recomendaciones. Su estudio de la historia nos ha dado una buena idea de lo que deberíamos producir — dijo el fabricante— la nueva línea de iSOi Cosmetics parece prometedora, todo gracias a usted y a Park Ji-Hyun nim.

Ella se sonrojó.—Cualquier cosa para ayudar— dijo—Además, estoy disfrutando esto. Finalmente puedo aplicar todo lo que leo.

—Probablemente deberías nombrar a uno de tus tonos 'Reincarnation Red'. A ella también le gusta eso— bromeó Ji-Hyun.

—¡Ahh Ji-Hyun nim!

El mayor se rió mientras colocaba otra barra de labios en la caja.—Esto está listo para la presentación final—, dijo—creo que adorarán las últimas adiciones a la línea Goryeo. Mire las huellas en este caso.—Acarició uno de los polvos compactos más nuevos, diseñados con intrincados remolinos y flores,—¿Hiciste esto también, Ha-Jin?

—Simplemente les di el concepto; hicieron un buen trabajo de diseño —, admiró Ha-Jin.

Luego, el fabricante reunió las nuevas muestras de stock y se las mostró a Manager Park, dejando a Ji-Hyun y Ha-Jin.

Habia pasado una semana desde las vacaciones y todos volvieron a trabajar. Ji-Hyun visitó Ha-Jin en la tienda iSOi con muestras a remolque. Quería comenzar su nuevo año dándole la primera mirada a su línea Goryeo. Verlos físicamente le dio una sensación de satisfacción.

Todas esas noches de conceptualización y planificación con Tae-Won y Ji-Hyun valieron la pena. Ahora, aquí el dónde. La línea de Goryeo no se lanzará hasta dos meses, pero Ha-Jin apenas podía contener su emoción.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?— Preguntó el superior—escuché que te perdiste en el bosque.

—Ah ... sí, lo hice—, respondió Ha-Jin—Es por eso que nunca deberías beber demasiado vino en Nochebuena. Terminas en los más extraños de los lugares.

La persona mayor, sin mirarla, sonrió con conocimiento.—No sola, aparentemente.

Ella lo vio riéndose para sí mismo como si estuviera ocultando un secreto.

—Ji-Hyun-nim, ¿qué dijo él?— Preguntó ella.

—¿Lo siento? No sé a qué te refieres.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?—, Ella respondió—Mírate, no eres bueno escondiendo secretos. ¡Puedo ver esa sonrisa! ¿Que dijo el?

—¿Por qué estás tan curiosa?— Preguntó el superior.

—¡Yo ... no lo estoy!

—Ah, señorita Ha-Jinah, usted tampoco es buena para esconder cosas. ¡Mírate! ¡Te estas sonrojando!

Sus manos tocaron sus mejillas automáticamente; se sentían más calientes de lo habitual. Intentó darles palmaditas, esperando que el rojo desapareciera. El senior, por otro lado, se reía alegremente a su costa.

—No sé nada de ti, Ha-Jinah, pero él parecía haber disfrutado de sus vacaciones— comenzó—Nunca lo había visto tan feliz de ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Uno pensaría que ganó la lotería o algo así. Y aún no has correspondido sus sentimientos. Pero es mejor que te quites la carga de tu pecho.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Bueno, digamos que soy un buen guardián secreto—, admitió.

Ella estaba muy roja, pero pensar en esa noche le dio escalofríos y sentimientos cálidos. Ha-Jin nunca podría olvidar la cara de Jae-Yeong cuando dijo que la encontraba interesante, especialmente cuando le preguntó si tenía sentimientos por Tae-Won.

—Parece que estarás en el extremo receptor de su búsqueda sin fin— dijo Ji-Hyun,—Ese chico, nunca se detiene hasta que pruebe algo. Espero que estés listo para eso.

—Está bien, eso es aterrador.

El presentador se rió mientras apilaba una caja tras otra.—Pero para ser sincero, es un joven muy agradable, simplemente incomprendido— explicó—Se requiere paciencia y gente especial para entenderlo; aparte de su familia y de mí, parece que has entrado en la mezcla.

—Lo cual me parece extraño. Apenas me conoce. Quiero decir, sí, hablamos ... pero no sé—, admitió Ha-Jin— me pareció extraño.

—A mi también ... pero como mencionó, creo que te lo mencionó, él mismo no lo entendió—, agregó el presentador,—La vida debe ser muy juguetona, ¿no crees?

Hubo un brillo en el ojo de Ji-Hyun mientras contaba la historia. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, pensó en el destino y el destino. Se preguntó si esto era la vida comenzando a corregirse a sí misma. Si lo hacia, sin embargo, ¿cómo es que ella era la única que podía recordar?

—Hablando del diablo ...— murmuró el presentador.

La campana de la tienda sonó cuando entró una figura alta. Ha-Jin se sorprendió al ver a Hwang Jae-Yeong vestido con su chamarra de cuero característica, con pelo y casco azotados por el viento. Pasó una mano a través de su trapeador de cerraduras, luciendo el epítome de lo cool. Algunos de sus clientes se detuvieron y lo miraron con asombro.

—Ah, Ji-Hyun. Estás aquí —, saludó Jae-Yeong,— Entonces, trajiste los productos, supongo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Jae-Yeong. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son solo las tres en punto de la tarde. ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?—, Reprendió el superior.

—Tengo negocios aquí—, respondió Jae-Yeong. Automáticamente, su mirada se posó en Ha-Jin.

Por alguna razón, su audición se hizo más sensible cuando observó cómo las otras mujeres a su alrededor reaccionaron. Algunos soltaron una risita, otras en cambio; muchas de ellas comenzaron a susurrarle algo a sus amigas.

—La necesito, sin embargo— le dijo a Ji-Hyun, señalando a Ha-Jin,—Ella es valiosa para esta empresa comercial a la que voy.

—No se puede simplemente sacar a la gente de repente, Jae-Yeong. Ha-Jinah tiene trabajo que hacer aquí —, razonó el senior— ¿Para qué podrías necesitarla?

—Es un secreto.

—No estoy al tanto de ninguna misión secreta o aventura comercial— respondió Ji-Hyun,—Ah Hwang Jae-Yeong, ¿qué estás tramando? Podrían despedir a Ha-Jinah.

La Manager Park, junto con Si Eun y Luna, acababan de salir de la trastienda. Ambas compañeros de trabajo de Ha-Jin chillaron al ver al futuro CEO. Su gerente, sin embargo, parecía como si lo estuviera esperando.

—Ella no lo estará— dijo,—Él sr. Jae-Yeong llamó hace un rato y me habló de eso. Le di a Ha-Jin el día libre para acompañarlo.

Él presentador Ji-Hyun la miró con incredulidad.—¿No puedes hablar en serio?

—Lo esta— dijo Jae-Yeong, girando sus llaves entre sus dedos,—Ahora, si la señorita Ha-Jin pudiera venir conmigo ahora, podríamos hacer esto lo antes posible.

Ji-Hyun simplemente negó con la cabeza cuando Manager Park se acercó a Ha-Jin y le entregó su bolso. Esta última miró a su gerente con inmensa sorpresa. Su gerente, por otro lado, simplemente le sonrió y le dijo: "Ve y solo envía los informes mañana".

—Oh, todo bien.

Hizo una reverencia a su gerente y al presentador Ji-Hyun. Juró que lo escuchó decir: "¿Negocio de aventura con su moto? ¿De verdad?"

Si Eun y Luna le estaban diciendo algo, probablemente diciéndole que les dijera todo mañana. Ha-Jin se abrió paso entre los asombrados clientes.

Jae-Yeong ya estaba afuera, apoyándose despreocupadamente en su motocicleta negra, y tendiendo otro casco.

—Uhm ... ¿a dónde vamos?— Preguntó, cogiendo el casco.

—Ya verás—, dijo—Ahora, vamos.

Subió a su motocicleta y se ató el casco. La misma imagen de él acelerando su motor causó que Ha-Jin recuperara el aliento. Ella sintió que su rostro se estaba poniendo rosado. Inmediatamente, ella empujó su casco y se sentó detrás de él.

Tentativamente, ella sostuvo la pequeña correa detrás de él como apoyo. Ella esperaba que fuera suficiente para mantenerla a salvo.

—¿Es esta tu primera vez en una bicicleta?—, Preguntó.

—Sí.

Ella lo escuchó reír.—No es así como te quedas con la bicicleta—, le dijo. Una de sus manos soltó el mango de la motocicleta y la agarró del brazo. Lo rodeó alrededor de su cintura e hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Tienes que agarrarte fuerte, ¿de acuerdo?— Dijo,—No quiero que te caigas—. Volvió a acelerar el motor, comenzando su ritmo. Los dedos de Ha-Jin sintieron el costoso forro de su chaqueta de cuero, aún pensando que todo esto era surrealista. Dio un puntapié al suelo y, en un segundo, se marcharon.

El viento de la velocidad rápida sopló a través de Ha-Jin. Ella no confiaba en su equilibrio ni gravedad para mantenerla a salvo; solo una cosa podría.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras avanzaban veloces a través del tráfico, se dirigieron hacia lo desconocido.

* * *

N / T: Lo prometido es deuda, segundo capitulo en menos de una semana. Pensé que me iba a demorar menos, pero todos los medicamentos que estoy tomando me producen sueño y me la paso durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, creo que tendré otro listo la próxima semana.


	20. La aventura

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Ya verás.

A juzgar por el paisaje, Ha-Jin estaba empezando a pensar que el duro exterior de Jae-Yeong era solo una fachada. Caminó pacíficamente en medio de árboles y otras formas de vegetación. Ella no conocía el lugar y también se preguntaba cómo lo hizo. Él debía sabido mucho.

Tardaron una hora completa para llegar a donde estaban. Durante todo el viaje, Ha-Jin sintió que iba a caerse. Pero según el consejo de Jae Yeong, ella se agarró con fuerza a él. Cabalgó tan rápido; debe haber sido un profesional. Cuando salieron de la motocicleta, estaba tambaleante e inestable. Jae-Yeong tuvo que abrazarla por un minuto.

Y ahora, solo estaban caminando, rodeados de naturaleza. Una dispersión de personas era visible aquí y allá, pero solo unas pocas. La mayoría de ellos eran familias; la otra mitad estaba compuesta de parejas. Jae-Yeong no había hecho un movimiento para sostener su mano o incluso tocarla. De hecho, él estaba caminando adelante.

 _¿Que esperabas? ¿Que lo recordaría todo? Ni siquiera estás seguro de que sea él._

El frío era un poco molesto, pero algunos pensamientos se agolparon en su mente.

Era extraño verlo inusualmente callado, pero Ha-Jin pensó que debía ser el efecto de esos lugares. Recordaba cómo era cuando pintó en el complejo cultural de Min-Suk, todo en silencio y en serio. Fue una gran diferencia de la persona exigente y atemorizante en público.

—Pensé que me ibas a llevar a una empresa comercial —dijo, —Esto no se ve como una. ¿Dónde está la reunión?

— No hay reunión —admitió, —mentí.

—¿Qué?

Jae-Yeong volvió a mirarla, esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Luego, siguió caminando, dejando a Ha-Jin nerviosa.

— Entonces ... ¿a dónde me llevas? —le preguntó.

—Ahhh, ¿te estás impacientando, ve Ha-Jin?

Se detuvo para mirarla, con una expresión de burlona decepción en su rostro.

—Pensé que yo era el impaciente —agregó, —No te preocupes. Esto ya es un espectáculo, ¿no crees?

Ella miró a su alrededor. Las hojas se balanceaban perezosamente al viento mientras que las flores congeladas le daban un poco de color al parque dominado por la nieve (o donde quiera que estuvieran). Los niños correteaban mientras sus padres los perseguían. Él estaba en lo correcto; todo se veía tan hermoso.

—Tienes razón —respondió ella, —¿Dónde está esto otra vez?

—Un parque desconocido a una hora de Seúl —dijo.

—¿Cual es el nombre?

—Un parque desconocido a una hora de distancia de Seúl —repitió.

—¿No sabes el nombre?

—No me molesto en recordarlo, así que cuando las personas pregunten, no podré contar —dijo —por lo que siempre será mío.

— Dios, ¿eres tan egoísta?

—¿No puedo tener cosas para mí de vez en cuando?

—¿Pero qué pasa si otras personas pueden beneficiarse de eso? No vas a darlo?

—Lo pensare.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con pensar en los demás primero?

Él simplemente se burló y negó con la cabeza. —Tal virtud —comentó.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso? ¿Y podrías caminar más lento? ¡No puedo alcanzarte! —Se quejó, —sé que tengo piernas cortas, ¡ah!

Ella chocó con él porque se detuvo. Él se giró y la abrazó por los hombros, inclinándose hacia delante para mirarla.

—Dios mío, ese tono mandón —comentó —es molesto pero entrañable al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué siempre tuvo que burlarse? Ella siempre se preguntó si disfrutaba haciéndolo regularmente.

¿Qué gana él de todos modos? Sus mejillas ruborizadas o el mero hecho de que siempre está nerviosa cuando hace eso.

—Qué broma —murmuró, frunciéndole el ceño y caminando hacia adelante.

— ¡Oye, ni siquiera sabes a dónde se supone que debes ir! —Gritó. Los pesados pasos de Jae-Yeong corrieron tras ella.

—Lo resolveré. Todos los caminos parecen iguales.

—Aisht, ¿por qué eres tan terca?

Ha-Jin sintió que sus manos se aferraban a sus brazos. Terminó tirando de ella, una vez más tomando la iniciativa.

—Ah, esta mujer, de verdad —comentó, caminando hacia adelante, —Siempre quejándose.

Él mantuvo un firme agarre en su muñeca, llevándola por el otro camino. Parecía irritado, pero Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella lo miró por detrás mientras él caminaba hacia adelante, incapaz de mantener borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

El nuevo camino que encontraron era casi vacío, pero más bello que el frente. Estaba cubierto con más flores, una hermosa mezcla de tonos blancos y cálidos. Se sentía como el otoño en invierno.

—¿Mucha gente viene aquí? —Preguntó ella.

—En esta área, no realmente. Es una de las mejores partes de este lugar. Hay muchas gemas escondidas, los lugares perfectos para el respiro —comentó.

—Entonces ... ¿a dónde me llevas?

—Ah, es solo unos pasos adelante —respondió —¿Por qué estás tan impaciente?

—¡No lo estoy!

Él se rió entre dientes y miró hacia adelante, —Oh, allí. Yo lo veo. Es solo a través de estos arbustos —,dijo —¿Estás lista para ver algo increíble?

La llevó hacia un camino estrecho rodeado de arbustos cubiertos de nieve. Ella mantuvo sus brazos firmes para evitar que los arbustos se agarraran a su suéter. Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, no le importó y la condujo a través del camino.

Eventualmente, llegaron al final, lo que reveló una vista pintoresca de más verdor blanco, piedras lisas y...un lago.

—Ahí, ¿no vale la pena la espera? —Le preguntó.

Ha-Jin estaba perplejo ante la vista, y no solo porque era bonito. Los recuerdos brillaban ante sus propios ojos; recuerdos de él , eso es. Recordó parches: el agua burbujeante, innumerables paseos, un escape de la vida imperial en el palacio.

 _Él me trajo a un lago._

No era Dongji, pero todavía era algo.

—Min-Suk fue quien me trajo aquí antes —explicó, —Él y Yoo-Hee venian a caminar siempre que necesitaran un cambio de escenario. Obviamente, es muy hermoso aquí —Él respiró hondo, disfrutando del aire helado. —Ah, justo lo que necesitaba —dijo.

Se acercaron al borde del lago para tener una mejor vista. Hermoso ni siquiera era suficiente para describir el lugar; era maravilloso más allá de la imaginación. Ha-Jin se preguntó cómo existía un lugar como este cerca de la ciudad.

Ella vio un montón de piedras pequeñas junto al árbol. Ha-Jin se agachó para recogerlas, admirando sus superficies súper lisas. Ella quería arrojarlos al lago, pero pensó que serían un desperdicio bajo el agua. Ha-Jin se sacudió el exceso de nieve y las miró.

Una por una, las apiló una encima de la otra. Su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír al hacerlo; cada piedra, a pesar de sus diferentes tamaños, apilada perfectamente. Ella podría haber hecho un fuerte si quisiera, pensó. Jae-Yeong la observó con interés mientras seguía apilando una piedra tras otra.

 _Ella oró con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez los dioses podrían escuchar aquí si apilaba una piedra más o rezaba más._

 _"Viviré un poco más ... con él"._

 _"Quiero estar con él un poco más de tiempo._

La claridad de un recuerdo particular golpeó las rodillas de Ha-Jin, haciendo que tropezara. La avalancha de recuerdos trajo las piedras de oración: cuánto había reunido y las oraciones que las acompañaban.

—Ha-Jinah, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó, —¿Qué pasó?

Ella miró su rostro preocupado.

 _"Quiero estar con él un poco más"_

La oración de Hae-Soo hizo eco en su cerebro. Ha-Jin no podía recordar por qué su contraparte anterior oró tan fervientemente ese día; todo lo que podía recordar era cómo suplicaba al cielo que le permitiera vivir con el Cuarto Principe ... para siempre.

— ¿Go Ha-Jinah?

Jae-Yeong parecía preocupado.

—Sé que dije que eras molesta, pero cuando dejas de hablar, me preocupa —admitió, —¿Qué pasa?

—Yo ... solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza —dijo, —me siento bien.

Ella dejó caer la última piedra y se levantó.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí —dijo, —Entonces ... uhm ... ¿a dónde vamos?

Jae-Yeong tomó un minuto, revisándola si estaba bien o no. Luego miró hacia el borde del lago donde esperaban un grupo de botes.

—No te mareas fácilmente, ¿verdad? —, Preguntó.

* * *

El lago estaba en calma y algo congelado e inmóvil, pero Ha-Jin se sentía nerviosa. Desde su accidente hace un año, no era una gran admiradora de los cuerpos de agua y los barcos. Pero la vida es irónica; allí estaba ella, sentada en un bote, en el medio del lago, con Jae-Yeong.

Cuando dijo que tenía un bote, ella no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podría un tipo terco, demasiado bueno para la escuela como él, tener un bote de madera? No tiene sentido.

Pero recientemente, las cosas no tenían sentido de todos modos.

Su cabeza aún palpitaba al recordar las piedras de oración. Ella no había pensado en ellas hasta ahora; sus oraciones (o más bien Hae Soo) aún la confundían. ¿Por qué estaba orando tan duro y fervientemente?

¿Y por qué el bote parecía empeorar su cabeza?

—Te ves tan pálida, Go Ha-Jin —comentó Jae-Yeong, —¿Vas a vomitar?

—Ah, no ... solo estaba pensando.

—Entonces te gusta pensar mucho.

Verlo remar también era extraño y nuevo para ella. Cuando dijo que iba a hacer de remo, se arremangó y le pidió a Ha-Jin que se subiera al bote.

—¿Tienes miedo del agua? —Preguntó, —Dudé al ver el bote.

—Yo ... yo no soy un gran admirador de los barcos y las aguas —confesó, —Desde mi accidente.

—Espera, ¿estuviste en un accidente?

Sus ojos de águila se redondearon con sorpresa y el bote se tambaleó un poco cuando se detuvo, causando que Ha-Jin chillara.

—¡Oye!

—¡Lo siento!

Él dejó las filas y la escuchó.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, Ha-Jin calmó su corazón para responder a su pregunta. —Vi a un niño caerse del bote —, dijo —estaba tratando de alarmar a la gente sobre eso. Estaba un poco borracha entonces, así que no pensé que era la persona adecuada para eso. Pero cuando vi que nadie se dio cuenta, salté. Lo puse en ese bote, pero resbalé.

—¿Resbalaste?

—No subí al bote. Simplemente terminé cayendo más profundo —continuó, —Dijeron que me desmayé y estuve en coma durante meses.

—Guau. Coma por meses ¿eh? —Repitió.

—Fue durante un año, en realidad —dijo, —pensaron que nunca me despertaría.

—Probablemente, el alcohol podría haber jugado un papel —comentó, —¿Por qué estabas ebria ese día?

—Yo ... bueno ... descubrí que mi novio y mi amiga se estaban viendo a mis espaldas —dijo, —y me engañaron ... creo. No puedo recordar los detalles; todo lo que puedo recordar es estar sufriendo tanto ese día.

Parecía una eternidad desde aquel fatídico día en que cayó al lago. Ha-Jin apenas podía recordar los pequeños detalles sobre la ruptura o la traición de su amiga. Los eventos posteriores a eso anularon esos recuerdos: por los acontecimientos, se refería a la vida de Hae Soo.

—Ese novio tuyo ... qué cabrón —comentó, —Su idiotez casi te mata.

—Lo sé, pero ya no me importa nada —comentó, —estoy bien ahora, de todos modos. Y lo último que escuché fue que estaba con otra chica que no es mi amiga.

Jae-Yeong se rió mientras comenzaba a remar otra vez. —Adiós a ese idiota —dijo —nos vemos en el infierno.

El viento silbaba a través de las hojas mientras lentamente llegaban al centro del lago. Ha-Jin pudo ver pequeños peces alcanzando al bote; sus colores eran vibrantes y agradables a la vista. Aunque odiaba la sensación de agua, se sentía tranquila.

Él estaba ahí.

—¿Fue él tu gran amor? Quiero decir, ¿pensaste que podría haber sido eso? —Preguntó.

Ha-Jin descansó su barbilla en su mano y pensó en ello.

—No —respondió ella.

—Oh ... ¿entonces había alguien más?

Inmediatamente pensó en él: el Cuarto Príncipe. No había otra respuesta que él.

—Sí.

—¿Fue esto antes que tu escoria de ex novio?

—Mucho antes que él.

Después de todo, Wang So nació durante el período Goryeo.

—¿Como era el?

Jae-Yeong detuvo el bote de nuevo. Parecía ser muy curioso con este nuevo descubrimiento en la vida de Ha-Jin. Esta última se encontró a punto de explicar su gran amor a un hombre que se parece a dicho gran amor.

—Él fue ... complicado, supongo. Quiero decir ... no pude leerlo bie, al principio. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, parecía el tipo que odiaba a todos —comenzó, —pensé que era una mala persona, pero al final, me di cuenta de lo mal entendido que estaba.

—¿A nadie le gustaba?

—Algunos lo hicieron, otros no lo hicieron. No podría importarle menos. Pero él era un hombre muy bueno. Luchó cuando pudo y yo siempre pude confiar en él —continuó —Él estaba allí para mí, incluso si yo no estaba allí para él. Así de devoto fue.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con reaparecer cuando Ha-Jin le dijo a Jae-Yeong sobre Wang So. Ella los retuvo tan fuerte como pudo.

—Entonces ... ¿por qué terminó? —Preguntó.

—Tenía que hacerlo —, le dijo —había algunas cosas que ya no podíamos arreglar. En lugar de cargarse unos a otros ... simplemente terminó.

Ha-Jin se mordió el labio temblorosa. Todavía no estaban claros los detalles sobre por qué Hae Soo y el final inevitable de Wang So. Todo lo que Ha-Jin recuerda es que la vida en el Palacio era demasiado difícil para ella; ella no podría amarlo completamente mientras estuviera conectado al trono.

Jae-Yeong estaba igualmente en silencio. Él solo la miraba atentamente, probablemente tratando de descubrir qué decir a continuación.

—Lo siento —finalmente dijo —debes haber amado realmente a este tipo.

Con melancolía, miró el paisaje cubierto de nieve.

—Sí, supongo que lo hice.

Se puso el abrigo más cerca de la piel, con la esperanza de protegerse de los vientos fríos. La memoria del Cuarto Príncipe llegó en momentos extraños; sus sueños ya no eran consistentes, pero cuando llegaron, vinieron con toda su fuerza. Sus ojos se posaron en la persona frente a ella.

Él notó. Esa contracción de una sonrisa unilateral apareció en su rostro otra vez.

—¿Estás tratando de hacer que renuncie a ti o que te vea solo a ti? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué?

Él rió. —Ese primer amor será difícil de vencer —admitió, —supongo que tendré que trabajar más duro.

—Qué chiste —, comentó, poniendo los ojos en blanco pero conteniendo su emoción, —¿Por qué no comienzas remando más rápido?

Jae-Yeong hizo un puchero. —¿Por qué no remas?

—¿Te estás quejando?

—¿Soy tu esclavo?

Había un brillo travieso en sus ojos mientras sacudía el bote, asustándola. Ella chilló y luego lo despidió mientras Jae-Yeong reprimía su risa. A pesar del pequeño susto, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. El sol que asomaba entre las nubes iluminaba su rostro sonriente, algo raro de ver para cualquiera.

Ella se sintió tan honrada.

Y luego, recuerdos de su mente vinieron a su mente.

 _Fue bueno verlo riendo así. Los últimos años sin restricciones han sido nada menos que alegres para él._

 _Estaba feliz de verlo amando el barco que había mantenido en secreto del resto del mundo._

 _—Lo siento._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Lo importante que quería decir. Por olvidar lo importante que quería decir._

 _—Estoy seguro de que lo recordarás pronto. Puedes tomarte tu tiempo._

 _Y ella esperaba que lo hiciera. Sabía que lo que tenía que decir podría significar algo, especialmente sobre ellos. Ella esperaba que él lo recordara antes._

Un episodio completo de recuerdos fue demasiado para Ha-Jin. Sintió temblores en su cuerpo mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar el nuevo lote de información, lo que justificaba la familiaridad de la situación.

Pero antes de que ella lo supiera, terminó cayéndose del bote.

—¡Ha-Jinah!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de sucumbir en el trance de ensueño dentro de los brazos abiertos del lago. En lo que a ella respectaba, todo era azul y en animación suspendida. Ella estaba cayendo (o flotando) a lo desconocido una vez más.

 _Me he caído antes, ¿verdad?_

El agua helada se sentía como mil cuchillos apuñalando su cuerpo. Ella no podía respirar adecuadamente. El agua era demasiado fuerte para ella; ya podía sentir sus pulmones llorando por ayuda. Sus brazos intentaron pelear, forcejeando sin remedio alrededor del agua. Pero la atracción fue insistente.

Y también lo fueron los recuerdos.

Sus ojos iluminados por el sol mientras se reía; esa sonrisa traviesa después de que intencionalmente sacudió el bote; la expectativa de una confesión seria cuando dijo que lo encontraría en la torre de oración. Cómo descubrió su supuesto matrimonio y sufrió un corazón roto por enésima vez ... cómo no dijo nada porque no quería que sufriera más. Pero pensó que era una idea ridícula ... porque estaba dispuesta a sufrir por él.

Ella recordó que no podía respirar otra vez y que tampoco podría ver la luz. Poco a poco, su contacto con la realidad se desvaneció lentamente.

 _Tal vez, lo veré de nuevo._

Una fuerte comprensión, sin embargo, rompió sus ahogamientos ensueños.

Se sentía como volar, pero no en el aire. La fuerza más fuerte la cargó; ella no sabía dónde le llevaria, pero tenía que confiar.

 _—Eres mi única reina._

* * *

La oscuridad se había convertido en su amiga. Todos sus sentidos eran nulos y sin valor; ella sintió ganas de flotar en el medio de la nada. Era bueno pero desagradable al mismo tiempo. Una parte de ella deseaba poder quedarse para siempre; el otro, sin embargo, suplicaba diferir.

—¡Ha-Jinah! ¡Go Ha-Jin!

Algo suave tocó sus labios entreabiertos. El aire inundó su sistema, pero su prisa no era nada en comparación con la inundación de escenarios en su cabeza.

 _"No puedes morir sin mi permiso"._

 _"Nunca me puedes dejar. Nunca."_

—¡Go Ha-Jin!

Y luego, ella se despertó.

Todo comenzó como un borrón, que finalmente se borró por el segundo. Sus pulmones tragaron aire fresco con gratitud mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la vista de un Hwang Jae-Yeong empapado.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! —Exclamó: —Go Ha-Jin, ¿puedes oírme? ¿Puedes verme?

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras los penetrantes vientos del invierno rozaban su piel. Ella podría, sin embargo, respirar. Se sintió bien respirar finalmente de nuevo.

—Co ... frío —, murmuró, recobrando el aliento —Así que ... muy fría.

Jae-Yeong ya estaba enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono pidiendo ayuda sin dejar de apretarla.

Su teléfono sonó y con urgencia, respondió, diciendo que necesitaban ayuda pronto.

—... hazlo tan rápido como puedas —estaba diciendo, luego la miró de nuevo —Está despierta. Sí ... No voy a moverla. Esperaré ... está bien. Gracias.

—Yo ... estoy co ... frío —dijo de nuevo.

Jae-Yeong metió su teléfono dentro de su bolsillo y la levantó. Él colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Él estaba empapado como ella, pero su abrazo la mantuvo caliente a pesar del clima.

—Quédate conmigo Go Ha-Jin —le dijo.

Ella se aferró a su chaqueta empapada, acercándose más a él. Su cabeza estaba apretada contra su pecho; ella podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Su mano apoyaba su temblorosa cabeza, la otra frotaba algo de calor en sus brazos.

—Quédate —dijo de nuevo, —No te dejaré.

—Estoy aquí. No te dejaré —le dijo ella.

* * *

 **N / A:** Acabo de ver las escenas cortadas de SBS. Es injusto que los fanáticos internacionales no hayan podido ver la versión más larga. Afortunadamente, YouTube es una mina de oro de escenas reducidas, que me dio el coraje de escribir más. Obtuve buenas ideas y no puedo esperar a que las lean.

 **N / T:** Ultimo capitulo del mes, pero ya falta poco para que comience el próximo. Me doy cuenta de que aun ni siquiera vamos a la mitad de la historia y ya hay drama.


	21. Las preguntas

**Nota importante al final**

* * *

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, señorita Ha-Jin? ¿Estás bien? Espera, ¿por qué te ves tan pálida?

Su angustia era tan obvia que el presentador se encontró con ella con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos. Ella se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Su pálida piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y parecía tan ... asustada.

—Yo ... necesito su ayuda —le dijo —sé que eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

Ella se agarró fuertemente al marco de la silla; solo se dio cuenta de cuán apretada estaba su presión cuando le dolió. Pero a ella no le importaba. Ella tuvo que arreglar las cosas.

—¿Te importa un trago? — Le preguntó, indicando a las botellas cercanas, — Parece que necesitas algo para calmar tus nervios. Mi hija está por traer algunos vasos —. El buen presentador miró afuera de su estudio. —¿Corazón, estás ahí?

—¡Sí, padre! —Gritó la voz de una niña.

Ha-Jin notó que las manos todavía temblaban. Ji-Hyun se acercó a ella y los agarró, tratando de calmarla.

—¿Qué está pasando? —, Le preguntó —¿Por qué estás temblando? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Miró los ojos del buen presentador, exactamente los mismos ojos del astrónomo en quien confiaba. Ha-Jin sabía que podía confiar en él con su terrible experiencia. En este momento, ya no existía la realidad. Ella tenía que decirle a alguien.

—Padre, traje los vasos —, dijo la pequeña voz.

Ha-Jin miró por encima del hombro del presentador para ver a su hija, sosteniendo una bandeja con vasos. Su mandíbula cayó.

 _Ah, de ninguna manera._

* * *

 _( Hace tres días )_

—¡Ese lago frío podría haberte matado! ¿Por qué demonios la llevarías allí? ¿Eres un idiota?

—Ah Min-Suksshi, detente. Él ya está temblando.

Baek Yoo-Hee le lanzó a su esposo una mirada de reprobación mientras envolvía una cálida manta alrededor de un tembloroso Ha-Jin que estaba agarrando su cálido té con fuerza con ambas manos. Frente a ella estaba Hwang Jae-Yeong, sosteniendo una taza de té también, y siendo atendido por su amigo.

—De todos los lugares puedes llevar a una chica, ¡la traes al lago durante el invierno! —Continuó Min-Suk, —¿No te he enseñado nada sobre los protocolos de citas?

—Basta, me estás haciendo quedar mal frente a Ha-Jin —, dijo Jae-Yeong, agarrando la manta de lana con fuerza —Además, el lago se ve más bonito durante el invierno. Yo quería que ella lo viera; No esperaba que nos cayeramos del bote.

Min-Suk golpeó ligeramente a su amigo en la cabeza. —¡Ni siquiera la hiciste usar un chaleco salvavidas!

—Min-Suksshii, dije que detuvieras eso —dijo Yoo-Hee, —Tu amigo casi se ahoga y se congela hasta la muerte. Él acaba de salvar la vida de una chica. Por favor, se el buen ejemplo de padre para tu hijo por nacer —. Le acarició el bulto de su bebé.

—Sí, escucha a tu esposa. Ella es un buen ejemplo de gracia y virtud —, comentó Jae-Yeong, aceptando otra toalla de Yoo-Hee, —Honestamente, no me sorprendería si ese niño se viera como yo.

—¡Ahh realmente-!

Min-Suk estaba a punto de golpear la cabeza de Jae-Yeong, que este último esquivó con éxito. Ha-Jin reprimió una carcajada mientras veía a los dos amigos luchar como niños.

—¿Cómo estás, Ha-Jinah? —, Preguntó Yoo-Hee, —¿Necesitas algo? Tenemos un montón de té.

Ha-Jin negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien y todavía tengo té —, dijo, levantando su taza —Gracias por ayudarnos y por dejarnos entrar en tu hermosa casa.

— Nuestra casa siempre está abierta para nuestros amigos. Siempre puedes venir —, aseguró Yoo-Hee, —Jae-Yeong lo sabe muy bien. Ha estado entrando y saliendo de aquí antes.

—Sí, y a veces, creo que abusa de la hospitalidad —, comentó Min-Suk.

—Psh, sé que te encanta cuando me acerco —respondió Jae-Yeong —Siempre estás aturdido por la emoción.

Min-Suk rodó los ojos cuando la risa de Yoo-Hee llegó desde la cocina. Ha-Jin tomó un sorbo de su taza y se sintió agradecida por el calor instantáneo. El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea de la pareja también era una ventaja, muy diferente del dolor helado y desagradable que experimentó hace una hora.

—Entonces, ¿acabas de caer del lago? —, Preguntó Min-Suk —¿El barco no era lo suficientemente resistente? ¿No lo revisaste antes de cabalgar?

Jae-Yeong miró a Ha-Jin. Ambos sabían por qué se cayeron.

—Ah, bueno, sobre eso —comenzó Jae-Yeong.

—Es mi culpa —interrumpió Ha-Jin, —Yo ... estaba un poco temblorosa en el bote. No pude dejar de moverme. Jae-Yeong me dijo que no me moviera demasiado, pero no escuché.

—¿Tienes miedo del agua?

—Sí, pero él no lo sabía —dijo, —solo le dije cuando estábamos en el medio del lago. Estaba demasiado fascinado por el entorno. Tenía razón, era hermoso ... tan hermoso que me olvidé de mi miedo al agua

—Ah, Ha-Jinah, deberías decirle a la gente de inmediato sobre ese tipo de cosas —dijo Min-Suk en un tono suave —A veces, puede costarte la vida. Deberías haberle contado a este idiota sobre eso antes,así que no se habría montado en el bote.

—¿Todavía es mi culpa?

— Cállate.

Jae-Yeong fingió otra mirada herida mientras terminaba su taza de té justo cuando Yoo-Hee le traía un humeante tazón de ramen. Él lo aceptó con gratitud y le dio unas palmaditas en el bebé.

—Aigoo, él ya está creciendo —, dijo —espero que no crezca tan crítico como su padre.

—Mejor ser crítico que un idiota como su futuro padrino.

—Ah, muchachos, no peleas en mi casa —reprendió Yoo-Hee, entregando a Ha-Jin su propio cuenco, —Toma algo de esto mientras esté caliente. Ayudará con los escalofríos y también cociné con la receta secreta de mi madre. Espero que te guste.

Ha-Jin aceptó agradecida, dejó su té y permitió que el calor del cuenco confortara sus manos heladas. Ella tomó el primer sorbo, a pesar de la sensación de ardor en su lengua. La sopa se sentía tan bien, calmando sus interiores todavía temblorosos.

—Por cierto, Min-Suk y yo decidimos que ustedes deberían pasar la noche —dijo Yoo-Hee, —No vamos a sacarlos al frío ya que ambos se resistieron a la asistencia médica. Preparé la habitación de invitados .

—No te preocupes, Ha-Jinah. Dormirá en la cama —aseguró Min-Suk —Jae-Yeong dormirá en el piso. Si él hace algo extraño, siéntete libre de gritar. Lo echaré.

Ella sonrió mientras Jae-Yeong fruncía el ceño a su amigo.

—Gracias por la confianza —, dijo sarcásticamente —Es como si ni siquiera me conocieras.

—Simplemente somos precavidos.

El futuro CEO solo negó con la cabeza y rápidamente terminó su plato de ramen. —Simplemente les diré a las personas que no me esperen mañana —, dijo, mientras seleccionaba su teléfono. — Gracias a Dios, tuve la idea de traer mi estuche impermeable hoy; de lo contrario, mi teléfono estaría muerto.

—Mañana es sábado —dijo Min-Suk, —¿Quieren que trabajes?

—Bueno ... Il-Sung podría tener la oportunidad de brillar —comentó Jae-Yeong, —Se la daré ... de todos modos eso es lo que quiere.

Hubo un silencio serio. Ha-Jin vio a Min-Suk darle a su amigo una mirada significativa, que este último correspondió con un asentimiento. Min-Suk también debe haber sabido del desacuerdo de los hermanos. El mundo entero lo debe saber.

—Ha-Jinah, te he tendido algunas ropas —dijo Yoo-Hee, —Si estás lista, puedes venir conmigo.

Ha-Jin se levantó y salió de la habitación. Tan pronto como salió de la sala de estar, escuchó a los chicos sumergirse en un susurro serio de conversación. Yoo-Hee, por otro lado, la estaba esperando junto a la habitación de invitados con otra toalla.

—No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente —dijo Ha-Jin, —Tú y Min-Suk han sido tan amables. No sé cómo puedo recompensarte.

—Los mejores deseos para el bebé servirán —, dijo Yoo-Hee.

—Enviaré muchos regalos al bebé cuando nazca —, prometió Ha-Jin —Es un niño, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí lo es —dijo efusivamente Yoo-Hee, sosteniendo su panza —¡Y gracias! Pero no tienes que pagarnos de todos modos. Min-Suk y yo damos la bienvenida a nuestros amigos y sus amigos. En el caso de Jae-Yeong, en realidad eres más que bienvenida.

Había un tono juguetón en su voz. Ha-Jin tenía que saber por qué.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —, Preguntó ella.

Yoo-Hee le dio un par de pijamas. —Bueno, durante todo el año que lo he conocido, he visto las diversas fases de Jae-Yeong, la mayoría de ellas eran desagradables —, confesó —No era el mejor hombre, pero tampoco era el peor. . Lo conocí cuando estaba con el corazón roto. Si bien fue lo que lo acercó más a nosotros, fue doloroso observarlo.

Ha-Jin inmediatamente pensó en Nari. Pero ella no podría ser el único problema.

—Pero recientemente, hay un cambio en Jae-Yeong —continuó —La pintura lo ayudó antes, pero ahora, es como si ya no lo necesitara más. Sé que es una locura suponer, pero creo que has tenido que ver en eso.

—¿Yo? Eso es ridículo.

Yoo-Hee se rió, —No creo en cosas ridículas; Soy un gran creyente del destino. Y creo firmemente que estás en su vida por una razón, Ha-Jinah —dijo —No sé por qué, pero te agradezco.

Sonrió gentilmente a Ha-Jin, la cara de Woo-Hee de Hubaekje. Ha-Jin devolvió la sonrisa, agradecida por esta pequeña reunión, incluso si Yoo-Hee no sabia acerca de esta relación. Ella le quitó la ropa y se inclinó.

—¡Cariño! —Gritó Min-Suk, —¡Ayúdame a darle un poco de sentido común a este idiota!

—Ah, esos dos —suspiró Yoo-Hee, —Cámbiate, volveré en un segundo. — Dejó a Ha-Jin en la habitación de invitados, quien se tomó el tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos.

Hoy fue un día fuera de lo común. Aparte de Jae-Yeong llevándola al lago, la repentina oleada de recuerdos resultó ser demasiado poderosa para Ha-Jin. Ella estaba recordando pedazos y piezas claramente; incluso algunos de los detalles más pequeños. Desafortunadamente, sus respuestas físicas fueron las que los metieron en problemas en primer lugar.

Su cabeza todavía palpitaba; ella puso una mano sobre su frente y suspiró.

 _Esto ya no es normal_ , dijo, _necesito sacar esto de mi cabeza._

—Ahh, ¿qué voy a hacer? —Preguntó en voz alta, —No puedo seguir viviendo así. Tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.

Se tiró sobre la gran cama y suspiró.

—¿Que voy a hacer?

* * *

La habitación estaba demasiado oscura cuando Ha-Jin abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la cama en la misma posición. Aparentemente, se había quedado dormida sin cambiarse de ropa. Los pijamas que Yoo-Hee había dejado a su lado, todo arrugado.

Ha-Jin se sentó y se frotó los ojos, esperando aliviar su cabeza todavía palpitante. No estaba tan peor como antes, pero todavía había un aguijón.

—Uf ... ¿tienen aspirina? —Preguntó ella. Estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que Jae-Yeong estaba dormida al pie de su cama.

Estaba muerto para el mundo como siempre, dormido de su lado. Ha-Jin se alejó un poco, esperando no despertarlo. Pero ella terminó mirándolo por enésima vez.

 _No sé lo que está sucediendo_ , ella dijo en sus pensamientos: _Todo ha sido tan extraño y ... simplemente raro. Pero se volvió más extraño cuando viniste._

Él respondió con un suave ronquido. Ha-Jin se preguntó cuán cansado estaba; después de todo, él simplemente se arrojó a un lago helado solo para salvarla. Tenía sentido que estuviera completamente cansado. Pero Ha-Jin continuó hablando con él, aunque solo en sus pensamientos.

 _Esto de mí, de vidas pasadas ... No sé lo que significan. Sé que solía ser ella, pero ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con los recuerdos? ¿Y cómo estás conectado con todos ellos?_

El cambio de los acontecimientos recientes ha sido una locura. Cualquier persona normal habría explotado. Pero Ha-Jin sabía que estaba fuera de lo común. Después de todo, ¿cuántas personas han despertado de sus vidas pasadas antes?

En ese momento, ella lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras dormía, sus cejas frunciéndose de vez en cuando. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar cuando comenzó a murmurar. Ella no podía escuchar lo que él estaba diciendo, pero estaba segura de que estaba teniendo un sueño.

Uno malo.

—No ... no ... —dijo mientras dormía, sus manos tratando de alejar algo o alguien, —Tu ... deja ir.

Comenzó a moverse salvajemente mientras dormía. Ha-Jin sabía que tenía que despertarlo.

—Hwang Jae-Yeong —dijo, sacudiendo su brazo, —Oye, Hwang Jae-Yeong.

Él no abrió los ojos; en cambio, comenzó a agitarse, sus brazos protegiendo todo lo que estaba enfrentando en su sueño. Se bajó de la cama y lo sacudió por los hombros, tratando de despertarlo.

—Hwang Jae-Yeong, despierta.

—No ... No ... Yo ... no voy ...

—¡Despierta!

—¡Detente!

—¡Jae-Yeong!

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, el blanco de sus ojos más visible y tembló de miedo. Estaba mirando alrededor, respirando pesadamente y sudando. Después de unos segundos de desorientación, la miró.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó.

Jae-Yeong se pasó una mano por la mata de pelo revuelto. Estaba recuperando el aliento como si acabara de correr un maratón. "No otra vez", murmuró, quitándose el desastre de las mantas que hizo.

Ha-Jin no supo cómo ayudarlo. Ella mantuvo una mano en su espalda, frotándola.

—¿Necesitas algo? —, Preguntó de nuevo —¿Agua?

—No ... estoy ... estoy bien —dijo, —es solo ... un mal sueño.

A pesar de la habitación fría, sudaba como loco. Ha-Jin se preguntó si volvería a tener fiebre.

—Ah, hace calor —dijo. Rápidamente, se quitó la camisa y la tiró al final de la cama. Jae-Yeong enterró su cara en sus manos, tomando aliento una y otra vez. Ella había quitado la mano, no tenía la confianza para tocar su piel desnuda.

Pero parecía tan angustiado.

—Mal sueño, ¿eh?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo otra vez. —Sí, lamento que tengas que ver eso —dijo, —Iré a buscar agua.

Jae-Yeong se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la mesa donde Yoo-Hee dejó vasos de agua. Dando la espalda a ella, Ha-Jin no pudo evitar mirar su espalda desnuda. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma por admirar su buen físico cuando acababa de tener un mal sueño. Es cierto que se veía tan bien con nada más que pantalones de chándal.

—Aisht, debo haber olvidado mis medicamentos —, dijo.

—¿Tomas medicina? —Preguntó —¿No puedes dormir bien por la noche?

—En ocasiones. Tendré que acordarme de volver a tomarlos mañana —, le dijo. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tragó con gratitud. — Mi médico me va a matar — .Jae-Yeong tomó el interruptor y encendió las luces.

Una buena iluminación le dio a Ha-Jin una mejor imagen de su cuerpo desnudo. Ella apretó sus mantas más cerca, esperando ocultar ese rubor.

Él notó su repentina incomodidad.

—¿Oh? ¿Esto te hace sentir incómodo? —Preguntó —recuperaré mi camisa .

—No, no es eso-

Jae-Yeong buscó su camisa, poniéndola de nuevo, antes de acostarse de nuevo sobre su espalda. Ha-Jin, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, se quedó estupefacta con su repentina calma.

Pensarías que no sufrió una pesadilla.

—¿Tienes pesadillas a menudo? —Preguntó ella.

—Antes, sí —confesó —pero se calmaron por un tiempo. Recientemente, he tenido un mal sueño. Es por eso que necesito los medicamentos.

—¿Por qué?

Él le sonrió. — No eres la única que sufre accidentes, señorita Ha-Jin —dijo tímidamente, —Uf, tengo que dormir un poco. ¿Está bien si dejo las luces encendidas?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. —¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad? —, Bromeó.

—¡No, no es eso!

—Un gran hombre como tú, asustado de la oscuridad.

—Para-

—¿Qué vas a hacer si no lo hago?

—Me quitaré la camisa.

Él le sonrió diabólicamente, tirando de los extremos de su camisa. Ha-Jin, furiosamente sonrojándose de nuevo, se escondió debajo de sus mantas. Lo escuchó reírse de ella, un marcado contraste con los gritos que tenía hace un rato.

—Go Ha-Jin —dijo —pregunta rápida.

— ¿Sí? —, Preguntó ella, mirando a través de las mantas. Ya se había acostado en su lado porque no podía verlo.

—¿Crees que los sueños recurrentes significan algo? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué?

—Sueños recurrentes —repitió —¿Significan algo?

—Yo ... yo creo que sí —, respondió ella. Inmediatamente, sus sentidos aumentaron ante su curiosidad.

¿Por qué estaba preguntando por los sueños recurrentes? ¿Los tenía?

 _Oh Dios mío._

—¿Eh, en serio? —Preguntó. Hubo un alboroto de sábanas, sugiriendo que se estaba moviendo. —Eso es gracioso.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos. Ha-Jin esperó a que hablara más sobre eso; tenía curiosidad sobre por qué iba a preguntar, pero su cabeza estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Ella no quería parecer demasiado excitada ni tampoco quería que él se asustara.

—Jae-Yeongah-

Ella no pudo continuar su oración. Su suave ronquido indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido una vez más. Ha-Jin apoyó su cabeza en su almohada y permitió que sus pensamientos volvieran a ser salvajes una vez más.

¿Por qué iba a preguntar sobre los sueños recurrentes? ¿Los tenía a menudo?

Su cabeza palpitaba ante la avalancha de recuerdos que plagaban su cerebro por enésima vez. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse. Pero el hecho de que Jae-Yeong tuviera sueños recurrentes, eso decía de algo. Ella simplemente no podía señalarlo ... o tal vez, no podía creerlo.

* * *

 _( Tiempo presente )_

Ella no podía creerlo, pero una vez más, todo ha sido increíble. Su cerebro tuvo ese momento común de "WTF", que se ajustó inmediatamente una vez que recordó

que esta era su situación de todos modos.

La hija de Park Ji-Hyun dejó las copas sobre la mesa, con aspecto tímido.

—Ah, Hanna, ven a saludar a mi amiga —dijo su padre —Esta es la señorita Go Ha-Jin, la especialista en cosmética que trabaja en nuestra línea Goryeo.

—Hanna. Park, Hanna.

"Mi compañera de clase en psicología. Le gusta pasar tiempo en este café y sus amigos dijeron que este es su centro de estudio".

La voz de Ki-Joo hizo eco en la cabeza de Ha-Jin mientras miraba fijamente a la hija del presentador, que hizo una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa. La chica parecía nerviosa al ver a la unnie sorprendida; después de todo, Ha-Jin no había dicho nada por un segundo.

—¿Ha-Jinah?

La voz del presentador Ji-Hyun la devolvió a sus sentidos. Vio a padre e hija mirándola, esperando una respuesta.

—Ah ... uhm ... ¡hola! —Saludó con entusiasmo, —Es un placer conocerte.

Park Hanna se inclinó de nuevo y arregló las copas, —Padre, no bebas demasiado ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo, —mamá me mataría si supiera que te permití asaltar el armario del whisky anoche. Así que, por favor, controlate a ti mismo.

—Ah, no es solo para mí —, explicó Ji-Hyun —Tu unnie aquí también necesita uno.

Hanna se acercó a la perpleja Ha-Jin y le ofreció un vaso. Esta última aceptó agradecida, tratando de ignorar la extrañeza de la situación. Le pareció extraño que Park Hanna no estuviera empuñando una espada ni que su padre fuera general.

—Gracias —dijo Ha-Jin.

Park Hanna besó a su padre en la mejilla y los dejó solos. Ji-Hyun se sirvió un vaso de whisky y le ofreció la botella a Ha-Jin.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas? —Preguntó, —pareces completamente conmocionada, señorita Ha-Jin. ¿Todo está bien?

Después de beber un vaso de whisky, dejó el vaso. Sus sentidos estaban mezclados; una parte de ella no quería estar aquí, pero la otra insistía en que era lo correcto. Después de ver a la hija de Park Ji-Hyun, estaba convencida de que tenía que sacar esto de su pecho.

—Ji-Hyun-nim, eres el único en quien puedo confiar —comenzó, —sé que te va a parecer una locura pero, por favor, intenta abrir tu mente. No haría esto a menos que fuera completamente necesario. Pero realmente necesito ayuda.

El senior se sentó y se sirvió otro vaso.

—Estoy escuchando —dijo —Puedes confiar en mí, Ha-Jinah

Ha-Jin tomó una respiración profunda. Los eventos de los últimos días la han estado molestando, pero explicaba mucho acerca de ella misma, es decir, de Hae Soo. Ella necesitaba a alguien para hablar de eso. De lo contrario, ella se volvería loca.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté sobre vidas pasadas? —Preguntó ella.

—Sí, lo estabas haciendo por un amigo.

—Yo ... no lo estaba haciendo por un amigo —confesó, —lo estaba haciendo por mí misma.

—¿Y entiendo que esto no es para un libro?

Ella sacudió su cabeza. La cara agradable del presentador se estaba volviendo más intrigada con lo que tenía que decir.

—Yo ... quiero que me creas, Ji-Hyun-nim —, suplicó —No me estoy inventando esto. Solía pensar que todo era un sueño, pero claro, ya no es así. Sé quién soy y sé lo que está pasando en mi cabeza. Simplemente no sé por qué.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que sabes quién eres?

Ella tomó otra respiración profunda.

—No solo soy Go Ha-Jin; Soy Hae Soo de la casa Hae del período Goryeo —, declaró.

El presentador pareció perplejo con su revelación, pero Ha-Jin no perdió el tiempo. Ella tenía que sacar todo ahora.

—Soy la prima de la esposa del Octavo Príncipe Wang Wook. Después de su muerte, entré en el palacio —continuó, —soy la señora de la corte Hae Soo, la máxima señora de Damiwon, que sirvió durante el reinado de dos reyes. Soy la esposa del Decimocuarto Príncipe Wang Jung después de rogarle que me sacara del palacio.

Ella tomó otra respiración profunda. Park Ji-Hyun debe haber pensado que estaba loca, pero ya no le importaba. Al declarar su vida en voz alta (las partes principales que recuerda, es decir), ganó confianza.

—Yo soy la Dama de la Corte Emperador Gwangjong. Lo conocía desde que era el Cuarto Príncipe; lo amaba antes de subir al trono —, dijo con confianza —Pasé la mayor parte de mis años al servicio de él y del Palacio, y lo he visto todo: todas las muertes ocurridas y la sangrienta lucha por el trono. No soy un mito. Eso es lo que soy y lo que era —concluyó, —como Hae Soo, estoy viva y bien.

Se detuvo un momento antes de continuar,

—Y yo creo que So...es _él_.

* * *

 **N / T** : Iré directo al grano: no me encuentro en mi mejor momento psicologicamente hablando, necesito un tiempo para mi por lo que no sé si este más (o el próximo) habrán actualizaciones. Dare todo de mi para actualizar, pero no prometo nada. Eso si, tengan por seguro que no dejare la historia abandonada.


	22. Interludio: En medio

_Futuro_ _próximo_

Lo que ella dijo no tenía sentido, pero si él iba a ser sincero, tenía que admitir que él sabía que era así.

La lucha interna había estado ocurriendo durante bastante tiempo; esos sueños y caras, él nunca supo realmente lo que querían decir. A veces, pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez los amigos de su padre tenían razón, tal vez, no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Él agarró sus bolsas apretadas mientras caminaba por la calle. Parte de él no podía entender por qué ella haría tales afirmaciones escandalosas, pero esa era solo una pequeña preocupación. Lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que a ella realmente no le gustaba como él creía que era. ¿Era posible que su interés fuera solo por quién ella decía que era?

Dolía.

No se molestó en llamar a un taxi; el caminar le dio más tiempo para pensar sobre la prueba completa. Él no tenía que preocuparse por ella de todos modos; ella estaba en un lugar seguro.

Pero él nunca olvidaría su cara, eso era seguro. No importaba lo que ella le dijera o le hiciera, nunca olvidaría esa cara. Él nunca olvidaría todo sobre ella. Pase lo que pase, él tendría que aguantar su memoria.

 _"Tendrás que tirarme. Porque tu ... eres mi persona "_.

Rechazarla fue difícil; él no quería. Sin embargo, dada la situación, tuvo que echarla ... no por lo que sentía, sino porque era necesario.

No podía ponerla entre duras pruebas. No era como si ya no la amara; simplemente se sintió bien partir. Quizás si le diera más tiempo a las cosas, como un año o dos, todo se calmaría. Ella estaría bien.

 _"Me di cuenta de que lo contrario de amar no es odiar, sino irse"._

Se detuvo en el carril peatonal. ¿Dónde oyó esa voz antes?

Debe haber sido una carta.

Negó con la cabeza, aclarando las voces. La luz se había puesto verde, señalando su turno para cruzar la calle. Le daría tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo, le daría tiempo. Eso era lo correcto que hacer. Tal vez, podría resolver su identidad por su cuenta.

No más carga sobre otras personas. Solo él.

—¡Hwang Jae-Yeong!

Se detuvo en seco. Esa voz era demasiado familiar.

Ella estaba de pie en el lado opuesto de la carretera. Incluso si estaba lejos, podía ver su cara manchada de lágrimas y esos ojos, esos ojos grandes y hermosos que había llegado a adorar. Su cabello voló sobre su rostro, sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

—¡Jae-Yeongah!— Gritó de nuevo.

Sus endebles pantuflas dieron pequeños pasos, llevándola hacia él.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella me siguió?_

—Jae-Yeongah— gritó.

Tenía que irse pronto, lo sabía. Pero aquí estaba ella, caminando hacia él. ¿Por qué ella lo siguió? ¿Y por qué no podría él resistirse a ella?

Entonces, las luces brillantes vinieron. Y un fuerte ruido.

* * *

N/A: Hola a cualquier que aún siga pendiente de esta historia. El capitulo es corto, pero ya vamos a la mitad de la historia.

Me tome un mes para arreglar mis asuntos, pero al final estos terminaron aún peor. Al principió había decidido dejar la historia, porque traducir me produce un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero una parte de mi no podía dejarla así. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo, y espero cumplir los tres mensuales que había dicho hace un tiempo, pero en ese momento no puedo prometer nada. Sean pacientes porque si o si terminare la historia.


	23. Confesión

**N/T:** _Después de tanto me puse la misión de actualizar, no sé si alguien aun siga esta historia. En verdad lamente haber dejado esta historia de lado tanto tiempo, pero no les voy a mentir, no me sentía con anda de ánimos para estar traduciendo. Lo que se es que quiero terminar de traducir esta historia si o si, porque Scarlet Heart fue parte importante de mi vida y hasta el día de hoy me duele cada vez que la recuerdo._

 _Por otro lado el programa que usaba para escribir ya no me funciona así que no podre seguir poniendo las rayas de guión, espero que aún así se entiendan los diálogos, y a decir verdad se me hace más fácil así._

 _Actualizare nuevamente cuando termine uno de los fanfics que escribo, lo que sera pronto así que esperenlo._

* * *

Ella lo miró con cariño mientras él miraba las reliquias. Si él estaba aburrido, era bueno para esconderlo.

Él estaba ocupado mirando una réplica de la bandera real, que estaba acumulando polvo debajo de la pared de vidrio. Sabía que él no era un gran admirador de la historia, pero dado que sus sueños reflejaban a Goryeo, era probable que tuviera algún interés.

"Wow, son muy detallados con sus banderas", dijo Jae-Yeong, "es lo mismo con su cerámica".

"Deberías ver sus ropas también", dijo, "y sus cosméticos".

Él sonrió, "Esas son todas las cosas femeninas", comentó.

"Gracias por ser crítico"

Él rió y le sostuvo los hombros. "Para una persona tan pequeña, tienes demasiada sensibilidad", comentó, "eso me gusta".

Jae-Yeong lanzó una última mirada a las banderas y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación para mirar a su alrededor. Mientras se alejaba, Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse esperanzada. No estaba segura de si esto iba a funcionar (o si alguno de sus planes lo haría) pero era mejor que no hacer nada y solo esperar lo mejor.

Cuando él le preguntó a dónde quería ir un sábado por la mañana, ella respondió de inmediato el museo. No lo encontró sorprendente; de hecho, parecía que lo estaba esperando.

Ella lo siguió y vio que estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación que contenía la mayor cantidad de artefactos sobre el rey Gwangjong. Él notó que ella se estaba quedando atrás.

"¿No vienes?", Preguntó.

"Yo ... estaba fascinado con el ... techo", mintió.

Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, "Bueno, será mejor que te des prisa", dijo, "Tú eres mi guía. Necesito que estés ahí para que todo esto tenga sentido ".

Jae-Yeong entró a la habitación, dejando a Ha-Jin con sus pensamientos. Park Ji-Hyun le advirtió que no alterara las cosas fuera de su control, pero sabía que al menos tenía que intentarlo. Después de todo, ella no perdería nada si lo hiciera ...

¿Cierto?

* * *

 **( Hace cinco días)**

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la sala de estudio de Park Ji-Hyun mientras ambos reflexionaban sobre la repentina revelación de Ha-Jin. Esta última no sabía qué esperar de él; ¿Era posible que la echara del estudio por estar loca?

Ella no tenía un plan de respaldo en caso de que se negara a creerle. Él era su último recurso.

"Entonces ... ¿estás diciendo que eres del período Goryeo?", preguntó.

"Hae Soo era de la época de Goryeo", respondió ella.

El presentador se tomó su tiempo para digerir los detalles, "¿Cómo ... lo sabes? ¿Tuviste algún tipo de regresión de vidas pasadas?

"Cuando tuve mi accidente hace casi dos años, me caí en el lago. Lo siguiente que supe es que me desperté como Hae Soo ", comenzó," Pasé probablemente entre ocho y diez años como ella y luego volví a despertar a en este siglo. Aparentemente, estuve en coma durante un año después de mi accidente, pero me parecieron años como ella ".

"¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas en su vida?"

Ha-Jin hojeó rápidamente su reserva de recuerdos; algunos todavía estaban nublados, pero ella sabía las partes importantes.

"Acababa de dejar el Palacio porque el Emperador mató a mi confidente, Chae-Ryung. Aparentemente, ella era una traidora y trabajó para el Noveno Príncipe para sabotear al Rey y su reinado ", dijo," el Príncipe Wang Jung ofreció casarse conmigo para sacarme del Palacio. Tenía el decreto firmado por el difunto emperador Hyejong. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo ".

"¿Cómo murieron?"

Ha-Jin se sacudió el cerebro. "Yo ... me estaba muriendo. Mi corazón estaba débil y las palpitaciones empeoraron a medida que pasaban los años ", dijo." Solo recuerdo morir junto a Jung. Eso es."

Hubo otro silencio. Park Ji-Hyun parecía estar considerando sus palabras. Ella esperaba que no pensara que estaba loca. Eso era lo último que quería, especialmente en su situación desesperada.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

Ella no podía creerlo.

"Tú ... ¿me crees?"

El presentador se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. "Sabes demasiado de ese período; tanto que a veces, estoy convencido de que realmente lo viviste ", dijo," y cuando te conocí oficialmente, estabas tan fascinada con las pinturas de Goryeo. Vi esa mirada en tus ojos. Querías saber más ".

"Yo ... Acababa de ver flashes de mi vida, es por eso"

Él la miró intensamente. "¿Qué está pasando, Ha-Jinah?", Preguntó, "¿Por qué la confesión repentina?"

Ella tomó otra respiración profunda. "Yo ... pensé que podría dejarlo ir. Quizás podría olvidar el pasado y seguir. Pero luego aprendí más sobre la reencarnación y por qué el alma se regenera a sí misma. Lo dijiste tú mismo, es la vida tratando de corregirse a sí misma ", dijo," aunque intente apartarlo todo, no puedo. Desde que recuperé recuerdos de quién era, ocurrieron sucesos extraños. Me encontré con personas que también estaban en esa vida ".

Ha-Jin miró significativamente al presentador, esperando que entendiera su deriva. El sorprendido alto se dio cuenta.

"¿Yo soy uno de ellos?"

"Es una larga historia,"

"Ah ... eso explica mucho", dijo, "No me sorprende ... no me extraña. Una vez pensé que estaba loco por estar cómodo con usted. Aparentemente, hay una razón ".

Su cálida sonrisa inundó una sensación de alivio dentro del sistema de preocupación de Ha-Jin. Estuvo tentada de abrazar al presentador, pero se mantuvo fría.

"Entonces, cuando dijiste que 'tal si es él', ¿quieres decir que alguien más también está vivo y bien?",Preguntó.

"¿Lo siento?"

"Quiero decir ... ¿a quién te refieres?", Preguntó de nuevo, "¿Quién está vivo y bien?" Ha-Jin tragó saliva. No sabía si el presentador estaba abierto a su próxima confesión.

* * *

"Sabes, estos parecen familiares"

Las orejas de Ha-Jin sonaron. Inmediatamente, ella siguió donde estaba Jae-Yeong. Estaba mirando uno de los retratos de las gisaengs que actuaban en la corte real.

"¿Qué se supone que son?", Le preguntó, señalando a las mujeres.

"Gisaengs; fueron las animadores reales durante ese tiempo ", respondió Ha-Jin," ¿Los has visto antes? "

Jae-Yeong estaba pensando mucho. Ella lo vio fruncir los labios, probablemente buscando sus pensamientos sobre dónde los debe haber visto.

"Creo que los pinté antes", dijo, "Sí, eso es todo. Recuerdo que miré uno de los libros de historia de Min-Suk y pensé: 'Guau, son preciosas'. Antes de darme cuenta, comencé a pintarlos con colores vibrantes y bonitos".

Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada; ella mantuvo esa sonrisa, sin embargo, esperando que él no se diera cuenta.

Jae-Yeong se mudó al siguiente retrato, el grande con el emperador Gwangjong. Ella lo encontró surrealista; Jae-Yeong estaba mirándose a sí mismo y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Ella no sabía si él veía similitudes entre él y el Emperador. Ella podía ... hasta el último detalle.

"Sabes, he leído sobre él", dijo, "quería saber por qué estabas tan interesado en él".

"¿De Verdad?"

El asintió. "A juzgar por los libros en su habitación, pensé que también podría saber más sobre esas cosas que le interesan", dijo, "leí más acerca de Gwangjong para que pudiéramos tener más cosas de qué hablar".

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Jae-Yeong se tomó el tiempo para conocer sus intereses. Pero aparte de eso, ella quería saber si provocaba algo. Ella miró el retrato.

"¿Como estuvo?"

"Fue fascinante, tengo que admitirlo", dijo, "esclavos emancipados y promovió la igualdad entre su gente, escuché. Él daba todo por estados iguales y asegurarse de que el país no funcionara con prejuicios. Me gusta eso de él. Él no era ese tipo que se enfocaba en la gente rica...Pero supongo que estaba un poco ... loco también", agregó.

"¿Qué?"

Jae-Yeong frunció el ceño. "Hice mi investigación, vaya Ha-Jin. Te sorprenderás con lo que descubrí ",bromeó," O tal vez ya lo sabes ".

"Está bien, pruébame"

Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su desconocido encarnado. "Para empezar, me enteré de que mató a algunos de sus hermanos y sobrinos para asegurar el trono. Sé que es normal, ¿pero en serio? Quiero decir, Il-Sung es un dolor en el cuello, pero nunca lo mataría. Y él desterró a su 14 hermano. Quiero decir, ¿qué demonios fue eso? ", Comenzó," y hubo conversaciones de que no era un gran padre para su hijo, lo trataba como si fuera competencia o algo así. Ah, y no olvidemos los golpes a una dama de la corte. Eso fue simplemente duro ".

"No quería que las cosas terminaran así", defendió Ha-Jin, "Simplemente sucedió".

"Sí, pero podría haber sido más sabio, ¿no es así?", Respondió, "Sé que nadie es perfecto, pero a veces, sus métodos eran demasiado ... ásperos. Como si casarse con su media hermana no fuera lo suficientemente loco. El tipo es un completo psicópata. Sabio, pero problemático ".

Ha-Jin se sintió molesta con sus afirmaciones. ¿Cómo podría decir esas cosas sobre So?

Jae-Yeong la miró y vio su rostro.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿te ofendes?", Preguntó.

"No lo estoy", dijo, pero su cara decía lo contrario. Ha-Jin inclinó la cabeza, esperando que él solo mirara el retrato. Pero no podía aceptar que fuera tan crítico. ¿Qué sabía él de todos modos?

De repente, estaba a solo centímetros de su cara, otra vez.

Jae-Yeong tenía ese hábito; también lo tenía el Cuarto Príncipe.

"¿Te ofendes fácilmente por un rey muerto?", Preguntó, "Lo siento entonces".

Ha-Jin lo miró. No estaba segura de si él la estaba tomando el pelo o si la tomaba en serio. Si fuera lo primero, ella no querría que él estuviera cerca de ella por al menos una hora.

"Supongo que tienes razón", admitió, enderezándose, "Puede haber tenido su caso de problemas, pero parece ser un buen tipo. Loco, pero bueno Para ser honesto, creo que puedo relacionarme ".

Ella lo miró.

"Debe haberlo tenido difícil. Dijiste que su madre tampoco era una gran admiradora de él, ¿verdad? ",Preguntó," ¿Y tuvo que competir con ocho hermanos más? Dios, eso debe haber sido difícil para él. No es de extrañar que haya salido de esa manera ".

"La vida en el palacio parecía una brisa para los de afuera, pero era más difícil para la gente que estaba adentro", dijo Ha-Jin, "Los príncipes solo intentaban sobrevivir; el no era diferente. Solo quería sobrevivir. Todos sus esfuerzos lo llevaron al trono ".

Jae-Yeong miró significativamente al retrato de nuevo. "Aún así, prefiero no ser rey si voy a morir solo o tengo que matar a mis hermanos", dijo, "no estoy exactamente en un buen lugar ahora, pero hombre, no querría ser ese tipo ".

* * *

 **( Hace cinco días )**

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que ... Jae-Yeong es-?"

Ha-Jin podría ver al presentador tratando de entender lo que acaba de decir. Era difícil de entender, ella lo sabía, pero esperaba que él no la juzgara.

"¿Crees que Jae-Yeong es el cuarto príncipe?", Preguntó.

"Sí,"

"¿Estás absolutamente segura?"

"No", dijo, "pero tengo la intuición de que lo es".

"¿Así que estás basando todo esto con una corazonada?"

Por un momento, Ha-Jin no pudo encontrar una defensa más fuerte para su caso. Era difícil hacer creer a la gente cuando ellos mismos no lo experimentaban. Para un extraño, por supuesto, sus afirmaciones sonaron ridículas. Park Ji-Hyun podría haber aceptado sus reclamos como Hae Soo, pero ¿podría también creerle cuando dijo que Jae-Yeong fue el Emperador Gwangjong?

"Todavía no estoy segura", confesó, "pero cuando lo vi por primera vez, mis instintos se dispararon. Sabía que tenía que seguirlo. Créanme cuando digo que he intentado razonar conmigo misma. Pero cuanto más tiempo llego a conocerlo, más estoy convencida de que podría ser él ".

Ji-Hyun se sirvió otro vaso y tomó un sorbo. Estaba sacudiendo su copa, considerando sus palabras.

"Ah, Ha-Jinah, esto es mucho para asimilar"

Ella podía sentir esa duda en su voz. Pero tenía que luchar por lo que creía.

"Cuando me desperté por primera vez después de estar casi muerto por un año, no podía recordar su cara. No podía recordar nada de eso. Pero comenzó con un sueño de un hombre con una máscara que montaba a caballo ", dijo," Un sueño llevó a otro; Siempre me perseguía el jinete enmascarado. Siempre me despertaba llorando cada vez que soñaba con él. No me permitia una buena noche de descanso .

He estado tomando esto por un año, Ji-Hyun-nim; tomando todo por completo durante más de seis meses ", continuó," si lo hiciera a mi manera, no querría continuar con esto. Solo seguiría con mi vida y sería feliz. Pero desde que lo recordé, no creo que pueda hacer eso. No creo que esté completa a menos que resuelva este rompecabezas, a menos que la vida termine conmigo y se corrija ".

Ha-Jin se sorprendió con su nivel de confianza. Ella no siempre fue así. Tal vez, ella realmente estaba luchando por algo.

"¿Dijiste sueños?", Preguntó el presentador.

 _Dios mío, ¿ese es el pequeño detalle del que se enganchó?_

"¿Si porque?"

Se levantó de su mesa.

"No sé si Jae-Yeong te ha contado sobre esto, pero también se involucró en un accidente hace más de un año", explicó, "estaba visitando un sitio de construcción con su padre cuando una barra de metal cayó y lo golpeó en la cabeza. Sin embargo, a diferencia de usted, no estuvo en coma durante un año. Él sufría conmociones cerebrales de vez en cuando. También le costó conciliar el sueño, pero siempre ha sido un problema desde que era joven.

Cuando él no podía dormir, seguía los consejos y la pintura de Baek Min-Suk", continuó, "así es como se le ocurrieron algunas de las pinturas para la exposición. Cuando le pregunté de dónde provenía la inspiración, dijo que ..."

"¿Imágenes pintadas en su cabeza?", Sugirió Ha-Jin. Los ojos de Ji-Hyun se abrieron con sorpresa.

"¿El te dijo eso?"

"Sí, le hice la misma pregunta", dijo, "Me dijo que pintó las imágenes que su cerebro le dice que haga". Ji-Hyun guardó silencio otra vez. Miró su vaso vacío, probablemente calculando la cantidad de bebidas que ya tenía. ¿Estaba rompiendo la promesa a su hija?

"Ahora que lo pienso, él tiene pesadillas, pero no sé si están asociadas con el período de Goryeo", dijo, "Él solo me dice cada vez que noto que se ve cansado. Jae-Yeong nunca ha sido el único en tener sueños o imágenes en su cabeza. Él las descarta como parte de la vida cotidiana. Tú, sin embargo,"miró a Ha-Jin," No".

Solo el sonido de campanillas tintineantes hizo eco entre Ha-Jin y el buen presentador. Había demasiada información y revelación en la sala. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de si él creía en ella; si lo hiciera, ¿qué sugeriría? Si no lo hacía, ¿cuál era su próximo movimiento?

"Mis recuerdos del pasado se vuelven más claros a medida que pasan los días", admitió, "a veces me lastiman. No sé si se supone que sucederá, pero todavía tengo los sueños. Los flashbacks son peores cada vez que él está conmigo. Es como si mi cuerpo tratara de decirme algo y siempre me lleva de regreso a él ".

El teléfono del anciano sonó, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Se aclaró mientras miraba su teléfono, debatiendo si debería responder o no. Ha-Jin quería que atendiera la llamada; sería un buen descanso de su conversación seria.

Pero él lo apagó.

Él hablaba en serio.

"Ha-Jinah", dijo, "lo que quiero saber ahora es ... ¿qué sientes por Jae-Yeong?"

"¿Disculpe?"

"Ha sido un torbellino de casi un año para los dos", comenzó el presentador, "Desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta ahora, muchas cosas han cambiado. No sé si tu interés en él depende únicamente de tu esperanza de que él sea la encarnación del Emperador Gwangjong. Solo quiero saber si estás con él por el bien de que él recuerde su supuesta vida pasada ".

Ella estaba perpleja. "Yo ... no sé a qué te refieres", dijo.

"Querida, entiendo tu deseo de claridad y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Quiero probar esto por mí mismo también ", dijo," pero cuando se trata de Jae-Yeong, sé muy bien lo enamorado que está de ti. En un corto espacio de tiempo, está muy interesado e invirtiendo en conocerte más. No sé si eso es por la encarnación, pero una cosa es segura: le gustas.

Quiero saber ... ¿estás soportando su presencia? ¿Estás con él solo porque crees que es el cuarto príncipe?

Fue una buena pregunta, y también la hizo sentir mal.

"No lo sé,"

* * *

Miró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jae Yeong, al ver la cicatriz del incidente de la construcción. Él nunca le contó sobre eso; probablemente porque necesitan más tiempo para hablar o nunca pensó que fuera un gran problema.

Incluso si fuera posible.

"Es interesante ... al ver todas estas cosas relacionadas con Goryeo", dijo, "Por lo visto, mis cuadros valen algo".

"Dibujas muy bien", le dijo, "capturaste todo ... incluso los detalles más pequeños. Como si estuvieras en ese momento ".

Él rió. "Puede ser", bromeó, "o soy tan bueno con las imágenes en mi cabeza". Se pasó una mano por la mata de pelo. "Me muero de hambre, ¿está bien si tomamos algo para comer?"

"Claro", dijo Ha-Jin, "Entonces uhm ... ¿qué pensaste del museo?"

"Como dije, fue interesante. No soy un tipo de historia, pero las cosas que leo y verlas son una buena idea ", dijo," finalmente puedo decirles a las personas que también he invertido en el pasado del país. Es bueno para la prensa."

"¿No te ayudó a darle sentido a algo?"

"¿Cómo exactamente?", Preguntó, "¿Cómo darle sentido a la fascinación de todo esto? ¿Por qué estás tan apegada al emperador Gwangjong?

¿Se estaba burlando de ella otra vez?

"No, quiero decir ... como ... no sé ... ¿personalmente?"

Jae-Yeong estaba confundido con lo que ella quería. Podía verlo tratando de imaginarla de nuevo.

 _"No lo obligues a recordar lo que él no puede"_

La voz de Ji-Hyun sonó claramente en su cabeza. Sabía que él tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar intentarlo.

"Hmm ... personalmente, esto me hace desear conocerte aún más", dijo, "de alguna manera entiendo por qué te gusta esto. La emoción, la historia, la batalla por el trono, todo. Entiendo. Pero quiero saber más ".

Ella quería sentirse decepcionada, pero el mero hecho de que él dijo que quería saber más de ella, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer con eso?

"Debería invitarte a salir más", concluyó él.

"¿Qué?", Exclamó ella, "¿No hablarían las personas en la oficina?"

"Desde el desarrollo de los productos, rara vez vas a la oficina de todos modos", dijo, "¿Y cuál es su problema al respecto? No es como si estuviera comprometiendo el trabajo ni nada. Creo que tengo todo el derecho de salir con alguien que quiera ".

 _¿Saliendo? Entonces ... ¿estamos saliendo?_

Nunca hablaron realmente de esta "cosa" entre ellos. Todo lo que Ha-Jin sabía era que le gustaba, que no había dicho nada ... pero les gustaba salir. A pesar de todas sus preocupaciones sobre su vida pasada y su conexión con ella, de repente se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

 _"Solo quiero saber si estás de acuerdo con él por el bien de que él recuerde su supuesta vida pasada"._

"Sabes, me haces preocupar cuando estás callada"

La estaba mirando con esa mirada de preocupación que ella conocía tan bien. Ver a Hwang Jae-Yeong mostrar una pizca de preocupación todavía era nuevo para ella, a pesar de las innumerables veces que se habían salvado mutuamente o no.

"Yo ... solo pensé en algo"

"Te gusta pensar en algunas cosas ..."

"Eres observador"

Él rió.

"¿En qué estabas pensando?", Preguntó.

"Yo bien…"

 _Solo pregunta, idiota._

"Uh ... esto ... entre nosotros", ella comenzó, "te conozco ... como tu a mí. Entonces ... ¿qué somos?"

Sonaba tan estúpido saliendo de ella, de repente se arrepintió de haberle preguntado. ¿Por qué ella incluso se molestó? A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, parecía como si estuviera tratando de procesar lo que acaba de decir.

Mientras bajaban los escalones, él la miró con esa sonrisa unilateral que llevaba tan bien.

"No sé por qué me estás preguntando eso", respondió, "de hecho, debería preguntarte, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué?"

Él suspiró. "Sé que todo ha sido tan repentino", comenzó, "Pero sabes que me gustas".

"Entonces, ¿qué somos?", Le preguntó él a ella.


	24. ¿Qué somos?

"Entonces, ¿qué son tú y Jae-Yeong hyung?"

Ha-Jin se sorprendió con la repentina pregunta de Tae-Won. Ella lo miró, preguntándose si la pregunta era un resultado de su cansancio o de las 8 PM en punto. No parecía cansado ni interesado; uno pensaría que simplemente le preguntó sobre el clima.

"¿Lo siento?", Preguntó ella.

Tae-Won no la estaba mirando. Estaba demasiado ocupado archivando el último lote de documentos que necesitaba su firma.

"Tú y Jae-Yeong hyung", repitió, "¿Están ustedes ... juntos?"

Habían pasado semanas desde que Ha-Jin puso un pie en el edificio. Desde que se acercaba el lanzamiento, su gerente le dijo que tenía que volver a visitarlo para ayudar a la compañía. Esta noche fue una de las primeras y fue con Tae-Won.

No se habían visto mucho desde el accidente de Navidad. Un ocasional 'hola' cada vez que se encontraban. ÉL siempre parecía que quería decir más, pero estaban tan presionados por el tiempo.

Esta noche era la primera vez que estaban solos otra vez y él parecía estar fuera de sí.

Ha-Jin no supo cómo responder. La pregunta fue demasiado repentina y para ser honesto, ella no era capaz de responder correctamente. Tantos pensamientos se agolparon en su mente: el lanzamiento, Jae-Yeong, vidas pasadas, Jae-Yeong, su madre y su hermano, Jae-Yeong ... y ¿mencionó a Jae-Yeong?

"¿De dónde salió esa pregunta?", Preguntó ella.

"Tengo ojos y oídos, ya sabes", respondió, "Quiero decir ... Jae-Yeong hyung no dice mucho, pero la gente de por aquí habla".

Ha-Jin atormentó su cerebro por un momento en que Jae-Yeong haya mostrado afecto o algo remotamente romántico cuando estaban en la oficina. Siempre mantuvo esa personalidad profesional en cualquier lugar y siempre que entraban en la empresa; incluso si estaban solos, él trataba de mantener su postura ... excepto algunas veces.

Entonces, la pregunta de Tae-Won parecía muy fuera de lugar.

"Entonces ... ¿están ... saliendo?", Preguntó.

"Yo ... sí", dijo, "quiero decir ... creo que sí".

"¿Adivinas eso? ¿No estás seguro?

Para ser honesto, las cosas fueron complicadas para Ha-Jin. Desde que Ji-Hyunn le pregunto acerca de sus sentimientos por Wang So y Jae-Yeong, ella ha estado tratando de obligarse a reconocer que clase de sentimientos tenia por cada uno. Pero no era fácil.

"¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?", le preguntó ella.

"Estoy... interesado" respondió, aún sin mirarla "Me refiero...él es mi hermano. Debería saber, ¿no?"

"¿Él no dice nada?"

"Jae-Yeong hyung nunca es del tipo que cuenta historias; lo hace raramente ", dijo Tae-Won," tengo miedo de preguntarle. Él podría golpearme en la cabeza ".

"Entonces, ¿me estás preguntando?"

"Por razones completamente diferentes"

Ella no pudo responder de inmediato. En cambio, se ocupaba imprimiendo las propuestas y editando algunas selecciones aquí y allá.

La mera idea de que la gente hablara de esto y de Jae-Yeong, como lo reveló Tae-Won, explicó algunas de las cosas raras que sucedieron. Cuando llegó a la oficina esa mañana, un grupo de empleados agrupados cerca hablaba entre ellos; se detuvieron abruptamente cuando Ha-Jin estuvo al alcance del oído.

Algunas de las personas con las que trabajó antes también eran demasiado educadas para su gusto. Uno de ellos realmente la llamó _sunbae_ ... y eso no era normal.

Y aquí estaba Tae-Won, todo distante y ocupado, muy lejos de la cara amistosa que solía conocer.

¿Que estaba pasando?

"¿Te gusta?", preguntó él.

"¿Qué?"

Por primera vez, la miró directamente a los ojos. "¿Te gusta mi hermano?"

Su tono sonó como si la estuviera acusando o algo así. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que él también era curioso.

"Honestamente", comenzó, "Yo ... quiero conocerlo mejor".

Eso es todo lo que ella dijo.

Tae-Won la miró significativamente; Fue entonces cuando Ha-Jin se dio cuenta de que él le había dicho lo mismo antes de la cita del café. Dijo que quería conocerla mejor. En este momento, ella solo repitió las palabras que él le dijo.

 _Oh Dios mío_

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

"¿Es así?", Preguntó, "Eso es ... interesante".

Ella no sabía si estaba herido o algo así. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, frunció los labios y siguió hablando. Era la misma mirada que él Octavo Príncipe le dio cuando él no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 _¿Que se supone que significa eso?_

"Así que ... te gusta", concluyó.

* * *

 **( Hace una semana )**

"Entonces ... ¿qué somos?"

Ha-Jin permaneció congelada en su lugar mientras agitaba su cerebro en busca de la respuesta correcta. Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, la miraba fijamente, con las manos en la espalda. Esperaba que él simplemente lo dejara ser, pero había pasado un minuto completo y todavía la estaba mirando.

Estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Yo ... bueno", comenzó, "yo ... yo ..."

Ha-Jin no quería mentirle a la cara, pero tampoco sabía qué decir. Si ella le decía que le gustaba, no estaría segura si le gustaba como Jae-Yeong o como Wang So. Si ella decía lo contrario, podría ofenderlo, y eso era lo último que quería hacerle.

Pero su silencio era demasiado largo para la comodidad de todos.

Jae-Yeong, dándose cuenta de que no obtendría una respuesta sólida de ella, se rió.

"¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no te forzaría a que me gustaras?", dijo, "Esta es una de esas veces que debo recordar que dije eso".

Golpeó suavemente su frente, sonriendo como lo hizo.

 _¿Eso es? ¿Él no va a presionarlo? Él solo ... ¿va a dejar que me vaya?_

"Vamos, estoy realmente hambriento", dijo, "No estás contra las hamburguesas, ¿verdad?"

"No, las hamburguesas ... suenan bien", dijo.

Él asintió y caminó delante de ella, dejándola aturdida por su actitud tranquila. Ha-Jin estaba sorprendida de que ni siquiera se molestara en molestarla. Él simplemente la dejó ir así de fácil. Para alguien que podría haber tenido la respuesta si solo hubiera insistido, no lo hizo.

Una cálida sensación se instaló en su corazón mientras miraba su espalda. Definitivamente no era tan frío y sin corazón como el CEO que una vez conoció.

Jae-Yeong dejó de caminar y miró hacia atrás, "¿vienes?" Preguntó, "¿O estás ocupada mirando mi atractiva espalda?"

Ella se ruborizó pero estaba agradecida por su humor. "Qué chiste", dijo ella.

Él le guiñó un ojo. "Vamos, antes de que las buenas hamburguesas se agoten", dijo.

Jae-Yeong se dirigió a su motocicleta mientras Ha-Jin lo seguía rápidamente, aún en esa cálida burbuja de aprecio por su respeto. Mientras se preguntaba en voz alta si debería tener queso en su hamburguesa o si su dieta la mataría por ello, Ha-Jin no pudo evitar pensar en una cosa:

 _Él es diferente._

* * *

"Entonces, el lanzamiento ocurrirá aproximadamente dos semanas a partir de hoy, ¿sí?"

"Siempre que los productos estén listos, no tendremos problemas".

"¿A quién invitaremos?"

"Pregúntale a la gente de iSOi por su lista de invitados. Tendremos que priorizar la suya ya que este es su evento ", dijo Jae-Yeong. Luego echó un vistazo a Ha-Jin, "Señorita Go, le dejo esa responsabilidad a usted. Pregúntale al gerente Park quién debería estar de tu lado ".

"Entendido, señor", respondió Ha-Jin rápidamente.

"¿A quién más debería invitar nuestro bando?", Preguntó Tae-Won, que estaba escribiendo rápidamente en su computadora portátil.

"Los bloggers y modelos de belleza son los que necesitamos", dijo Jae-Yeong.

"Oh, entonces tendremos que pedirle ayuda a Nari"

El estómago de Ha-Jin se revolvió ante la mención del nombre de Nari. Afortunadamente, su rostro no reflejaba ninguna molestia o irritación.

Jae-Yeong ni siquiera lo pensó; él solo asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, eso es correcto. La necesitamos a bordo. Tu le dices al respecto ", dijo," puede invitar a todos sus amigos modelo y bloggers de belleza. Ella tiene muchos de ellos ".

"¿Debería decirle a Il-Sung hyung?"

Por un momento, Jae-Yeong pensó sobre eso.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?", Dijo, "Él querría hacer nuevos amigos, ¿no es así?"

Tanto Tae-Won como Ha-Jin lo miraron con sorpresa. Jae-Yeong, por otro lado, estaba demasiado ocupado firmando documentos y respondiendo correos electrónicos para notarlos.

"Muy bien entonces", terminó Tae-Won, "Enviaré un mensaje de texto a Nari esta noche. Tal vez si me encuentro con Il-Sung hyung, se lo diré ".

"Has eso", dijo Jae-Yeong.

Había un aire incierto de silencio entre los dos hermanos. Ha-Jin todavía no estaba familiarizado con la relación de Tae-Won y Jae-Yeong fuera de la oficina. Sabía que ser profesional en la oficina era imprescindible, incluso entre hermanos. Pero, ¿eran cercanos en la vida real?

"Lo haré", respondió Tae-Won, "¿Te veremos en la casa por cierto?"

 _Dios mío, son demasiado formales._

"Sí, podría pasar por ahí", dijo Jae-Yeong, "después de esa reunión con la gente del gas de Busan. Trataré de hacerlo pronto ".

Tae-Won asintió y juntó sus carpetas, clasificándolas según los archivos. Él no le ha dicho nada a HaJin ya que él le preguntó si le gustaba su hermano. Afortunadamente, una llamada telefónica de JaeYeong los interrumpió, deteniéndola de responder.

Él solo sonrió a Ha-Jin y siguió su camino, dejándola con Jae-Yeong. No podía explicarlo, pero había un sentimiento de culpa escondido en algún lado. Mientras salía de la habitación, una parte de ella deseaba seguirlo.

"¿Estás bien?"

Jae-Yeong la miraba con preocupación. Él debe haber notado esa expresión en blanco en su rostro.

"Ah, sí", respondió ella, "Estoy cansado, supongo".

El miro su reloj. "Wow, ¿ya es tarde?", Preguntó, "Hoy me pillé con todo, no me di cuenta de la hora. Lo siento. Deberías descansar ahora ".

"No, está bien. El gerente Park me dijo que hiciera las cosas de todos modos ", dijo, reuniendo sus carpetas.

"¿Cómo llegarás a casa?"

"Siempre puedo tomar un taxi"

"¿Qué? Es casi medianoche ", dijo," Te llevaré a casa ".

"No, no", le dijo, "Te ves cansado; deberías dormir un poco. Además, tomé la cabina en tiempos posteriores como estos. Estaré bien."

"Pero no es seguro-"

"No, estaré bien", insistió, manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro, pero en el fondo se preguntaba por qué era tan terco. No era como si ella no quisiera ir con él; había gente afuera, no quería que hablaran de él.

Jae-Yeong no se molestó en discutir. Parece como si supiera cuándo rendirse.

Ella hizo una reverencia. "Te veré mañana", dijo, "descansa un poco".

Ni siquiera se molestó en decir buenas noches cuando ella salió de la sala de conferencias. Ha-Jin esperaba que no lo tomara por el camino equivocado. Fue por su propio bien de todos modos.

La semana no era buena para él, eso lo sabía. La mala prensa fue suficiente para decirle. Últimamente, aparte de que su estatus de adopción volvió a crecer, los expertos en negocios no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Jae-Yeong de centrarse más en las pequeñas empresas que en las grandes. "Invertir en el tipo equivocado de personas no te llevará a ninguna parte", dijo uno de ellos.

Ella no quería hablar de él en ninguna parte. Él no se merecía ese tipo de mala prensa. Ha-Jin se inclinó ante el guardia en la salida, dándole las buenas noches. Ella miró los cielos; Afortunadamente, la lluvia no iba a suceder esa noche. Pensó que podía caminar hasta la estación de tren y esperar poder llegar al último viaje. Un taxi era su última opción.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar el último escalón, un automóvil negro se detuvo frente a ella. La ventana rodó hacia abajo.

"Será mejor que entres", dijo Jae-Yeong, "De lo contrario, me dará un ataque ... y no uno agradable".

"Pero te dije que estaré bien"

Él sonrió. "Realmente crees que voy a creer eso", dijo, "Puedes ser obstinada, Go Ha-Jin, pero puedo ser más un mocoso que tú. Si no entras, solo esperaré en frente de aquí hasta que entres.

Ha-Jin esperaba que nadie viera que era él. Ella se acercó a la ventana.

"¿Por qué actúas así?"

"¿Por qué estás siendo así?"

Sostuvo los frenos, decidido a quedarse si ella no entra.

"Puedes ir a casa en taxi y dejarme aquí", le dijo, "pero no me iré a casa hasta que me dejes llevarte a casa. Tu elección."

Él no iba a hacer que esto fuera fácil para ella; ella podía verlo.

Con un suspiro de exasperación, ella inmediatamente se subió al auto, dando un portazo. Las ventanas estaban teñidas lo suficiente de todos modos; nadie sabría que eran ellos.

"Dios, cuida el auto" Se quejó, "No hay necesidad de enojarse con el".

Cuando Ha-Jin se puso el cinturón de seguridad, no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por su terquedad. Ella solo intentaba alejarlo de los problemas; ¿quién sabe lo que la prensa podría decir si fueran atrapados juntos? Ya no eran muy amables con él.

Pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco bien también.

"No sé por qué eres tan terca", comentó Jae-Yeong, "No soy el tipo de persona que deja que las mujeres vayan solas por la noche. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te fuiste a casa sola y casi te acosan los matones? "

"¡Eso fue una vez!"

"¿Quieres otra?"

Con una mano en el volante, Jae-Yeong mantuvo su mirada en el camino, pero vio la expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

"Ni siquiera hago por muchas mujeres, eso es decir algo".

"Eso es porque no te gustan las mujeres"

"Corrección: simplemente no soy muy amigable con las mujeres", le dijo, "Eres solo una excepción. Y aquí estás, rechazando mi repentina diferencia. Dios, Go Ha-Jin, ¿no sabes cuán privilegiada eres?

Ella se burló. "Qué chiste", dijo ella.

"Oye, sigues diciéndome que soy una broma. Estoy herido "

"¡Porque tú eres una!"

"¿Siempre?"

El semáforo se había puesto rojo por lo que la atención de Jae-Yeong estaba dirigida a ella. Su cara de broma se convirtió en una seria.

"No sé cuál es más una broma: un tipo que le ofrece a una chica un viaje seguro a casa o una chica que rechaza al tipo que le ofrece un viaje seguro a casa", respondió, "No olvidemos que dicha chica fue casi herida cuando ella se fue sola a casa esa vez ".

Su tono burlón volvió cuando la luz se volvió verde.

"¿Qué hay de tu hermano?", Preguntó, "¿Por qué no le ofreces llevarlo a casa?"

"Tae-Won tiene su propio automóvil", respondió Jae-Yeong, "Además, le gusta hacer las cosas por sí mismo".

La imagen de la cara de Tae-Won mientras le contaba a Ha-Jin sobre las viejas tradiciones navideñas de su familia; sus ojos estaban llenos de añoranza en ese momento. No podía imaginarse a Tae-Won en la corta descripción de Jae Yeong del más joven.

"¿De Verdad? Parece que ... él no ".

"Mi hermano menor es muy independiente, Go Ha-Jin. Es listo; graduado con honores. Más inteligente que yo o Il-Sung combinados ", dijo Jae-Yeong," Le gusta jugar solo, por lo que conducir solo no debería ser un problema para él ".

"Todavía es tu hermano pequeño", le recordó, "¿No deberías cuidarlo?"

Jae-Yeong hizo una derecha. "¿Desde cuándo te preocuparon mis asuntos familiares?", Preguntó.

Ella estaba perpleja. "Yo ... bueno, pensé que serías ese tipo de hermano mayor".

Jae-Yeong lanzó un suspiro. "¿Me creerías si te dijera que quería ser un hermano mayor responsable?", Preguntó.

Hizo una parada rápida, permitiendo que una anciana cruzara la calle. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, lo miró con una expresión confundida. Una vez que la anciana se dirigió, el automóvil se movió de nuevo.

"No soy el mejor hermano mayor; Tengo mis fallas, especialmente con Tae-Won. Pero dada la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora, es difícil ser responsable de él ", explicó," el drama familiar es una cosa, pero no creo que cambie la forma en que los miro; Bueno, al menos para mí."

Su teléfono se iluminó. Ha-Jin lo vio mirar el mensaje y poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué fue eso?", Preguntó ella.

"Simplemente lo de siempre", dijo, "presionando a nuestro publicista, preguntando sobre las llamadas decisiones estúpidas que hice nuevamente".

Su tono era una combinación de cansado y amargo. Fue una de las razones por las que Ha-Jin no quería que lo vieran con él recientemente; ha tenido una semana difícil, siempre acosado por la prensa, juzgado por críticos y lleno de trabajo. Si alguien los veía, ella estaba segura de que tendría que enfrentar otra ronda de esos dos tiempos.

"¿Por qué siguen haciendo eso?", Preguntó, "No es como si estuvieras destruyendo el país con tus decisiones".

Él sonrió amargamente. "Es porque me odian, supongo"

"Odio es una palabra fuerte."

"No hay otra palabra que describa perfectamente lo que sienten. Es obvio, no están exactamente contentos con nada de lo que hago ", explicó," cada vez que pienso fuera de lo común, creen que soy un idiota. Se trata de ser una "rata callejera" adoptada, como me llamó cariñosamente uno de los periodistas ".

"Eso es grosero y muy poco profesional. ¿Cómo podrían decirtelo?"

"El dinero y el poder tienen la capacidad de sacar lo peor de las personas. En este caso, algunas personas no pueden soportar la idea de que una persona no merecida reciba lo que debería tener ", dijo," No están de acuerdo con mis decisiones, especialmente cuando me enfoco en individuos inmerecidos como yo ".

Ha-Jin recordó las noticias sobre él centrándose en las pequeñas empresas que en las más grandes. Se enojó mucho por eso; dijeron que se perdió innumerables oportunidades para siempre dar una oportunidad a los chicos más pequeños.

"Para ellos, es una pérdida de tiempo, como la pérdida de tiempo de mi padre".

Ella no escuchó ni una pizca de resentimiento en su voz; es como si Jae-Yeong hubiera aceptado por mucho tiempo cómo otros lo ven. Mientras hacía un derecho, ella se preguntó si él había soportado tal especulación por mucho tiempo ... ¿y cómo lo había hecho?

"No creo que seas un desperdicio", dijo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que?"

"Muchas grandes corporaciones se enfocan demasiado en los grandes para ganar más dinero. Todo se trata del dinero ", explicó," Eres diferente ". Miras a las personas pequeñas y las consideras también inversiones. Eso hace toda la diferencia en el mundo ".

Jae-Yeong pasó por otra calle, girando a la izquierda.

"Si solo la gente grande llama la atención, nadie notará a la gente pequeña, nadie verá el potencial que tienen. Pero te tomaste el tiempo ", continuó Ha-Jin," vas a mostrar cuán codiciosos son las personas y cuán estúpidos pueden ser. Creen que las buenas oportunidades siempre vienen en grandes paquetes. Pero como yo lo veo, son ellos los que se están perdiendo, no tú ".

"Serías un buen comentarista, Go Ha-Jin", comentó Jae-Yeong, "Deberías venir durante las reuniones".

"Es simplemente molesto ... cómo te presionan por tu adopción y eso", agregó, "Quiero decir, ¿no pueden ver que realmente estás haciendo una diferencia? Claro, no eres exactamente la mejor persona en la vida real ... y podrías ser un idiota a veces- "

"¡Oye!"

"... pero en realidad estás trabajando para el bien mayor. Están demasiado obsesionados con ese aspecto de tu personalidad, no pueden ver que en realidad eres mejor de lo que inicialmente pensaron", continuó," No te ven por quien eres y creo que es una pena ". "

Jae-Yeong no dijo nada más mientras se estacionaba frente a su departamento. Ella se sorprendió por el viaje rápido; pero como era medianoche, no fue muy sorprendente.

"Gracias por el paseo", le dijo, "Descansa un poco, te lo mereces".

Con una pequeña sonrisa, ella salió de su automóvil y tomó sus llaves. Era de noche, era hora de ir a la cama.

"Go, Ha-Jin"

El portazo de la puerta del auto la sobresaltó. Jae-Yeong salió del auto y caminó hacia ella.

"¿Sí?"

Él solo la miraba intensamente; ella no podía leer bien su expresión. Sin una palabra más, su brazo rápidamente se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él; su cuerpo chocando contra su pecho.

Bajo la luz de la farola, ella vio que, al parecer, sus ojos eran de un color marrón chocolate.

* * *

 **Nota:** Termine por fin uno de mis fanfics así que por unos cuantos días tendré tiempo para actualizar.

Hace dos días se cumplió un año desde que comencé a traducir SH2, y puedo decir que aun falta mucho para terminar, tenemos por lo menos hasta el próximo año.


	25. Suficiente

Su rostro estaba tan cerca, Ha-Jin olvidó cómo respirar. Podía sentir el agarre de su mano alrededor de su cintura, pero ella estaba demasiado distraída con sus ojos - ellos eran de ese tono familiar de color marrón chocolate. Y el mero hecho de que él podría simplemente-

Su rostro se estaba acercando; esa mirada penetrando profundo en su alma. Sus manos estaban congeladas; incluso sus grandes ojos estaban más abiertos de lo habitual. No sabía qué hacer, pero conocía la familiaridad de la escena.

Ella lo había conocido por eso- las innumerables veces que su encarnación había hecho lo mismo.

Él se detuvo a medio camino. La esquina de sus labios se alzó en una sonrisa.

"¿Estoy demasiado cerca?", Preguntó como si la estuviera provocando.

Ha-Jin no pudo responder; estaba demasiado congelada para pensar en un comentario ingenioso.

Jae-Yeong sonrió maliciosamente antes de soltarla, soltando su cintura. Ella tropezó un poco mientras él la miraba con tanta diversión.

"No te preocupes. No me beso sin permiso ", le dijo, golpeando su frente en su lugar.

"Yo ... bueno ... eso fue ..." tartamudeó Ha-Jin.

"A veces, ya no sé qué hacer contigo", dijo, "quiero hacer esto, pero tengo que recordar que aún no me lo he ganado".

Él le dio un gesto de despedida y se dirigió a su automóvil.

"Gracias de nuevo, Go Ha-Jin", dijo, "una vez más, me has demostrado por qué me gustas".

"¿Qué?"

Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la calle. "Gracias por decirme siempre que no soy quien ellos creen que soy", dijo, "Significa mucho".

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por lo que acababa de pasar, pero Jae-Yeong parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Él solo la saludó y entró en su auto. Con un graznido agradecido, se fue, dejándola nerviosa como siempre.

 _¿Qué acaba de hacer?_

Sus manos automáticamente sostuvieron su rostro, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago? ", Se preguntó a sí misma.

El sonido de una puerta abierta la sobresaltó. Ella saltó sorprendida al ver a Chae-Rin, que estaba mirando desde adentro.

"¡Ah, estás aquí!", Exclamó: "Espera, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás enrojecida así?

"¡Chae-Rinah!", Exclamó Ha-Jin, abrazando desesperadamente a su compañera de cuarto. La última, asombrada con la reacción de su compañera de habitación, le dio una palmadita torpe en la espalda.

Ha-Jin sabía que esto estaba muy fuera de su carácter, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó Chae-rin.

* * *

"Este lanzamiento debe ser interesante para usted, señorita Ha-Jinah".

"¿Porque eso?"

"Es un disparador de recuerdos, oí"

El presentador Ji-Hyun sonrió mientras miraban las réplicas de las reliquias de Goryeo. En menos de dos semanas, iSOi y Hwang Corporation lanzarán la nueva línea de Goryeo y se invito a cualquiera que estuviera en el mundo de los ricos y famosos.

Como líderes del equipo, Ha-Jin y Ji-Hyun tenían mucho que hacer. Debido a la carga de trabajo, el gerente de Ha-Jin le permitió enfocarse primero en el lanzamiento, sin exigirle que se presentara a trabajar durante dos semanas.

Se decidió que el tema de la fiesta sería Goryeo; después de todo, la línea estaba dedicada a ese período de tiempo. Cuando Tae-Won, que era el jefe general del lanzamiento, anunció el tema, Ha-Jin se sintió un poco aturdida. Todo sobre el lanzamiento reiteraría su vida pasada, pero debido a razones profesionales, no pudo echarse atrás.

Ella terminó tomando demasiadas aspirinas.

Ahora, estaban examinando regalos. Después, Ha-Jin y Ji-Hyun fueron a visitar una tienda de ropa para ver el vestuario de la "familia real", también conocida como Hwangs. Nari y sus amigos también fueron incluidos, por lo que Ha-Jin definitivamente no estaba esperando eso.

Ha-Jin miró con cariño las maquetas de maquillaje colocadas sobre la mesa. Ella recordó cómo hacía el maquillaje de Myung-Hee.

"¿Te recuerdan esto algo?", Le preguntó.

Ella sonrió mientras observaba un antiguo polvo compacto. "Debería preguntarte eso, astrónomo", bromeó.

Ji-Hyun se rió mientras dejaba caer uno de los viejos coloretes. Desde su revelación, él había estado muy a favor de las historias de Ha-Jin sobre su vida pasada. Le encantaba la idea de ser un astrónomo y el mejor amigo del Príncipe Heredero Mu.

A veces, deseaba que Jae-Yeong hiciera lo mismo.

"Ahhh no puedo. Es desafortunado ", comentó," Lo que daría por recordar lo que hice "

"Oh, no lo querrías, créeme", dijo Ha-Jin, "Eso debe significar que tu vida pasada no tuvo remordimientos, por lo que eres un borrón y cuenta nueva".

"Es cierto, pero tú y yo estamos juntos de nuevo en esta vida", dijo, "Eso debería significar algo".

Ella le sonrió agradecidamente. Ha-Jin estaba tan agradecida de la aceptación de sus afirmaciones por parte del senior; de hecho, él hizo un esfuerzo adicional haciendo una investigación para ella.

"Todavía no hay registro de una Hae Soo, en lo que respecta a mi investigación", le dijo mientras examinaba los platos elaborados, "Vi a una dama Hae en la lista de esposas del Decimocuarto Príncipe. Debe haber sido usted, ¿verdad?

"Sí, muy probablemente. Por lo que puedo recordar, Hae Soo se casó con Wang Jung pero por el bien de salir del palacio ".

"Ah, eso tiene sentido", dijo Ji-Hyun, "Debes haber estado desesperada por escapar".

"No puedo recordar la mayor parte del por qué, pero eso es correcto. Recuerdo fuertemente que quería salir del Palacio a pesar de estar enamorada del Emperador ".

El proveedor interrumpió su conversación, entregando a Ji-Hyun una lista de los regalos. Después de examinar la lista, Ji-Hyun la devolvió al proveedor y llevó a Ha-Jin a la sección de embalaje para supervisar el producto final.

"Entonces ... Jae-Yeong y el Cuarto Príncipe ..."

Cuando se trataba de la relación entre Jae-Yeong y el difunto emperador, parecía como si Ji-Hyun estuviera desgarrado: le costaba creerlo, pero sabía que Ha-Jin también tenía razón. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para estudiar más sobre la reencarnación, viendo si Jae-Yeong había exhibido algunos signos.

Ella notó cómo su voz se apagó.

"Ji-Hyun-nim", comenzó, "¿Tienes algo que decir sobre él?"

El presentador miró alrededor para comprobar si alguien estaba escuchando.

"Pasé la noche en la casa Hwang hace dos días. Era medianoche cuando me desperté para tomar mi medicamento nocturno. Bajé las escaleras a su cocina para tomar un vaso de agua ", dijo," ¿Y a quién debería ver acaparar la leche sino al mismo Jae-Yeong? ".

"¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?"

"Le pregunté lo mismo. Cuando me acerqué a él, noté que estaba sudando profusamente; uno pensaría que acaba de correr un maratón. Y parecía como si tuviera nueve vasos de leche ", continuó el presentador," Jae-Yeong bebe leche cada vez que no puede dormir. Entonces le pregunté si estaba teniendo dificultades otra vez. Dijo que acaba de tener una- "

"Pesadilla", terminó Ha-Jin.

"De hecho", estuvo de acuerdo Ji-Hyun, "Cuando le pregunté al respecto, su respuesta fue bastante ... inquietante".

"¿Que dijo el?"

El presentador inspeccionó su entorno nuevamente, verificando si alguien estaba escuchando.

"Dijo que soñó que había matado a su hermano".

Ha-Jin tuvo que reprimir su sorpresa; eligiendo poner sus manos en su pecho. Todo sonaba tan inquietante. ¿Y qué hermano mató?

"Parecía muy angustiado con su pesadilla, créame. Tuvo que tomar dos veces sus medicamentos para calmarse ", continuó Ji-Hyun," Pero cuando le pregunté qué hermano mató y cómo, no podía recordar los detalles particulares. Todo lo que podía recordar era ... "luego se apagó. De repente, se calló.

Ha-Jin sabía que hablaba en serio.

"Ji-Hyun-nim, ¿qué dijo él?", Le insistió.

El mayor se quitó las gafas y les dio un buen masaje de la camisa antes de volver a ponérselos.

"Dijo que podía recordar a su hermano pidiéndole que lo matara", respondió, "y no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo".

Un miembro del personal pasó, saludando a los dos. Ji-Hyun se inclinó formalmente, dirigiéndose al personal, mientras que Ha-Jin todavía estaba en estado de shock. Su cerebro estaba tratando de registrar lo que escuchó; ella sabía que era familiar.

"Ha-Jinsshi, he dudado en decirte que esto una vez sucedió. Pero no pude evitar preguntarme si ... si tuvo algo que ver con antes ", le dijo," no quería decírtelo porque pensé que era demasiado perturbador ". Sin embargo, a juzgar por tu cara, creo que tienes una idea de lo que estoy hablando ".

De repente, las imágenes regresaron.

 _"Esa chica. No puedo dejarla ir sola "._

 _"Hyung-nim, preferiría si tú solo ... es un regalo que solo tú puedes darme"._

 _Él ya tenía una flecha en su pecho; más de una había atravesado su piel. Su esposa ya no estaba, muerta en el suelo. Ella sabía que era el fin y él también._

 _Ella vio sus manos temblar a pesar de la fuerte presión sobre el pecho de su hermano menor. Este último estaba mendigando, llorando al ver a su esposa asesinada._

 _De repente, le dolió el pecho._

La respiración de Ha-Jin se detuvo cuando su pecho palpitaba insoportablemente. Ella tropezó; Afortunadamente, se agarró a la silla cercana, estabilizando su puesto. El resurgir del recuerdo de Eun fue demasiado para su corazón y su mente.

"¡Ha-jinah!", Exclamó Ji-Hyun, sosteniéndola por los hombros, "¿Estás bien? ¿Que pasó?"

Contuvo el aliento e intentó calmar su dolorido pecho. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer cuando recordó al burbujeante Décimo Príncipe, asesinado por sus hermanos, pero uno de ellos lo hizo de mala gana. La visión de Ji-Hyun le recordó a Park Soon-Deok, quien, irónicamente, era la hija del presentador.

"¿Recuperaste otro recuerdo?", Preguntó, y luego se dio cuenta, "¿Estaba ... relacionado con el sueño de Jae-Yeong?"

La ayudó a levantarse y la ayudó a sentarse en una silla cercana. El presentador inmediatamente le dio una botella de agua, que bebió con gratitud. Tardó un minuto en recuperarse de los flashbacks. Se iban haciendo más intensos a medida que pasaban los días.

"Estos recuerdos ... son ... más fuertes", dijo, sin aliento.

"¿Así que están ... relacionados con su pesadilla?"

Ella miró al presentador. "Sí", dijo, "mató a su hermano antes, el décimo. Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Él fue forzado."

El shock se registró casi de inmediato en la cara de Ji-Hyun. Podía verlo tratando de reconciliar su revelación con el sueño de Jae-Yeong. Ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pudo haber sido una pesadilla, podría haber soñado con matar a Il-Sung o Tae-Won. Pero ¿por qué estaba tan segura de que no era ninguno de ellos?

"Ha-Jinah", comenzó el presentador, "¿Crees que soñó con asesinar al Décimo Príncipe?"

Ella tomó otro trago de agua. "Yo ... yo no sé. Una parte de mí está segura ", dijo," pero si él fuera ...¿qué podría significar eso? "

El reconocimiento de su superior fue suficiente para hablar por sí mismo. No dijeron nada por un momento mientras intentaban procesar. Por su parte, el cerebro de Ha-Jin se volvió loco nuevamente, tratando de justificar la posibilidad de la reencarnación contra Jae-Yeong sin recordar nada evidentemente.

"Podría significar mucho, Ha-Jinah", respondió Ji-Hyun, "pero como siempre, no estamos seguros".

"Queremos estarlo ... pero no lo estamos".

* * *

La tienda de ropa que patrocinaba el lanzamiento de iSOi estaba ocupada y agitada. A pesar de que aún estaba un poco mareada por su pequeña crisis hace una hora, Ha-Jin se abrió paso con la ayuda de Ji-Hyun. El senior le sugirió que se tomara un descanso y le dejara los accesorios, pero no permitiría que un simple problema arruinara su trabajo.

Hae Soo o no, ella todavía tenía que atender las cosas.

Aún así, Ha-Jin se sorprendió con la cantidad de personas que asistieron. Ella pensó que solo iba a supervisar a la familia Hwang y a Nari. Resultó que la lista de Nari de bloggers de belleza y amigos modelo llegó, explicando por qué la tienda estaba demasiado ocupada.

Ji-Hyun le advirtió que la visión de la vestimenta tradicional de Goryeo podría desencadenar más recuerdos, pero ella se negó a quedarse atrás. Al ver el vestuario, sin embargo, amenazó con meterse de nuevo con su cabeza.

Pero ella tuvo que luchar contra eso.

"Los Hwangs podrían no llegar hoy; la mayoría de ellos están ocupados. Tendremos que supervisar su ropa y hacer algunos ajustes ", dijo Ji-Hyun," pero no esperaba que apareciera aquí esta cantidad de mujeres ".

"Deben ser amigos de Nari", dijo Ha-Jin, sintiéndose mal del estómago. No era solo porque las mujeres eran demasiado bonitas para su propio bien; era el mero hecho de que eran amigos de Nari, lo que significa que ella estaba en algún lugar de la mezcla.

"Tendremos que ver el vestuario entonces". Vamos, Ha-Jin, "dijo el presentador, guiándola a través del zumbido de mujeres probandose ropa de época.

A pesar del apresuramiento amenazador en su cabeza, a Ha-Jin le pareció refrescante la vista de la ropa. Una de las modelos lucía un atuendo de dama de la corte de bajo nivel, su pelo trenzado. Otra probó una hermosa quima, que cayó al piso con clase. Se encontraron con la costurera que les dio los planos y diseños iniciales. Ha-Jin revisó su trabajo propuesto y examinó la ropa. Ji-Hyun le dio el trabajo para inspeccionar la ropa de las modelos.

Inmediatamente, ella se puso a trabajar.

Aún se sentía mareada, pero Ha-Jin no permitió que su cabeza se metiera con su trabajo. En vez de recordar Eun morir una y otra vez, se distrajo con el lío de hwarots (vestidos ceremoniales para las mujeres) , jeogori (prendas superiores) , y chima (falda) .

Todo parecía tan hermoso y elegante; incluso los vestidos de las damas de la corte parecían demasiado glamurosos en comparación con los que tenía en su memoria. Estaba haciendo una lista de quién iba a ponerse qué cuando oyó una voz familiar.

"Oh, ahí estás,"

Nari lucía extremadamente hermosa con su bata blanca. Ella iba acompañada por un par de modelos amigas y seguidas por sus asistentes.

Ha-Jin hizo todo lo posible para no retroceder al verla.

"Ah, sí", respondió, inclinándose ante Nari, "Es un placer verte aquí".

Una vez que se levantó, Ha-Jin vio que Nari no reconocía su cortesía con una sonrisa o algo así. Ella solo estaba parada allí; su rostro es una mezcla de juicio, desprecio y Dios sabe qué esconde detrás de su famosa sonrisa con hoyuelos. Ha-Jin hizo todo lo posible para no tomar represalias.

"Espera un momento", dijo una de sus amigas, "¿Por qué pareces familiar?"

"Probablemente la has visto en la compañía", respondió Nari, "Este es Go Ha-Jin, la especialista en maquillaje responsable de la nueva línea de Goryeo en iSOi. Ella es la chica encantadora a cargo de todo hoy ".

"Oh, ¿es así?", Preguntó la rubio. Ha-Jin estaba bastante segura de haberla visto en alguna parte. Ella podría haber modelado en uno de los anuncios de iSOi.

"Creo que escuché a alguien decir que ella es cercana a Hwang Jae-Yeong," dijo la morena a la derecha, "Pero ella también trabaja contigo, Nari. Es un privilegio para alguien como ella, ¿verdad?

Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse mal con ese comentario. ¿que se supone que significaba eso?

Nari humildemente agitó su mano hacia su amiga. "Oh Su-An, no es así", dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no es así?", Dijo la chica rubia. Miró a Ha-Jin de arriba a abajo, examinando su ropa, haciendo que la última se sintiera incómoda.

Nari dio su famosa risa tintineante, ignorando el cumplido de su amiga (y el insulto pasivo y agresivo a Ha-Jin).

"Paren eso", dijo, "Ha-Jinah, el director nos dijo que hiciéramos que nos probaran y verificaran nuestros disfraces. ¿Serías amabl y nos ayudarías"

Todavía encontraba el tono dulce de azúcar de Nari inquietante. Ha-Jin sabía que estaba poniendo ese frente de diosa para sus amigas y asistentes; después de todo, nadie querría saber sobre ese lado de ella.

"Claro", dijo en breve, "Ven por aquí".

Mientras las tres chicas (seguidas por los asistentes) la seguían, Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentir su estómago revuelto. Esto no era lo que ella quería, no después de tener una oleada de recuerdos. Pero su trabajo la llamó para atender a Nari.

Le gustara o no.

Las próximas horas con Nari y sus amigas no fueron más que un evento aburrido y apretado para HaJin. Tenía que adaptarse a las chicas, así como ver si los trajes eran una combinación perfecta para ellas. Como se esperaba, Nari iba a ser una princesa, el plan del diseñador le dijo a Ha-Jin que sí.

Nari y sus amigos no hablaron mucho con Ha-Jin mientras hacía su trabajo; de hecho, solo hablaban y chismorreaban como adolescentes; sin embargo, la mayoría de la charla se centraba en la carrera de Nari y en su floreciente vida amorosa.

"... Dios mío, Nari. ¿No puedes casarte con eso? ", Preguntó la modelo Su-An," ¡apuesto a que tú e Il-Sung se verían bien con la ropa tradicional! "

"Ella e Il-Sung se verían bien en cualquier cosa", dijo Cho-Hee, la rubio, "Nari, eres muy afortunada con ese hombre. Él tiene todo: los encantos, la apariencia, el dinero y las habilidades. Cualquier mujer sería tan bendecida, pero lo atrapaste ".

Ha-Jin vio que Nari se sonreía al espejo. Levantó las manos cuando Ha-Jin envolvió una cinta métrica alrededor de su diminuta cintura.

"Creo que todos los hermanos Hwang son así", comentó Su-An, tomando un sorbo de su copa de champán, "Todos listos, guapos e increíblemente a la demanda".

"¡Hubiera salido con Tae-Won si él no fuera tan joven!", Exclamó Cho-Hee, "aunque es un floof. Lo recuerdo riéndose de la vergüenza de su padre durante ese lanzamiento ".

Ambas chicas rieron mientras Nari reía graciosamente. Ha-Jin bajó sus medidas y revisó el vestido en busca de rasgaduras.

"Entonces, Nari, ¿nunca has tenido problemas para elegir entre los tres?", Preguntó Su-An, "Quiero decir, estuviste cerca de ellos desde la infancia ¿verdad?"

"Sí, eso debe haber sido interesante", comentó Cho-Hee, "Excluyendo a Tae-Won de la lista, ya que él es mío, es divertido que estés entre Jae-Yeong e Il-Sung".

Las orejas de Ha-Jin sonaron. Ella casi empuja la cintura de Nari, casi perdiéndola por una pulgada. La modelo notó su pequeña protuberancia, pero optó por no reconocerlo. En cambio, sonrió a su reflejo de nuevo.

"Ustedes son dramáticas", les dijo a sus amigas, volviéndose hacia ellas, permitiendo que Ha-Jin terminara las costuras.

"¡No, en serio!", Insistió Cho-Hee, "Créanme, Su-An. ¡Una vez pensé que Il-Sung y Jae-Yeong tendrían que pelear por Nari! Hubo una vez en una fiesta en la que ambos chicos de Hwang querían bailar con ella. Fue loco."

"¿De Verdad?"

"¡Sí! Creo que fue hace tres años, pero hombre, qué espectáculo! "Exclamó Cho-Hee," Nari se veía tan hermosa ese día que no podía culparlos. Y honestamente, vi esa chispa de celos en los ojos de Jae Yeong cuando vio a Il-Sung bailando con Nari. Pero ella le dio una oportunidad al final del día, ¿verdad?

"Detente, Cho-Hee", dijo Nari, atando su cabello en un moño, "No exageres".

Su voz era humilde y todo, pero Ha-Jin notó que Nari le lanzaba una rápida mirada de vez en cuando.

Fue un conocimiento, y muy desagradable.

"Pero es verdad. Oh, Dios mío, Su-An, deberías haber estado allí ", continuó Cho-Hee," He estado diciéndole a Nari que esos chicos estaban locos por ella. Pero al final, Il-Sung ganó. ¿No es así, Nari?

Nari no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

"Pobre Jae-Yeong, entonces", comentó Su-An, "Debe haber sido aplastado, perder a una hermosa niña con su hermano".

"Eso debería explicar su actitud gruñona durante los últimos años, ¿eh?"

"No lo dudaría"

Las chicas tomaron sorbos de sus copas de champán antes de hablar de todo el "Debacle del Triángulo de amor", como lo llamaban. Todo el tiempo que Cho-Hee y Su-An hablaron efusivamente de Nari e IlSung, así como de cuán aplastado debía estar Jae-Yeong, Nari la miraría con esa pequeña sonrisa que Ha-Jin sabía que no era genuina.

Es como si Nari le dijera: "Te lo dije".

Ha-Jin tuvo que evitar apretar los dientes mientras terminaba las especificaciones del traje de Nari. No podía dejar que esa mujer la matara bien. Ella tenía que soportar todo y aguantar. Era difícil no ver a la desagradable princesa Yeon-Hwa en Nari. ¿Estaba destinada a ser tan desagradable incluso en su vida presente?

"... No creo que Jae-Yeong encuentre un partido mejor que Nari. Seamos honestos, ninguna otra chica podría superarte, Nari ", concluyó Su-An," Qué gran pérdida para él ".

"¡Es verdad! Cualquier chica que lo siga probablemente sea ... oh, no sé ... basura? "

Con ese Nari, miró a Ha-Jin. Ella no dijo nada, pero la última sabía lo que la primera quería decir.

"¡Y pensar que su hermano consiguió la captura de oro! ¡Chocante!"

Realmente quiero salir de aquí, suplicó Ha-Jin, ya no soporto esto.

"¿Qué es impactante?"

Ha-Jin y las chicas se voltearon para ver a Hwang Jae-Yeong de pie junto a la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Estaba mirando expectante a la tripulación antes de que sus ojos se posaran en Ha-Jin.

Ella no podría estar más feliz al verlo.

"Ah, Jae-Yeong, estás aquí", saludó Nari, alisando su falda. Ella sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa, inmediatamente asqueando a Ha-Jin.

Jae-Yeong entró a la habitación y examinó todas las prendas. También miró a las dos modelos que de repente se callaron ante su presencia. Finalmente, se limitó a mirar a Ha-Jin arrodillada en el suelo, ocupado con los dobladillos de Nari.

"¿Estás ocupada?", Le preguntó a Ha-Jin.

Ella sostenía una cinta métrica, algunos hilos y alfileres. Era bastante obvio que Ha-Jin estaba ocupada.

"Yo ... yo solo estaba terminando", dijo.

Jae-Yeong le dio a las otras chicas otra mirada, una alarmante. Sugirió que debió haber escuchado de lo que estaban hablando y que no estaba contento con eso. Se mordió los labios y luego extendió su mano hacia Ha-Jin.

"Vamos", dijo.

"¿Qué?"

Nari ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su sorpresa. Miró indignada a su amigo de la infancia, las preguntas salieron de sus ojos.

"La necesito", le dijo, "estoy aquí para hacer mi atuendo. Le pregunté a Ji-Hyun sobre eso y me dijo que Ha-Jin estaba a cargo. Estoy un poco apretado por el tiempo así que otro asistente vendrá aquí y terminará todo ".

"¿Tú ... la necesitas?" Repitió Nari.

Jae-Yeong tiró de Ha-Jin antes de responder, mirando a Nari directamente a los ojos. "Sí, la necesito", respondió, "Ahora, si nos disculpa".

Otras dos asistentes entraron a la sala, armados con cintas de medir, cuadernos y alfileres. Jae-Yeong tiró de Ha-Jin de la mano, dejando a Nari atónita con sus amigas. Ha-Jin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de estar en desacuerdo con lo que ´wl acaba de decir.

Ella estaba feliz de salir de allí.

* * *

Él la llevó a un vestidor apartado, que contenía la mayor parte del atuendo de la familia para el lanzamiento. Ha-Jin vio los bocetos en la pared, así como las imágenes. Sus medidas fueron escritas y también lo fueron sus disfraces. Como se esperaba, Jae-Yeong iba a ser un Príncipe.

"Esas chicas tontas", dijo, "le dan mala fama a las modelos".

Él la condujo adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Una vez que estuvieron solos, él la miró.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó, "¿Dijeron algo estúpido?"

Se veía tan bien con su camisa blanca de manga larga y sus pantalones oscuros. Ha-Jin se distrajo momentáneamente al verlo, le tomó un minuto responder.

"Uh ... bueno ... yo ... ellos solo estaban hablando-"

"Acerca de mí", terminó, "lo escuché".

Se empujó las mangas mientras observaba los dibujos pegados en las paredes. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, se distraía tocando el gwanbok ( atuendo de negocios), tratando de distraer su mente de los recuerdos de Eun, las sutiles observaciones sutiles de Nari y la repentina presencia de Jae-Yeong.

"No te veas afectada por esto", dijo, "Sabes que ya no es relevante".

Ella lo vio estudiar a uno de los gwangboks y fruncir el ceño.

"¿Tengo que ser un Príncipe?", Preguntó, "Le dije a Ji-Hyun que me disfrazaría de eunuco. La ropa es demasiado ".

"Pero ... pero tienes que vestirte como un Príncipe", insistió, "tu familia encabezará el lanzamiento ... para que sean la familia real".

"Les dije que sería un eunuco", insistió, "No me detendrán. No quiero parecer demasiado elegante ".

"Oh, está bien entonces", dijo.

Ella tomó su libreta y escribió sus peticiones especiales, sus manos todavía temblorosas. Había sido un día no tan bueno para Ha-Jin, que no sabía cómo se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Ella tenía que enfocarse; no podía dejar que su cerebro se metiera con ella de nuevo.

"Ha-Jinah ..."

Rara vez se dirigía a ella por su nombre. Siempre fue 'Go Ha-Jin'. Era extraño escucharlo llamarla por su primer nombre; cuando lo hacía, significaba que tenía algo que hacer.

Ella lo miró y vio que la estaba mirando fijamente. Tenía esa expresión preocupada en su rostro; debe haber estado pensando en Nari y en esas modelos. O bien, podría haber algo más en su mente.

La historia de Ji-Hyun sobre las pesadillas regresó.

"¿Has ... estado durmiendo bien?", Le preguntó antes de poder decir nada.

Él pareció sorprendido con su pregunta. "Yo ... bueno, sí, lo hice", dijo, "estoy un poco cansado, pero hago todo lo posible por dormir. Tomo mis medicamentos y bebo mucha leche ".

"Eso ... eso está bien", remarcó, tomando la cinta métrica y recogiendo la ropa. Ella no sabía qué más decirle. Parte de ella quería contar lo que Nari y sus amigas estaban diciendo con entusiasmo; la otra se negó, insistiendo en que Jae-Yeong no necesitaba saberlo.

Ella enfocó su atención en la ropa. "Intentaré encontrar un buen atuendo de eunuco para ti", dijo, "pero tendrás que explicarte a tu familia ..."

Ella fue interrumpida por la mano en su hombro.

"Lo que sea que hayan dicho de mí", comenzó, "Sabes que no es verdad".

Gentilmente, él la giró para que ella lo enfrentara.

"Sé que me dirás que no tengo que dar explicaciones, pero siento que tengo que hacerlo", continuó,"No quiero que esto con Nari arruine todo lo que he estado tratando de construir- entre nosotros. Lo que sea que hayan dicho, mantenlo fuera de tu cabeza ".

"¿Por qué te estás explicando?", Preguntó ella.

Se mordió el labio antes de responder. "No sé por qué; Solo sé que tengo que hacerlo ", dijo," me temo que si ... los crees, te confundirías conmigo. No quiero eso. Sabes que no quiero eso ".

El silencio sepulcral era ensordecedor, pero también era revelador cuando Ha-Jin miró fijamente los ojos oscuros de Jae-Yeong, los mismos que tenía Wang So.

 _"Cualquier chica que la siga probablemente sea ... oh, no sé ... basura"._

Ha-Jin no pudo evitar pensar que quizás Cho-Hee tenía un punto; Jae-Yeong o Wang Entonces, ambos estaban fuera de su alcance. Ella no entendía por qué el universo seguía empujándola a su manera; ella no sentía que se lo merecía.

"Go Ha-Jin, di algo"

Si ella era honesta, ella quería llorar. Sería extraño e irrazonable, pero así es como se sentía.

Se mordió el labio, evitando hacer algo estúpido.

"No ... somos nada ... lo sé", tartamudeó, "pero ... yo ..."

 _"Cualquier chica que la siga probablemente sea ... oh, no sé ... basura"._

"No sé por qué estás ... persiguiendo a la chica equivocada", terminó.

Jae-Yeong la miró con sorpresa; ella no podía culparlo, estaba sorprendida. Pero después de su encuentro con las chicas, era todo lo que podía pensar, eso combinado con los recuerdos de Eun no eran una buena combinación.

Como Hae Soo, nunca entendió por qué los Príncipes la rodeaban. No podía entender por qué el cuarto príncipe era tan devoto de ella a pesar de sus innumerables rechazos. Como Ha-Jin, estaba empezando a dudar del propósito de la atracción de Jae-Yeong cuando no era beneficioso para él.

En medio de la ropa, se quedaron allí en medio de sus dudas.

Esto había sucedido antes, ella lo sabía.

Jae-Yeong todavía no la había liberado de su control; sus manos todavía estaban sosteniendo sus hombros. Si alguien se encontraba con ellos, se hablará ... mucho de eso.

Pero parecía que el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, una sola lágrima rodó por su ojo, sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a JaeYeong.

Ella quería limpiarla, pero estaba congelada en su posición. No podía moverse, a menos que lo obligara a soltarl.

Pero Ha-Jin no tuvo la oportunidad de decirlo.

Jae-Yeong la atrajo, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

"No eres basura", susurró, "Eres todo menos basura".

Y eso fue suficiente para hacerla llorar

* * *

 **Nota:** Pensaba subir este capitulo el domingo, pero no quise hacerlas esperar. Si encuentran algún error haganmelo saber


	26. El lanzamiento parte 1

"Ah, noona, la gente nos mira", se quejó Ji-Woo que miraba su teléfono cada diez segundos, "¿Dónde diablos está ese Ki-Joo? Si llega un minuto después, juro que lo estrangularé ".

"¿Por qué te quejas? ¿No estás al menos agradecido de que Ki-Joo nos ofrezca un aventón? ", Le dijo al dongsaeng," es mejor esperar por él que viajar a casa usando esto, ¿verdad? "

Ji-Woo hizo un puchero mientras arreglaba su atuendo principesco. Ha-Jin escondió una sonrisa mientras miraba al dongsaeng luchar con su disfraz, que se veía bastante bien a pesar de ser un conjunto de último minuto.

Cuando Ji-Hyun dijo que podía invitar a una persona más al lanzamiento, automáticamente pensó en Chae-rin. Desafortunadamente, esta última no estaba disponible. En lugar de desperdiciar la invitación, ella esperaba que su barista favorito estuviera disponible. Ji-Woo estaba extasiado cuando le contó sobre el evento y se emocionó aún más cuando Ki-Joo les informó acerca de la invitación de su familia.

Ha-Jin se llevó el disfraz de Ji-Woo de la tienda de vestidos que, afortunadamente, tenía un exceso de túnicas, de los hanboks y qué no. Ella le consiguió el último disfraz de príncipe, que le quedaba perfecto.

Ahora, él realmente era el Decimocuarto Príncipe en toda su gloria.

Ji-Woo no se sentía cómodo con el exceso de ropa y el mero hecho de que la gente los miraba. Él se movía nerviosamente de vez en cuando, ajustando las mangas o tirando del collar. Él colocó sus ojos en Ha-Jin en su lugar.

"Ah, noona, te ves tan bonita esta noche", dijo.

"¡Gracias!"

Él la miró de arriba abajo. "¿Qué se supone que eres?", Preguntó.

Ella palmeó el postizo pegado a su moño. "La señora de la corte principal de Damiwon", respondió ella.

"¿Da-mi-won?"

"Sí, el departamento del palacio a cargo del té, el maquillaje, entre otras cosas"

Ji-Woo asintió con aprobación. "No sé lo que eso significa, pero hombre, te ves tan majestuosa", comentó, "Te ves como una de esas mejores madams que veo en los dramas de época, pero una menos siniestra".

Ella le sonrió agradecida, arreglando su correspondiente jeogori y quima, ambos en tonos claros de azul y adornado con diseños florales y remolinos. Tocó su peluca, que se sentó agradecida en su suave moño.

Cuando el personal de iSOi le dijo que fuera como una dama de la corte, Ha-Jin no sabía qué sentir. Estaba un poco nostálgica cuando el dueño de la tienda de ropa le entregó un atuendo de la corte, que tenía similitudes con el que llevaba Hae Soo como la mejor dama de la corte. Sus ojos estaban un poco acuosos, recordando los buenos viejos tiempos de servir al Rey y la familia real. Cuando ella se puso todo el conjunto, ella juró que derramó una lágrima o dos.

No había espacio para la luchadora Ha-Jin en su atuendo. Con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y una sonrisa serena en su rostro, se sintió como una dama adecuada. Incluso las quejas infantiles de JiWoo no fueron suficientes para romper su perfecta serenidad de dama de la corte.

Un automóvil negro se detuvo frente al café y les hizo sonar la bocina. Los vidrios polarizados oscuros dificultaban ver quién estaba detrás del volante, pero cuando bajó la ventanilla del acompañante, un radiante Ki-Joo saludó a Ha-Jin y Ji-Woo.

"Oye, ¿qué te demoró tanto?", Se quejó Ji-Woo, acercándose al automóvil. Ki-Joo lo miró divertido, examinando su atuendo.

"¿Bueno, qué sabes? Estamos usando lo mismo ", dijo," ¡pero en diferentes tonos! "

"¡Dijiste que estarías aquí hace treinta minutos! ¡Nos mantuviste a noona y a mí esperando con la gente mirándonos como si estuviéramos locos o algo así! "

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿no?" Disparó Ki-Joo. "Solo entra y deja de quejarte".

Un frustrado Ji-Woo ocupó el asiento delantero mientras que Ha-Jin se satisfacía en la parte posterior, recogiendo los dobladillos de su falda antes de acomodarse. Cerró suavemente la puerta y sonrió a Ki-Joo a través del espejo frontal.

"Guau, noona, te ves tan bonita", dijo, "eres una dama de la corte, ¿no?"

"Sí", dijo, echando un vistazo al frente, "Y veo que también eres un Príncipe".

"Por supuesto", respondió, "Bueno, yo quería ser uno de esos asesores, pero mi madre no me dejo tranquilo hasta que llevé esta cosa que obtuvo de una tienda. Para ser honesto, es un poco difícil conducir con todas estas capas ".

"No es de extrañar que fueras tan lento", comentó Ji-Woo. Ki-Joo simplemente rodó sus ojos y solo sonrió a Ha-Jin a través de su espejo.

Ki-Joo usaba la misma túnica que Ji-Woo, solo que era de un azul real. Mientras los dos dongsaengs discutían al frente, Ha-Jin los miraba con cariño, tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya. Verlos con un atuendo tan familiar no podría evitar mover una canasta de emociones dentro.

La visión del Décimo Príncipe feliz y acomodado en la vida presente fue un alivio.

Ella descansó en la parte posterior, permitiendo que los dongsaengs se ocuparan con su habitual charlatanería. Ha-Jin estaba demasiado preocupada con el lanzamiento como para pensar en su argumento sobre cuál de ellos parecía más real. Todas sus tareas relacionadas con el lanzamiento se habían realizado hace dos días; ella solo estaba asistiendo como representante.

Pero eso no era lo que atestaba su mente.

La noche anterior, ella ya se había preparado para la posible oleada de recuerdos. Debido al tema de Goryeo del lanzamiento, era inevitable que hubiera un disparador en alguna parte. No podía permitirse estar tambaleante y aturdida durante el lanzamiento; ella necesitaba su mente en el juego.

Ha-Jin practicó ejercicios de respiración y trajo toneladas de aspirina para mantenerse a raya.

A pesar de sus preocupaciones, Ha-Jin también esperaba el lanzamiento de iSOi. Todo su arduo trabajo finalmente se lanzaría al mundo; no había nada mejor que ver sus esfuerzos materializados y apreciados por la mayoría.

Mientras los niños discutían el potencial de una fuente de chocolate, Ha-Jin cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el tiempo borrara sus preocupaciones.

Iba a ser una noche.

* * *

Ha-Jin encontró un refugio seguro en el lujoso baño del hotel. Se encontró hiperventilando silenciosamente; probablemente, estaba un poco abrumada por el número de personas presentes, el lujo de todo y los recuerdos de su Goryeo.

Una vez que entraron al vestíbulo del hotel, Ha-Jin se sintió un poco débil. Todo era demasiado elegante para su gusto, y también lo eran las personas. Los invitados eran ropas con varios atuendos de Goryeo; hasta el momento había visto innumerables nobles, acompañados por eunucos, gisaengs y otras damas de la corte.

Era una vista colorida, demasiado colorida, como que le ponía enferma el estómago. Solo necesitaba un descanso de 5 minutos para ordenar todo.

Su rostro estaba pálido contra la luz anaranjada del baño. Ella se sonrojó un poco y se secó un poco, esperando agregar algo de color en sus mejillas. Ella estuvo tentada de salpicar un poco de agua, pero hacerlo destruiría su maquillaje.

"Vamos, Ha-Jinah. Puedes hacer esto ", susurró a sí misma.

"Hola,"

Una pequeña voz en el fondo la sobresaltó, haciendo que dejara caer el colorete. Inmediatamente, HaJin se arrodilló en el piso y también el dueño de la voz.

"¡Lo siento mucho!", Exclamó en un tono melodioso suave y chillón.

"No, está bien", aseguró Ha-Jin, "estoy siendo torpe".

Una mano delgada le entregó su compacto. Ha-Jin levantó la vista para ver a Park Hanna con cara de nuevo, sonriéndole gratamente. Juntos, se pusieron de pie, con Ha-Jin metiendo el paquete en su bolso, con los ojos clavados en la adolescente.

Park Hanna parecía simple pero elegante en su conjunto de la nobleza; su cabello trenzado adornado con flores. Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse extáticamente en éxtasis por la aparición de Soon-Deok, aunque no tenía una lanza en la mano ni esa mirada de desconfianza que Hae Soo conocía tan bien.

"Eres la amiga de mi padre, ¿verdad?", Preguntó, "¿Go Ha-Jin-unnie?"

"Ah, sí", respondió Ha-Jin, "¿Y tú eres Hanna?"

La chica más joven asintió y le estrechó la mano. Ha-Jin experimentó ese sentimiento familiar surrealista que surgió al conocer a alguien del pasado. Aún así, la cortés sonrisa de Park Hanna anuló esa extraña sensación.

"Mi padre está afuera", dijo el joven, "Probablemente esté socializando, pero estoy seguro de que le encantaría verte".

"¡Eso es genial!", Exclamó Ha-Jin, "Tú ... te ves muy bonita, si te puedo decir".

Hanna se sonrojó. "Gracias", dijo, "¿Salimos?"

Ambas chicas salieron del baño, felicitándose unas a otras como lo hicieron. Ha-Jin sintió una nueva camaradería cuando habló con Hanna, quien solo estaba hablando sobre su título en la Universidad.

Parecía una chica interesante; no es de extrañar que Ki Joo fuera ...

"¡Noona!"

Hablando del diablo.

Ji-Woo y Ki-Joo estaban esperando afuera de los baños; al ver a Hanna, los ojos de Ki-Joo se abrieron con sorpresa. Ha-Jin tuvo que reprimir una risita.

"¡Ah ... Hanna!" Tartamudeó Ki-Joo; obviamente, su cara se volvió de un tono más oscuro de rojo. JiWoo también estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse; su mano estaba cubriendo su boca. HaJin, por otro lado, miraba desde detrás de Hanna; sería la primera vez que vería a estos dos interactuar.

"Ah, hola, Ki-Joo", saludó Hanna, inclinándose cortésmente.

"¡Él ... hola Hanna!" Exclamó el dongsaeng, completamente nervioso. La expresión de Ji-Woo transmitió vergüenza de segunda mano mientras veía a su amigo intentar hablar con su enamorada.

Ha-Jin, por otro lado, intuyó que Ki-Joo estaba teniendo dificultades y cada segundo se torna más incómodo.

"¿Vas a la misma escuela?", Preguntó Ha-Jin, esperando romper la incomodidad.

"Sí, Ki-Joo y yo compartimos una clase optativa", dijo la chica más joven, luego se volvió hacia él y JiWoo.

Una mirada de reconocimiento registrada en su rostro.

"¿No eres el otro barista en el café?", Le preguntó.

"Sí, lo soy", respondió Ji-Woo, "Y tú eres mocha latte, leche entera, combina con soja y descafeinado".

Hanna se rió. "Conoces mi orden tan bien", dijo.

"Siempre es lo mismo, de todos modos. A veces, lo emparejarías con tarta de queso. Los lunes, te encantan los muffins de arándanos ".

"¿Y los martes?"

"Obtienes los copos de avena ... y eso siempre me confunde", confesó Ji-Woo, "quiero decir ... son todos magdalenas".

"Pero son diferentes"

"Todo el mismo panecillo"

"Eres observador"

Hanna le sonrió a Ji-Woo, quien claramente estaba disfrutando la atención. Ki-Joo, por otro lado, estaba dividido entre la sorpresa ante la tranquilidad de su amigo y su falta de confianza para hablar con su enamorada. Ha-Jin sintió problemas en el futuro.

Luego volvió su atención a Ki-Joo.

"¿Están tus padres aquí?", Preguntó ella.

"Uh ... sí ... sí", respondió, "Ellos están ... por aquí, supongo".

Estaba lejos del burbujeante y seguro Ki-Joo Ha-Jin lo sabía. Aparentemente, Park Hanna tenía el poder de reducir al chico a nada más que a una tartamudez de nerviosismo. Pero Hanna no lo estaba haciendo intencionalmente; debe haber sido un efecto secundario.

Al ver que Ki-Joo no decía nada más, Hanna le sonrió y luego se inclinó ante Ha-Jin. "Me voy a ver a mi padre", les dijo, "podría toparme contigo durante el lanzamiento".

"Eso sería maravilloso", dijo Ha-Jin.

Park Hanna luego sonrió a Ji-Woo. "Creo que tendré que cambiar mis pedidos de muffins pronto", le dijo, "Entonces tendrás un desafío".

Él sonrió. "Ya veremos", dijo.

Ella no dijo nada más y se excusó del trío. Tanto Ji-Woo como Ki-Joo miraron a la chica que se retiraba.

"Dios ... es extraño escuchar su voz no pidiendo el café con leche que le gusta", comentó Ji-Woo, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, "Así que eso es lo que ella es, ¿eh, Ki-Joo?"

Ki-Joo no respondió.

"¿Yah, Ki-Joo?"

El chico seguía mirando sin esperanza a la chica que le gustaba; su rostro, conocido por su expresión burbujeante, carecía de cualquier aegyo o incluso de ese caballero confiado que vio durante el viaje de Navidad. Él solo estaba ... en blanco.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa contigo?", Preguntó Ji-Woo, sacudiendo a su amigo por los hombros.

Ki-Joo le quitó la mano a su amigo. "¡Basta!", Exclamó, "Dios, ¿qué fue eso?"

Había un toque de frustración en su tono. Tanto Ha-Jin como Ji-Woo se sorprendieron con su súbito arrebato.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Ki-Joo miró a Ji-Woo con incredulidad. "¿Qué quieres decir con '¿Qué quieres decir?' Vi lo que acaba de pasar. ¡Estabas coqueteando con ella! ", Acusó Ki-Joo.

"¿Qué demonios?", Exclamó Ji-Woo, "¡No lo estaba! ¡Solo estaba siendo amable! "

"¿Llamarías a eso ser amistoso? ¡Eso fue francamente flirteando! "

"¡Dios mío, Ki-Joo! Solo estaba siendo amable con la chica que te gusta porque no podías decir nada ",replicó Ji-Woo," Te quedaste allí parado y permitiéndole escaparse ".

"¿Así que entraste en picado?"

"Espera, ¿que? ¡No!"

"¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!"

Ha-Jin se metió entre los amigos que discutían, sojuzgando su creciente discusión.

"Chicos, ahora no es el momento de pelear, especialmente por una chica", dijo, "¿No suena patético?¿Dos amigas peleándose por una chica desorientada? ", Luego se volvió hacia Ki-Joo," Ki-Joo, no creo que Ji-Woo estuviera coqueteando con Hanna. Solo estaba siendo amable ".

"Pero noona, ¿no fue demasiado amistoso?", Argumentó Ki-Joo, "¡estaba bateando sus pestañas!"

"¿Desde cuándo he batido mis pestañas?"

"¡Hace un momento!"

"¡Chicos!", Exclamó Ha-Jin, "¡Alto a esta discusión! Estamos en el medio de una ocasión formal. No creo que sea el lugar adecuado para discutir sobre una niña ".

Ki-Joo miró a Ji-Woo con tanta incredulidad; el otro permaneció desafiante. Ha-Jin negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizar a los dos niños. Ella esperaba que esta mezquina discusión no escalaría a algo más mezquino.

"¡Aisht!", Exclamó Ki-Joo, "Noona, iré a buscar a mis padres. Mejor que pasar tiempo con este ... ugh ...¡ladrón! "

Sin decir una palabra más, salió pitando, dejando a su mejor amigo con incredulidad.

"Oye, ¿por qué estás escapando?", Exclamó Ji-Woo. El dongsaeng, frunciendo el ceño, miró a su noona, "Noona, volveré. No dejaré que ese imbécil se salga con la suya ", dijo," ¡OYE TU, IDIOTA,VUELVE AQUÍ! ", Gritó después de su amigo, dejando sola a Ha-Jin. Ella vio como Ji-Woo persiguió a Ki-Joo a través de la multitud, poniéndose su atuendo principesco.

Parte de ella dijo que debería perseguirlo, pero pensó que dejaría que los chicos se fueran.

Después de todo, la noche aún era joven.

Ha-Jin estaba agradecida. Las primeras dos horas no fueron más que breves bromas con las nuevas personas que conoció. Park Ji-Hyun, una vez que se encontró con ella, la llevó alrededor del evento, presentándola a algunos nombres importantes en la red. Ella apreció su charla, recipientes frescos de mini chismes, y elogios por su concepto.

Cuando el presentador se excusó para acompañar a su hija, Ha-Jin se encontró en el bar, ordenándó su primer trago.

Los chicos todavía no se encontraban por ningún lado. Ella esperaba que Ji-Woo le dijera algo de sentido común a Ki-Joo y arreglara la paz con su mejor amigo; pero si iba a ser sincera, no podría culpar a KiJoo por sentirse así. Ji-Woo, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, parecía que estaba coqueteando con Park Hanna.

O tal vez solo era un hablador natural.

Mientras sorbía su bebida, vio dos caras familiares que se acercaban desde la multitud.

"¡Bien, allí está ella!"

Baek Min-Suk parecía apuesto en su hanbok púrpura. Ha-Jin sintió una sacudida repentina de familiaridad al verlo; incluso tenía el pelo recogido de la misma manera que el 13° Príncipe llevaba el suyo. Afortunadamente, ella no tembló ni tropezó.

Su brazo colgaba protectoramente alrededor de su esposa, que se veía hermosa y brillante en su Hanbok multicolor. Incluso adornaba su cabello con pequeñas joyas y flores. Había algo inmaculado en su aspecto y la mantenía firme.

"Hola, Go Ha-Jin" saludó Min-Suk. Baek Yoo-Hee besó a Ha-Jin en la mejilla, sonriendo bellamente como lo hizo.

"Felicitaciones por el lanzamiento", dijo, "vi algunas muestras en el frente; todos se ven increíbles! "

"Gracias", respondió Ha-Jin, "Ustedes dos se ven hermosos, también. Y ¡guau, el bebé está creciendo!

La pareja miró orgullosamente la barriga de Yoo-Hee.

"Lo sé", comentó Min-Suk, "No podemos esperar a verlo. Quedan dos meses, ¿no es así, cariño?

Ha-Jin no pudo evitar sentirse positivamente nostálgico al verlos. Le encantaba ver a Woo-Hee y BaekAh finalmente obtener su feliz para siempre en esta vida. Dios sabe que ambos se lo merecen. Si solo pudiera decirle a Baek-Ah ...

"Ah, cariño", le dijo a su esposa, "debería ir a ver a Oh Gan Eun; él tiene algo que darme, aparentemente. Tendré que encontrarlo. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí por un tiempo? "

"Bien, deja a tu esposa embarazada una vez que asistas a una fiesta", gimió Yoo-Hee con una mueca burlona, "Ha-Jinah será una mejor compañía, de todos modos".

Min-Suk besó a su esposa en la mejilla. "Va a ser corto, lo prometo. Además, es mejor de lo que estás mirando mientras hago negocios ", dijo," Ha-Jin, por favor cuida a mi Yoo-Hee mientras me enfrento a un hombre de negocios, solo ".

"Lo haré", dijo Ha-Jin, ofreciéndole asiento a la embarazada Yoo-Hee.

"No olvides volver por mí, ¿de acuerdo?", Preguntó Yoo-Hee.

Su esposo le guiñó un ojo, "De todos modos estarás en buena compañía", le dijo, "No hables chismes sobre mí con Ha-Jin. Ella podría créelos."

Con un gesto, Baek Min-Suk se zambulló de nuevo en la multitud, dejando a su esposa y a Ha-Jin. Ella se sintió divertida al ver al Decimotercer Príncipe socializar. Era algo nuevo pero algo viejo, y la hizo sentir ... nostálgica.

Yoo-Hee miró melancólicamente a su marido, con una mirada de adoración en sus ojos. Ella estaba acariciando su barriga con amor.

Había algo en la forma en que miraba a Min-Suk que también hacía que Ha-Jin se mostrara melancólica. Ese amor en sus ojos, era tan obvio, cualquiera podía verlo. Ha-Jin no sabía si era el embarazo o Yoo-Hee compartía el mismo amor que Woo-Hee tenía por Baek-Ah.

"¿Quieres un trago?", Le preguntó a Yoo-Hee, rompiendo la ensoñación de este último.

"Oh, sí, eso sería genial", dijo Yoo-Hee, "Sin alcohol, por favor. No puedo arriesgarme ".

Diez minutos más tarde, ambas mujeres estaban charlando con alegría con sus copas de cócteles de frutas y jugo de piña. Charlaban sobre la doble vida de su marido como pintor estético y empresario a tiempo parcial.

"... Min-Suk siempre ha estado obsesionado con las artes desde que era un niño", decía ella, "Entonces, cuando su padre dijo que tenía que dirigir uno de los negocios y no dedicarse al arte, se le atoró el cerebro pensando en un plan para ayudarlo a equilibrar las dos partes. No podía renunciar a su arte, pero tampoco podía decirle que no a su padre ".

"¿Qué hizo él?"

"Se tomó su tiempo para establecer el negocio, asegurarse de que tuviera una buena base. Una vez que lo hizo, finalmente tuvo tiempo de construir el centro ", dijo Yoo-Hee," Eventualmente, las cosas funcionaron de acuerdo al plan ".

"Min-Suk es un gran emprendedor informático, así que descubrió cómo puede operar el negocio con la ayuda de Internet y algunas computadoras. Afortunadamente, la línea de su padre se hizo para estar en línea, haciendo que todo sea más fácil para él ".

Ha-Jin tomó el último sorbo de su vaso. "¿Así es como conoció a Hwang Jae-Yeong?", Preguntó ella.

"Ahh, no. Fue en un bar, "explicó cariñosamente Yoo-Hee," Ambos eran extraños borrachos que terminaron peleando por alguna razón que nunca entenderé. Eventualmente, Min-Suk llegó a casa con un ojo morado y arrastrando a un Jae-Yeong poco sobrio, diciendo que finalmente había conocido a ese amigo que siempre quiso ".

Ambas mujeres se rieron de la ridícula historia.

"Ambos son extraños, ¿no?", Comentó Yoo-Hee, "Guapo, pero muy extraño".

"Aun así te casaste con él".

Yoo-Hee sonrió melancólicamente, mirando su bebida. Cualquiera podía ver que estaba muy enamorada de su esposo.

"Ha-Jinah", comenzó, "¿Eres una creyente en almas gemelas?"

"¿Eh?"

Yoo-Hee colocó su bebida sobre el mostrador, esa expresión soñadora vagando por sus ojos. "¿Crees en el destino, almas gemelas, ese tipo de cosas?"

 _Ah, no sabes el alcance de lo que creo en este momento, Yoo Hee_ , dijo Ha-Jin en su mente, _podrías pensar que estoy loco si lo hicieras._

"Hmm ... ¿por qué no me pruebas?", Le preguntó a Yoo-Hee.

Yoo-Hee tomó un minuto antes de contestar. Ella estaba acariciando pensativamente su bulto del bebé.

"Sé que va a sonar extraño ..."

 _De nuevo, no sabes el grado de extraño en el que estoy ahora._

"Pero cuando conocí a Min-Suk, siempre sentí que lo había conocido antes", explicó Yoo-Hee, tomando otro sorbo, "estaba tomando Bellas Artes en la Universidad y terminó en una de mis clases.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que sentiste que lo conocías antes?"

Yoo-Hee pensó sobre eso. "No puedo precisar exactamente qué o cómo, pero cuando entró por primera vez en el aula, sentí como si ..." titubeó, luego miró a Ha-Jin, "Podrías pensar que es extraño".

"Oh, no sabes las cosas raras que he sido", admitió Ha-Jin. Yoo-Hee soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza.

"Todo bien. Bueno, sentí que ... he estado esperando que él entrara por esa puerta ", dijo," es extraño porque nunca lo había visto antes. Algunas personas pueden pensar que es amor a primera vista y podría haber sido. Pero para mí, era más de lo que esperaba. Antes de Min-Suk, nunca he salido con otros chicos; siempre los rechazaba, pensando que no eran el indicado. Pero con Min-Suk, todo lo que tenía que hacer era entrar ".

"Eso no suena demasiado extraño para mí", comentó Ha-Jin, "creo que es romántico".

"¿No es así?", Preguntó Yoo-Hee, "pero en ese momento, me extrañó por completo. ¿Sabías que, después de conocerlo una vez, tuve sueños sobre él las noches siguientes?

 _¿Sueños?_

Ha-Jin se encontró prestando más atención a Yoo-Hee.

"¿Qué tipo de sueños?"

Yoo-Hee sonrió tímidamente, "Bueno, ya que insistes y me prometiste que no pensarías que soy rara", dijo ella, "En un sueño él tocaba un gayageum (guitarra tradicional) en medio de la oscuridad. Fue extraño, especialmente la elección del instrumento. Pero me sentí atraída por su música; Yo quería bailar, pero mis pies no me dejaban. Entonces, me quedé allí, ahogada en su melodía. El sueño se repitió varias veces", continuó, "pero finalmente todos se detuvieron, especialmente cuando nos juntamos".

"Ah, cariño, ¿sigues ahí?"

Baek Min-Suk se abrió paso entre la multitud, llevando su bebida, así como un plato de pasteles. Le dio el plato a su esposa y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió a Ha-Jin.

"¿Me extrañasté?", Preguntó.

"Estaba diciéndole a Ha-Jin sobre la hora en que nos conocimos", dijo Yoo-Hee, agradecido de aceptar el pastelito, "Y cómo nos enamoramos. Ese tipo de cosas."

"¡Ahh, Yoo-Hee! Ha-Jin pensará que estamos muy chiflados para nuestro propio bien ".

"Pero todavía luchamos mucho", dijo Yoo-Hee, "No te preocupes, Ha-Jin. No somos una pareja anormalmente perfecta. Anoche dejó correr el agua por enésima vez y tuve que darle un buen golpe ".

"Pero todavía me amas de todos modos"

Ha-Jin observó a la pareja con cariño mientras se alimentaban entre sí y hablaban sobre la pequeña empresa comercial de Min-Suk. Estaba realmente contenta de que Baek-Ah y Woo-Hee se encontraran en esta vida. Lo merecían.

Sin embargo, se preguntaba por los sueños de Yoo-Hee.

¿Significaron algo?

"¡Ah, noona!"

Ji-Woo nervioso llegó, luciendo decepcionado y molesto al mismo tiempo. Estaba sacando una botella de cerveza de la barra, bebiéndola con avidez mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Ji-Woo, ¿estás bien?", Preguntó, "¿Dónde está Ki-Joo?"

El dongsaeng puso los ojos en blanco. "Aún se obsesiona por el hecho de que Hanna me habló a mí y no a él. Sin embargo, él está con sus padres ", dijo," pero apuesto a que se aburrirá y comenzará a buscarme ". El niño se dio cuenta de que tenían compañía. Inmediatamente, escondió su botella de cerveza (a pesar de ser mayor de edad). Ha-Jin rió mientras corría detrás de ella, mientras la pareja lo miraba con interés.

"Bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?", Preguntó Min-Suk.

Ha-Jin jaló a Ji-Woo a su lado, "Este es Ji-Woo el Barista", introdujo, "Ji-Woo, este es Baek Min-Suk y su esposa, Yoo-Hee".

El dongsaeng se inclinó tímidamente, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza a la pareja. Yoo-Hee lo miró con tal temor, Ha-Jin pensó que debía estar imaginando a su futuro hijo en Ji-Woo. Min-Suk, por otro lado, extendió su mano y estrechó la mano del más joven.

Un pequeño flashback intentó invadir los recuerdos de Ha-Jin. La visión de Baek-Ah y Jung interactuando por primera vez trató de provocar algo. Por un momento, pensó que se sentiría desagradable. Pero ver a Min-Suk preguntar a Ji-Woo sobre su escuela no provocó ningún doloroso recuerdo en absoluto.

De hecho, fue agradable que los hermanos se divirtieran con el Décimo.

"... ¿Entonces trabajas para mantenerte en la escuela?", Preguntaba Min-Suk.

"Tengo que. Mi madre es madre soltera ", respondió Ji-Woo," No quiero que esté sobrecargada con mis necesidades. Además, el café viene con muchas ventajas, por lo que el trabajo funciona en absoluto, a veces".

Ha-Jin vio a Min-Suk asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Ji-Woo, profundamente interesado en su trabajo.

"Atención", salió una voz del escenario, "¿Si pudiera llamar la atención de todos, por favor?"

El MC ya había llegado. Vístía con un atuendo de viajero, tomó el micrófono y les dio la bienvenida a todos al evento. El escenario había sido configurado de esa manera, le recordó a Ha-Jin el trono en Goryeo. Además del trono dorado, también había velas, reliquias, entre otras cosas. Combinando con los invitados disfrazados, Ha-Jin sintió que estaba de vuelta en Cheondekcheon, con aire acondicionado y comida moderna.

"... por supuesto, el evento no sería posible sin los cosméticos de iSOi y su colaboración con la Cooperación Hwang", dijo el MC, "De hecho, los cosméticos de iSOi desean agradecer a las principales personas detrás de esta asociación. Antes de sumergirnos en el lanzamiento, démosle la bienvenida a una de las familias reales de Corea del Sur: ¡una ronda de aplausos para los Hwang! "

La cortina de terciopelo rojo detrás del escenario se abrió, revelando a Hwang Kwang-Soo y su familia.

La familia y el patriarca de la compañía tomaron la iniciativa, sonriendo a sus invitados y luciendo regio con la ropa de su Emperador. Su esposa, Hwang Shin-Hye, gentilmente sonrió a todos, su mano fuertemente apretada alrededor del brazo de su esposo. Con el pelo recogido, le recordó a Ha-Jin la difunta reina Yoo. Juntos, procedieron al escenario, seguidos por la siguiente pareja en la fila.

Era extraño ver al Tercer Príncipe de nuevo. Ha-Jin tuvo que dominar su sensación de miedo al ver a IlSung vestido con su túnica principesca y su cabello recogido, lo que significaba su estado de casado.

Se recordó a sí misma que el Tercer Príncipe Yo estaba muerto y este era Hwang Il-Sung.

Por supuesto, Nari estaba vestido de punta en blanco. Ha-Jin podría haber visto su atuendo antes, pero hay que admitir que aún era impresionante. Su vestido morado, adornado con oro, se ajustaba a su piel clara. Su cabello, que usualmente estaba en hermosas ondas, se enderezó y adornado con flores doradas. Su mano también estaba envuelta firmemente alrededor del brazo de Il-Sung, mostrando el reluciente anillo de compromiso.

Tae-Won lució impactante con su hwanbok azul real mientras sonreía a la gente, tímidamente como lo hizo. Siguió a Nari e Il-Sung, quienes subieron al escenario para ponerse al lado de Hwang Shin-Hye.

Tae-Won sonrió cálidamente mientras las cámaras parpadeaban. Ha-Jin se preguntó cómo aún no estaba cegado con todos esos flashes.

Entonces, él vino.

Ha-Jin había preparado su ropa de eunuco el día anterior. Como siempre se salía con la suya, pensó que nadie protestaría ante su insistencia. Mientras preparaba su ropa, ella se aseguró de que se viera al menos un poco regia. Después de todo, con una cara como la suya, él podría hacer cualquier cosa regia. Pero verlo como un eunuco probablemente haría reír o maravillar a mucha gente.

Entonces, Ha-Jin no pudo contener su sorpresa cuando salió con esa prenda negra muy familiar, adornada con los símbolos reales en oro. En todo caso, no llevaba puesto el traje de un eunuco, eso era seguro. Él era todo menos un eunuco; él era un Príncipe.

Cuando Jae-Yeong subió al escenario, y se unió a su familia él MC los presentó uno a uno, seguido de un

breve párrafo de alabanza por los logros de la familia.

Ha-Jin no estaba parado demasiado lejos; ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que él la descubriera. Podía verlo mirando a la multitud, probablemente buscando una cara familiar. Ella no quería suponer, pero sintió que él la estaba buscando, a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales y su lenguaje corporal. Eventualmente, siendo la persona fuerte que era, sus ojos la encontraron.

Esos ojos marrones de él todavía brillaban desde la distancia, a pesar de que la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara negra.

* * *

 **Nota:Debido a la significativa baja de lecturas en los últimos capítulos he decidido dejar de subir la historia a esta plataforma. Publicare dos capítulos más hasta llegar a otro interludio y desde entonces solo actualizare la historia en wattpad, donde la pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre o mi usuario TheLittleKat. Espero que comprendan.**


	27. El lanzamiento parte 2

_Él vino como el Cuarto Príncipe._

No hubo ningún error; todos podían verlo, pero solo Ha-Jin entendió el significado de su atuendo. Mientras los invitados estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando los comentarios de apertura de Hwang Kwang-Soo, ella no podía apartar los ojos del Cuarto Príncipe.

No había otra forma; Esta noche, él no era Hwang Jae-Yeong en sus ojos.

Él era Wang So.

Su cabello no era el mismo que el del Príncipe, pero Hwang Jae-Yeong lucía tan majestuoso en su atuendo principesco. El cerebro de Ha-Jin, sin embargo, no estaba demasiado concentrado en el elegante hwangbok que llevaba; estaba demasiado obsesionado con la máscara.

¿Por qué estaba usando una?

"Noona, ¿estás bien?"

Ji-Woo estaba tocando su brazo, revisándola.

"Eh ... ¿qué?"

"Parece que estás conmocionado", comentó el dongsaeng, "¿Estás bien? ¿Viste un fantasma o algo? "

"Yo ... no, yo ... solo recordé algo", mintió.

La audiencia dio a los Hwangs una ronda de aplausos; a juzgar por lo que ella podía ver, Hwang Kwang-Soo acababa de terminar su discurso y daba las gracias a los invitados por su asistencia. Su familia también sonrió graciosamente; incluso Il-Sung, que apenas sonreía genuinamente, repartió su sonrisa generosamente.

Solo Jae-Yeong mantuvo una cortés compostura con ambas manos en la espalda. Incluso en un modo tan estático, se mantuvo majestuoso.

Ha-Jin todavía no podía entender su hecho de que llevaba una máscara. Las preguntas atacaron su cerebro: ¿por qué estaba usando una? ¿Era parte de su disfraz? Trató de recordar si ella le prescribió usar uno durante la planificación original. Hasta ahora, ella no podía recordar haber agregado una mascara.

Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera sido un suicidio.

La sola visión de él de pie ahí en un atuendo que le recordaba tanto a Wang So la hizo tropezar un poco. Ha-Jin se preguntó si las bebidas estaban entrando en acción, pero ella solo había tomado una o dos, así que eso estaba fuera de la ecuación.

Fue solo la vista de él.

Inmediatamente ella sintió un poco de nauseas.

"Ahh Ji-Woosshi" dijo ella, "Estaré en el baño de mujeres. Quédate aquí con Min-Suk y Yoo-Hee, ¿esta bien?"

"Esta bien," dijo sentándose "¿estas segura que de no necesitas nada, noona?"

"Estaré bien", le aseguró "Solo necesito ir al baño."

 _Y darle un poco de aire a mi cabeza, de lo contrarió, explotara._

* * *

Ha-Jin nuevamente se sintió tentada de lavarse la cara con agua. Pero si lo hiciera, arruinaría su maquillaje y la gente sabría que está desconectada. Eso era lo último que quería que alguien notara.

Ver a Jae-Yeong como Wang So, aunque no perfectamente a él, estaba despertando emociones y recuerdos. A diferencia del encuentro con Ji-Woo y Min-Suk, no fue tan agradable como ella esperaba. Esperaba que la sensación de náusea desapareciera, pero la imagen de Jae-Yeong seguía volviendo al primer plano de su mente.

 _Arreglate Ha-Jinah_ , se regañó a sí misma, _ahora no es el momento de ser frágil. Es tu lanzamiento, por el amor de Pete*. Has trabajado muy duro para desarrollar este producto._

Buscó una toalla de papel para secarse las manos.

 _Mantente intacta. No te caigas Mantente agraciada._

Ha-Jin se inclinó ante un par de invitados que entraron al baño y salieron, aconsejandose ella misma.

 _Así no es como una dama de la corte debe enfrentar sus dilemas. Se trata de mantener la calma y mantenerlo elegante_ , repitió, _mantén la calma, mantente agraciada._

"Mantén tu humor; mantente agraciado ", repitió, pasando por un par de eunucos y damas de la corte hablando con entusiasmo sobre la familia y la línea. El MC había asumido el control nuevamente y estaba discutiendo el desarrollo de la línea Goryeo de iSOi.

"Mantén tu humor; mantente agraciada ", dijo de nuevo," Quédate tranquila; mantente agraciada, ¡ah! "

Ha-Jin se sorprendió con la repentina atracción de una fuerza desconocida. Antes de que pudiera alejarse o algo así, se encontró cara a cara con un extraño enmascarado ...

Quién no era un extraño en absoluto.

Hwang Jae-Yeong la miró, su mano todavía sostenía su muñeca. Había elegido el rincón oscuro junto a la cocina y cerca del baño para encontrarse con ella. Nadie podía verlos; no a menos que elijan empujarse dentro del pequeño lugar.

Mientras la miraba, Ha-Jin sabía que sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platillos otra vez. ¿Cómo no puede sorprenderse cuando estaba tan cerca con esa máscara puesta?

Verlo con semejante atuendo fue suficiente para su cerebro.

 _"Oh wow,"  
_

 _Hae Soo pensó que había visto todo cuando llegó al palacio, pero definitivamente nada iba a eclipsar esta imagen._

 _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Este no es lugar para ti "._

 _El Cuarto Príncipe se veía muy diferente de su atuendo sinvergüenza y desgarrado. Era extraño verlo limpio y apropiado en su guardarropa real. La diferencia que hace cuando un hombre abandona la espada ensangrentada y las vestimentas hechas jirones por su atuendo principesco._

 _"Te has convertido en una persona completamente diferente", dijo ella, observándolo de arriba abajo. Todo acerca de su atuendo negro gritaba apropiado para su estado. Ella asintió con aprobación y dijo: "Ahora cualquiera sabría que eres un príncipe"._

 _Él le sonrió burlonamente._

 _"Nací para serlo. Yo ya era un príncipe "._

Ha-Jin negó con la cabeza, evitando que el recuerdo la distrajera. Se concentró en Jae-Yeong que la estaba mirando con tal intención, la puso nerviosa. Siempre había algo en la forma en que miraba.

Y esa máscara no ayudaba ni un poco.

"Hola", s él aludó.

Le tomó un minuto antes de que recobrara el sentido.

"Yo ... pensé que querías vestirte como un eunuco", dijo, "¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Él runció el ceño, mirando su atuendo. "¿Por qué? ¿Esto no me sienta para nada? ", Preguntó.

"¡No, no es eso!", Exclamó. Jae-Yeong inmediatamente la hizo callar, indicando compañía cercana. Obviamente, él no quería ser escuchado.

"No es eso", susurró, "Yo ... pensé que no querías vestirte como un príncipe".

Jae-Yeong miró sus capas de ropa y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, papá no quería que ninguno de sus hijos subiera al escenario como un eunuco. Créanme cuando digo que luché por mi caso, pero no quería decepcionarlo más, así que tuve que ceder ", explicó," ¿Se ve demasiado elegante? "

Levantó las mangas para que ella lo viera, pero Ha-Jin estaba demasiado distraída con la máscara. Ella quería saber, quería preguntar.

"¿Por qué me miras así?", Le preguntó, "Y ni siquiera te molestaste en volver a saludarme".

Sonaba como un niño al que le quitaron sus dulces. Jae-Yeong usaba esos ojos de cachorro tan bien, Ha-Jin tuvo que contenerse para no reírse. Afortunadamente, la máscara la distrajo de otras emociones. Ella realmente quería saber.

"Hola, entonces", dijo ella.

Él sonrió y examinó su atuendo.

"Te ves bien", comentó, "¿Qué se supone que eres?"

 _¿Esto no le recuerda nada?_

"Soy una dama de la corte", respondió ella.

"Alguna señora superior en el reino, ¿eh?"

"Mas o menos,"

Jae-Yeong se rió entre dientes mientras miraba alrededor, tratando de ver si alguien los estaba mirando. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, todavía se preguntaba sobre su máscara.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?", Le preguntó, señalando su máscara.

"¿Esto?", Preguntó, tocando la máscara de un solo lado. No era una copia exacta del Cuarto Príncipe, pero maldición si no lo hacía parecerse a Wang So. Su cabello era diferente a la melena larga de So, pero la máscara era el factor determinante.

"Lo encontré en el departamento de vestuario", dijo, "cuando mi padre me dijo que debería vestirme como un príncipe, quería agregar algo, ya sabes, para hacerlo menos real. Odio parecer tan formal y correcto. Así que fui al vestidor y encontré esto por ahí. Nadie se opuso cuando lo usé ".

Parecía estar disfrutando mientras lo tocaba con cariño.

"Es un buen encubrimiento", continuó, "Al menos, la gente solo ve la mitad de mi cara. Y además, ¿ese Cuarto Principe tambien se puso una máscara?

Él tenía una sonrisa engreída mientras lo decía.

Ha-Jin trató de someter las mini palpitaciones en su pecho. Su cabeza intentó entrar en un frenesí, pero ella recordó su mantra. Esto no era Goryeo, era el siglo 21. Ella no se vio cara a cara con Wang So sino con Hwang Jae-Yeong.

"Bueno, solo quería decirte que te ves bonita", dijo, "Tendré que socializar ahora mismo. Tengo este gran discurso más adelante, así que es mejor que la mitad de la gente de aquí no me odie ".

Su declaración en cierto modo le dolió.

"No les des el motivo para odiarte", le dijo, "pero no te rebajes a su nivel solo para que ellos también te quieran".

"No haré eso, Go Ha-Jin. Ya sabes cómo soy ".

Jae-Yeong se asomó por su hombro para ver si había alguien.

"Me voy", dijo, "pero no desaparezcas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él golpeó su frente y rápidamente se fue, dejando a Ha-Jin sin aliento y asombrada. Ella vio su retroceso mientras se dirigía a sus círculos sociales. Su corazón todavía latía más rápido de lo normal y ella no podía culparlo.

Han pasado años desde que vio esa mirada enmascarada de él.

* * *

"Me encanta cómo el colorete es simple. ¡Mira ese compacto! Todo es encantador e intrincado. Me encantan los detalles ".

El Gerente Park sonrió orgullosamente a Ha-Jin mientras sus amigas charlaban sobre la nueva línea de iSOi. Acababan de revelar la línea Goryeo de la compañía al público, lo que resultó en elogios y elogios.

Por supuesto, tanto Ji-Hyun como su gerente se aseguraron de que Ha-Jin tuviera su parte de atención. Al principio, ella era demasiado tímida, pero cuando llegaron los elogios, no pudo evitar agradecerles amablemente.

"Ah, nuestra Ha-Jinah es muy erudita con el período", explicó Ji-Hyun, "si miras con atención, sus recomendaciones también coinciden con los productos utilizados por las reinas y las mujeres nobles".

Les mostró una foto para demostrar su punto. Los invitados asintieron con aprobación y le sonrieron a Ha-Jin y a su manager.

"¡Guau, eso es impresionante!", Dijo la mujer vestida como una gisaeng, "Eres muy dedicada, señorita Ha-Jin".

"Más que dedicada; muy detallada también, iSOi tiene suerte de tenerte ".

Ha-Jin se inclinó cortésmente, aceptando sus comentarios. "Muchas gracias", dijo, "esperamos que no solo disfrute nuestros nuevos productos; esperamos que también aliente a nuestros clientes a apreciar la hermosa historia del país ".

Los invitados continuaron estudiando los productos, probando coloretes y pintando barras de labios.

Ha-Jin no pudo evitar mostrar su orgullo.

Este fue el fruto de su arduo trabajo.

Ji-Hyun estaba ocupado entreteniendo invitados, contándoles historias interesantes sobre el período.

Él estaba muy metido en la historia de las gisaengs que aplican la base para mantener su piel lisa. Una risa salió de la multitud mientras agregaba chistes a su discurso.

Ha-Jin dio un paso atrás para dejarlos enfrentar a la multitud. Había pasado una hora entreteniendo invitados, recibiendo sus cumplidos. Por ahora, solo necesitaba un descanso.

"La línea se ve preciosa"

La voz ronca sorprendió a Ha-Jin, haciéndola chillar. Ella saltó al ver a Tae-Won, casi tropezando.

Afortunadamente, la atrapó a tiempo.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿te he asustado?", Le preguntó, sosteniendo sus brazos, "Lo siento mucho".

"Ah, simplemente me sorprendiste", dijo.

Tae-Won sonrió cuando lentamente la liberó de su agarre. Había una sensación diferente a su personalidad esta noche, que Ha-Jin estaba segura.

"Felicidades", dijo, "a todos les gusta la nueva línea. Los revisé yo mismo y también estoy sorprendido, incluso si no soy un ávido fanático del maquillaje. Hiciste un buen trabajo."

Había algo diferente en el aire de Tae-Won. Durante las últimas semanas, estuvo un poco incómodo con ella, especialmente después de que él preguntara por ella y Jae-Yeong. En ese momento, sin embargo, él había vuelto a su yo amistoso, aunque un poco reservado.

"Gracias", dijo, "el lanzamiento también es sorprendente. Todos están felices. También hiciste un buen trabajo ".

Él sonrió tímidamente, negando con la cabeza. "Bueno, no lo habría hecho bien sin ti y Ji-Hyun", dijo, "Ustedes fueron una gran ayuda. Después de esto, los tres deberíamos celebrar. Las bebidas están por mi cuenta".

"¿No eres un poco generoso?"

"Cualquier cosa para mis personas favoritas".

Se sintió bien tenerlo de vuelta. Las últimas semanas no fueron más que incómodas; Ha-Jin casi llegó a un punto donde quería buscar una discusión con Tae-Won. Ella pensó lo contrario, pensando que podría ser una mala idea si lo hiciera. Lo que sea que hizo para superarlo, ya no le interesaba saber.

Ha-Jin simplemente se alegraba de que él estuviera bien.

"Oh, me encontré con Ji-Woo hace unos minutos", dijo Tae-Won, "Estaba persiguiendo a Ki-Joo. ¿Están bien?

"Sí, solo una pequeña pelea entre amigos", respondió Ha-Jin, "Estarán bien".

Tae-Won asintió antes de mirarla. "Te ves más bonita, Ha-Jin. Ese atuendo de cortesana te sienta mejor que los demás ", dijo.

Ella se sonrojó ante su comentario. "Uh ... gracias", respondió ella, "Te ves bien, Tae-Wonah. Eres un buen Príncipe ".

"Pfft, esto no es nada en comparación con Il-Sung hyung. Ah, y no olvidemos a Nari ", dijo el más joven de los Hwang," También hiciste un gran trabajo con su atuendo. Ella es como una princesa legítima ".

Nari e Il-Sung también estaban ocupados socializando cerca, agradeciendo a las personas que los felicitaban por la boda. El primero se veía impresionante más allá de la imaginación; la autoestima de cada niña se desinflaría instantáneamente; el segundo, por otro lado, era la definición misma de un Príncipe Heredero.

Incluso si él no fuera uno.

"Ha-Jinah"

El tono manso y penetrante de Tae-Won la devolvió a sus sentidos.

La estaba mirando con esa mirada seria que ella conocía tan bien, esos ojos oscuros combinados con cejas arrugadas en el medio.

"Yo ... esperaba poder hablar contigo a solas esta noche", dijo, "después de todo esto".

"Oh ... ¿sobre qué?"

"Hay algo que debes saber".

"¿Es serio?"

Él se mordió el labio.

"Demasiado, creo", admitió, "pero ... tengo que decírtelo".

Ha-Jin tragó saliva.

"¿Me puedes dar algo de tiempo esta noche?", Preguntó.

Tae-Won la estaba buscando; su cara lo decía todo. Él no ha dicho nada, pero Ha-Jin tenía una idea.

Ella no quería hacer suposiciones; aún así, su cerebro sugirió muchas de ellas.

"Claro", dijo ella.

 _¿Qué?_

Él le sonrió agradecido. "Gracias", dijo, "esta noche te veré fuera de la glorieta. Te escribiré un mensaje."

"Hazlo."

Tae-Won se despidió cuando uno de sus socios comerciales lo invitó a tomar una copa, dejándola confundida y, de alguna manera, pegada a su estómago. No fue agradable, pero tampoco desagradable.

"Necesito un trago", dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la barra.

Mientras se abría paso entre los grupos de invitados, su yo paranoico apareció. Había algo en su tono cuando él le pidió algo de tiempo. Ella no quería asumir nada, pero su instinto le gritaba. Seguramente, fuera lo que Tae-Won iba a decir, era normal ¿verdad?

Podría repetir eso mil veces y terminar siendo incorrecta.

Pero ¿por qué ella dijo que sí a su invitación?

Una vez que llegó al bar, ella pidió su tercera copa para pasar la noche. Con suerte, otro vaso aclararía su mente.

* * *

El tercero se convirtió en cuarto y eventualmente un quinto vaso. Ella no era muy bebedora, pero Ha-Jin terminó consumiendo más de lo normal.

Mientras inclinaba el vaso, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada. Si se caía o tropezaba, nadie la ayudaría; después de todo, Ji-Woo estaba perdido en algún lugar de la multitud (probablemente tratando de apaciguar a su amigo), Min-Suk y Yoo-Hee estaban intercambiando bromas con sus parejas, Ji-Hyun no estaba en ningún lugar, y Jae-Yeong ...

Bueno, él estaba en algún lado.

"Señoras y señores, esperamos que estén pasando un buen momento esta noche", dijo el MC, "pero antes de que la noche llegue a su fin, den la bienvenida a nuestro próximo CEO: el Sr. ¡Hwang JaeYeong!"

Oh, ahí estaba él.

A través de su mirada algo confusa, Ha-Jin vio como Jae-Yeong subía al escenario con su atuendo real. Todos aplaudieron mientras se inclinaba ante el presentador y luego hacia la audiencia. Cerca de allí, su familia se sentó en una fila de sillas colocadas en el escenario. Naturalmente, Hwang Kwang-Soo tomó el trono, mirando a su hijo con orgullo.

"Buenas noches", comenzó. "En nombre de mi familia y de toda la corporación, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por ahorrarnos su tiempo y esfuerzo. Por favor, acepten nuestra más profunda gratitud ". Hizo una profunda reverencia.

Ha-Jin observó mientras continuaba su discurso, dirigiéndose a la audiencia con tanta confianza y calidez, una imagen diferente- de el indiferente-futuro-presidente-ejecutivo-demonio que ella conocía. Hablaba con tanta determinación y respeto, era difícil no agradarle.

Entonces, ¿era un numero?

 _"Es mejor si la mitad de la gente de aquí no me odia"._

Sabía que no todos eran su mayor admirador, pero eligió enfrentar la audiencia.

"Se estaran preguntando por qué estoy usando una máscara esta noche", dijo, "supongo que solo quería asegurarme de llamar su atención ya sea por ser interesante o increíblemente raro. Espero haber logrado hacerlo . Admiro la asociación de nuestra compañía con iSOi. Por un lado, nos dio la oportunidad de aventurarnos en algo nuevo; segundo, aprendí mucho sobre el período de Goryeo, y también, nos asociamos con individuos interesantes ", continuó.

Ha-Jin se sintió atraído por la forma en que exudó tal confianza, a pesar del hecho de que no a todos en la sala les gustaba. Ella no sabía cómo se sentía eso, debe haber sido difícil para él. Pero allí estaba, de pie.

Ella tenía que admitir que era admirable de su parte.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa unilateral. "Mi padre dijo que al menos debería tratar de hablar sobre maquillaje, ya que de eso se trata este evento, pero como pueden ver, obviamente, no soy un gran admirador de los cosméticos. Pero lo intentaré lo mejor posible y espero que me dé una oportunidad ",dijo.

Su comentario reunió algunas risas aquí y allá.

"Solía cuestionar la razón por la cual las mujeres están tan locas por el maquillaje. Es solo un cubo de mentiras, me dije. Los cosméticos eran herramientas que las personas usaban para engañar a los demás, haciéndoles creer que merecían la atención cuando en realidad no lo son. En estos días, crees que conoces a alguien, pero resultan ser todo lo contrario. Creo que todos aquí pueden relacionarse. En el mundo de los negocios, las personas usan maquillaje también, pero no en la forma que conocemos. Hay muchos de ellos y si no tienes cuidado, te engañarán también ".

Incluso desde la distancia, Ha-Jin vio que Il-Sung ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza ante el discurso de su hermano.

"Es por eso que nunca me gustaron los cosméticos, así que te puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando supe que nuestra compañía se asoció con otros cosméticos que no sean iSOi, una de las principales marcas de Corea. Inicialmente, la idea me repugnaba, pero a medida que nos zambullimos en ese agujero de conejo, mi punto de vista cambió lentamente. En esencia, el maquillaje no está mal, especialmente si se usa para mejorar o mejorar lo que ya está allí. A veces, hace las cosas aún más bellas ", dijo," solía pensar que al patrocinar una marca de cosméticos, estábamos patrocinando engaños y mentiras. Pero he llegado a aceptar que no todos quieren hacerlo. Un poco de colorete o corrector para ocultar las cicatrices no deseadas hace las mayores diferencias en la vida de la mayoría de las personas. Y eso es lo que quiero: marcar la diferencia".

Lo dijo con tanta autoridad, que incluso Ha-Jin no podía ignorar sus palabras. Todos, tanto partidarios como enemigos ocultos, estaban demasiado atraídos por su discurso para decir algo.

Jae-Yeong sabía que tenía a su audiencia enganchada. Él los miró directamente a los ojos.

"Nuestra compañía existe no solo para incurrir en más inversiones o simplemente para ganar más dinero. Se trata de impacto ", dijo," ¿De qué sirve ganar si solo una persona se beneficia? Todos deberían obtener lo que se merecen. Hwang Corporation irá más allá de las acciones, las inversiones y el dinero; a partir de ahora, será la gente de maquillaje, ya sea grande o pequeña. No les mentiremos; se trata de mejorar el futuro haciendo las inversiones correctas. A veces, el maquillaje no se trata solo de impresionar a los demás; también se trata de impresionarse a sí mismo ", dijo," nuestra corporación tiene la vida de un número, por lo que me concentro en ayudarlos a realizar su potencial y espero que se asocien con nosotros en esta empresa. Merece la pena el tiempo, los recursos y el esfuerzo ".

Concluyó su discurso deseando a los invitados una noche memorable e inclinándose cortésmente mientras la audiencia se levantaba de sus sillas para darle una ronda de aplausos. Ha-Jin, por otro lado, todavía estaba perpleja con él. Ella lo observó mientras volvía a su familia; su padre le dio una palmadita orgullosa en la espalda. Por supuesto, todo lo que su madre adoptiva hizo fue asentir con la cabeza en reconocimiento.

Jae-Yeong hizo declaraciones tan audaces en el escenario. Algunas personas pueden no estar de acuerdo con él; ellos pueden odiarlo aún más.

Pero para Ha-Jin, fue un cambio de juego que arrojó algo de luz sobre él.

* * *

Ya eran once pero la gente todavía estaba ocupada; o charlaban, admiraban la nueva línea o discutían la declaración de Jae-Yeong.

Ha-Jin, a pesar de la bebida que ha tenido, todavía estaba activa y funcional. Es cierto que estaba un poco achispada, pero aún tenía sentido. Ella estaba tratando de localizar a Ji-Woo, quien probablemente se perdió en el medio de algún lugar. Ella necesitaba a alguien para quedarse con ella antes de encontrarse con Tae-Won.

 _Dios, ¿todavía lo voy a encontrar?_

Su instinto le decía que Tae-Won probablemente iba a confesar algo que la confundiría más. Ella no quería ser el tipo supuesto de niña, pero así era la situación. Una parte de ella gritaba que solo confiara, pero la otra insistía en que sería grosero si lo hiciera. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera algo inocente?

¿O tal vez no?

Luego estaba el discurso de Jae-Yeong.

Por alguna razón, ella fue realmente afectada por eso. ¿Fue porque exudaba tal confianza que le recordaba fuertemente al Cuarto Príncipe? él no acaba de venir a la fiesta como Wang So- él era Wang So por esa noche.

Ella no sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que encontrar a Ji-Woo.

"Uf, ¿por qué tomé cuatro tragos?", Se quejó, "debería haberlo sabido mejor".

Sus alrededores se volvían un poco truculentos para su gusto. Sabía que necesitaba otro descanso o de lo contrario podría tropezar. En lugar de obligarse a seguir adelante, optó por apoyarse en un pilar cercano situado detrás de un grupo de periodistas.

"... eso fue una especie de toro, ¿no crees?"

"¿Qué dijo Hwang Jae-Yeong sobre el maquillaje y la diferencia?"

"Si, eso. Creo que todo es basura ".

Los oídos de Ha-Jin sonaron ante la palabra basura. Se asomó por detrás del pilar y vio a dos de los periodistas discutiendo, uno de ellos parecía muy disgustado.

"Lo está empeorando para él. Quiero decir, Dios, ¿de verdad? Él sabe que muchos de los grandes inversores no están contentos con sus decisiones. ¿Está él en una misión suicida o algo así?

"Creo que fue realmente valiente para él", dijo el primero, "No sé qué hacer con él todavía, pero creo que tiene razón".

"¿Qué punto Sungmin?", Preguntó el último, "¿Señalar a ninguna parte? Él no es exactamente la estrella más brillante que hay y es lamentable que tenga el destino de tantas vidas en el futuro ".

"Ah Eun-Hyuk, ¿te molesta el hijo del CEO?"

"No, solo creo que es un idiota".

 _¿Que demonios?_

Ha-Jin se encontró escuchando atentamente su conversación.

"Estás hablando del futuro en un lanzamiento de maquillaje. De Verdad? ¿Es esto una especie de propaganda o algo para que se vea bien? ", Preguntó el periodista llamado Eun-Hyuk," porque para ser sincero, es un grito de ayuda escondido detrás de un discurso motivacional ".

"Eso es bastante malo".

"Pero muy honesto. El tipo es demasiado temerario, pero habla como si supiera todo ", comentó EunHyuk," Su hermano ha hecho más de lo que él ha hecho y, sin embargo, tiene el descaro de decirles a todos que se asocien con él en el futuro ".

Tomó otro trago antes de continuar.

"Es una pena. No sé si es un efecto secundario de ser adoptado ".

 _Eso es todo._

Ha-Jin ya no pudo soportar los insultos. Salió de la columna, sus pies la llevaron hacia los dos. Por un momento, se dio cuenta de que sabía que Eun-Hyuk; su nombre era uno grande en todos los periódicos. Pero a ella no le importaba.

No importaba si era el alcohol o ella misma hablando; la justicia necesitaba ser servida y maldita sea si ella no era la que la servía.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro. El arrogante periodista luego se volvió hacia ella, bebida en mano y molestia en su rostro.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?", Preguntó.

Ha-Jin lo miró con indignación. Odiaba esa mirada arrogante en su rostro, incluso si no lo conocía.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Repitió, claramente molesto, "¿Hola? ¿Dama? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Ella lo miró fijamente.

"La adopción no hace que la gente sea tan estúpida como tú", dijo, "deja de ser tan idiota".

Ha-Jin no sabía cómo sucedió, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su mano, curvada en un puño, voló a la cara del hombre.

* * *

Ella estaba respirando pesadamente cuando llegó al mirador. Era difícil correr con su atuendo de dama de la corte, pero no tenía otra opción; de lo contrario, las personas verían claramente a la mujer que golpeó a un periodista popular sin temor. La carrera, sin embargo, inmediatamente la puso seria.

Ha-Jin esperaba que nadie pudiera ver su cara. No quería que nadie la asociara con esa imagen desagradable.

"Uf, ¿por qué hice eso?", Se preguntó mientras alcanzaba los escalones, "¡Eso fue estúpido! ¡Tan estúpido!"

Le tomó un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que le había hecho al periodista Eun-Hyuk. Cuando ella le abofeteó el rostro, recuperó el juicio. Antes de que su amigo o el periodista pudieran registrarla por completo, huyó.

Por lo tanto, su aparición en la glorieta.

Sus rodillas comenzaron a doler cuando se aferró a una de las barandas. Trató de recuperar el aliento, tragando aire cada cinco segundos. No fue así como ella se imaginó su noche en el lanzamiento; se suponía que debía exhibir los productos, escuchar discursos y sonreír.

No estar un poco achispado y golpear a alguien en la cara.

Ha-Jin miró hacia atrás al evento, esperando que nadie notara su salida rápida. Inmediatamente se puso seria después de esa debacle.

"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ", Preguntó," Uf, ¿por qué tuve que golpear a ese tipo? ¿Por qué?"

No había otra opción más que abandonar la fiesta. Ji-Woo todavía no estaba en ninguna parte; Ha-Jin pensó en irse por delante de él. Además, podía viajar con Ki-Joo. Pero luego se sintió mal por considerar dejarlo solo porque le dio un puñetazo al azar a alguien en la cara.

 _Me quedaré aquí_ , decidió, _con suerte, que hay otras mujeres vestidas como yo. Él no me reconocera._

Respiró profundamente y se regañó a sí misma por ser tan imprudente. Ella no debería haber sido tan dramática ni impulsiva con sus acciones; pero la forma en que el hombre insultó a Jae-Yeong provocó algo dentro: no podía dejarlo escapar.

"Ahí tienes."

Ha-Jin chilló, inmediatamente retrocediendo contra el pilar, al sonido de la voz profunda. La iluminación dentro de la glorieta era bastante mala por lo que no podía distinguir la cara del alto desconocido. ¿Fue Tae-Won?

La figura que se acercaba, sin embargo, no era él Hwang más joven: era él más viejo.

Jae-Yeong caminó hacia ella, ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

"Te he estado buscando toda la noche", dijo.

A pesar de los innumerables procedimientos, todavía se veía más fresco que el día; se había quitado la máscara para poder ver toda su cara. Se preguntó si estaba cansado de ser perseguido por la gente todo el día o si perfeccionó el arte de mantener la calma.

"Lo ... lo siento", dijo, "yo ... hablé con mucha gente".

Él se rió, acercándose.

"Me alegra que lo hayas hecho", dijo con esa mirada de complicidad en su rostro, "Por cierto, escuché una historia interesante en mi camino hasta aquí".

"¿Qué historia interesante?"

"Hmm ... déjame ver", comenzó, sus manos frotándose la barbilla, "No pensé que tendríamos realmente la necesidad de un equipo médico porque pensé que nadie podría lastimarse durante el lanzamiento. Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con uno de los periodistas quejándose ruidosamente a los médicos que se acercaban sobre su ojo morado, uno grande, fíjate. Cuando le preguntaron quién lo hizo, él dijo que era una dama de la corte al azar".

Ha-Jin se sintió acorralada cuando la sonrisa de Jae-Yeong desapareció de sus labios. Esta vez, la estaba mirando seriamente.

"Había muchas damas de la corte al azar en el interior, pero solo una se estaba escapando de la escena del crimen", continuó, "y sé de una sola mujer de la corte que tenía las agallas para herir a los extraños".

"Es por eso que estoy aquí."

Jae-Yeong estaba desprovisto de todas las expresiones mientras decía esto, pero una mirada en su rostro indicaba que conocía al culpable. Ha-Jin se preguntó si ella estaba en un gran problema, a pesar de hacer lo que ella hizo por él.

"¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó.

Ella se inquietó. A pesar de las innumerables veces que ella se puso de pie ante él, Ha-Jin se sintió como un niño atrapado en el acto de robar.

"Yo ... bueno ... yo soy ..." tartamudeó.

"Go Ha-Jin, creo que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso".

Esa expresión seria en su rostro la asustaba seriamente, pero tenía que enfrentar la tormenta.

Con una vista, ella comenzó a explicar. "Ese hombre ... estaba diciendo cosas malas sobre ti", dijo,"dijo que eras un grito patético por ayuda, que tu discurso era todo menos motivador. Lo oí decirle a su amigo que eras un idiota porque fuiste adoptado ".

Jae-Yeong la escuchó atentamente. No dijo nada, así que Ha-Jin pensó que era su manera de decirle que continuara.

"No me gustó cómo habló de ti. Cree que te conoce pero no lo hace -continuó ella, bajando la cabeza-. Sé que no debería haber hecho eso, pero ... No puedo soportarlo cuando la gente dice cosas malas sobre ti.

"Eres la última persona que se lo merece", concluyó.

El sonido de los grillos resonó a través de la noche mientras Ha-Jin esperaba la respuesta de JaeYeong. Ella mantuvo su cabeza inclinada por la vergüenza. Sus acciones irreflexivas tendrían, sin duda, algún tipo de consecuencias, y la compañía podría tener que pagar por ello.

Ella no imaginaba que la noche terminaría así.

"Lo siento", se disculpó, "Sé que estaba mal. Entraré y me disculparé si tú quieres que lo haga ".

Ella lo miró y se disculpó, saliendo de la glorieta. Su pecho palpitaba ante la idea de pedir perdón a ese idiota.

"Ha-Jinah"

Al escuchar su nombre, Ha-Jin lo miró.

Él no dijo nada más. En un movimiento de barrido, la atrajo hacia sí y selló sus labios con un beso.

Verdaderamente, ella nunca pensó que la noche terminaría así.

* * *

 **Nota: Casi grite cuando traduje la ultima parte, no me lo esperaba. Ahora, el siguiente capitulo es otro interludio. Y Dios, en verdad van a sufrir porque todo va a caer en su lugar.**

 **Por el amor de Pete/For Pete's sake:** Es una forma de reemplazar la palabra Fuck de la oración "For Fuck sake".


	28. Interludio: segundo acto

La estación de enfermeras estaba bastante tranquila a las 11 de la noche. La enfermera Lee Yoon-Ah sabía que debería estar agradecida: la paz, a pesar del extraño momento, era algo que su piso rara vez experimentaba durante su estancia.

 _Finalmente_ , pensó, _tengo tiempo para mí misma._

Sin embargo, el sonido de la sala de emergencias que se abría a su sala estalló en su burbuja. La avalancha de pasos, ruedas chirriantes y gritos urgentes indicaban que el tiempo de descanso había terminado, no para la enfermera Lee, al menos. Pero aún así, ella puede ver todo de primera mano. Todo sucedió muy rápido, pero con los años que trabajó en el hospital, su mirada rápida captó cada detalle de la escena.

Un equipo de cinco médicos y tres enfermeras corrían en camilla desde la sala de emergencia; uno de los médicos estaba encima del paciente, intentando una RCP rigurosa. A juzgar por su charla urgente, el paciente fue víctima de un choque.

La mano colgando de la camilla, goteando en sangre, era suficiente para describir la magnitud del daño.

El pecho de la enfermera Lee se tensó. Nunca fue una gran admiradora de estos casos, pero como enfermera, no tuvo más remedio que presenciarlo todos los días.

La escena trágica había sucedido mientras el grupo corría hacia el quirófano cercano. Todo el apuro fue tan abrumador que la humilde enfermera casi se perdió a la persona que estaba detrás, empapada en sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Ella no dijo nada, pero una mirada hacia ella lo dijo todo.

Otra enfermera le dijo a la mujer que se quedara quieta y que cuidaría al paciente. Ella no hizo ningún sonido o palabras en absoluto; ella solo se quedó allí. La mujer todavía estaba en estado de shock.

La enfermera Lee se encontró acercándose a la joven mujer.

"... necesitas un medicamento", su co-enfermera Kwon Hee-Jin estaba diciendo, "¿Hola? ¿Señorita?"

La mujer no respondió; sus ojos todavía estaban fijos directamente en la puerta de la sala de operaciones. Hee-Jin miró a Yoon-Ah, suplicándole ayuda.

"Hee-Jinah, ve y ayúdalos adentro", le dijo a su compañera enfermera, "Yo me ocuparé de ella".

La enfermera Kwon asintió y palmeó los temblorosos hombros de la niña antes de correr dentro de la sala de operaciones, dejando a Yoon-Ah con la joven sin palabras.

Sus años en el hospital la llevaron a varios rostros de dolor; la de esta joven no era diferente, aunque era silenciosa. Su rostro (que podría haber sido encantador sin la sangre) estaba más pálido que la nieve y sus ojos redondos mostraban pupilas dilatadas. Estaba temblando, probablemente reprimiendo el impulso de llorar nuevamente.

Yoon-Ah sostuvo a la joven mujer por los hombros.

Esta última luego la miró. Fue entonces cuando la enfermera Lee vio mejor sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

"Estarás bien", dijo, incluso si no estaba segura de lo que hay detrás de la sala de operaciones.

El temblor de la niña empeoró.

Finalmente, ella se derrumbó.

La enfermera tuvo que apoyar a la joven que se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, sollozando incontrolablemente mientras alcanzaba la habitación que tenía delante. Sus manos tocaron las manchas de sangre en el piso.

"Lo siento ..." gritó ella, "Lo siento ... lo siento ..."

Y luego ella se desmayó.

* * *

 **Este es el ultimo capitulo que subiré en otra plataforma, seguiré actualizando en Wattpad, por si quieren continuar con la historia.**


End file.
